Elizabeth Martin: The Year of Rebellions
by Kris Pilar
Summary: In the aftermath of a friend's death, Elizabeth's life has become increasingly complicated. She's becoming distant with her family, dealing with budding feelings for one of her best friends, O.W.L. exams looming over her, a horrible teacher forced on them by the Ministry, and secret group meetings. To top it off, she also has an unwelcome new skill that leaves her with nightmares.
1. Nightmares

_**Chapter One:**_

 _ **Nightmares**_

Everything was blurring together in a flash of images, melting from one moment to the next...The young teen was sitting in the stands around an intimidating-looking maze, people chatting happily around her while she only felt dread...She was walking through a far-too-quiet Hogwarts, people all around her with heads bowed...She was rounding a corner to see two figures lying on the ground in front of her, one moving feebly while the other was unnervingly still...She was in the Hogwarts Great Hall, void of all decorations and a simple black coffin sitting in the center...Flashes of images and figures rising from the black...Shifting, changing, from one familiar face to another, each one pale and lifeless...Her family, mother and brother, aunt and cousin, uncle-in-law...Her friends, Alain Pelland, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Harry Potter—

Elizabeth's eyes flew open, briefly confused as to where she was. For a few moments, she stayed still on her bed, feeling a chill through her. At first, she thought it was from the dream, but then she realized her violet quilt had ended up in the floor due to Elizabeth's rough sleeping and the chill was the summer night air against the sweat on her skin.

Fifteen-year-old Elizabeth Martin sat up, reaching for her nightstand to grab her glasses and push them on, her dark room coming more into focus. She was back in her small bedroom, safe and familiar. The same bed with a nightstand and lamp, the same wardrobe by the door, the same desk and chair under a window, the same Quidditch and band posters, and pictures of friends that she'd hung up over the faded flowery pattern of her walls...

Elizabeth looked down at her tangled sheets and quilt and straightened them back out. She knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep now, so instead she stood up and brushed back some of her brown hair—which was now sticking to her forehead from the sweat—and made her way towards her bedroom door.

"What if she's right, Grace? What if—"

"No."

Elizabeth froze at the sound of two people talking in the other room. She stayed as still as she could, ear pressed to the door. Elizabeth's mother, Grace Martin, was talking with her sister and Elizabeth's aunt, Ginger. Elizabeth had just returned home from Hogwarts with her brother two days before. Barely a week since the murder of one of their friends...And Elizabeth's mother refused to believe the truth.

"Grace..."

"Ginger, no," Grace said, "Don't you remember what it was like? I'm not going to take this. I lost Alexander to Death Eaters. I...You can't understand. Coming home from work and finding the Dark Mark above my house...Rushing inside and finding Alexander lying dead in the front room...I was so terrified, and I couldn't find Lewis. I screamed and searched...Do you know where I finally found him? Hidden in a kitchen cabinet. Alexander had heard the Death Eaters coming and hid him. If Alexander hadn't done that..."

Elizabeth shuddered a little at the thought. To imagine that she could have lost her brother as well as her father before she was even born...She couldn't imagine not having Lewis around—even though he, like their mother, refused to believe the truth behind Cedric Diggory's death.

Elizabeth sighed softly, trying to tune out her mother and aunt's quiet argument. Barely a week before, One of Elizabeth's friends—Lewis' best friend—had been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Elizabeth's best friend, Harry Potter, had been the real target. Grace and Lewis refused to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was behind the murder. They were holding steadfast to the story that the _Daily Prophet_ had posted that morning: Cedric's death had been an accident, due to poor security measures put into place by Hogwarts' headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, during the Triwizard Tournament's third task.

Elizabeth had no idea what the _Daily Prophet_ was trying to achieve, passing off Cedric's death as an accident due to Dumbledore's poor action. Elizabeth knew differently. She believed the story Harry came back with. She knew the truth, no matter what the papers were saying. She just wished that her mother and brother would believe it too.

"I should get going," Ginger said in the other room, "It's late, and Xavier has to work tomorrow. I really should get back and help him with Ursula so he can get on to bed."

"Will you two be by for dinner tomorrow?" Grace asked, and Elizabeth could hear the two sisters' footsteps across the wooden floor. They moved too far from the hallway now for Elizabeth to hear what they were saying.

As quietly as she could, Elizabeth rose to her feet and made her way to her bed. She knew her mother liked to check up on them before bed herself, so Elizabeth pulled off her glasses and put them on her nightstand, crawling back underneath her quilt. She wouldn't be able to leave her room for another hour, give her mother time to get to sleep. So she decided she might as well pretend to get some sleep.

'Pretend' was an accurate way to describe Elizabeth's ability to get some sleep the last week. Any time she closed her eyes, she kept seeing flashes of images, mostly of Harry and Cedric lying on the ground outside that maze. However, she also kept seeing images from a reoccurring nightmare she'd had for several days leading up to her friend's death.

The bedroom door opened and Elizabeth closed her eyes quickly, pretending to sleep even though her back was to the door already. A few seconds passed and she heard the door close and footsteps head off down the hall. Elizabeth sighed and sat up again, putting on her glasses, her mind still on the nightmare that woke her up, and the nightmare she'd had before Cedric's death...

Elizabeth frowned as she got out of bed, heading to her desk and leaning against it to look out at the darkened garden on the other side. She could faintly make out the shape of a gnome scurrying out of a hole towards the row of tomato vines. They'd need to degnome the garden again soon.

Elizabeth shook her head. Even watching a gnome couldn't clear her head of her dream. It was that nightmare that had been weighing heaviest on her. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even her friends, but that dream had practically predicted Cedric's death. Elizabeth was sure of it. And the reason she hadn't told anyone about it was simply because she _couldn't_.

Hermione Granger, for one, thought fortune-telling was nonsense. Stern and brainy, Hermione, with her bushy brown hair, had a very logical mind. If the evidence wasn't right in front of her, she didn't believe it. She would just roll her eyes and tell Elizabeth it was only a coincidence.

Ron Weasley—Elizabeth's tall, red-haired friend and only one among the four to grow up in the wizarding world like she had—was honestly a bit afraid of the whole thing, even if he didn't act like it. He didn't like Professor Trelawney—the Divination teacher at Hogwarts—that much, but when presented with true fortune-telling, he tended to get wide-eyed and pale.

There were Elizabeth's fellow Hufflepuffs, but the dreams were something that felt a bit too personal. Besides, they were all Hufflepuffs, like Cedric had been. Telling her House that she'd foreseen the death of one of their own and hadn't stopped it...No, she couldn't tell them. She'd been an outcast within her own House once already and it was an experience she didn't want to repeat.

There was also Alain Pelland, a French boy Elizabeth had made friends with at the Triwizard Tournament. The only problem with that was that he was, well, _French_. He lived in France and it would take weeks to get a response. Besides, Alain, despite how good of a friend he was, was the type who was never really good at giving advice. He was someone to vent to and he'd listen patiently and help you through it.

There was no way she could talk to her family about it. Her mother and brother believed the story that it was Dumbledore's fault—even if by accident—that Cedric was dead. Aunt Ginger had enough on her hands raising a one-year-old and working at the Ministry of Magic monitoring the Trace.

The only of Elizabeth's friends she would consider talking to this about was Harry Potter. He was always very understanding of the fact she'd sometimes get odd senses of dread before something horrible would happen and he would take her seriously on the matter. There was only one problem with telling him about this.

She knew Harry blamed himself over Cedric's death. He was dealing with having to actually watch Cedric die, and watch helplessly as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned to power...Elizabeth knew Harry had to be going through a lot with that, and the last thing she wanted was to add to it by bothering him with her own problems.

So this was something Elizabeth had to deal with on her own. She had started taking Divination lessons at Hogwarts two years ago because she thought it'd be fun to predict the future. The reality of it, however, was something Elizabeth would gladly give up. She'd learned from the feelings of dread she got that knowing something was going to happen only made it worse—and her nightmare prediction was something Elizabeth never wanted to relive, but she had a sickening feeling that it wouldn't be her only dream to come true.

Elizabeth shook her head, looking down to her desk. A picture sat on the corner of Elizabeth with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sitting together in the shade of a tree next to the lake on Hogwarts grounds. Elizabeth, Ron, and Harry were chatting happily while Hermione had her nose in a book, but the little figure occasionally looked up, giving her own opinion. Elizabeth noticed the small figure of herself kept looking to Harry far too much...

Even now, months after this picture was taken, Elizabeth felt the heat rise to her face. Had things really been that obvious? She wished she could go back to that time. A time when struggling to understand her feelings for her best friend had been the worst of her problems. Now, she struggled with a gift she didn't want and events that she wished never had happened. More than once, she found herself envying Hermione. The girl was Muggle-born. She could go home and escape the world of magic for a few months.

Elizabeth shook her head. There was no point in obsessing over this, yet her mind kept bringing it up constantly. She wished she could find some way to make her mind focus on something else instead.

Yawning loudly, Elizabeth knew she needed to get some sleep but the threat of nightmares made the idea very unappealing. Still, Elizabeth couldn't stay up all night. Slowly, she made her way to her bed, putting her glasses on the nightstand again and curling up under her covers for a third time that night. She stared, vision blurred, at the dark shape that was her wardrobe nearby. Why couldn't anything be simple anymore? She found herself missing the days when their problems revolved around thinking a teacher was after the Philosopher's Stone, or Harry was hearing voices no one else could, or believing a man who'd escaped Azkaban wanted to kill her friend...Things seemed much more simple then.

It was hours before Elizabeth could finally fall asleep, and yet again that was riddled with nightmares of screaming crowds and the sight of Cedric's dead body outside that maze, a body that shifted and changed to still-alive friends, yet lifeless in the nightmare...


	2. A Difficult Day

_**Chapter Two:**_

 _ **A Difficult Day**_

Elizabeth stared at herself in her mirror resting in the door of her wardrobe. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and her face was pale despite the attempt to give it a bit of color with makeup. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, but thankfully her glasses made that harder to see. It was getting to the point that Elizabeth didn't even know her own reflection, the only familiar thing was that she was wearing one of her dresses. Though one she rarely did wear.

It was black, sleeves that just covered her shoulders completely and went down to her knees, a bit of ruffle around the bottom. It would be a cute dress for any outing, but Elizabeth wasn't looking for being cute. How she looked was far from her mind right now. Not with where she was heading. Today was a day that Elizabeth had been dreading.

Today was Cedric Diggory's funeral.

This was the day that would make everything far more real. She knew Cedric was gone, there was no doubt about it. But Elizabeth still found herself expecting to wake up and find out it was just a dream. Though, now that she thought about it, hoping this all was just a dream wasn't exactly a comforting thing for her these days. Still, going to this funeral, seeing Cedric buried...it would be final. This was a last goodbye.

Smoothing down the dress with a small sigh, Elizabeth made her way into the sitting room of her home, where her mother was waiting with Lewis. Grace, like Elizabeth, had brown hair and a narrow, freckly face. Lewis was the one that took after their father, with his dark hair and gray eyes—those gray eyes were all Elizabeth had gotten from the father she never met.

Lewis was keeping his gaze down, absentmindedly messing with the sleeve of his black jacket. Grace looked up from where she was picking up a pot of Floo powder, her own long black dress robes swaying slightly with the movement.

"I was just about to call you, sweetie," Grace said, "We're heading out. I thought about using Floo, but we're nearly out of powder. It'll be easier to Apparate."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. She wasn't looking forward to this. She could still barely believe that Cedric was dead. It had barely been more than a week. Elizabeth still found herself expecting to see Cedric turn up and drag Lewis off to play Quidditch. This was going to be a long day.

The three left the house and Grace took her children's arms before Apparating to a graveyard on the outskirts of a small village. There were a few witches and wizards already there. Elizabeth saw Mr. and Mrs. Diggory talking to a couple nearby, and Cho was there, keeping to herself under a nearby tree. Elizabeth almost went to talk to her, but Grace wanted her and Lewis to stay close. Still, when Cho glanced up, Elizabeth gave her a small wave as they made their way towards a tent set up, chairs resting in the shade near an open grave. When they reached where the Diggorys were, Mrs. Diggory gave them a weak sort of smile.

"Thank you for coming," she said softly, "I know Cedric would be glad to have you here."

Lewis gave a small nod. Elizabeth forced herself to grin, but couldn't quite manage it. Instead, she looked to where the coffin was waiting to be placed in the ground and suddenly felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

Cedric's coffin, perched on a long pedestal next to the freshly-dug grave, was black. Just like the one in the dream Elizabeth had for a week leading up to his death. Elizabeth couldn't look away, her heart pounding in her chest. Images from her nightmares were playing in her mind, the black coffin most of all. The dreams that came true, elements were still coming true a week later.

"Liz?" Lewis came over, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. Elizabeth jumped slightly and looked up to her brother.

"Sorry," she whispered. Lewis gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"It's hard on all of us," he said, "Come on, let's find a seat."

Elizabeth nodded, heading towards a seat in the back with her brother and mother. She kept looking back to the coffin, however. Partly because of her dream, but there was also the morbid thought that her friend was lying inside of it. Cedric Diggory was dead and his body was just...there. Elizabeth fidgeted a little, forcing herself to look away. She noticed Cho nearby again, having left the tree and was now sitting a few chairs away. Her head was down, face hidden by her hair, but she kept raising her hand to wipe her face. It was clear she was crying. Elizabeth ducked her own head. She could understand what Cho was going through, in a way. She wasn't dating Cedric, but he'd been a close family friend for years. Ever since Lewis' first year at Hogwarts.

Elizabeth glanced around and she could see quite a few familiar faces. Susan Bones was nearby with her aunt, and Elizabeth noticed Ernie Macmillan and his family was here as well. Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff, was sitting near Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, her head low and seeming quite odd dressed so clean and none of her usual dirt smeared on her hands or face. There were plenty of people Elizabeth didn't know, and some she only knew by face, having seen them around the Ministry when she was there with her aunt or sitting around the Hufflepuff common room.

An elderly man in black robes was now standing at a podium in front of the chairs and Elizabeth fidgeted a little, looking ahead of her. Even though she was trying to keep her focus on the man talking, her gaze kept going to the coffin. Cedric was in that thing. It wouldn't be too long before he'd be lowered into the ground, and then he'd be gone.

Tears were running down Elizabeth's face now and she reached up, wiping them away. She felt an arm around her and glanced up to see Lewis giving her a concerned look. She simply stared, then turned back to ahead of her, watching as the man ahead gave his speech on the type of person Cedric had been, and how it was a tragedy that his life was cut short so early, because of an accident.

Elizabeth tensed a little at that. It wasn't an 'accident' that had killed her friend. It had been the result of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Barely more than a week ago, Cedric had been pulled along by a portkey meant as a trap for Harry Potter. Cedric had been killed instantly, and Harry had to watch in horror as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was restored to a body, free to recruit his Death Eaters.

Especially since the Minister for Magic refused to believe what had happened. He was determined to remain blind to what was going on, and instead of doing anything to help, he made sure to discredit anyone who knew the truth. He was practically supporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It made Elizabeth sick.

The man ahead finished speaking and Elizabeth watched as Mr. and Mrs. Diggory got to their feet. They raised their wands together, silently lifting Cedric's coffin. Elizabeth wiped her eyes again as she watched the coffin slowly sink into the ground, soon covered by dirt. Mrs. Diggory conjured up a bouquet of flowers, laying them at the headstone. Cedric was at his final rest now.

All at once, it seemed to hit Elizabeth. Cedric really was gone. She was never going to hear him and Lewis laughing over jokes. Never be at her desk and look out to see the two playing Quidditch in the garden. Never race the boys around on brooms...Cedric was never going to get that rematch he wanted with Harry, to play Quidditch with no dementors to show up...

Elizabeth glanced at Lewis next to her. People were getting to their feet, and Lewis did the same. She noticed him heading over to where Susan was, and the instant he got close, Elizabeth saw Susan bury her face against him. The two had started dating last October, and they were relying on each other a lot. For a moment, Elizabeth found herself a bit jealous of that relationship. She found herself missing the comfort of someone so close. She found herself missing being around Harry especially...

Elizabeth shook her head, pushing herself to her feet and glancing at her mother.

"I'm going to go talk to some friends," Elizabeth said, heading to where she'd seen Ernie. As Elizabeth got closer, Ernie gave her a weak grin.

"Hey, Elizabeth," he said, "Still hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth gave a small sigh, wiping her face a bit. She was still crying. "It's just...I keep expecting to wake up and find out it was all a nightmare."

"I know how you feel. And did you read the _Daily Prophet_ about it? I can't believe they're blaming Dumbledore for his death."

Elizabeth stared. With her family's opinion, she hadn't expected this from Ernie. She was so sure she would be the only one (besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione) who believed the truth Dumbledore gave them.

"You don't believe the papers then?" she asked, and the relief must have been clear in her voice.

"Of course not," Ernie said, straightening himself some, "Dumbledore told us what happened. I stand by him, and so does my mother. Honestly, if the _Daily Prophet_ keeps this up, we're going to cancel our subscription."

"I'm glad someone believes Dumbledore," Elizabeth looked towards her mother talking to the Diggorys, and on to Lewis with Susan, "I know it was You-Know-Who, but my family bought into the _Prophet's_ story."

"My uncle believes it, too," a new voice came and Elizabeth looked to see Hannah Abbott had come up. She hadn't noticed her among the crowd. Elizabeth managed to give her a weak grin, which Hannah half-heartedly returned.

"He said Harry was just making stuff up," Hannah said, "But we've doubted Harry before, and have been wrong. I believe what Dumbledore told us, I believe that Harry faced You-Know-Who."

Knowing she had support outside her family, Elizabeth felt a bit of relief. It was nice knowing someone else believed the truth, and the fact they were close friends of Elizabeth's made it even better.

"How's Harry doing?" Hannah asked, "I was expecting him to come. I mean, he was there..."

"He wouldn't be able to come anyway," Elizabeth said, "You've heard the stories of that aunt and uncle he lives with. They'd never let him come to a funeral. It's only by force they let him come to school at all."

"I can't imagine living with people like that," Ernie made a face, "Keeping him from a funeral? That's not right."

"At least we were here," Hannah said, looking towards the grave nearby, "I miss him."

"So do I," Elizabeth whispered, following Hannah's gaze, "It's strange to think he's just...gone. That just a couple of weeks ago, we were getting excited for the final task coming up..."

"And so sure that Cedric would win the whole thing," Ernie shook his head, "We all expected it to happen, and that we'd go into the next school year with Cedric making Head Boy."

"Now he won't get that chance," Hannah's voice broke, her eyes watery all over again. Elizabeth could feel the sting of tears herself.

Elizabeth felt a small chill as she stared at Cedric's grave. Cedric really was gone. They would never get to talk to him again, never get to see him become Head Boy. And the _Daily Prophet_ was spitting on his memory with lies. Through the tears, Elizabeth felt a small flare of anger. She hated all of this. It never should have happened, yet here they were, burying a young man who was just reaching the prime years of his life. All because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning to power. So few people were going to believe he was back with the _Daily Prophet_ painting Dumbledore as senile.

Elizabeth hated it all.


	3. Building Tension

**A/N:** I have decided to begin chapter titles with Elizabeth's story. It's something I've been thinking about since halfway through _Year of Changes_ , and finally decided to go through with. Right now, it's just starting with _Year of Rebellions_ , but I plan to slowly go back through the past four and label those chapters as well.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three:**_

 _ **Building Tension**_

Life was becoming a living nightmare for Elizabeth at home. She had only been home for a week and she was already wishing summer was over so she could be back at Hogwarts. Everything led to a problem between Elizabeth and her brother, or her and her mother.

Elizabeth was in one of those situations almost as soon as she left her room, still dressed in pajamas and feeling exhausted from another sleepless night. Her mother was just finishing making bacon and eggs and set the plates on the table. Lewis, as usual, was sleeping in. He rarely left his room these days.

As Elizabeth sat down, she noticed the _Daily Prophet_ lying on the table, open from her mother reading it. Elizabeth glanced over and noticed one of the articles that instantly made her angry:

 **WITCH CLAIMS SHE FOUND** **WAY TO FLY WITHOUT AID**

 _In a tale worthy of Harry Potter, twenty-nine-year-old Rachel Tinder claims she has created a spell that will allow a person to fly through the air without aid of a broom. "It's surprisingly simple," Tinder stated when interviewed at her home, "Broom-making companies have been pressing on me to keep it quiet. They're afraid I'll run them out of business."_

 _When asked to demonstrate the spell, however, Tinder refused and tempers flared. The reporter was barely able to escape without being cursed by Tinder, who felt 'very offended' to be asked to show her new spell._

 _It is clear that Tinder is not stable and should have herself checked into St. Mungo's to clear out her Potter-like dreams of attention._

Elizabeth glared at the paper. The _Daily Prophet_ usually didn't print stories with outrageous claims. That was usually left to _The Quibbler_. The fact Harry's name had been dragged in, Elizabeth felt it was clear the only reason this story was printed was to take a shot at Harry being unstable.

"What is wrong with people?" Elizabeth hotly, stabbing at her eggs.

Grace looked to the paper and seemed to guess what article Elizabeth was looking at.

"Some people are just a bit unbalanced, Elizabeth," Grace said, "That article is just for a laugh. Don't worry so much about it."

"But they're dragging Harry into it!" Elizabeth turned to her mother, "They're making fun of my best friend!"

Grace pursed her lips—a habit Elizabeth knew meant she didn't like something. She took a bite of her eggs, watching her daughter.

"Actually, I was planning to talk to you about that," she said, "I don't want to see you writing to that Potter boy this summer, or spend any time with him once you get back to Hogwarts."

Elizabeth choked on her food, staring at her mother. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother wanted her to turn her back on her best friend? The boy she'd gone through so much with the past four years?

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked in disbelief, "Harry's my _friend_ , mum!"

"And he's obviously unhinged," Grace replied, "The _Daily Prophet_ reported about Potter's mental health, about him collapsing in classes. Then there's the fact he's a Parseltongue. He was already unhinged, and it seems that Cedric's death pushed him over the edge. I don't want someone that dangerous around my child."

"Harry's not dangerous!" Elizabeth snapped, which gained her a glare from her mother.

"Watch that tone, young lady," she said, "Go get dressed. I have to work today, and I need you and Lewis to stay at the guest lounge."

"Why can't I go to Aunt Ginger's?" Elizabeth asked, "I can help her watch Ursula."

"Because Ginger and Xavier are having a family outing day with their daughter," Grace said, "They deserve time just to them, so you and Lewis will be coming to St. Mungo's."

"We can stay home, you know. Lewis is almost seventeen."

"Not until August," Grace countered, "Now stop arguing, Elizabeth, before you get yourself into trouble. Go get dressed, I'll get Lewis up."

Elizabeth had to fight the urge to continue arguing, so instead she shoved herself to her feet and went to her room, slamming the door closed behind her. Cream, Elizabeth's Siamese cat, went running from the desk chair and disappeared under Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth didn't pay her any attention, going and pulling open her wardrobe.

Why couldn't things just go _right_ for once? Why couldn't her mother believe how Cedric really died? And now she was trying to tell Elizabeth to abandon a friendship she'd had for years. Elizabeth couldn't do that. She was stuck in a situation where she and Harry were on no-speaking terms once before and she wasn't willing to go through that again. Harry was her closest friend. She wasn't going to turn her back on him. Not like her mother, or her brother. She wasn't going to spit on Cedric's memory by ignoring the truth.

After Elizabeth got dressed, the trip to St. Mungo's was a tense, quiet one. Elizabeth didn't even bid her mother goodbye before heading off to the guest lounge of St. Mungo's with her brother, the latest Rhonda Rider mystery novel tucked under Elizabeth's arm as the two made their way along the familiar corridors lined with paintings that shouted out medical advice, and closed doors where patients were being treated.

"Mum's right, you know," Lewis said as they reached the guest lounge, a comfortable room fulled with plush armchairs and couches and stacks of magazines, "Potter's not someone you should be around."

"Shut up, Lewis," Elizabeth said sharply.

"No," Lewis turned to Elizabeth, "Potter is dangerous. He was already unhinged, and his claim that You-Know-Who killed Cedric?" Lewis' face went pale and his voice faltered. For a wild moment, Elizabeth wondered if Lewis believed Elizabeth, but his next statement made it clear he didn't.

"Potter's always been after attention," he said, "Dumbledore's neglect is what caused Cedric's death, and I bet you anything Potter knew that a student dying would draw attention away from him winning the tournament. He made up some story about You-Know-Who so he could keep the attention to himself."

Elizabeth stared at her brother in disbelief. Cedric had been his best friend. Now he was swallowing the lies that Cedric's death was just an accident? That Cedric had been incompetent in the maze, and Dumbledore neglected safety? And Harry was so self-centered that he wanted to overshadow a death?

"I...you..." Elizabeth managed, unable to find any words. She just stared at her brother.

"You need to realize how dangerous Potter is, Liz," Lewis said softly, "You need to stay away from him before something happens to you."

"Harry is my friend!" Elizabeth hissed, "I'm not going to abandon him!"

"I know you're bought in by his lies," Lewis shook his head, "Just give it a couple of weeks. Now that you're away from him, your head will clear on up. You're away from his influence at home, so don't worry. Soon enough, you'll realize Potter's been lying."

Elizabeth was shaking in anger now. She glared at her brother, feeling the strong urge to hit him. Instead, however, she spun on her heel and stomped out of the room. Maybe she'd go to the tea room instead. Just anywhere to get away from her brother—

Elizabeth stumbled backwards just as she rounded a corner. She'd just walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking," Elizabeth muttered, looking up and finding herself facing another of her Hogwarts friends, "Oh, hi Neville. Visiting your parents?"

Neville nodded slowly, running a hand through his blond hair. Elizabeth had known Neville for years, even before they began attending Hogwarts. They had actually met here at St. Mungo's when they were seven. Like Elizabeth, Neville's family had been torn apart by Death Eaters in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Elizabeth's father had been killed by a Death Eater named Rookwood. Neville, however, had lost both of his parents to insanity, thanks to the Lestranges. His parents were permanent residents at the hospital.

"You okay?" Neville asked, "You look kind of..."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head.

"Just arguing with my brother," she said, "I was about to go up to the tea room. Where's your grandmother, anyway?"

"Talking with some of the healers," Neville said, "Going on about how brave my parents were..."

Elizabeth had never liked Neville's grandmother much. The woman seemed to think having a son and daughter-in-law that couldn't recognize their own family was something that should be a badge of honor. Sure, Elizabeth was proud of her father, but she didn't go bragging to anyone who'd listen that Death Eaters killed him.

"I'm going up to get something to eat at the tea room," Elizabeth said, "Want to come along?"

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry anyway."

The two made their way on upstairs and got a couple of sandwiches before sitting at one of the tables overlooking the Muggle street below.

"Have you heard anything from Alain?" Neville asked once they were settled with their food. Elizabeth grinned a little. Neville had become friends with Alain after the Yule Ball when the two discovered their shared love of Herbology.

"Not yet," she said, "I doubt I will anytime soon, since he's in France. It'll take a while for an owl to travel that far."

"Oh. Right," Neville flushed a little and stared down at his food.

"He did talk about visiting over the summer, though," Elizabeth said, "Him and his family. They'll probably stay at the Leaky Cauldron, and I'm sure he'll let you know. You two can talk plants more."

Neville grinned at that. The two friends spent the morning just talking. Anything they could think of. Quidditch, their Herbology class, Elizabeth explaining the mystery stories she loved...They talked about anything. Anything except the stories in the _Daily Prophet_. For the first time in two weeks, Elizabeth was able to have a conversation that didn't end up about Cedric or Harry. And Elizabeth didn't bring up Neville's parents. They were just two friends enjoying themselves, and Elizabeth was glad for it. It was nice to get a break for once.

Neville's grandmother showed up eventually, however, and said they needed to go. Neville gave his goodbye before leaving and Elizabeth found herself alone in her thoughts again. Sighing, she realized that her pretending nothing was wrong had to end and it was time to head back to her brother before he came hunting her down instead.

Unfortunately, returning to her brother meant returning to the same arguments. Elizabeth was learning quickly that every conversation with Lewis turned into an argument. It wasn't just that day. Over the following several days, Elizabeth couldn't say anything around her mother or brother without an argument erupting. After a week of it, she was becoming worn down and fed up. She needed to get away. There was no way she could spend the entire summer like this.

Elizabeth was shaking as she closed her bedroom door behind her after a particularly loud argument with Lewis over how she didn't need his help cleaning dishes—she had wanted time alone—until Grace had told them both to shut up and go cool off in their rooms. Elizabeth was glad to do so.

This was what the tension was doing to the family. Everything became an argument. She felt like she was at war in her own home. She couldn't take this. There was no way she could do this for two more months. She needed to get away from here, get away from arguments and constant reminder of the fact she'd lost a friend.

A plan formed in her mind, and Elizabeth rushed to her desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and grabbing her quill:

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm going crazy here. Neither my mum nor my brother believe Harry and Dumbledore about You-Know-Who and how Cedric actually died. I'm arguing with them almost constantly now. It's come to the point where I've given up and I'm going to have to lock myself in my room all summer to avoid them. Please, I can't take an entire summer of this. Can you find some way for me to spend the summer with you? I need to get away from all of this._

 _But please, make it seem like it's your idea. Mum will never let me leave if she thinks I'm the one wanting to stay with you. She'll accept it a lot easier if she thinks it's your idea._

 _I'm desperate. Write back as soon as you can._

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth read over the letter a few times, making sure she had everything. Hermione was Muggle-born. A summer away from anything magical could be nice. A summer in a Muggle home, without constant arguments...Satisfied with her plan, Elizabeth rolled up the parchment. She had to wait, however, until she was sure her mother and brother were asleep. She pretended to go to bed herself and waited until nearly midnight.

As quietly as she could, Elizabeth took the letter and crept from her room, heading over to Daisy resting on her perch in the sitting room.

"Hi there girl," she whispered, "I know it's late, but please, this is an emergency. Can you take this to Hermione?"

Daisy gave a soft hoot. Elizabeth grinned and gave her the letter, then opened the window for the owl to fly off. Elizabeth stood there, staring after her. She hoped that this was going to work. That Hermione would save her from her own family.


	4. Relief

_**Chapter Four:**_

 _ **Relief**_

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Wasn't your Muggle Studies summer assignment on Muggle living? I was just thinking about that the other day and wondered if you would like to spend the summer with me. Think of how accurate your paper would be if you actually lived in a Muggle home for a few months! I've already talked to my parents about it and they'd be happy to have you. We'll make sure you get to King's Cross on time at the end of summer, don't worry._

 _Let me know what you think._

 _Hermione_

Elizabeth grinned as she read over her friend's letter when it arrived two days later. Hermione was brilliant. This was exactly what she needed to get away. How could her mother say no to something that would improve her schoolwork, and possibly lead to better O.W.L.s?

"Mum?" Elizabeth looked up to Grace, though she was still a bit timid about another argument starting, "Hermione invited me to stay the summer, and it could really help my Muggle Studies paper on Muggle living if I stay with her. Do you think I can?"

Grace took the letter from Elizabeth handed out and she read over it herself, as if she didn't quite trust Elizabeth over what was written on the parchment. Elizabeth fought back annoyance at that. After all, she technically was going behind her mother's back with asking Hermione in the first place.

"Actually, I think this would be really good for you," Grace finally said, "Maybe some time away from all of this will clear your head and make you realize the truth about that Potter boy."

Elizabeth tensed, biting her tongue. She wanted to argue, but she knew if she did, she'd have no chance to get away for the summer.

"So, I can go?" she asked instead.

"Yes, I think you can," Grace said, "Write Hermione and tell her to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday at ten in the morning. I have to do some shopping, so I'll wait with you until they arrive."

Elizabeth felt relief rush through her. She grinned, a full, real grin for the first time in weeks, and rushed to her room to write Hermione before her mother changed her mind. She grabbed the first scrap of parchment she could and wrote quickly:

 _Hermione,_

 _Thank you so much, you're a life saver! Mum said I can go, she wants to meet at the Leaky Cauldron Friday at ten._

 _See you Friday!_

 _Elizabeth_

After this, Elizabeth wrote a quick letter to Ron and Harry to let them know she was staying with Hermione, then she rushed back to Daisy, sending off the letter and grinning brightly. For the first time, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Things were turning around. A summer away from home was just the thing she needed.

 **xxxxx**

Five days later, Elizabeth was sitting on her trunk on the side of the street where The Leaky Cauldron sat. Cream was in a carrier next to her, obviously unhappy about being closed away.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out when we get to the Granger's," Elizabeth said softly.

Elizabeth watched as people made their way up and down the street, heading to various shops. A few gave her an odd glance, probably wondering why this girl was sitting on the side of the street with a large trunk. At least her mother was with her, standing behind her, though she stood out a bit in her long robes. Elizabeth found herself grateful that she owned a cat instead of an owl. She at least blended in a little more than if she had a cage next to her with an owl hooting loudly.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how different this street was from Diagon Alley. She was used to a street full of people, some stopping to chat, talking about their shopping or looking at displays in windows. Here, there were some who did stop to look at displays, but there were very few people stopping to chat. Plus, cars were coming up and down the street, making it a dangerous task to get from one store to another if they were across from each other. Elizabeth preferred Diagon Alley.

One of the cars coming through slowed down, pulling to a stop along the sidewalk near where Elizabeth and Grace were waiting. Elizabeth straightened up a bit, then grinned brightly as she saw Hermione come out of the back seat. She got to her feet and hurried over, hugging her friend.

"Thanks again," she whispered, then turned as a woman with short, curly hair stepped out from behind the wheel, dressed in slacks and a button-down shirt.

"Nice to see you again, Elizabeth," she said.

"Same, Mrs. Granger."

Grace came over, holding out her hand to Hermione's mother. Mrs. Granger took it with a smile.

"Thank you for offering to let Elizabeth stay the summer," Grace said.

"It'll be a pleasure," Mrs. Granger said, "We haven't gotten to spend much time getting to know Hermione's friends, and she said this would help your daughter with a school assignment."

"Yeah, I take Muggle Studies," Elizabeth said, "I have a summer paper to write."

Grace looked back to Elizabeth, and despite the tension the family had over the past week, she pulled her daughter close and hugged her.

"Have a good summer," Grace said when she pulled back, "I'll see you on September first, before you head off to Hogwarts."

Elizabeth nodded, giving her mother a goodbye before Grace headed on to do her shopping. Elizabeth turned, helping Hermione get her trunk into the boot of her mother's car, then the three got in, Elizabeth holding Cream's carrier in her lap.

"Thank you again for letting me stay the summer," Elizabeth told Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione speaks a lot about you, Elizabeth," Mrs. Granger said as she started the car and headed on down the street, "It'll be nice getting to know one of her friends better."

Elizabeth grinned a bit at Hermione, who looked a little embarrassed. Of course, anyone could get embarrassed by their parents talking about how much they talk about others.

Still, this was Elizabeth's first time in a car—if she didn't count the wild car that once belonged to Mr. Weasley. That one wasn't exactly a car ride, as Elizabeth was in a small state of shock, having just been rescued from massive spiders who intended to eat her. She was happy to say this trip was much better, though still odd considering she was used to travel that was instantaneous, or riding on a broom or train. She was used to the feel of the train swaying along on the tracks, the loud engine always there. Here in the car, it was a lot quieter and there was a slight vibration. There was no swaying, no loud chugging along, no whistles(though Mrs. Granger did honk the horn once at someone who pulled their car out in front of her without warning).

"This is how Muggles travel?" Elizabeth asked, still watching the buildings roll by outside the window, "We haven't gotten to transportation yet in Muggle Studies."

"It's not the only way," Hermione said, "There are buses, airplanes, the underground, and you know from King's Cross that Muggles use trains as well."

"I always wondered how they did without brooms or Floo powder."

"We manage," Mrs. Granger said good-naturedly, giving the girls a smile in the rear-view mirror. Elizabeth flushed a little and fidgeted. In her excitement, she'd forgotten that she was talking about this around a Muggle.

They soon reached a tall building made of brick and Elizabeth and Hermione got out, Elizabeth carrying Cream's carrier while Mrs. Granger got her trunk out of the boot as Elizabeth craned her neck to stare up at the building.

"My family lives in a flat on the fourth floor," Hermione said, "We have a guest room where you'll stay."

Elizabeth nodded, following her friend and Mrs. Granger into a brightly lit lobby and on into a lift much different than ones Elizabeth was used to from the Ministry of Magic. There were walls closed in around them instead of being open to the shaft and Elizabeth instantly felt edgy the second the doors closed. She glanced at Hermione, fidgeting a little and Hermione gave her a small smile.

"It'll only be a few second," she whispered. Hermione was well aware of Elizabeth's claustrophobia. Elizabeth gave a short nod, but she was relieved when the doors opened and she was a bit too quick to get off the lift when it stopped. Even though it would mean several flights of stairs, Elizabeth decided she would take the long way down next time.

"We're just through here," Mrs. Granger said, "Charles is still at work, but he'll be home for dinner."

Elizabeth nodded, letting herself be led through the door into the Granger's flat and she took a look around at her surroundings. Instantly, she could tell quite the difference in a Muggle home from what she was used to.

For one, it was brighter. With a flick of a switch on the wall, the entire room was bathed in a light no oil lamp could give at Elizabeth's home. Then everything seemed to be one large room. A door led off to the right just inside the entranceway, but the sitting room, dining room, and kitchen seemed to all be one large room put together. A small nook of a hallway was off to the left, and Elizabeth guessed they were bedrooms. Elizabeth also noticed a door near the dining room table leading out to some type of balcony. Once the door was shut behind them, Elizabeth let Cream out of the carrier. She immediately began exploring the flat, and Elizabeth went to get her trunk from Hermione's mother.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying," Hermione said, leading Elizabeth to a bedroom just off the main room. The Granger's guest bedroom was very nice, with a good-sized bed, a dresser, and a nice desk. Being on the inner-wall of the apartment, there weren't any windows, but Elizabeth didn't mind too much. The bedroom was large enough that it wouldn't bother her.

"Were things really that bad at home?" Hermione asked as a large ginger cat with a squashed face came into the room, rubbing along Hermione's legs before coming and jumping on the bed. Elizabeth reached over and scratched him behind the ears.

"Hello, Crookshanks," she said, sitting next to him as she looked to Hermione, "Yeah, it was pretty bad. Mum and Lewis are both telling me that I need to stop talking to Harry at all. They think he's unstable."

"Unfortunately, it's probably going to get worse," Hermione said as she sat down at the desk, "Have you seen what the _Daily Prophet_ is doing?"

"Yeah, that's what started the arguments," Elizabeth said, "I'm just...I'm sick of arguing over the same thing every day. I needed to get away from there for a bit."

"I've been trying to keep the worst of it from my parents," Hermione said softly, glancing to the door before looking back to Elizabeth, "I never even told them about Cedric. I know I should, they need to be prepared, but..."

"But they're Muggles and there's nothing they can do against magic anyway."

Hermione nodded, a grim look on her face.

"I just don't understand it," Elizabeth whispered, "What's wrong with them?"

"You can't blame them for wanting to believe nothing's wrong," Hermione said, "It's easier than having to face that You-Know-Who is back."

"But why are they doing all this with the papers?" Elizabeth asked, "Painting Harry as unstable and attention-seeking, and Dumbledore as senile?"

"Because they know if they don't, people will be more willing to believe Dumbledore and Harry. Fudge wants to keep a strong hold on his job. He probably thinks Dumbledore is a threat to it."

"Didn't waste any time jumping to it, did they?" Elizabeth said bitterly, glaring down at the floor, "Cedric only died two weeks ago..."

Elizabeth's voice faltered a little. Again, she could feel tears stinging her eyes, having to face the fact one of her friends was gone. She glanced up slightly as Hermione came over and sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, "You and Cedric were friends."

"It's hard," Elizabeth whispered, "Especially when we went to his funeral..." she shook her head a bit. "It's so hard to think that he's just...Gone. We were friends, yeah, but he was my brother's best friend. I almost always saw those two together. He'd visit over the summer..."

Tears were falling down Elizabeth's cheeks now. She kept her hands folded in her lap, staring down at them as Hermione kept her arm around her.

"I'm worried about my brother," Elizabeth whispered, "He almost only comes out at meals, and even when he does come out, we always end up yelling at each other...Cedric was his best friend and he's just..."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Hermione said, "He just needs time. We all do."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew Hermione was right. It'd only been a few weeks. They just needed time to grieve.

"Come on," Hermione said, getting up, "I'll show you around."

Elizabeth grinned a little, wiping away the last of her tears. A nice long distraction would be good. She got to her feet, following Hermione on out of the room.

It turned out that life at the Granger home would definitely be an interesting distraction for Elizabeth. It was a fun experience seeing in action the things she often learned about in her Muggle Studies class. Her second day there, Elizabeth was incredibly impressed with actually seeing a toaster and a microwave work. Hermione found it amusing that Elizabeth would just stand at the microwave, watching the food slowly rotate in circles as it was being heated. Elizabeth had learned about these things, but it was completely different seeing it actually being used.

"Muggles really can be clever, can't they?" Elizabeth had asked after admiring the ice maker on the refrigerator. Hermione just shook her head with a smirk.

A week into Elizabeth's stay, she was really beginning to settle in. The Granger home had a much more welcoming atmosphere than the Martin home currently had. Elizabeth had always imagined Hermione's parents of being very stern people—after all, Hermione was very rule-abiding and studious. Elizabeth was surprised to learn that, even though Hermione's parents were stern, they were also very friendly and gave Hermione more freedom than most parents did. They obviously trusted her not to cause trouble.

When not staying in the flat, Elizabeth and Hermione spent time walking the streets of London, Hermione giving tours of her favorite places. They spent one day window shopping along one street before stopping to eat at a small restaurant Hermione said was one of her favorite places. Elizabeth had to admit, it was interesting wondering around, pretending to be Muggle. She was used to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. She was used to stores that sold caldrons, potion supplies, wands, and robes. Not places of Muggle electronics or Muggle movies, or a store where one could buy pre-prepared food that could be heated up later to eat. Again, Elizabeth marveled at how clever Muggles could be.

"I know this is going to make me sound like you," Elizabeth said as they made their way down a street lined with clothing shops, book stores, and cafés, "But I'm learning a lot for my Muggle Studies report."

"I sometimes think Muggle Studies should be mandatory for anyone who isn't Muggle-born," Hermione stated, "So many problems wizards have come from ignorance."

"I'd like to see you try and convince Slytherins they have to take Muggle Studies," Elizabeth replied with a roll of her eyes, "Nothing will ever change the Malfoys' minds."

The Malfoys were some of the biggest pro-pureblood families there were, and had been—and still were—huge supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Draco Malfoy was Elizabeth's age, and a Slytherin at Hogwarts. He always seemed to think it was his job to cause as much trouble for Elizabeth and her friends as possible—especially when it came to Harry.

"It could do them some good," Hermione said shortly. Elizabeth grinned a little. Hermione, who was so level-headed, was also an idealist. She thought just exposing people to a certain subject would change their minds—she had the same mindset when it came to her personal project to get freedom for house elves.

Elizabeth like the ideas Hermione had about getting through to Slytherins, but she was also realistic. She knew it wasn't going to happen. No amount of forced classwork would change their minds.

As the afternoon wore on, the two girls headed back for Hermione's flat, taking the stairs. Hermione had been very understanding about Elizabeth preferring a hike, and Elizabeth was grateful. They reached the Granger flat and headed in to the smell of food cooking.

"Hello girls," Mr. Granger greeted from where he was sitting at the table, "Mary almost has dinner done."

"Do you need help setting the table?" Hermione asked, moving towards the small kitchen area.

"That would be nice, thank you," Mrs. Granger said.

Elizabeth went forward to help, and soon she was sitting with Hermione's family, enjoying a well-cooked meal of meat pie. After dinner, Elizabeth and Hermione worked together to clean up the dishes before going to Hermione's room to talk before bed.

Hermione's bedroom was exactly the way Elizabeth always imagined it. Everything was neat and organized, from the neatly-made bed to the school textbooks on the desk next to a rolled-out piece of parchment, and there was a comfortable-looking chair next to a bookcase that was, of course, full of books. There was even a couple of books stacked on her nightstand, next to a moving picture of Hermione and her long-distance boyfriend, Viktor Krum, who also happened to be a famous Quidditch star.

"I wanted to thank you again," Elizabeth said, "It's been such a relief to get away from home."

Aside from the first night at Hermione's, Elizabeth hadn't said anything about what was going on with her family. She'd been happy enough keeping things out of mind, but sometimes that worry came back. Usually it just took seeing the _Daily Prophet_ every morning.

"Was it really that bad?" Hermione asked.

"They believe the papers," Elizabeth said softly, "Mum and Lewis were both trying to convince me to stop hanging around Harry. They think he's dangerous and will probably do something to harm me."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, staring down at her hands. She couldn't help but wonder how Harry was doing. He rarely wrote and Elizabeth feared it might be over how the _Daily Prophet_ had been treating him. She'd sent him a letter every week so far, but hadn't mentioned her family's stance, or the things she and Hermione did. She didn't want to add to him that he was still at the Dursleys while she was away from home. The only mention she had of being at Hermione's was that one letter to let him know to write to her there.

"I'm worried about him, too," Hermione said softly. Elizabeth looked up at her.

"He tends to keep things bottled up," Elizabeth said, "I just want to know he's okay."

"I'm sure he is," Hermione said, "He might keep things to himself, but if it's something truly bad, he'd write to us, or to Ron."

"Speaking of that, I haven't heard much from him, either," Elizabeth said, "I wonder what's going on."

"He said in his last letter that they were getting ready to invite us and Harry for the summer," Hermione pointed out, scratching Crookshanks behind the ears as the cat jumped onto her bed, "I'm sure we'll hear from him again soon."

Elizabeth sighed, leaning back in her chair. The two sat in silence for a while longer, before Elizabeth finally said she needed to get a bit of her essay done before going to bed.

"Good thinking," Hermione said, "Better do it early so you won't forget it."

Elizabeth gave Hermione a small grin before heading across the hall, Cream running into the room just as Elizabeth opened the door. Elizabeth went over to the desk and sat down, grabbing her quill to start writing.

She didn't exactly want to work on her homework, but she'd been slowly making herself every evening. Mainly it was to put off going to sleep. Even here at Hermione's, she had nightmares nearly every night. Always the same one, over and over. Elizabeth tried to distract herself with her homework until nearly two in the morning, when she was starting to doze at the desk. She realized there was no way to keep putting off sleep and finally went to crawl into bed. She slowly changed to pajamas, turned off the lamp on the desk, and placed her glasses on her nightstand before curling up under the covers of her bed, hoping she'd get a better night sleep than she'd had so far...

Elizabeth found herself sitting in a breezy meadow, the sun shining brightly overhead. She felt relaxed, leaned back and watching the grass and flowers sway in the breeze. Just as she was starting to get fully comfortable, about to lie back in the grass, she noticed something moving in the distance. Elizabeth sat up straighter, squinting against the sun to try and make it out, raising one hand over her eyes for shade.

Whatever it was coming to her, it was small. Some type of animal, trotting along on four legs. As it got closer, Elizabeth realized it was a badger. She relaxed, just watching as the badger came closer and closer...Then came to a stop just a foot away.

"Excuse me, miss," the badger said in a clear, human-like voice, "But I'm looking for something. See, I've lost my crown. Have you seen it?"

Before Elizabeth could answer the badger, she woke up. Lying still in her bed, she stared through the darkness at the ceiling above her, confused. What had gotten into her subconscious that caused a dream like _that_?

' _At least it wasn't the nightmare again,'_ Elizabeth thought with a huge relief.

Elizabeth rolled onto her side and grabbed her glasses, holding them up to check the time on the clock on her nightstand. The little screen read 3:28 A.M. Electronic clocks with little numbers instead of hands on a clock face...Elizabeth would never get used to how clever Muggles could be at becoming lazy at anything, even time-telling.

It was still too late to be up, however, so Elizabeth put her glasses back down and rolled over, yanking the covers over her head and drifting back to sleep. For the first time in weeks, she was nightmare-free.


	5. Familiar Sights

_**Chapter Five:**_

 _ **Familiar Sights**_

Elizabeth leaned against the railing of the balcony of the Granger's flat. It was early morning, they'd just finished eating breakfast, and Elizabeth had stepped out for a bit of fresh air. She liked the balcony. It reminded her of views you could get from certain rooms in Hogwarts. Though where at Hogwarts you'd see the large grounds along the edge of a lake and forest, here Elizabeth stared at streets of stores and apartments.

"Do you want to go walking again today?" Hermione asked, leaning on the railing next to Elizabeth.

"Sure," Elizabeth grinned at her friend, "We could find some place to get Harry a birthday gift. And I can go ahead and get one for Lewis, his is a couple of weeks after Harry's."

"Isn't Lewis turning of age?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"He still hasn't figured out what he'll do after Hogwarts, though. He had been set on working in Improper Use of Magic, so after that went, and then Cedric..."

The two fell silent and just stared out over the city. In the distance, Elizabeth noticed a few of owls coming their way.

"Looks like we've got a lot of mail coming in," Elizabeth said, counting four different owls in the air. One, she knew, would be Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Considering there were three more, Elizabeth guessed two would be school lists, and the last one she wasn't sure. Maybe from Ron, given the tiny speck of an owl that was among them.

It turned out Elizabeth was only correct on two of her guesses. One owls was, in fact, carrying the _Daily Prophet_ , and one of the owls definitely was Pig, Ron's little owl. The other two, however, held a letter for Hermione and one for Elizabeth that were definitely not school lists. Given the grin on Hermione's face at the handwriting, Elizabeth was sure Hermione's letter was from Viktor. Elizabeth looked at her own and noticed Alain's handwriting on the envelope. Elizabeth got hold of Pig as the two girls headed inside, going to Hermione's room before going through the mail. Elizabeth decided to read Alain's first while Hermione skimmed through the paper for any news worth mentioning.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Can you come by the Leaky Cauldron today? My family and I arrived just last night and are staying there for a short while. I have some news I want to share with you in person. Nothing's wrong, it's actually good news. Though I do have a favor to ask you that relates to this. Just be at the Leaky Cauldron by noon and I'll explain there._

 _Alain_

Elizabeth was confused. Sure, she knew Alain was planning a visit and she was going to try and visit him when he was there, but she didn't expect there to be some sort of secret behind it.

"Nothing in the news today," Hermione said, "What did Ron want?"

"I read Alain's first," Elizabeth replied, "He's visiting for a while and wants me to stop by the Leaky Cauldron. How about a day in Diagon Alley?"

"That sounds great," Hermione nodded with a bright grin, grabbing Ron's letter. Elizabeth sat next to her so they could read it together.

 _Hermione & Elizabeth,_

 _How about spending the summer with us? Mum's got it all arranged and we have plenty of room. Dad and Bill said they'd come by tomorrow morning to pick you two up._

 _See you then,_

 _Ron_

Both girls frowned and glanced at each other.

"What's that about?" Elizabeth asked, "He acts like there's not going to be a choice."

"Something must be going on that they want us there," Hermione said, "I'll talk to my parents about it, then we'll head out to Diagon Alley."

Elizabeth nodded, getting up and grabbing a piece of parchment, scribbling a quick reply to Ron that they'd see him tomorrow, then sent the letter off with Pig before heading to her room and getting changed into a skirt and top, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

The two girls met back up at the door, where Hermione said her parents were fine with them spending the summer with the Weasleys and then they left for Diagon Alley, which was actually not that long of a walk from Hermione's home.

It was still early when they went into the pub, but Elizabeth spotted the familiar French teen with dark red hair instantly. He was sitting at a table with three others—a man and woman, and a girl who seemed a few years younger than Elizabeth. She figured this was his family.

"Alain, hi!" Elizabeth said, hurrying over with a grin. Alain looked up and returned the grin with one of his own as he got up and hugged Elizabeth once she reached them.

"It is great to see you again, Eleezabet," he said, then seeing Hermione, "And you too, 'Eermeon. I didn't expect to see you as well."

"Pleasure to see you again, too," Hermione said, "Elizabeth has been spending the summer with me, but we're going to be spending the rest of it with the Weasleys starting tomorrow."

"This your family?" Elizabeth asked, looking to the others. The man was tall and slender, much like Alain, with black hair and dark eyes. The woman had hair a dark auburn color and had the same bright blue eyes as her son. The girl, like Alain and their mother, had dark auburn hair, but her eyes were the dark brown, near-black, that her father's were.

"Oui," Alain said, "My parents, and zis is my leetle sister, 'Elene."

"Nice to meet you, Helene," Elizabeth held her hand out, "Alain told me a little about you."

"'E 'as told us about you as well," Mrs. Pelland said as Helene shook Elizabeth's hand, "Why don't you two sit? We were just finishing breakfast."

Elizabeth and Hermione both thanked the Pellands and sat down at the table, though when offered, they said they'd already eaten breakfast before coming.

"We were planning to do a bit of shopping then come back this way to meet you," Elizabeth explained.

"Zen it es a good zing we were here," Mrs. Pelland said with a light laugh, smiling at them. It was clear where Alain got his good-nature personality from, "Alain es taking 'Elene shopping today as well."

"Oh?" Elizabeth looked to Helene, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to the conversation. Her plate was empty, and she had what looked like a Muggle sketchbook in front of her, pencil in hand, and was very focused on whatever it was she was drawing.

"She will be attending 'Ogwarts with you," Mr. Pelland said, "My wife 'as been transferred to your Ministry of Magic in ze Department of International Cooperation."

"And I want to 'ave my daughter close to 'ome," Mrs. Pelland added, "I made arrangements with your 'eadmaster already, and 'e sent me a list of the basic books, 'e said a list will come later with what she will need for one class. 'E 'as not gotten a teacher yet."

Elizabeth and Hermione exchanged a glance. She was sure that Mrs. Pelland was talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts. They'd had a different teacher in that subject every year so far, and Lewis had once told Elizabeth that it had been the same for his two years before Elizabeth started at Hogwarts as well.

"What elective classes are you taking, Helene?" Hermione asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy," Helene answered without looking up.

"I take both of those, you'll enjoy them," Hermione beamed, "Arithmancy is my favorite class."

"I don't take either," Elizabeth said, "Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?"

Helene frowned a little and gave a little shrug. If she was nervous, she wasn't showing it. Elizabeth figured the girl had to be nervous, however. She'd had two years at Beauxbatons, and now was going to a completely different school in a new country. At least she'd know a bit about the school through Alain, though.

"Don't mind her," Alain said, "'Elene is usually very talkative, except when she's drawing. You won't get much out of 'er until we 'ead out."

"Which you should do now," Mr. Pelland said as he checked the time on a silver pocket watch, "Brigit and I will be back by six."

Mr. and Mrs. Pelland got to their feet, telling their children goodbye before heading off for the door. Helene closed up her sketchbook and placed her things in the bag that was by her chair. Elizabeth noticed there were a few paint stains on it.

"Alain 'as told me a lot about you, Eleezabet," Helene was apparently done being distracted by her art and she gave the girls a friendly smile, though there was an air of mischief about it a well, "If 'e was not so in love with Didiane, I would 'ave started to worry."

Alain's face went a light shade of pink as he rolled his eyes.

"Didi's still in France," Alain said as they all got to their feet, "She's taking 'er final year at Beauxbatons, and zen she plans to move out 'ere."

"You were all fine moving countries on such short notice?" Hermione asked, "Because of your mother's job?"

They reached the back area of the pub, Elizabeth tapping the correct order on the bricks to open up the passage to Diagon Alley.

"Oui, of course," Alain said, "We can visit France whenever we wish, and I like zis place. I've gotten a job working at zat Quidditch store, but as soon as I 'ave the money and Didi moves down, I plan to start traveling and study 'erbology more. I want to write a book on it."

"Only Alain would want to be an author of student textbooks," Helene said with a smirk. Alain rolled his eyes again. Elizabeth wondered if this was just his automatic response to his sister's comments.

"We can get most of ze things Helene needs now," Alain went on, "'Er 'Ogwarts robes, schoolbooks, and stock up on ozer supplies."

"And Hermione and I have some shopping to do a well," Elizabeth said, "We have a friend whose birthday is at the end of the week, and my brother's birthday is a few weeks after that."

They moved from shop to shop, slowly getting Helene's supplies from robes to potion ingredients, parchment, quills, and ink, to a new school bag since she said her old one was falling apart. Before they went on to Flourish and Blotts, however, they stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies where Elizabeth bought a pair of Quidditch gloves for Harry. Hermione got Harry some chocolate from a nearby sweets shop—they always made sure to send him something to eat given how little he got from his aunt and uncle—and then Elizabeth stopped by a different shop and found a nice wallet for her brother, black with the edges lined in a silvery-like thread. She thought he needed something a little more than normal considering he was coming of age.

Gift shopping done, Elizabeth, Hermione, and the Pelland siblings made their way to the bookstore. This was the stop that took the longest, aside from Helene's robes. They had to go from one end of the store to the other, getting books on different subjects—Elizabeth noticed that Care of Magical Creatures no longer required _Monster Book of Monsters_. Apparently the store refused to stock it after that first year.

"How about we get some ice cream before heading back to the pub?" Elizabeth asked, "It'll be my treat."

The others agreed and they were soon all sitting around a table outside the small ice cream shop, watching shoppers heading by while they enjoyed their frozen snacks.

"Zis reminds me of 'ome," Helene said, looking around, "You could always find ze streets busy. I loved going shopping with our maman."

"I love wandering around the streets," Elizabeth said, grinning at Helene, "Even if I don't buy anything. I just love walking around and seeing what's here."

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts, Helene?" Hermione asked. Helene frowned a bit.

"I'm nervous," she said, "Alain told me a little of what ze school is like, but it doesn't change that I won't know anyone zere."

"You know us," Elizabeth pointed out, "We'll look out for you, even if you're not in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"I just 'ope I don't end up in Slyzerin," Helene made a face, "Alain told me about ze students in zat 'ouse."

"I'm sure you won't be," Hermione said, "Don't worry so much."

"Eleezabet is really good at 'elping ozers," Alain said, "I'm sure you can even stay wiz 'er on the 'Ogwarts train."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, "We'll look for you on the platform and you can sit with us. You'll get to meet Harry and Ron, too."

Helene looked more at ease at that and grinned. Elizabeth and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon telling Helene more about Hogwarts that she didn't already know from Alain. They told her about the teachers, the four Houses and who was head of each, the layout of the school and tricks for moving around easier...Anything that they would have been very helpful to them their first year at Hogwarts.

"And you'll get to visit Hogsmeade on some weekends," Elizabeth was saying hours later when they were back at the Leaky Cauldron—Elizabeth and Hermione needed to get back to Hermione's home so they could pack to go to the Weasleys.

"We'll make sure to give you a good tour the first weekend we have," Hermione added, "It was great to meet you, Helene."

"It was nice meeting you, too," Helene gave them a bright grin, "I feel better about 'Ogwarts now, merci."

"Of course," Elizabeth said. She and Hermione gave one more goodbye to the Pelland siblings before heading out into the Muggle streets. Elizabeth was grinning more to herself. She'd come to Diagon Alley just expecting a visit with Alain before he left for France again, but instead learned he was staying and his sister would be attending Hogwarts. Elizabeth was going to have to make sure to look out for Helene. Anyone new to Hogwarts deserved a helping hand.


	6. Unwelcome Orders

_**Chapter Six:**_

 _ **Unwelcome Orders**_

Elizabeth closed the lid of her trunk, glancing around the room to make sure she'd gotten everything. Even though she'd only been at Hermione's for a week, her things had gotten scattered around the room. It had been nice to spend some time in a Muggle home—and it definitely gave her a lot of information to work with for her essay—but she had to admit, it would be nice to be back in a wizarding home. One away from her family, at least. She knew the Weasleys believed the truth. Being around family without tension would be great.

' _And maybe Harry will be there,'_ Elizabeth found herself thinking, then tried to squash the thought. It still sat there, however, telling her that there was no way Ron hadn't invited Harry as well, and she'd get to see her friend sooner than expected...She really needed to stop thoughts like this. Harry was her best friend, nothing more. That was where it would stay.

"Ready to go, Elizabeth?" Hermione asked from the doorway. Elizabeth looked over and nodded.

"It'll probably be easier to meet Mr. Weasley downstairs," Elizabeth said, "You know how he is with Muggle things."

"Yes, it'd be a good idea to keep Mr. Weasley from fawning over my microwave the way you did."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, grabbing the handle of her trunk and heading out of the Granger guest room. Crookshanks and Cream were both in carriers already, sitting on the couch. Neither cat was happy with this arrangement.

"We'll write to let you know how things are going," Hermione said to her parents, giving them both a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Elizabeth added.

"It was a pleasure, Elizabeth," Mrs. Granger said, "You're welcome any time."

Elizabeth grinned and the two bade Hermione's parents goodbye one more time before heading off out of the apartment. After a short argument—which included pointing out the noise the trunks would cause and how it would bother the neighbors—Hermione finally talked Elizabeth into using the lift to head down to the lobby. Elizabeth wasn't happy, but at least the trip was a short one. Still, she was very quick to head out the doors as soon as they opened.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth nodded, giving her friend a weak grin before the two headed out of the building. Mr. Weasley and Bill, Ron's eldest brother, were already outside. Apparently, they'd been just about to head in when Hermione and Elizabeth came on out. Both men, like Ron, had a headful of red hair, though Mr. Weasley's was short and he had a bit of a bald spot. Bill's hair was long and kept back in a ponytail.

"Hello girls," Mr. Weasley said with a grin, "I'm glad you're going to be able to stay with us. We have a lot to explain, but not here. Too many ears."

Elizabeth and Hermione exchanged confused looks at that.

"Come on, come on," Mr. Weasley said, holding out an arm. Bill did the same, "We'll Apparate nearby and take you on up to the house."

The girls nodded, still a bit confused as to what was going on. Still, Elizabeth took Mr. Weasley's arm as Hermione did the same for Bill. Within seconds, they Apparated away, and found themselves standing in an alley, obviously still in the city. Elizabeth was confused. Shouldn't they be at the Burrow?

"What—"

"We'll explain once we're inside," Bill cut in, holding out a piece of parchment, "Right now, read this."

Elizabeth and Hermione leaned in together, staring at a neat, cursive handwriting on the parchment, reading "The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London."

"The—" Hermione started, but Mr. Weasley cut her off.

"Not here," he said, "Just concentrate on that note and follow us."

Elizabeth and Hermione exchanged, yet another, confused look, but followed behind the two Weasleys as instructed, both pulling trunks in one hand and carrying a cat carrier in the other. Elizabeth noticed they were on a street called Grimmauld Place and she began looking along the numbers.

Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven...Thirteen...

Elizabeth paused, looking back. There was no twelve. She looked to Hermione, who seemed as confused as she did. Elizabeth looked back to houses eleven and thirteen, then noticed something seemed to be wavering, like when you watched heat rising off of the ground in a faint haze. Slowly, homes eleven and thirteen seemed to move away from each other as a new, identical building formed between them. Elizabeth gave a small gasp of understanding. Number Twelve had to have a Fidelius Charm placed on it. They were able to see it now because they were given the location by its Secret Keeper.

There was still the issue of what exactly they were _doing_ there, however.

"Now, we're going to ask you to stay quiet in the entryway," Mr. Weasley said, "We'll head to the kitchen to talk, Bill will get your things upstairs."

Elizabeth nodded, though she was still confused. She and Hermione followed Mr. Weasley and Bill into a dark hallway, a stairway heading up nearby with its wall lined with the most disturbing thing Elizabeth had ever seen. The wall was lined with at least a half dozen severed heads of house elves, mounted and stuffed as if they were trophies. Hermione was staring at the wall with a look of horror on her face.

"Leave your things here, the kitchen is this way," Mr. Weasley said in a whisper, starting down the hallway near the stairs, passing a closed curtain that Elizabeth assumed was covering a doorway. Elizabeth and Hermione both followed behind down the darkened hallway and into a kitchen that was just as dark as the hallway, despite the attempt to brighten it with lit candles in the chandelier overhead.

The room had a strong smell of a place that had just undergone a cleaning, even though it barely looked better than the hallway they'd just left. A large table was in the center, and even though it was clean, it was covered in stains and chips in the wooden surface and chairs. There was an old cabinet nearby, standing open where stacks of dishes sat, and there was a person waiting for them that Elizabeth had never expected to see: Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Hello, Miss Martin, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a smile, motioning to a couple of chairs, "Please, take a seat."

Elizabeth and Hermione slowly sat down, both staring at their headmaster who was sitting across the table from them. Elizabeth had sat at the same table as Dumbledore only once before. It had been Christmas in her third year, and there had been other staff and students there. Here, it was far more awkward because Hermione and Elizabeth were the only ones in the room now, as Mr. Weasley had left.

"I'm sure you're both wondering what you're doing here," Dumbledore said, as if greeting old friends for tea, "And what was with the note you were told to read. Well, you two are now sitting in the home that belongs to the Black family—"

"Black?" Elizabeth couldn't help but cut in, "You mean Sirius?"

"Yes, this is his home," Dumbledore said with a nod. If he was displeased with Elizabeth's interruption, he didn't show it, "He has kindly offered it to me as a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, which I'm sure you two are wondering exactly what this Order is." Dumbledore added when Elizabeth and Hermione had both opened their mouths to ask.

"In short, the Order of the Phoenix was an organization during the last war against Voldemort that was gathered to fight against him," Dumbledore said, "Your father was a member, Elizabeth. I'm surprised you had not heard of it."

"My father?" Elizabeth asked, confused, "No, Mum's never said anything...Was she—"

"She did not join herself, but she did support us," Dumbledore said, "She had your brother at the time, and later was pregnant with you and did not want to risk it. But Alexander fought bravely with us until the end."

Elizabeth just sat there, stunned. Her father had once been part of this Order of the Phoenix, and had apparently known Dumbledore well enough to be on a first name basis...She couldn't help but be a bit confused, slowly trying to take all that in. She'd never known...

"I've reformed the Order of the Phoenix since Voldemort's return," Dumbledore said(Elizabeth gave a small flinch at the name), "We will be operating out of here, and there will be meetings from time to time. You two have been invited to stay here because the Weasley family will be here, helping Sirius to get the place cleaned back up."

"Sirius is here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's currently helping clean a bedroom upstairs, I believe," Dumbledore gave a small smile and a nod.

"What about Harry?" Elizabeth asked, "Is he here too?"

This time, Dumbledore's smile faded and he studied the two girls with a serious sort of look on his face.

"No, he isn't here," he said, "And I must stress the importance that you do not tell him anything about this place or what is going on."

"What not?" both girls asked at once, and Elizabeth was relieved to find that Hermione sounded as annoyed as she did about this.

"I do not have the time to explain," Dumbledore said, "I'm needed elsewhere but I will tell you that mail to anyone, especially to people like Harry, is being watched carefully. One small slip in a letter can cause far too much trouble if fallen into the wrong hands. I must have your promise that neither of you will write to Harry about the Order of the Phoenix or Grimmauld Place."

"But shouldn't he know?" Elizabeth asked.

"And he will, in time," Dumbledore said, "But for now, he's safer at Privet Drive, with his aunt and uncle. Now can I have your word that you won't write about this place?"

Hermione and Elizabeth both reluctantly agreed, though Elizabeth was already trying to find a way to let Harry know. It wasn't right to leave him in the dark like this. He deserved to know what was going on. After all, he was the one who faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he first returned. If anyone deserved to know, it was Harry.

"Now I must be going," Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet, "And I'm sure the two of you would like to get settled upstairs, and catch up with your friends."

Elizabeth watched Dumbledore leave, then turned to Hermione.

"Can you believe this?" she asked, "Not writing Harry?"

"I know, I don't like it either," Hermione shook her head, "But Dumbledore seems to think it's best...We should get upstairs."

Elizabeth sighed, getting to her feet and following Hermione out of the room. They passed quietly through the hallway, then started up the stairs, trying to ignore the morbid decorations of house elf heads and snake sculpted candlesticks lining the wall. Elizabeth couldn't imagine how this place could belong to Sirius, when there was just so much pointing to the owners being quite Dark wizards.

"Ah, there you two are," Mr. Weasley gave the girls a grin when they reached the next floor, "Hermione, you'll be sharing a room with Ginny right through here." He paused to motion to one of two doors off the landing, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry but you'll be in a room to yourself just upstairs on the left..."

"Oh, that's okay," Elizabeth said with a bit of relief. With her lack of ability to get a decent night sleep lately, she didn't want to share a room anyway. At least when she got to Hogwarts, she could pull curtains shut and pretend she was asleep.

Elizabeth left Hermione, heading on up the stairs and then into the room on the left like Mr. Weasley had instructed. As Elizabeth stepped in, she made a face. The room was as dark as the rest of the place, and seemed to have, like the kitchen, just undergone a cleaning. There was a single bed with fresh bedding, but the wardrobe looked old and cracked in a few places and a grimy window overlooked the street below. A mirror, covered in lines where the setting behind it was aged and cracking, was hanging on the wall near an old desk that Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to use. The room just gave her a very unwelcome vibe.

She had a feeling her trend of lack of sleep was only going to continue here. Sighing, she turned to get to work loading up her clothes to the dresser. Her cat carrier was empty nearby, it seemed Mr. Weasley let Cream out already. Elizabeth would just hunt her down later.

Just as Elizabeth was finishing unpacking, she heard the door open behind her. She turned around and, at first, didn't see anyone. Yet she could hear someone mumbling to himself in a low, scratchy sort of voice that somehow seemed a bit high pitched at the same time. Elizabeth made her way around the bed and found herself staring at an obviously quite old house elf, wearing a filthy rag as a loincloth. He was the source of the muttering, one that didn't stop when he spotted Elizabeth, as if he didn't realize he was speaking aloud.

"And there's another one Kreacher does not know, but most likely a filthy blood traitor like the others, oh of Mistress could see the house now..."

"Kreacher! You were told to stay out of these rooms. Get out of there!"

Kreacher got a look of fury on his face and muttered something Elizabeth couldn't hear as he left the room. Elizabeth made her way to the door and saw Sirius was coming down the stairs nearby. He was glaring after the house elf, but once he saw Elizabeth, he gave her a grim sort of grin.

"Welcome to my humble home," he said sarcastically, "Did you get settled in?"

Sirius looked a lot healthier than the last time Elizabeth had seen him, when he was living off rats and what scraps he could salvage from the garbage. It seemed that even though he wasn't happy to be in this house, he was benefiting from having a stable place and three square meals a day. His long black hair was clean and combed now, and his clothes were no longer the gray shabby Azkaban robes he'd been forced to wear. His face wasn't as narrow and gaunt, either.

"Dumbledore told me about this place," Elizabeth said, answering Sirius's question, "And Hermione, too. Where's Ron?"

"Probably cleaning rooms with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said, "We just finished cleaning up that one, got to have these rooms done so we have a clean place to sleep."

Sirius stalked off and Elizabeth had the feeling he wasn't pleased at all to be back at his childhood home. Looking around at the environment, Elizabeth couldn't blame him.

She followed Sirius back down the stairs and heard voices in a room nearby. She went in and noticed Ron and Ginny were talking while yanking down a set of moldy-looking curtains.

"Sirius said you guys were cleaning rooms," Elizabeth said as she came on in.

"Yes, and Mum's already gotten Hermione helping in one of the others," Ron said with a sigh, "Wish she'd let her help us with this thing."

Ron and Ginny Weasley were siblings just a year apart in age, and both had the same red hair as all five of their other siblings and both their parents. Though where Ron was tall and lanky, Ginny was small and slim.

"Well, I'll help you," Elizabeth said, coming over, "Taking down these curtains?"

"Yeah, mum wants them tossed," Ginny said, "Some of them she was able to save, like the ones in your room, but these are past saving."

"We just can't get them loose," Ron added, yanking on the curtains, "Maybe an extra hand will help."

Elizabeth nodded and came over, getting on the same side of the curtains as Ginny and grabbing on.

"Ready?" Ron asked, "On three. One...Two...Three!"

Elizabeth yanked hard at the same time as Ginny and Ron. She heard a ripping sound as the curtains finally gave way and fell...But they weren't alone. Along with the curtains came down a rain of spiders. Elizabeth and Ginny both screamed as they jumped back in surprise, brushing spiders out of their hair. A door slammed nearby and Elizabeth looked up to see Ron had suddenly disappeared from the room. Elizabeth almost wished she could follow as she brushed away another spider.

Ginny stopped down to squash a couple of spiders that ran by after she got it out of her hair and glanced up to Elizabeth.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place," she said with a strained grin.


	7. A Grim, Old Place

_**Chapter Seven:**_

 _ **A Grim, Old Place**_

Elizabeth hadn't even been at Grimmauld Place for an hour and she was already pulled into a deep cleaning of the long-abandoned home. She hadn't even gotten much of a proper greeting from her friends. It was straight into cleaning. In fact, Elizabeth had been so wrapped up in cleaning that it was halfway into the afternoon before she realized that one woman who was coming in and out from room to room to help was someone that Elizabeth had never met before. She was tall, with hair in a long braid, which Elizabeth noticed was an odd shade of yellow, much like the yolk of an egg. It didn't seem natural. She was dressed in jeans, boots, and a tee with the logo of the Weird Sisters on it, and it was clear she was much too young to have been part of the Order the first time around. She actually didn't seem that much younger than Ron's eldest siblings, Bill and Charlie.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth asked Ron as they were pulling the bedding off of a molded mattress and the yolk-yellow-haired woman headed by in the hallway.

"Tonks," Ron answered, "She's an Auror, Moody apparently recruited her in. The real Moody, I mean."

Elizabeth nodded. Mad-Eye Moody was a man that Elizabeth had thought had been teaching her Defense Against the Dark Arts for the past year at Hogwarts. It turned out, however, that the man had been an imposter. He was a Death Eater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr., who had kidnapped the real Mad-Eye Moody and took Polyjuice Potion for a year to impersonate him, all in an attempt to kill Elizabeth's friend Harry. But Barty Crouch Jr., in the end, suffered a fate worse than death and Mad-Eye Moody was freed. It seemed that Dumbledore had convinced Moody to help out with the Order of the Phoenix as well.

"Have you met anyone else in the Order?" Elizabeth asked, wrinkling her nose as the musty smell hit her when the mattress was fully uncovered. She was already looking forward to a long shower that night.

"Not really," Ron said, "We only got here yesterday. Mum's had us working non-stop getting that kitchen and a handful of bedrooms done for us to use. She and Dad tackled two of the bathrooms, but there's still more to do."

"So we're all just sharing two bathrooms?" Elizabeth made a face.

"Actually, one," Ron groaned, "Mum and Dad claimed one of the bathrooms as just theirs."

Elizabeth groaned herself. Eight people sharing one bathroom? That was not going to work out. Maybe she'd work towards cleaning another bathroom later on...She was sure she could get Ginny or Hermione to help.

"I can't believe Sirius grew up here," Elizabeth said, helping Ron shove the ruined blankets into a bag to trash later and she went to help Ron try and pull off the molding mattress.

"They'd be right good friends with the Malfoys," Ron said, "Sirius was the black sheep, apparently."

Elizabeth frowned a little at that thought. Sirius apparently grew up on the outs with his family. She couldn't help if it was always like that, or if there was a change. Would her family end up like this? Sure, her family wouldn't ever join up with the Death Eaters, but would she become someone who would hate the idea of ever returning home? Already Elizabeth was thinking about signing up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, just to avoid being around her mother and brother for a few weeks...

"Black sheep can kiss my arse!"

Elizabeth dropped the edge of the mattress she was holding and stared at Ron, whose eyes had gone wide.

"Excuse me?" she asked sharply.

"Don't look at me!" Ron protested, "I didn't say that!"

"Well, we're the only two in this room!"

"It still wasn't me! I figured you'd at least know what my voice sounds like by now!"

There was a loud cackling, followed by a very foul suggestion of what Elizabeth and Ron could go do. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she felt her face grow red while Ron looked disgusted.

"I think it came from under the bed," Ron said, staring towards the molding mattress. Elizabeth frowned and moved closer, helping Ron move the mattress a little more. Suddenly, something that seemed like a ferret but twice the size ran out from under the bed and made its way across the room, hiding under a wardrobe nearby.

"Oh, just _great_!" Elizabeth hissed, "First spiders, now a jarvey? How'd it even get in the house?"

"There's no telling what's all hidden in this place," Ron said, turning to Elizabeth, "How do we get rid of it?"

"Why ask me? You're the one taking Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hagrid hasn't exactly found jarveys interesting enough to teach us about," Ron grumbled. Elizabeth sighed.

"Fine," she snapped, heading over and squatting down to look under the wardrobe, starting to reach her hand under.

It turned out to be a mistake. As soon as she did, she felt little teeth sink in her hand and she cried out, then said something very unlady-like, which caused Ron to laugh behind her.

"And I thought the jarvey's language was bad," he teased. Elizabeth glared at him, shaking her hand where the little bite marks were starting to bleed.

The bedroom door opened and Bill leaned in.

"How's it going in here?" he asked, looking between where Ron was laughing and Elizabeth was on her knees, nursing her bleeding hand.

"There's a jarvey under the wardrobe," Elizabeth said, just as a loud curse came from under the very object—the very same curse that Elizabeth had given just moments before. Ron started laughing even more. Elizabeth felt her face burning in embarrassment.

"Well, you two go clean up," Bill said, "I'll take care of the jarvey. People are starting to show up for a meeting and Mum doesn't want a lot of noise going on up here."

"Are we actually going to get to find out what's going on?" Ron asked. Bill gave him a pointed look.

"You know better than to ask that," he said, "Get going, back to your rooms. Elizabeth, Mum can do something about your hand."

"I'm fine, it'll stop bleeding in a moment," Elizabeth said.

Bill just shrugged and stepped aside for Elizabeth and Ron to pass, and then he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked as they started for the stairs, Ron leading the way.

"There was an Order meeting last night, too," Ron said, "Not long after we got the first few rooms cleaned. Mum won't let us anywhere near them, says we're too young."

There was a load cracking sound and Elizabeth yelped, spinning around. Standing behind her were two identical boys, a few years older than her. They were Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, both as red-haired and freckled as the rest of the family. It was pretty obvious that they'd passed their Apparation tests. Lewis hadn't been able to take his, due to his birthday falling over the summer.

"Can't you take the stairs?" Ron snapped. Elizabeth had a feeling this was a common occurrence.

"Mind the tone, dear brother," Fred said with a smirk.

"Yeah, or else we won't share what they're going to talk about at the meeting," George added. Ron snorted.

"You won't know any more than we do," he said, then to Elizabeth, "Mum won't let them join, even though they're of age. Says it's because they're in school, but I think Mum wants to keep as many of us out of the Order as she can. She can't stop Bill and Charlie, so she's putting her foot down with Fred and George, and me and Ginny."

"What about Percy?" Elizabeth asked. All three of the boys got sour looks on their faces, as if Elizabeth had brought up something disgusting, "What? What happened?"

"Come on, I'll explain in my room," Ron said, "Mum's going to be coming through soon to make sure we're staying out of sight."

"Just meet us on the landing in about ten minutes," Fred said with a knowing smirk, and he and George Disapparated.

"What're they talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"No clue, but we'd better show up or we won't hear the end of it," Ron said with a sigh, leading Elizabeth into a small room with two beds, looking just as dank as her own one upstairs. Hermione and Ginny were already there, sitting on one of the beds with Crookshanks curled up between them.

"Mum already shooed us in here," Ginny said, seeing Ron and Elizabeth, "She says people should be showing up any minute."

"Fred and George said they have a way to listen in," Ron said, "They said to meet them in about ten minutes on the landing."

Hermione frowned, obviously not pleased with anything Fred and George might have planned, but also had a look on her face as if she were struggling with herself with wanting to know what was going on.

"Which will give us enough time to tell me what's going on with Percy," Elizabeth said, turning to Ron. Instantly, he and Ginny both got the same look Ron and the twins had gotten earlier at the mention of their brother.

"He and Dad got into a row right after the school year ended," Ginny said, "Percy doesn't believe us or Dumbledore about You-Know-Who being back."

Elizabeth frowned.

"Mum and Lewis don't believe it either," she said, "I...I ended up spending the last week with Hermione because I just needed to get away from them. Everything was turning into an argument."

"Sounds like what was happening with Percy," Ron said, "He's moved out, got a flat somewhere here in London. He won't answer any of our letters. Mum's been really upset about all of it."

Elizabeth fidgeted a little, staring down at her hands. She'd been fighting so much with her family, being mad at them for not accepting the truth, that she'd wanted to get away. But all the Weasleys were doing were reminding her of her family problems. She couldn't help but wonder how much these arguments had been bothering her mother and brother as well...

"So it's a really good idea to not mention Percy around Mum and Dad," Ginny said, "Mum gets really upset. Dad breaks things."

"Why is it so hard to believe the truth?" Hermione asked, "Why can't he just believe that You-Know-Who is back?"

"Because it means admitting a new war is starting, and no one wants that," Elizabeth said, "I told you, Mum doesn't want to believe anything's going on. She lost her husband last time. I never got the chance to know my father because of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. You can't blame them for not wanting to go through that again."

They all fell silent, Elizabeth left to her thoughts. She had thought coming to the Weasleys would be like being at the Grangers, allowing her to forget about her home problems. Instead, the problems were nearly the same here and Elizabeth was thinking about what was going on all the more...

"Let's go see what Fred and George have in store to overhear the meeting," Ron said, getting up, "I want to know what's going on."

The others agreed and the four made their way into the hallway, where Fred and George were already waiting. Both of them were holding long, string-like objects that were the color of human skin.

"Just in time," Fred said, "The last person just headed in."

"What are those things?" Ginny asked as they all gathered around the twins.

"Extendable Ears," George answered, "Our latest creation."

"Stick one side in your ear, and send the other in the direction of conversation and you'll be able to listen in as if you were there," Fred added.

"That's actually very clever," Hermione said, a tone to her voice as if she were reluctant to admit it. Fred and George both smirked at her. They didn't say anything, however, and everyone gathered around as close as they could, leaning towards the end of the Extendable Ear to listen in on what was happening the floor below.

"...hasn't been any change since my last shift as guard," came a voice that Elizabeth vaguely knew as Tonks', from hearing her in the hallway.

"That's good, that's good," came the voice of Remus Lupin, a man who had taught Elizabeth Defense Against the Dark Arts in her third year at Hogwarts, and personally her favorite one of that subject so far. "Any news on Harry?"

Elizabeth glanced at her friends, that catching their attention.

"Mrs. Figg says it's all the same," Mr. Weasley said, "She says Harry wanders around the streets every day, but never leaves the neighborhood."

' _They're watching Harry?'_ Elizabeth thought, though with a bit of relief. She didn't think about it before, but she now realized just how vulnerable he had to be in a Muggle home, unable to defend himself. It just made her wonder more why Dumbledore didn't want Harry here with them, in a protected house...

Guard duty wasn't all the group learned about over the next few days. Each night when they were done of a day decontaminating the house and a meeting started, they'd gather along the top of the stairs and extend the Ears, finding any information they could. Most all was the same, talk of guard duty. Still, times came in when they learned of other things going on, like the fact that Severus Snape—Elizabeth's least favorite teacher, and second least-favorite person after Draco Malfoy—was a member of the Order as well, and some known Death Eaters who were free were being shadowed by Order members.

Five days in, however, Elizabeth got quite the shock when they'd gathered together to listen into the meeting and she heard a very familiar voice on the other end of the Extendable Ears:

"Ginger hasn't had any luck with anyone at work," came the voice of Elizabeth's Aunt Ginger's husband, Xavier Gretchen, "She's got to stay careful with the way her sister isn't willing to believe You-Know-Who is back."

' _Uncle Xavier is in the Order?'_ Elizabeth thought in shock.

"Grace is incredibly stubborn, we won't be convincing her anytime soon," Aunt Ginger's voice drifted up this time. Elizabeth just sat there, stunned. Her aunt and uncle were both in the Order? Yet her mother and brother both refused to believe the truth?

"I haven't had much luck, either," Tonks spoke up now, "I mean, it's hard enough when we have to watch what we say anyway. Dawlish was going on about how much Dumbledore's lost it recently, and I'm pretty sure I'd have been fired if I had tried to say anything against him. It was hard to hold my tongue, though, mind you."

"And what do you lot think you're doing?"

Elizabeth went tense, a cold sensation sinking through her as she slowly looked over her shoulder, as did everyone else. Standing behind the huddled group, arms crossed over her chest, was Mrs. Weasley, a look of fury on her face. Apparently, she hadn't been downstairs at the meeting this time.

"We were just..." Fred started, but Mrs. Weasley snatched the Extendable Ear out of his hand.

"What is this?" she asked sharply, "Another of your little joke things? Haven't I warned you against this stuff already? I told you all that you're too young to know what's going on with the Order!"

The meeting was letting out downstairs. Elizabeth could hear footsteps below, and hushed whispers in the entryway, but she didn't look away from Mrs. Weasley.

"I knew you lot would be up to something!" Mrs. Weasley went on, "There was no way you were going to just sit by without trying some little trick. All of you, downstairs for dinner, now!"

Elizabeth's heart leapt into her throat as she followed the others. She couldn't see her aunt and uncle, but she had no way of knowing they'd already left. She ducked between Ron and Hermione, keeping her head down the entire way to the kitchen, silently praying she wouldn't be spotted. Both Ron and Hermione were giving her a strange look, but with Mrs. Weasley fuming behind them, neither said anything. At least, not until they were situated at the table and a very angry Mrs. Weasley served out a dinner of chicken and potatoes, fuming about the twin's Extendable Ears to her husband.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked, "Hiding like that."

"Because Mum thinks I'm still at the Granger's with Hermione," Elizabeth muttered, poking at her food with a fork.

"So?"

"So, two people who were at that meeting were my aunt and uncle," Elizabeth explained, "If word got back to my mum that I'm here, staying with the Weasleys instead of with the Grangers? I mean, technically, I'm still spending the summer with Hermione, but..."

"I doubt they'd say anything if they saw you," Hermione said, "They'd have to explain how they saw you with the Weasleys, wouldn't they? And you've told us that your mum doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is back..."

Elizabeth hoped her friend was right, but at the same time, she wasn't about to risk it. She tried to push the thought from her mind as she looked over to where Tonks was chatting with Ginny, Fred, and George. Tonks stayed for dinner almost every night, and Elizabeth had learned that her unnatural yellow hair came from being a Metamorphmagus—someone with an exceedingly rare ability to change their appearance at will. Tonight, Tonks had decided to go with hair that went to her chin in soft curls, and was a natural black in color. Elizabeth liked her, especially when she learned Tonks had been a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. It was nice to see a Hufflepuff in a career such as the Aurors.

Due to Elizabeth spotting her aunt and uncle, and Mrs. Weasley's fury at catching the group eavesdropping, dinner was a tense event that night. Not even Tonks giving a display of her abilities, changing her nose shape at least five different times within the half hour. Elizabeth found herself relieved when Mrs. Weasley started shooing them all to bed.

She made sure to lock the door behind her—that first night she learned the hard way that Kreacher had a habit of sneaking into rooms when people were asleep—before changing and crawling under her covers, staring at the ceiling.

Elizabeth rarely slept, and the past couple of nights her mind had been going over one fact: Harry had no idea of anything that was going on under this roof. Elizabeth planned to change that. She'd been forming her plan over the past few days, and she was sure it would work. She would just need to get Alain's help...


	8. Surprise Visit

_**Chapter Eight:**_

 _ **Surprise Visit**_

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she adjusted the light coat she'd pulled on over her knee-length dress. Hidden in a pocket was the wrapped Quidditch gloves she was going to give Harry for his birthday—which happened to be that very day. Elizabeth had managed to convince Mr. Weasley to let her leave for the day—claiming she was going to spend some time with Alain. She'd made sure to talk to Mr. Weasley about this instead of Mrs. Weasley. Elizabeth knew how that woman got suspicious over the slightest thing, and Mr. Weasley was a bit more easy-going. Even though it took her a lot of time and having Alain introduced to the Order of the Phoenix and brought in as a member for Mr. Weasley to trust him enough for Elizabeth to spend a day alone with him.

Elizabeth claimed they were going to be in Diagon Alley, that she needed to restock some of her Potion supplies and wanted to find a gift for her cousin Ursula, who was a little over a year old now. Alain arrived right on time to pick Elizabeth up, and she headed out the door with him just as planned.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Elizabeth said as they started down the street, "It's just not right keeping Harry in the dark like this."

"Just be careful, Eleezabet," Alain warned, "Don't get yourself into trouble."

"I'm just visiting Harry for his birthday, I can't cause trouble in that," Elizabeth said, "Ready?"

Alain frowned, but nodded. He hadn't been that happy with Elizabeth's plans, but he'd agreed to it anyway. He promised to Apparate her to Privet Drive, where Elizabeth knew Harry lived, and that he'd return in a few hours to pick her up again.

Alain held out his arm once they entered a small alley, and Elizabeth took it, letting him Apparate the two of them to a small Muggle street, on the edge of what looked like a near-destroyed playground. Elizabeth looked to Alain.

"Meet back here in a few hours?" she asked. Alain nodded, leaving again. Elizabeth took a deep breath, heading off across the playground and then down the street. She suddenly realized she didn't really have any way to know where Harry would be...Given his aunt and uncle, Elizabeth thought it would be a bad idea to just knock on the door. Elizabeth suddenly wished she'd brought the two-way mirror she used to talk with Harry at school, where it only had a range of a mile. She could alert him that she was here...

Instead, Elizabeth just walked down the street, looking at the row of houses that all seemed identical. How did these Muggles tell which house was theirs? Maybe by the cars they had parked out in front of them? Or maybe it was by the numbers.

Elizabeth reached the house labeled Number Four, and she paused, staring. This was where Harry grew up, where he lived with an aunt and uncle and cousin who hated his very existence...She'd heard the stories, but standing here, seeing the place in person...It was surreal.

The front door of the Muggle home opened and Elizabeth tensed, finding herself expecting one of the horrid people she imagined from Harry's stories. Instead, however, she relaxed at who came through the door. Everything about him was familiar, from the way his black hair was falling slightly over his glasses and green eyes, to the far-too-big clothes that were unwanted hand-me-downs of his cousin's and hid how lean his form actually was. It was Harry, her best friend.

Harry had looked angry over something, but the second he saw Elizabeth at the edge of the lawn, he froze, a look of confusion crossing his face. He reached up, rubbing his eyes, and stared again. Elizabeth felt heat creep into her cheeks, but she grinned anyway, waving at Harry. Once he seemed to finally believe Elizabeth was finally there, he came down towards her.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"I wanted to visit," Elizabeth said, fishing the present from her pocket and handing it over, "Happy birthday. Did you get Hermione and Ron's cards?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking over his shoulder to the house, "Come on, let's walk. I don't want to face how they'd react to see me talking to someone in front of the house..."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew how Harry's family was, so she let him lead the way down the street, back towards the ruined playground nearby, she noticed. He slowly unwrapped the gloves as they walked, smiling a little at them.

"Thanks," he said, "I was meaning to get me a new pair."

Elizabeth nodded, just watching Harry as they walked.

"No one knows I came, you know," she said, "Mrs. Weasley is going to be furious if she finds out..."

"So you're with the Weasleys?" Harry asked irritably, "Thought you were staying with Hermione. Or is she there, too?"

Elizabeth sighed. She had had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be happy with everyone being together without him, especially with how little they could tell him in letters.

"The post is being watched, Harry," Elizabeth said patiently, "We can't exactly tell you what's going on in a letter, besides, Dumbledore seemed—"

"Dumbledore?" Harry cut in. Elizabeth nodded as they reached the ruined playground, and both climbed up into one of the play centers with the slide going off the side, where they'd be out of sight of passerbys while they talked. Elizabeth found herself very aware of how close Harry was, of facing him, but her leg being pressed against his...

"Yeah, he's the one that arranged everything," she said, "I can't tell you much, but I know you still deserve to know what's going on."

"At least someone's willing to tell me," Harry said shortly. Elizabeth sighed. Harry was going to be very difficult about this, wasn't he?

"I told you, Harry, the mail's being watched," she said, "And I'm not even supposed to be here. If I get caught?"

Harry suddenly looked embarrassed at that, looking down.

"Sorry," he said, "Why don't they want you coming to see me?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Elizabeth said, looking to where her right leg was pressed against Harry's left, "I don't get it at all, but Dumbledore seemed to think you shouldn't know what was going on. I think differently, but you have to be careful not to let anyone know what I've told you...And I can't tell you _everything_."

"But you can tell me something?" Harry leaned forward—again, Elizabeth realized how close he was, "What's he up to? There's been nothing in the paper—"

"What?" Elizabeth gave her friend a confused look, "Harry, you and Dumbledore have been in the papers almost every day."

"We've what?" it was Harry's turn to look confused as he stared at Elizabeth, "No we're not!"

Elizabeth stared at Harry. How could he miss the snide marks made about him and Dumbledore? She was sure that had been where most of his anger had to have come from...

"Haven't you been reading the _Daily Prophet_?" she asked.

"Of course I have!" Harry said, then on Elizabeth's look, he frowned a bit, "Well...Not cover-to-cover, but if it was about Voldemort, it'd be on the front page, right?"

Elizabeth flinched a little at the name, but she kept her gaze on Harry.

"Harry, the paper has been covering up the truth," she said, "They're painting Cedric's death as an accident, caused because Dumbledore's gone senile and didn't take the right security measures during the Triwizard Tournament. And that you're just after attention, that you're making these claims because Cedric's death would be big news, but you wanted to make sure you stayed the top subject."

Harry stared at Elizabeth, a furious look on his face.

"They think I'm making it up for attention?" he asked sharply. Elizabeth stared at Harry, straightening herself up a little.

"We know you're not, Harry, please don't go off on me," she said, "But it doesn't change what the paper is doing, and it's making everything incredibly difficult. Especially with what Dumbledore is trying to do."

"Oh yeah?" Harry snapped, "And what's that?"

"Building forces against You-Know-Who," Elizabeth said simply, and Harry's anger seemed to deflate a bit at that, "He's built this group, an Order, to try and gather those who will stand against You-Know-Who, but he can't do it that openly. Not with the public opinion. Dumbledore's staying outspoken, but the rest of the group is trying to move more silently. He's gotten a few aurors to join, and my aunt and uncle..."

"What about your mother?" Harry asked. Elizabeth frowned, looking down.

"Mum believes the papers," she said, "So does Lewis. I told you how I was at Hermione's? Well...I kind of went there to get away from them...We were constantly fighting over you."

"Oh..."

The two fell quiet, Harry swaying his leg side to side a little, his knee knocking against Elizabeth's. She had to admit, the silence wasn't all that awkward, more the comfortable silence of friends. Elizabeth watched Harry closely, seeing how lost in thought he seemed. She thought about everything that had happened over the past month, about how Harry was the only one she could talk about certain things with...

"How're you doing?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Fine," Harry said shortly. Elizabeth sighed.

"Neither am I," she said to Harry's unspoken truthful answer, "I have nightmares, all the time."

Harry stared at her in surprise.

"Cedric was my friend, remember?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yeah, I remember," Harry said, glancing down and fell silent for a moment, "Do you still believe in all that Seer stuff?"

That was a question Elizabeth didn't expect. She sat there, staring at Harry, thinking of the nightmares she had leading up to Cedric's death...

"I...I think there's a lot more to it," she said softly, "Harry...Can I tell you something?"

Harry looked at Elizabeth, studying her closely, then gave a small nod. Elizabeth took a deep breath, staring down at her lap, at where Harry's knee was bumping against her leg in a steady rhythm. He was always the only one she trusted with this, knew wouldn't judge her or pass it off...

"I...I think I might actually have it..." she said softly, "The Inner Sight...I...I think I might actually be a Seer..."

Elizabeth didn't look up, just sitting there and staring at her lap. Harry's leg had stopped moving back and forth, and Elizabeth reached up, playing with her hair a bit. She wished Harry would say something, anything...Earlier, the quiet had been comfortable. Now, in the wake of Elizabeth voicing something that'd been weighing on her for over a month, the silence was almost unbearable.

"You really think so?" Harry finally asked. Elizabeth glanced up to see him staring at her, just watching. Elizabeth felt heat rise to her cheeks again, and she kept playing with her hair some as she glanced out of the play center they were hiding in.

"I...had dreams that week leading up to Cedric's death," she whispered, "And...Well...I'm positive they were a prediction. The worst one was the night before the third task, when I woke up sick and ended up in the hospital wing..."

Elizabeth trailed off, watching the swings swaying slightly in a breeze nearby. She noticed only one of them wasn't broken, the rest having the chains dangling on the ground. Elizabeth just studied them as she thought of the events a month before, how she'd woken up sick from a nightmare and ended up in the hospital wing because she couldn't stop shaking and could barely stand...She had told Harry she'd had one of her 'feelings of dread' she often got before something bad had happened, but until now, she never said that she'd had dreams.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Harry asked, and Elizabeth noticed a hard edge in his voice. She bit her lip slightly, not looking at him.

"You were so focused on the third task," she said softly, "And everything was going so well...I was trying to convince myself that I was imagining it, that there wasn't anything wrong...But that day everything got worse, and I saw how nervous you were and I just couldn't worry you more than I already was in telling you to be careful..."

Elizabeth trailed off. Everything had come out in a bit of a rush and she found herself glancing back over at Harry. He had been glaring, but his expression seemed to have softened some as she stared down at his lap.

"I wish I had told you about the dream," she said softly, "Maybe if you knew what I'd been seeing..."

"I shouldn't have told him to take the Cup with me," Harry said quietly. Elizabeth glanced up at him.

"It's not your fault," she said, reaching over and taking one of Harry's hands in hers, "I know Cedric. If he was in your shoes, he would have done exactly the same thing."

Harry stared at her, a look on his face as if he didn't quite believe her. After a moment's silence, though, he nodded and Elizabeth felt him give her hand a squeeze before letting go, and the two fell into a comfortable silence again, both just sitting and watching the scenery around them.

"I hate not having you there," Elizabeth said softly, "At the headquarters, where we are...You should be there. You're the one who saw him return, after all."

"I'd rather be away from here, too," Harry said shortly, "Trapped here, doing nothing..."

"I'm sure you'll come soon," Elizabeth looked to Harry, "Mrs. Weasley was talking about it the other day, she's been trying to convince Dumbledore to let you come. He seems to think you're safer here, though."

Harry snorted, but didn't say anything. He stared off to the edge of the park and Elizabeth followed his gaze to where he was watching an elderly woman who seemed to be talking to herself, though she stopped and looked towards Harry and Elizabeth. Elizabeth fidgeted a little as the woman just stared at them for a long moment before turning and heading off again.

"That's Mrs. Figg," Harry said, "She lives nearby, she's very strange. I try to avoid her."

For some reason, the name seemed familiar to Elizabeth, but she couldn't quite place from where. She watched Mrs. Figg until she disappeared, then turned back to Harry.

"I should get going," she said, though she didn't want to leave, "They think I just went to Diagon Alley for a few hours with Alain to get potion supplies. If I don't get back soon..."

"No, I get it," Harry gave a sigh, climbing out of the play center and helping Elizabeth down as well, "And...thanks. I appreciate you telling me all you could."

"It's almost everything," Elizabeth shook her head, "I'll be in so much trouble if they find out."

"Well, I'm glad you did this," Harry said, "It's horrible, being left in the dark."

Elizabeth grinned softly at her friend. Without thinking, she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon," she said, turning and heading off. It only took her three steps for it to fully sink in what she did, and she felt the heat rush into her face yet again.

' _What was I thinking?'_ she asked herself, quickening her pace. She didn't dare turn around to see what Harry's reaction was. She just hurried on to the edge of the playground where Alain was supposed to be waiting for her.

Only it wasn't Alain standing at the edge of the trees. It was Uncle Xavier, his arms crossed over his chest, some silvery cloak draped over one arm. His dark blond hair was brushed back from his face and his brown eyes were narrowed into a glare.


	9. Consequences

_**Chapter Nine:**_

 _ **Consequences**_

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth tensed a little, staring down at her hands folded over the table. She was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, her Uncle Xavier standing across from her, and Mrs. Weasley was with him. Elizabeth knew she was in a lot of trouble now, but honestly, she didn't really care. Harry deserved to know the truth.

"Don't you think there was a _reason_ Dumbledore didn't want us telling Harry about the Order?" Mrs. Weasley was furious. Elizabeth glanced back up, fighting to keep eye level with them.

"He told us we couldn't tell him anything in letters," Elizabeth managed, sounding braver than she felt.

"That's not the point!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Elizabeth flinched back. "Dumbledore had his reasons for keeping Harry out of this!"

"How much did you tell him?" Xavier asked sharply. Elizabeth fidgeted a little, playing with her hair.

"I told him about the smear campaign against him and Professor Dumbledore in the _Daily Prophet_ ," she said, then braving a half-lie, "Which he already knew about since he gets the paper."

"Anything else?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply.

Elizabeth fidgeted a little, still playing with her hair.

"I told him Dumbledore has plans, but nothing else," she said, hoping she sounded honest. In a way, that had been what she said, it just wasn't the whole truth about it.

"So you didn't tell him about the Order?" Xavier asked, a hard edge to his voice Elizabeth had never experienced before. She'd never seen her uncle-in-law get angry. She didn't think it was possible, honestly.

"No," Elizabeth lied, staring back at the two adults in front of her, "He just knows I'm staying with the Weasleys. He doesn't know anything he can't have figured out already from reading the _Daily Prophet_."

For the most part, that was true. Most of what Harry and Elizabeth had talked about was explaining the parts of the paper Harry hadn't paid attention to. Other things, like Elizabeth's dreams and her thought that she may be a Seer, well, that was going to stay private.

"Either way, there's nothing we can do now," it was a new voice now. Elizabeth looked up to see Sirius had come in, and oddly, he gave Elizabeth a sort of proud smile. Elizabeth forced herself not to grin back.

"This is a serious matter!" Mrs. Weasley spun to Sirius, "There was a very good reason Dumbledore didn't want Harry knowing what's going on here, and you know it!"

Elizabeth stared between them. What were they talking about? It was one thing keeping things back from post being read, but they were acting like Harry should have been kept in the dark all together.

"We can't change what's happened now," Sirius said, "Yelling at her isn't going to change anything."

Mrs. Weasley stood there, glaring at Sirius. Xavier cleared his throat, looking between them.

"Sirius has a point," he said, "There's no changing what happened. We can't prove what Elizabeth has or hasn't told Harry, but there's still the matter that she lied to us and went to Harry behind our backs."

"Something she should be proud of," Sirius said, "At least one of us here is thinking about his well-being."

Mrs. Weasley looked furious at that. Elizabeth went tense, suddenly wanting to leave the room. Luckily for her, she had the opportunity as Mrs. Weasley spun to her and ordered her to go to bed. Elizabeth took the opportunity to get out instantly. Her uncle followed right behind and stopped her at the base of the stairs.

"Do you realize how much trouble you're in, Elizabeth?" he asked sharply. Elizabeth tensed and tried to hold herself straight.

"Are you going to tell Mum?"

Xavier faltered at that, studying her closely.

"You know telling her would involve having to explain the Order, and where you are," he said, "You know full well I won't tell Grace anything. But you should also know that Harry is closely watched. You should have known that trying to visit him would cause problems."

"Harry deserves to know _something_ ," Elizabeth said, "He can't just be left in the dark!"

"You should have waited until Dumbledore was ready to bring him to the Order himself," Xavier said, "There's a lot going on you don't know about."

"What d'you mean?" Elizabeth stared at her uncle in confusion.

"That's not your concern," Xavier said, "You should get upstairs. I need to get back to Privet Drive-"

"So you're still going to guard Harry?"

"I told you, this isn't your concern," Xavier answered, "Go on upstairs."

Elizabeth sighed. It was clear she wasn't going to get anymore answers from her uncle. She was just relieved that he wasn't going to let her mother know what was going on. Elizabeth brushed past Xavier, heading on up the stairs, hoping things would cool down before morning came. However, it seemed her scolding wasn't done yet. When she got up to the next floor, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her. Ron looked put out, and Hermione looked angry. Elizabeth hurried past them and they both followed her.

"Why didn't you bring us along?" Ron asked.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione asked at the same moment.

Elizabeth sighed. She just led them to her room and closed the door before turning to her friends.

"I was thinking Harry deserved to know what was going on," she said, "And I'm not going to apologize for what I did."

"Yeah, well, why couldn't we come?" Ron asked.

"I think Mrs. Weasley would have been suspicious if all three of us left on Harry's birthday."

"You shouldn't have gone at all!" Hermione said, "Don't you realize the trouble you got into?"

"And you're fine with sitting here, keeping Harry in the dark?" Elizabeth shot back.

"Of course I'm not! But Dumbledore—"

Elizabeth snapped. She'd been arguing with this the past hour between Mrs. Weasley and her uncle, and she was sick of it.

"Forget what Dumbledore says! Harry's our _friend_. He's the one who watched Cedric die! He's the one who saw _Voldemort_ return!" Elizabeth found herself forcing out the name, tensing a little as she did. It was the first time she'd ever spoken that name, and the effect was instantaneous. Hermione's face went ghostly pale and Ron flinched as if he'd been slapped, both of them staring at her.

Elizabeth was trembling slightly herself, the effect of hearing the name coming from her own mouth slowly sinking in. She'd known Voldemort was back, she believed Harry. Yet forcing herself to say the name herself, to actually hear herself bring it up rather than just listening to the name from Harry...It made things far more real somehow. She felt sick, but at the same time, she knew she needed to let that out. She couldn't hide from a name. Not saying his name didn't make him any less dangerous, any less real.

"It...It's really late..." Hermione finally said weakly, her voice breaking slightly, "We really should all get some sleep before Mrs. Weasley comes up here..."

"Yeah, I'm in enough trouble as it is," Elizabeth said bitterly, "You wouldn't want me getting into even more, now would you?"

Hermione's face went red, but she straightened herself up and marched out of the room without another word. Ron, who was watching Elizabeth closely, muttered a goodnight before following. Elizabeth watched them leave before shutting the door and locking it behind them, still trembling a little. She didn't fight with her friends, that wasn't who she was. But the way Hermione was acting like Elizabeth had made a mistake in going to visit her friend...Elizabeth knew she didn't make any mistakes. Harry deserved to know, and she wasn't about to hide anything from him.

Elizabeth turned, changing to her pajamas and curling up under the covers of her bed, still feeling a little sick. She knew she had done the right thing today. Nothing was going to change that...

Sleep was elusive for Elizabeth that night, but that was no different from normal. She always slept fitfully, if at all. It seemed that night, after all that had happened, was a night where Elizabeth didn't even get so much as fifteen minutes of peace. Not one minute of sleep.

So Elizabeth was exhausted when she came down for breakfast two days later. What made it worse was the fact that a feeling of dread had begun sinking in on Elizabeth. She was fidgety enough from two days of no sleep, but now this added on top of it just made it worse.

Ron seemed like he would rather think the other night before hadn't happened, but Hermione was very stiff about the way she told Elizabeth good morning, which was better than the fact she ignored Elizabeth completely the day before.. Elizabeth kept herself just as minimally polite in return, and noticed Mrs. Weasley was a bit short with her as well. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed much warmer and more friendly towards Elizabeth than he'd been in the past week. Fred, George, and Ginny all looked completely confused as to what was going on, though Elizabeth was sure they'd get the full story eventually.

After breakfast, they were off to tackle a sitting room on the ground floor. The second they walked into the room, however, they were hit with a smell of decay that made them all gag. Elizabeth backed out of the room again with Ginny and the twins, all of them covering their faces.

"Did Kreacher die or something?" Ginny asked, a look of disgust from under her hand.

"No, he was upstairs a few minutes ago," Fred said, "We caught him trying to smuggle some faucet we threw out of one of the bathrooms because it was rusted so bad."

"Maybe Dung stored something in there?" George asked.

Mundungus Fletcher was a petty thief who was also a member of the Order. Elizabeth didn't think he was at all trustworthy, but Fred and George had become quick friends with him for some reason. Elizabeth thought the man was disgusting and hated it when he was around.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply as she came over. It was clear she was still angry at Elizabeth over the other day.

"We think something died in there," Ginny said, "The smell is horrible."

"We still need to clean," Mrs. Weasley said, heading in, but she soon backed out and covered her mouth as well, "I think that's a bundimun. I'm surprised we haven't run into one before now."

Elizabeth groaned, which gained her a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"Good scourging charms will get rid of it," she said, "I'm sure you can handle it."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. She knew Mrs. Weasley was still angry over the other day, so she knew better than to say anything. Instead, Mrs. Weasley left to go check where others were cleaning, leaving Elizabeth with Ginny, Fred, and George.

"What did you do?" Fred asked, "Usually she only reserves those looks for George and me."

"I went to visit Harry on his birthday," Elizabeth said simply, "Come on, we need to get this done."

Fred, George, and Ginny all looked like they wanted to ask more, but Elizabeth had covered her mouth and pulled out her wand as she went into the room, knowing they needed to deal with the bundimun quickly before it did any more damage to the house's foundation.

Clearing out the bundimun ended up taking nearly the entire day, and Elizabeth was exhausted and stank of decay by dinner. Because of this, she had no appetite and chose to skip dinner with the rest.

Elizabeth made her way on upstairs, getting herself a long shower before returning to her room. She'd just sat down and picked up the Ronda Rider mystery she'd been reading. The feeling of dread was just growing stronger and stronger, and she thought maybe reading could help her ignore it for a while. She'd just opened up the book when the door opened and she glanced up to see Hermione had come in, standing awkwardly at the door.

"Come to tell me I made a mistake in being loyal to my friend again?" Elizabeth asked shortly, and Hermione's face tightened.

"Actually, I came to apologize," she said, her own voice sharp, "But if you'd rather fight, I'll leave."

Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes a moment.

"Sorry," she muttered, "It's just been a long few days."

Hermione frowned, coming over and sitting on the bed.

"I've noticed you've been pretty irritable," she said, "You haven't been sleeping much, have you? We might not share a room, but I know you well enough when you get tired."

Elizabeth frowned, staring down at her book.

"It's just been hard," she said, "A lot's happened, you know?"

"I know," Hermione said softly. The two girls fell quiet and Elizabeth just focused on her book.

"I'm not apologizing for going to see Harry," she said, "He deserves to know what's going on."

"He does," Hermione said, "I'm sorry. You were right."

Elizabeth glanced up at Hermione. For her to admit she was wrong was a huge thing for her. Hermione hated being wrong about anything.

"I just wish he was here," Elizabeth said softly. Not just for having her friend around, but because he was the one who knew one thing about her that Hermione didn't. Hermione scoffed at the idea that Elizabeth could tell when something was going to happen. Harry, however, would listen. She could tell him about it.

There was a noise at the window and Elizabeth looked up, then stared in surprise at a familiar white owl outside her window.

"Hedwig?" she asked, hurrying over and opening the window. The snowy owl flew into the room and landed on Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth hurried over, only just now realizing the sickening feeling was gone from her stomach. Though the second she picked up the parchment and noticed Harry's handwriting, that sickening pit returned for a completely different reason as she read his message:

 _I've just been attacked by dementors and might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I will get out of here._


	10. Reunited

_**Chapter Ten:**_

 _ **Reunited**_

Immediately, Elizabeth snatched a piece of parchment and wrote quickly:

 _Hold tight, Harry. We'll get you out of there, one way or another._

She went to Hedwig, and had to practically force the owl out the window. She didn't seem that willing to leave, but she finally flew off and Elizabeth and Hermione turned, hurrying off down the stairs. In their rush, they forgot about being quiet in the entrance hall and the portrait of Mrs. Black began screaming as they passed. Elizabeth ignored it, however, and hurried into the kitchen. It seemed the news had already reached them, however. Mrs. Weasley was ranting about Mundungus—who apparently was slacking on his guard duty of Harry—and Sirius was sitting at the table nearby, looking furious. Ron looked up when he saw Elizabeth and Hermione, then hurried over.

"Harry was just—"

"Attacked by dementors," Elizabeth cut in, "We know. He just wrote."

"How could dementors get to Little Whinging?" Hermione asked, "It doesn't make any sense."

That was the question that hung over all of them for the next several days. Mrs. Weasley seemed determined to distract them with cleaning, but it didn't stop Elizabeth, Ron, and Hermione from worrying about Harry. Each day at breakfast, they'd ask when Harry would be coming, and each day they would get the answer 'not today'. They spent their evenings gathered in Ron's room, talking in hushed whispers, wondering what Harry had to be thinking since he was still there at his aunt and uncle's place. Elizabeth never received an answer back from her note to Harry, but she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

The fourth day, they finally got answers. Ron had automatically asked about Harry at breakfast as he'd done the past three days, and today, Mr. Weasley gave them something different than 'not today'.

"Mad-Eye put together a group," he said, grabbing a piece of toast, "And Tonks has found a way to lure away the Muggles Harry lives with. They're going to get him tonight, before dinner."

"He will?" Elizabeth asked, straightening up. After the past two weeks here at Grimmauld Place, they were finally going to have Harry around as well?

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, "But this does not mean you will not be working today. The sitting room upstairs still has yet to be fully cleaned, so you will be working in there."

This was a task easier said than done. With the news that Harry would be finally rescued from the Dursleys, cleaning was a task that was hard to focus on. And in a home like Grimmauld Place, concentration was something sorely needed. There were plenty of little creatures that had gotten into all sorts of nooks and crannies of the house and getting them out was often quite difficult. Elizabeth found herself being bitten by an ordinary rat that was living under an armchair, and that was not something she wanted a repeat of.

Elizabeth found herself relieved when it grew dark and Mrs. Weasley shooed them all upstairs as plans were set to get Harry to Grimmauld Place. After washing up, Elizabeth was restless, though. Ron and Hermione were waiting in Ron's room, but Elizabeth couldn't sit still in there. She made her way back into the hallway, keeping out of sight when Mrs. Weasley came by. Then, Elizabeth perched herself on the stairs, watching the front door.

"What're you doing out here?"

Elizabeth glanced up over her shoulder. Ginny had been heading down the hallway, but she'd stopped when she saw Elizabeth and came over to her. Elizabeth gave her a weak grin.

"Hermione's pacing and going on about that hearing," Elizabeth whispered, "She was making me edgy."

"She does that," Ginny said, coming over and sitting next to Elizabeth, "She thinks out loud, Hermione."

"It can be endearing," Elizabeth said, "But sometimes it's also rather irritating."

"Especially when she's voicing things you're already worrying about."

"Yeah..." Elizabeth sighed, staring down into the darkness of the entryway below, "How did dementors end up there anyway?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, "They're still guarding Azkaban, aren't they? Why would some of them suddenly leave and go after Harry?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she thought, brushing back some of her hair.

"Do you think V-V-Voldemort's behind it?" she asked, stumbling over the name. She tensed a little as she forced herself to say it, and she noticed Ginny flinch.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ginny said, "But it would be a change. He's keeping himself out of sight so far, isn't he?"

"Well, sending dementors does keep him out of sight," Elizabeth pointed out, "I bet they'll say they were just a couple of rogue dementors or something, that there's no connection behind it."

"Yeah, true..." Ginny gave a sigh, her red hair falling in her face, "It still can't believe all this is happening..."

"I know what you mean...I miss Cedric. I miss getting along with my family. I miss things being easy and simple."

"When has anything ever been simple?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but give a soft laugh at that. Ginny did have a point. Things had never been simple for Elizabeth and her friends. Everything was always complicated, wrapped up in events that made Elizabeth's head hurt thinking about it too much. Not even something 'Harry has a godfather' was simple, and this house that Sirius was hiding out was proof of it.

"I'd settle for pretending things are normal," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"Maybe one we get to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Knowing our luck, that'll just be worse."

Ginny laughed this time, grinning a little. The two fell silent, just sitting there on the stairs together, and Elizabeth reached up, playing with her hair. She couldn't help but wonder how the group going to get Harry was doing. Had they made it to Surrey yet? How were they going to just take Harry away from the Dursleys? Elizabeth knew his aunt and uncle wouldn't be happy with a dozen witches and wizards just showing up to pick Harry up with no notice.

"I do miss being at Hogwarts, though," Elizabeth added, "And my friends there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ginny said, "I just hope they aren't buying into the _Daily Prophet_ 's stories."

"Ernie and Hannah aren't," Elizabeth said, "A couple of my friends from Hufflepuff. I saw them during Cedric's funeral. They believe Harry."

"I think Sarah does," Ginny said, mentioning one of her Gryffindor friends in her year, "At least, it seems that way from her letters."

"The more who believe Harry, the better," Elizabeth said, "I don't know how we can fight against the entire Ministry, though. How do we deal with them and the _Daily Prophet_ covering everything up?"

Ginny frowned, obviously unable to come up with an answer. The two fell into silence again. Though silence meant that Elizabeth's mind started to go back to Harry, on how he was doing. Did the Guard sent to get him run into any trouble? What if they were followed on the way back to Grimmauld Place?

"Snape showed up for the meeting this time," Ginny said, and Elizabeth looked over at her.

"I didn't see him come in," she said.

"It's while you were washing up," Ginny said, "I bet Fred and George will want to get the Extendable Ears out, but Mum might have Imperturbed the door."

"Any idea how we can find out?"

"Tonks told me if you chuck things at the door, if it bounces off, it's Imperturbed. Hold on, I have a bag of Dungbombs..."

Ginny got up and headed for her room, coming back soon after. She took a couple and, one by one, tossed them towards the door. The first few missed, but one finally went straight for the door and bounced off before reading it.

"Well, damn," Ginny said, "Looks like we won't find out what's going on."

Elizabeth sighed.

"It was worth a shot," she said, "You might want to go wash up your hands so Mrs. Weasley doesn't suspect anything."

"Yeah, good idea," Ginny said, turning and heading off down the hall. She came back soon after, and Elizabeth and Ginny spent a little time chatting, but mostly sitting in silence. Half an hour later, the front door opened downstairs and Elizabeth straightened up where she was sitting. Ginny glanced at her for a moment, then said she was going to let Ron and Hermione know and got up to leave. Elizabeth barely noticed as she got to her feet, looking down to the landing below. They were whispering—trying to not to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black—and Elizabeth noticed Moody tap something in the air, and slowly a familiar boy came into sight in the darkness below.

Elizabeth grinned brightly at that, gripping the railing tighter. Harry was here! Elizabeth watched as Mrs. Weasley came into the entryway, rushing over to Harry and hugging him. They talked for a bit, and Mrs. Weasley started to usher him to the stairs. When she spotted Elizabeth waiting at the top, she said something to Harry and hurried off. Harry started up the stairs, and when he reached the top, Elizabeth threw her arms around him in a hug. Harry stumbled backwards a bit.

"Nice to see you again too, Elizabeth," Harry said as Elizabeth pulled back, grinning at him.

"We were so worried when we heard about the dementors," she said softly, "Dumbledore was furious. I'd never seen him so angry—"

"Dumbledore was here?"

"Just the once," Elizabeth said, "I didn't get to talk to him. Mrs. Weasley keeps us away from the Order meetings—"

"But at least you're _here_ ," Harry snapped. Elizabeth flinched a little.

"And we've been wanting you here every single day of that," Elizabeth shot back, "Harry, we're on your side, in case you forgot."

Harry frowned and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Come on, Ron and Hermione are just in here. We'll explain everything."

Elizabeth led Harry into the room Harry would be sharing with Ron. Hermione was sitting on one bed, while Ron was on the other. Hermione leapt to her feet when she saw Harry, but seeing Elizabeth, she didn't run forward.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione asked quickly, "Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless—at least Elizabeth got a chance to tell you what was happening—But the dementors! When we heard—and that Ministry hearing—it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations—"

"Hermione, settle down," Ron said with a smirk. Hermione flushed and sat back down on the bed.

"I told you about the Order Dumbledore was forming?" Elizabeth asked, looking to Harry, "Well, this is the headquarters. The Order of the Phoenix. We can't get into the meetings, but we learned a bit from Fred and George's Extendable Ears before Mrs. Weasley found out—"

"Extendable—?"

"Ears, yeah," Ron said, "Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum from binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know—"

"—some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order," Hermione added.

"And there's talk of guard duty all the time," Elizabeth finished.

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" Harry asked sarcastically. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, it's something else," Elizabeth said, "They always talked about news on you separately from whatever it is they're guarding."

Harry frowned, beginning to pace the room. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"So what have you been doing, if you're not allowed in the meetings?" he asked sharply, "You said you'd been busy."

"We have," Hermione said quickly, "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms, and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo—"

There was a loud crack as Fred and George Apparated into the room, and Hermione gave a shout. Once she saw who was responsible for the noise, she glared at the twins.

"Stop _doing_ that!" Hermione snapped.

"Hello, Harry," George said, ignoring Hermione, "Ginny said you were here."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" Harry asked, and Elizabeth could tell he was still in a sour mood. She hoped it passed soon.

"With distinction," Fred said, and Elizabeth noticed he was holding an Extendable Ear.

"Why do you keep Apparating?" Elizabeth asked, "What's wrong with using the stairs?"

Fred and George ignored her, and Fred just held up the Extendable Ear.

"We figured you'd want to join in," he said, "We figured it'd be worth the risk getting caught, that's a major meeting they're having."

"The door's been Imperturbed," Elizabeth said, "Ginny threw some Dungbombs to test it, and they bounced off."

As she said that, Ginny came on in the door. She grinned at Harry in greeting before sitting down next to Hermione.

"Shame," Fred said with a sigh, "I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape? Is he here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, giving a report," George said as he sat down, "Top secret."

"Git," Fred added.

"He's on our side now," Hermione said sharply.

"Doesn't stop him from being a git," Ron said with a snort, "The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

"Bill doesn't like him either," Ginny said simply.

"Is Bill here?" Harry asked, looking around, "I thought he was working in Egypt."

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," Fred said, "He misses the tombs, but there are compensations..."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She'd heard already about Bill's budding relationship with Fleur Delacour, and honestly, she didn't see what the big deal was.

"Charlie's in the Order too," George said once he and Fred were done making fun of Bill's love life, "But he's still in Romania, Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"And Alain's mother is trying to make connections where she can at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but she can't be that open about it."

"Couldn't Percy help?" Harry asked. Elizabeth pursed her lips at the mention of Ron's git of a brother.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron said tensely.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name is mentioned," Fred said, "Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying."

"It's been awful," Ginny said softly.

"Remember me telling you about my Mum and brother?" Elizabeth looked at Harry, "Percy's the same way. Turned his back on the rest of the family."

"He's living here in London," Ron said bitterly, "Mum's been in a right state. You know—crying and stuff. She came up to London to try to talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work—ignores him, I s'pose."

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Fred and George snatched up their Extendable Ears and Apparated out of the room. A moment later, Mrs. Weasley leaned in.

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now," she said, "Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," Ginny said simply, "He loves playing with them."

"Oh, I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall."

"Who's Kreacher?" Harry asked softly as they left the room.

"The house elf who lives here," Ron answered, "Nutter. Never met one like him."

"He's not a _nutter_ , Ron—"

"No, he is," Elizabeth cut Hermione off, "He's always talking to himself, and wants nothing more than to join _that_." She paused to nod to the line of house elf heads on the wall above the stairs.

"Well—well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault—"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione still hasn't given up on _spew_ —"

"It's not 'spew'!" Hermione snapped, "IT's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too—"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron waved Hermione off, "C'mon, I'm starving."

They headed on to the stairs, but stopped at the head of them. There were still members of the Order down in the entryway, and Elizabeth glanced at the others. Maybe they could hear something after all...

Elizabeth leaned against the banister to stare down at the group of witches and wizards. Elizabeth could see her aunt and uncle among the group, as well as Alain and his parents. Elizabeth saw Xavier started to look up and she ducked away, not particularly wanting to get caught trying to eavesdrop after last week. Xavier and Ginger hadn't said anything to Grace about where Elizabeth was, but she wasn't about to push it.

"Snape never eats here," Ron said after a moment and Elizabeth moved back to see that the crowd was clearing out, "Thank God. C'mon."

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said quietly when they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here—"

There was a loud crash and everyone spun around as Tonks cursed, pushing herself to her feet after tripping over an umbrella stand nearby. No sooner as she got to her feet, Elizabeth clamped her hands down over her ears as the portrait of Mrs. Black woke up and began screaming, the curtains flying away from where they were covering her.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

"Shut up, you horrible old hag!" Sirius came running into the room, and ignoring the shouts and insults of his mother, yanked the curtain closed. Elizabeth sighed in relief, glad the screaming was gone. Though Tonks was apologizing repetitively nearby. Elizabeth, exchanging a glance with the others as Sirius moved forward to Harry, slipped on into the kitchen, eager for a warm meal.


	11. Answers

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

 _ **Answers**_

Dinner that night had been far more enjoyable than it had been the past few weeks. Having Harry back lifted Elizabeth's mood a lot, and she spent the entire dinner sitting next to him, talking.

"I've hated so much not having you here, Harry," Elizabeth said, "You're the one who saw him come back, you should have been here from the start. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, keeping you out of all this..."

"Yeah, on that," Harry said, lowering his voice, "Thanks so much, for the visit. If you hadn't shown up, told me what was going on..."

Elizabeth grinned at Harry, unable to keep a blush from her face. For the first time, she realized the last time she'd seen Harry, she'd left by kissing him on the cheek. He seemed to think it was better off left unsaid. Elizabeth wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing...But if Harry wasn't going to mention it, neither was she. Still, she was very aware of how close Harry was when he'd leaned in to whisper...

"Like I said, you deserved to know," Elizabeth whispered, "I hated having to keep you in the dark."

Harry grinned back at Elizabeth and she felt her stomach do a small flip. She quickly preoccupied herself with her meal, though she could see Hermione watching from the corner of her eye over where Tonks was displaying different noses with her ability.

"By the way, Harry," Elizabeth said softly, "I've been wondering something...It's something I thought about at the end of the school year, and the attack on you made me think of it again..."

Harry frowned, and for a moment, the thought left Elizabeth's mind. But she knew Harry would want to know what it was, so Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Do you think you could teach me to cast a Patronus?"

Harry's frown turned into a look of surprise and confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to learn how to cast a Patronus," Elizabeth said, "I first thought about it when Dumbledore tried to talk Fudge into getting the dementors away from Azkaban. Something like that meant dementors would be roaming free. Something that's already happening, considering what happened to you..." Elizabeth watched him closely. "So, can you teach me?"

"I'm not a teacher, Elizabeth..." Harry said slowly, "Maybe you should ask Lupin?"

Elizabeth glanced to the end of the table where Lupin was arguing with Bill and Mr. Weasley over whether the goblins could be convinced to join against Voldemort. She turned back to Harry.

"He's busy with the Order," Elizabeth said, "Please? I'd like to learn."

Harry was quiet for a bit, and Elizabeth watched him closely.

"Just think about it," she said softly.

"No, I can do it," Harry whispered, "Tomorrow morning, okay? Early, before everyone else is up."

Elizabeth grinned brightly at that, fighting the urge to lean over and kiss him on the cheek like she'd done at the playground the week before.

"Thank you," she said.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly from the other end of the table, stifling a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius said as he looked towards Harry, "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

Elizabeth tensed just slightly at the name. She might be trying to get herself used to it, but it didn't mean the change was overnight. She wasn't the only one to shift uncomfortably. The room had gone instantly quiet, everyone staring towards Harry and Sirius.

"I did!" Harry said, "Elizabeth said they didn't know anything, that they're not allowed in the Order—"

"And she's quite right," Mrs. Weasley cut in, "You're too young."

Elizabeth noticed a hard look on Mrs. Weasley's face and she was glaring towards Sirius, who ignored her.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked, "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

There was a sudden uproar by the others.

"Hang on!"

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?"

"You haven't told us anything, no matter how much we asked!"

"' _You're too young, you're not in the Order.'_ Harry's not even of age!"

"We've got a right to know, too!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order is doing," Sirius said simply, "That's your parents' decision—and your aunt's," Sirius added when Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue more. "Harry, on the other hand—"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cut in, glaring at Sirius with the same expression she'd given Elizabeth the week before after she'd been caught seeing Harry, "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius shot back sourly.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_ ," Mrs. Weasley said with a sharp emphasis on the last three words.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_ , Molly," Sirius shot back, mocking Mrs. Weasley's emphasis, "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to—"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and—"

"—and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order. And more than some—"

"No one's denying what he's done! But he's still—"

"He's not a child!"

"He's not an adult either! He's not _James_ , Sirius!"

Elizabeth stared at Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, her eyes wide. She knew they were at odds with each other, but she'd never seen them have a row like this. Mrs. Weasley's face was almost as red as her hair, and Sirius's face had gone very still, a cold glare on his face as he stared back at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," Sirius said evenly.

"I'm not sure you are!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, "Sometimes, the way you talk to him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" Mrs. Weasley said, though she didn't look at Harry. Her gaze was locked on Sirius, and it was clear who her comment was meant for. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" Sirius asked sharply.

"Meaning you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay home and—"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" Sirius had gotten to his feet now, his face hardening and Elizabeth found herself remembering when she thought Harry's father was nothing more than a madman escaped from Azkaban.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband now, "Arthur, back me up!"

Elizabeth looked towards Mr. Weasley, as had everyone else in the room. He was staring down at his glasses in his hands as he slowly cleaned them, as if trying to put off an answer for as long as possible. Finally, he returned his glasses to his face, though he kept his gaze down.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly," he said, "He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters—"

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally, I think it better that Harry get the facts—not all the facts, Molly," Lupin was the one to speak up now, much to everyone's surprise, "But he should get the general picture from us, rather than a garbled version from...others."

Elizabeth felt heat rising to her face. She had a feeling Lupin had heard of her visit to Harry, and knew that, unlike as she said, she did indeed tell Harry what she'd heard over the Extendable Ears.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, looking furious as she rose to her feet, "Well, I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart—"

"He's not your son," Sirius cut in.

"He's as good as! Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes. The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

The room went still, Elizabeth staring at Mrs. Weasley in shock. It was not like her to take shots like that towards others, and Elizabeth had thought that she and Sirius were friends, despite the fact they didn't see eye-to-eye about everything.

"Molly," Lupin said in a sharp tone, "You are not the only person who cares about Harry. Sirius, sit down."

Sirius, still with a cold look on his face, sunk back into his chair. Mrs. Weasley was still red in the face and seemed to be shaking slightly. Elizabeth stared between them, afraid they would begin arguing again.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin said calmly, "He's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said instantly.

"Very well," Mrs. Weasley said in a shaking voice, "Ginny—Ron—Elizabeth—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen, now."

"We're of age!" Fred and George yelled.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron was on his feet.

"Mum, I _want_ to!" it was Ginny now.

"Harry's going to tell us anyway!" Elizabeth added.

In the end, Mrs. Weasley relented—but only if she could still force Ginny on out of the room. Elizabeth felt bad for her, but knew that Hermione would tell Ginny anything once they all went on to bed anyway. And Elizabeth was hoping not to see the hostile look on Mrs. Weasley's face again anytime soon...

"Okay, Harry..." Sirius said, settling in once Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were gone, "What do you want to know?"

Harry leaned forward, his words coming out in a long, fast rush.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything—"

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet," Sirius said, "Not as far as we know, anyway...And we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," Lupin said.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked, and Elizabeth fidgeted a little, thinking of Cedric.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment," Sirius said, "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," Lupin said, giving Harry a smile.

"How?"

"You weren't supposed to live!" Sirius said(Elizabeth's chest tightened at that thought), "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," Lupin said, "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How as that helped?" Harry looked confused.

"Are you kidding?" Bill leaned forward on the table, "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," Sirius said. Everyone shuddered at the name, though Elizabeth only tensed a little. Spending the past week forcing herself to say the name herself was starting to let it sink in.

"So what's the Order been doing?" Harry asked, straightening up some in his chair.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," Sirius replied simply.

"How d'you know what his plans are?"

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea," Lupin answered, "And Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build an army again," Sirius said, "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command; witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one group he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?" Harry asked.

Elizabeth was keeping herself as still as possible, as if afraid that if she moved, they'd notice she was still there and she wouldn't be able to keep listening in on what was going on. She knew that she was allowed to stay, but it didn't stop her from staying far too still, as if she were eavesdropping instead of welcomed in.

"We're going to do our best," Lupin said.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned," Bill said, "To put them on their guard. It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," Tonks was the one to answer this time, "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" Harry asked, "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore—"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," Mr. Weasley said, " _Dumbledore_."

"Frightened of Dumbledore?"

"Frightened of what he's up to," Mr. Weasley said, "You see, Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want—"

"Of course he doesn't. He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is," Lupin said, "A much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice. But it seems that he's become fond of power now, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic, and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?" Harry's voice rose a little, "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up—that _I'd_ make it all up?"

Their answer was the same thing that Elizabeth had already knew was coming: No one wanted to believe Voldemort was back, and the _Daily Prophet_ was hiding the truth. That made it very hard for them to get any word out.

"But you're still telling people, aren't you?" Harry asked, looking around, "You're letting people know he's back?"

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass murderer and the Ministry's put a ten-thousand-galleon price on my head, I can hardy stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," Lupin said, "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," Sirius added, "And it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," Mr. Weasley said, "Tonks here, for one—she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a have advantage—and Elizabeth's aunt, Ginger, alerted us before the Ministry started sending letters that you'd cast a Patronus Charm, Harry—"

"How?" Harry asked, looking to Elizabeth.

"My aunt works in the Department for Monitoring Underage Magic," Elizabeth answered, "She monitors the Trace, and it alerted when magic's done around someone who's underage. They usually ignore it at homes of half-bloods and pure-bloods, because they don't know if it was done by the parent or child, but—"

"And her uncle is a member of Wizengamot," Mr. Weasley cut in, "Which is good, since Dumbledore was removed from his position as Chief Warlock. And they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do, as long as they don't take him off Chocolate Frog cards," Bill said with a smirk.

"It's no laughing matter," Mr. Weasley said sharply, "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this, he could end up in Azkaban and the last thing we want is Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to up he's up to, he's going to go cautiously for a while. If Dumbledore's out of the way—well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters, it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," Sirius said, "He tricks, jinxes, and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secrecy. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in, he's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quickly indeed, and he's concentrating on them at the moment."

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Lupin shared a look, staying quiet for a moment. Finally, Sirius cleared his throat, speaking very carefully.

"Something he can only get by stealth."

Elizabeth perked at this. So far, everything they'd been told was things they already knew. This, however, was new. They hadn't heard anything about Voldemort after something besides supporters right now.

"Like a weapon," Sirius went on, "Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse than _Avada Kedavra_ —?"

"That's enough."

Elizabeth, who had been so focused on what was going on, jumped with the tiniest of squeaks as she spun to Mrs. Weasley's voice. She'd come back into the room without them realizing and was standing there, arms crossed over her chest and glaring.

"I want you in bed, now," Mrs. Weasley snapped, "All of you."

"You can't boss us—"

"Watch me," Mrs. Weasley cut Fred off, then glared at Sirius, "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I'll join. I want to join. I want to fight—"

"No," Lupin said shortly, "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards. Wizard who have left school," he added when Fred and George opened their mouths, "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you...I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

It was clear they weren't going to get any more information. Elizabeth glanced over at her friends as they got to their feet, heading on for the stairs.


	12. Morning Practice

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

 _ **Morning Practice**_

Elizabeth slipped quietly into her room, locking the door behind her and rushing to her bed, pulling open the drawer and getting out the little two-way mirror.

"Harry? You there?"

"Yeah, I just got the mirror," Harry's voice came. With keeping the lights out, pretending to be asleep, Elizabeth couldn't really see him in the small, reflective glass in her hands.

"Fred and George just Apparated in here," Harry went on, "We were just getting to the weapon Sirius mentioned."

"Let slip, more like," Fred's voice came from the mirror, "We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?"

"Any idea what it is?" Elizabeth asked.

"Could be anything."

"But there can't be anything worse than the Killing Curse, can there?" Ron asked, "What's worse than death?"

"Dementor's Kiss," Elizabeth said quietly. The air fell quiet, and it was some time before Elizabeth heard a response over the mirror again.

"I don't think it could be anything like that," Ron said, a fearful note in his voice, "He already showed he can use the dementors. Maybe...Maybe this is something different."

"So, whatever it is," George said, "Who d'you thinks got it now?"

"I hope it's our side," Ron said.

"It has to be," Elizabeth said, "Do you remember them talking about guard duty? They always talked about something separate from when watching Harry, I bet that's what they're guarding. This weapon."

"Bet it is!" George said.

"Shh!" Fred's voice came now, "Mum's coming."

Elizabeth heard a loud crack come from the other side of the mirror and she knew Fred and George had left Ron and Harry's room. Elizabeth sat quietly, staring at the mirror. After a moment, she heard Ron say something, and she knew Mrs. Weasley would be coming on up the stairs soon. Elizabeth told her friends good night, setting aside the mirror and sighing as she curled up in bed.

As usual, Elizabeth slept very fitfully. Her dreams were plagued by dementors, images of her family and friends staring at her with dead, emotionless faces. She woke up before dawn, trembling. Still, she wasn't sick. Maybe this one was just a nightmare?

Elizabeth gave a soft snort. She never thought she'd see the day that she'd be _hoping_ to have had a nightmare. Just a plain and simple nightmare, not visions of things to come...

Elizabeth sighed and pushed her glasses on, looking to the clock by her bed. It was dark out, but it was late enough that she and Harry could get some practice in on her Patronus. After that nightmare, she was more determined than ever to learn. Elizabeth reached for her mirror, asking Harry through it if he was still willing. He agreed, though seemed quite sleepy about it. Still, the two met up in the recently-cleaned sitting room down on the ground floor.

"Thank you again for doing this, Harry," Elizabeth said meekly, "Especially early in the morning."

"Well, I'm the one who said for us to meet up here, didn't I?" Harry gave a grin. Now that he was up and moving, he seemed to be slowly waking up. "Right, basics...you already know the incantation, right?"

" _Expecto Pretonum_?" Elizabeth asked, trying to remember the time she heard Harry saying it over a year before. Harry almost looked like he would laugh.

"Ex-pec-toh Pah-troh-num," Harry said slowly.

Elizabeth nodded, slowly repeating the pronunciation a couple of times to make sure she had it right. Once Harry seemed satisfied, he gave a nod himself. Though he seemed a bit awkward about it all.

"Now, you need to focus on a memory, a positive one," Harry said, "Something really strong."

Elizabeth nodded, closing her eyes and sighing. A positive memory...Most recently, seeing Harry the night before. The relief that he was here, that he was okay...She grinned a little, gripping her wand tightly.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," she said sharply, waving her wand. Nothing happened, and she frowned.

"It's very advanced magic," Harry said, "Lupin didn't even think I could manage it at thirteen, but I did it. And I'm sure you can, too. Come on, try again."

Elizabeth nodded, sighing. Apparently she needed something stronger than the relief at seeing Harry last night...She closed her eyes, thinking back. Her first year...When she'd been Sorted into Hufflepuff...It had been a dream come true. Hufflepuff was her second home. She grinned, letting the memory wash over her.

"Okay, trying again," she whispered, opening her eyes, "Expecto Patronum!"

This time, a silvery wisp of something came from the end of the wand, like a small puff of smoke, though it vanished instantly. Still, Elizabeth grinned brightly, looking at Harry.

"I did it!" she said, "Well, I did something!"

Harry was grinning brightly at Elizabeth, and she felt her stomach do a little flip, her face growing warm. Why did a simple grin do something like this to her? Harry grinning used to not set her face on fire or her stomach twist up...

Though soon, Elizabeth was beginning to grow frustrated. After an hour, she still couldn't do anything more than wisps of silvery smoke. She was frowning, wondering what she was doing wrong. The memories were all happy ones—being Sorted to Hufflepuff, her friendships with various people, watching the Quidditch World Cup, the night at the Yule Ball...None of them seemed powerful enough to give her more than wisps, however.

"You're doing better," Harry said encouragingly, "It's getting stronger. I'm sure you'll get it soon."

Elizabeth gave a disbelieving snort and flopped down onto a dusty couch. Harry came over, sitting next to her and Elizabeth could feel her heart skip a beat at how close he was.

"You'll get it, Elizabeth," he said, "Remember when you helped me with the Third Task? You struggled, but you kept right up with the rest of us. And honestly, I don't think even Hermione did better than you with that Reductor Curse."

Elizabeth's face grew even warmer at that as she grinned at Harry. Hearing him compliment her like that...She suddenly became very aware how close the two of them were sitting on this couch, their legs just barely brushing each other, much like the day she visited him in Little Whinging. She was becoming very aware that she and Harry were sitting here, alone. Very, very close to each other...

"You really think I could do it?" Elizabeth asked quietly, trying to push back thoughts that were swirling in her head. Harry gave a nod, and Elizabeth grinned, feeling her stomach do another flip.

"Okay, I'll try one more time," she said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. A happy memory...Though right now, all she could think about was Harry next to her. It was a big distraction, trying to ignore the way her stomach was doing flips, or the way her heart skipped a beat now and then when she felt Harry accidentally brush against her. She was supposed to be focusing on being happy—

Wait, wasn't she happy right now, like this? Sitting here with Harry? Just enjoying being with him, letting him teach her a spell she wanted to learn...It wasn't technically a _memory_ , but it was still making her happy. Elizabeth found herself grinning brightly as she opened her eyes and got to her feet. Just focusing on the moment, Harry here with her. Of his compliment and encouragement that she could do this...

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

As before, a silvery smoke formed. But this time, it started taking shape. Something small, and once it was fully formed, Elizabeth felt her heart sink. She knew a Patronus varied in form from person-to-person. Harry's was a stag. Elizabeth had hoped she'd have something that would be big, something that she felt could take on dementors.

Something that wasn't a _mouse_.

"You did it!" Harry seemed far more excited than the little silvery mouse than Elizabeth did. Even his enthusiasm couldn't cheer her up completely, but she had to grin at Harry, letting the mouse disappear.

"I had a great teacher," she said, "I never would have done this without you."

And it was true. Harry really had been a very good teacher through this. He grinned at her again, and Elizabeth again realized how close they were. There was no couch they were sitting on to explain it now. Harry was standing incredibly close...Her heart picked up a bit and she grinned at him, trying to squash the thoughts swimming in her head. It could be so easy to move even closer. In fact, she didn't fully realize she had, and was starting to tilt her head towards him—

"What're you two doing in here?"

Elizabeth gave a little squeak as she spun around to the door. To her utter horror and embarrassment, Sirius was standing there, leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Suddenly self-aware of how close she was to her friend, Elizabeth blushed as she moved away from Harry. That only seemed to make Sirius's smirk grow, and Elizabeth felt herself blushing deeper. She couldn't bring herself to look at Harry.

"We...I couldn't sleep," Elizabeth managed, "And...We didn't want to wake everyone up with talking, and—"

Sirius chuckled. Somehow, that made things even worse. Elizabeth fidgeted a little.

"We'll get back upstairs," Harry said, and by his tone, Elizabeth noticed he seemed embarrassed as well, "Sorry..."

"Just get up there before Molly sees you two up so early," Sirius said, still smirking, "We don't want to give her something else to be on you about."

Elizabeth's face flushed, if possible, even more as she ducked her head and hurried quietly through the entrance and back up the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell him you were learning to cast a Patronus?" Harry asked.

"I...really don't know," Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head, "I panicked...Guess I'm a bit upset over that Patronus."

"What do you mean? You cast one, it was great."

Elizabeth frowned. She dared herself to glance at Harry, and he was watching her closely. All she could think about was being in that room, of what she would have done if Sirius hadn't walked in...

"I'm going on back to my room," she said instead, trying to ignore the look Harry was giving her, "I'll see you when Mrs. Weasley comes waking everyone up."

Without a word, Elizabeth turned and made her way back up the stairs, her pace a bit too quick as she reached her own room and went in, locking the door behind her and flopping down on her bed. Cream came over, head-butting her and Elizabeth grinned, scratching her cat behind the ears.

What had she been _thinking_? First she got way too bold and kissed Harry on the cheek when she visited him at Grimmauld Place, and the first time she's alone with him now, she nearly went for a lot more than a quick peck on the cheek...She had to be out of her mind. Elizabeth sighed, moving her hand away from Cream to grab her pillow and bury her face in it. That was it. She was just mental. Harry was her best friend, and she sincerely doubted he was attracted to her. Besides, it'd been very clear that he had a bit of a crush on Cho Chang the past few years. Cho had never showed interest in Harry(then there was the fact that Cho's boyfriend had been Cedric) but Elizabeth knew she couldn't compare to someone like her. Smart—after all, she was a Ravenclaw—pretty, and skilled at Quidditch...None of the things Elizabeth was.

And why had her Patronus been a _mouse_ , of all things? What did that say about her? That she was small and timid, insignificant? Elizabeth frowned and groaned into her pillow. Sure, she was actually pretty quiet and timid around people she didn't know, and she hated confrontation and fighting. But a _mouse_? It was just more proof that she was nothing like the girl Harry had a crush on.

Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't really let herself fixate too much on it. After all, she'd actually cast a corporal Patronus. That was an amazing enough feat in itself, especially when she usually wasn't the best with Charms. Harry really had been a good teacher...Elizabeth grinned at that, just thinking about the fact that she'd managed something she usually couldn't because of Harry. He had a way of bringing that out in others, didn't he? He inspired people, and he was a really good teacher. Maybe she should talk to Ron and Hermione, see if they wanted to learn as well...

' _After his hearing, though,'_ Elizabeth told herself guiltily. She really should have waited as well, now that she thought of it...But what was done was done. There was no going back on it now.

And at least the time alone with Harry was nice, even if she didn't think anything was going to come of it.


	13. More Cleaning

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

 _ **More Cleaning**_

A few hours later, Elizabeth was in the drawing room with the others. Mrs. Weasley has handing out stray bottles and rags, instructing them to tie the rags over their faces. Apparently, there was a massive doxy infestation in the curtains in here, and it was going to take a lot to get rid of.

The drawing room door opened just as Elizabeth was fastening the cloth around her face and she looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron come in. Harry's eyes met Elizabeth's and she felt her face grow red as she looked away quickly. This only led her to seeing Hermione staring at her, however. Elizabeth tried to just give her friend a blank look, glad that she had the cloth over her face to hide how badly she was blushing.

"I've never seen an infestation this bad," Mrs. Weasley said, staring at the curtain that was practically vibrating, " _What_ that house elf's been doing for the last ten years—"

"Kreacher's really old," Hermione cut in, "He probably couldn't manage—"

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," Sirius said as he came into the room with a bloody bag, then on Harry's look, "I've just been feeding Buckbeak. I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom. Anyway...this writing desk..."

As Sirius moved towards the desk, Elizabeth was again thinking about that morning. She found herself looking towards Harry again, surprised to see he was staring at her as he tied a cloth around his face. Elizabeth quickly looked away again.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a boggart," Sirius said, checking the desk, "But perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty before we let it out—knowing my mother it could be something much worse."

"Right you are, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said. Elizabeth noticed they were speaking in a forced sort of politeness reserved for people you didn't really want to be around.

The doorbell downstairs rang, followed by the loud screams of Mrs. Black. Sirius complained about their insistence on the doorbell after he warned them against it, and left the room. Elizabeth frowned, turning to Mrs. Weasley as she started handing out black spray bottles, instructing everyone how to use them.

The morning was definitely an interesting one. Elizabeth hadn't had to deal with doxies much, and when she had they'd always been in small amounts. Not the massive infestation they had here.

It took all morning, and Elizabeth was exhausted by the time they finished. She found herself thinking she'd rather take on a jarvey again than deal with a curtain full of angry doxies—especially since she nearly got bit on two different occasions. The second time, she only avoided the bite because George had sprayed the doxy just as it was charging. Elizabeth noticed that he seemed to slip the doxy into his pocket rather than the bucket with the rest of them. Elizabeth didn't want to know what he wanted with a doxy.

"I think we'll tackle _those_ after lunch," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding to a cabinet full of objects that Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to getting to. Especially since she was quite sure one of the glass bottles in that cabinet was filled with blood. She didn't want to know what type.

The doorbell rang again downstairs as they all untied the cloths from their faces and Sirius's mother began screaming again. Mrs. Weasley ordered them to stay upstairs as she left the room, saying she'd bring lunch back with her. Mrs. Weasley made sure to shut the door as she left and started down the stairs, and everyone rushed to the window. Elizabeth found herself crammed between Ron and Fred, but for once she didn't really think much of the closed-in feeling, far more interested in information.

"It's Mundungus!" Hermione said once they spotted the squat man down on the step, carrying a stack of cauldrons, "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," Harry said, "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Fred replied, and Mundungus disappeared into the house below, "Blimey, Mum won't like that..."

The crowd moved away from the window—and Elizabeth didn't realize just how uncomfortable she actually was until she had space again. Fred and George made their way to the door, cracking it open just slightly.

"Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred said quietly, "Can't hear properly...d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

"Might be worth it," George whispered, "I could sneak upstairs and get a pair—"

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

"Looks like we won't need them," Elizabeth said rather pointlessly as Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted from upstairs.

"I love hearing Mum yell at others," Fred said with a grin, "It makes such a nice change of pace."

"—COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE—"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," George said, "You've got to head her off early, otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry—and there goes Sirius's mum again—"

George sighed as he went to close the door—there was no point eavesdropping when they couldn't hear what was said—and Kreacher slipped into the room before the door fully closed. As usual, he was muttering to himself, Mostly unflattering insults about the others. Elizabeth glared at him. Once he saw Harry, however, his attention turned fully to him.

"...and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name, what is he doing here, Kreacher doesn't know..."

"This is Harry, Kreacher," Hermione said, taking a small step forward, "Harry Potter."

Kreacher's gaze when to Hermione, his large eyes narrowing.

"The Mudblood—"

" _Don't_ call her that," Elizabeth cut the house elf off with a hiss, matching Kreacher's glare with one of her own.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, "He's not right in the mind, he doesn't know what he's—"

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows _exactly_ what he's saying," Fred spoke up. He was glaring at Kreacher, much like Elizabeth was.

"Is it true?" Kreacher turned his attention back to Harry, "Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's that boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it—"

"Don't we all, Kreacher?"

"What do you want, anyway?" George asked.

"Kreacher is cleaning," the house elf said simply, eying George closely.

"A likely story."

Elizabeth looked up to see Sirius had come back, his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the house elf. There were no shouts from downstairs—Mrs. Weasley must have settled down.

"What are you up to?" Sirius asked.

"Kreacher is cleaning. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black—"

"And it's getting blacker every day," Sirius cut in.

"Master always liked his little joke," Kreacher muttered, bowing so low his nose brushed the floor, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart—"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher. She kept herself alive out of pure spite. Now what are you up to? Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

Elizabeth glanced around the room. There were a number of valuable things that Kreacher could be after...

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," the house elf said, then muttering to himself, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it—"

"I thought it might be that," Sirius said bitterly, glaring towards the tapestry hanging on the wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

Kreacher gave Sirius a look of pure hatred as he gave another mocking bow before leaving the room, muttering to himself. Sirius slammed the door after him. Good riddance, Elizabeth thought. The elf creeped her out.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione said, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long. Taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little—"

"If you set him free, maybe—"

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order," Sirius said simply, "And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

Elizabeth snorted, watching Sirius head towards the tapestry. Elizabeth and the others followed, though when Elizabeth realized Harry was next to her, close enough their arms were bushing against each other, she bushed and moved away to stand on the other side of Ron. The red-head gave her a strange look, but she ignored him, studying the tapestry instead. Elizabeth could easily believe that it had been in the family for centuries. It was faded, and seemed to take up nearly the entire wall of the drawing room and riddled with holes chewed in by animals. Gold lines formed and flowed across the tapestry, linking names together and branching off to new ones. It was a family tree, with large, golden words along the top:

 **The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

" **Toujours Pur"**

"You're not on here!" Harry said nearby. Elizabeth noticed he was scanning around the bottom of the tree.

"I used to be there," Sirius said, pointing to a burned-out mark on the tapestry, "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home—Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"I don't blame you for wanting to get away from this place," Elizabeth said with a glance around the room. She moved closer to the tapestry and studied it closely while Harry and Sirius talked about how Sirius had stayed with the Potters after running away, and how Sirius's brother had been a Death Eater, but killed by an Auror. Elizabeth stared at the name along the tapestry, Regulus Black, who died before Elizabeth was born. Frowning, she continued to scan along the tapestry, unsurprised to see the Malfoys were on here—Sirius was apparently a cousin of Draco Malfoy' mother. Elizabeth knew that pretty much every pureblood family was related, even if distantly. They were too obsessed with the 'blood purity' to marry Muggle-borns or Muggles themselves.

Elizabeth found herself wondering if her family was on here—well, if Sirius was any indication, she was sure her mother would have been blown off for marrying a Muggle-born—but her mother and aunt were from a pureblood family...They could easily have once been on this tapestry.

"Lunch."

Elizabeth turned to see Mrs. Weasley had returned with a tray of sandwiches. Realizing she'd barely eaten anything for breakfast, Elizabeth hurried over. She was starving. Elizabeth eagerly took a couple of sandwiches, sitting on a dusty couch to eat. She was soon joined by Hermione, who was watching her carefully.

"What happened?" she asked, "With you and Harry."

Elizabeth felt herself blushing and she made a point not to look at Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Elizabeth, you're a horrible liar," Hermione said, "Listen, I heard you two in the hallway—I couldn't hear anything you were saying, mind," Hermione added when Elizabeth shot her head up, her eyes wide. "But I know you two were up and together before everyone else, and now you won't even look at Harry. What happened?"

Elizabeth sighed. There really wasn't any way to hide anything from Hermione, was there?

"He was teaching me to cast a Patronus," Elizabeth said simply. Though she still felt herself blushing more, thinking about how close they had been. Of what might have happened if Sirius hadn't walked into the room...

"And now you are avoiding him?" Hermione asked, "That doesn't make any sense."

Elizabeth sighed, staring down at her food in her hands. What was she supposed to say? That she'd let her thoughts get carried away, and she nearly kissed her best friend despite the fact she knew he fancied someone else?

"Did you kiss?"

Elizabeth choked on her food, looking up again.

" _What_?" she asked. She was hoping she was keeping things to herself. How could Hermione make that jump?

"You're an obvious person, Elizabeth," Hermione said, "How you feel is always clear on your face, no matter how you try to hide it. I've noticed the way you've been around Harry for over a year now. You kept staying very close to him at dinner last night, then this morning you two sneak off for time alone, and now you're avoiding looking at him. Something had to happen. Did you kiss?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth hissed, her face growing redder. She didn't want to admit that she very well _could_ have kissed him. Hermione stared at her, a look at disbelief.

"You should tell him," she said finally.

"No."

"Elizabeth—"

"No, he's not interested, okay?" Elizabeth said, "He fancies Cho, doesn't he? Besides, just because you're clever enough to notice what I do—"

"Ron's noticed it, too."

Elizabeth stared. Was she _that_ obvious about things?

"I don't think he's fully put it all together yet," Hermione said, "But he was talking this morning about how much happier you seem now that Harry's back, then suddenly you're avoiding him. He knows something is up. And if someone as dense as Ron notices?"

Then Harry would have noticed. Elizabeth glanced towards her friend, still talking with Sirius at the tapestry nearby. Avoiding Harry was going to go nowhere. She couldn't just ignore him. Maybe she should just instead focus on avoiding being _alone_ with Harry. Stay in a group. That'd avoid the temptation.

"I'll think about it," was all Elizabeth said, though she had no intentions of telling Harry how she felt.


	14. Unexpected Positions

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

 _ **Unexpected Positions**_

The next week gave plenty of time for Elizabeth to keep her mind off Harry, and not end up alone with him. They were still cleaning the house in full force, and often were joined by the members of the Order. Tonks and Alain seemed to come around most often, and Alain spent quite a bit of time talking to Elizabeth whenever he was over. Apparently, Helene was starting to become more excited about Hogwarts as it was going closer. Mainly because of Elizabeth's promise that Helene would have a friend when she got there.

Elizabeth was still sleeping badly, and seemed to be coasting on only a few hours' sleep every night. It was beginning to catch up to her. She still had nightmares, though they were further in between now. Instead, Elizabeth found herself having just plain strange dreams—the one of the talking badger looking for a crown had repeated a few more times, and she was also having ones about Hogwarts, where she was hiding in dark shadows but not as if she were hiding _from_ someone. It always felt to her she was more waiting. And strangest of all, a dream about a large, empty room that had an archway positioned in the middle of it. One that whispered whenever Elizabeth came closer—

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth awoke with a start. She lay still in her bed for a moment, frowning at the ceiling. Couldn't she get one night of peace? The knocking came again and Elizabeth sighed, sitting up and pushing on her glasses as she went to the door. Hermione was on the other side.

"Mrs. Weasley has breakfast done," she said, "Harry's already left for his hearing."

Elizabeth nodded, frowning a little. She'd wished she'd have gotten up early enough to wish Harry luck at the hearing...At least she knew he'd be fine. There was no way they could expel him for defending himself.

She got dressed, heading down to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there, fixing themselves plates of food. Elizabeth sat down next to Hermione, helping herself to bacon and eggs.

"Do you think Harry's hearing will go well?" Hermione asked. They knew it wouldn't be until nine in the morning, a couple of hours away.

"I'm sure it will," Elizabeth said. They couldn't expel Harry for defending his own life. Besides, Elizabeth hadn't had any sickening feelings when she woke up, despite her strange dreams. That had to mean a good thing, right?

They spend the morning finishing up the last bit of the dining room they'd been working on, and by the time lunch came, Elizabeth was exhausted again. She was really hoping once she was away from the creepiness of Grimmauld Place and in the familiar comfort of Hogwarts, she'd have less nightmares and better night sleeps. She could barely function through cleaning like this. Having to go through her O.W.L. year in a constant state of lack of sleep?

Mrs. Weasley was just finishing making lunch when Elizabeth, Hermione, and Ron came in. Fred, George, and Ginny were already there, sitting at one side of the table and talking about Quidditch with Sirius. Elizabeth went over to help Mrs. Weasley get out plates when the kitchen door opened and she looked over her shoulder to see Harry had returned with Mr. Weasley. Immediately, Mrs. Weasley put down the spoon she'd been using on the mashed potatoes and hurried over.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"He was cleared," Mr. Weasley said, and there was an uproar of cheers. Elizabeth grinned brightly, still standing where she was with the plates. "They tried to sabotage the hearing. Moved it up an hour early at the last minute and had him tried in front of a full Wizengamot court."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, nearly dropping the plates, but she managed to keep hold on them, "What about Uncle Xavier? He didn't warn you?"

Fred, George, and Ginny hadn't seemed to hear. They were prancing around in a circle and chanting "He got off!"

"Settle down, you three," Mr. Weasley said, then turned to the others, "Xavier said they didn't even tell him. He knew there was a case, but he didn't realize it would be Harry's until Harry came in—he thought that Harry was just going to be questioned by Amelia Bones later on and this case was over something different. They tried to trick Dumbledore as well, but he managed to show up. They weren't going to sentence Harry with Dumbledore right there."

"I knew it!" Ron said excitedly, "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," Hermione said in a weak, shaking voice, "There was no case against you, none at all..."

"Everyone seems quite released, though, considering they all knew I'd get off."

Elizabeth giggled a little, coming on over to the table and setting the plates down as she grinned at Harry.

"Bet it's a relief," she said, "To have all this over."

" _He got off, he got off, he got off!_ "

"That's enough, settle down!" Mr. Weasley called to Fred, George, and Ginny before turning back towards Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry—"

"What?" Sirius asked, sitting up straighter.

" _He got off, he got off, he got off!_ "

"Be quiet, you three!" Mr. Weasley snapped, "Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely. We'll tell him, don't worry."

Elizabeth looked over to Harry, whom had come over to help her with the plates.

"Mr. Malfoy was visiting Mr. Fudge?" she asked softly, knowing the others wouldn't hear her with Fred, George, and Ginny's chanting and Mr. Weasley giving his goodbyes.

"I asked Mr. Weasley if he could be Imperiused, but they don't think he is," Harry replied.

"Harry dear, leave those alone and sit down," Mrs. Weasley said, "Have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast..."

Elizabeth sat down next to Harry, as Hermione and Ron sat across from them. Ron was still grinning brightly as he started loading everyone's plates with food.

"'Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," Ron said simply.

"Yeah, he swung it for me," Harry said, though there was an odd tone in his voice. Elizabeth watched him closely, but before she could ask, Harry suddenly slapped his hand to the scar on his forehead, rubbing it.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Harry muttered, "Just my scar. It happens all the time now..."

Elizabeth studied her friend, hand still on his shoulder. Ron, however, seemed to think it was better to change the subject before they were overheard.

"I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening," he said, "To celebrate with us, you know."

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said as she divided out chicken between them, "He's really busy at the moment."

Harry looked upset at that, and Elizabeth wondered what was up with Harry. She didn't ask, however, knowing he wasn't going to talk if he really didn't want to, and she didn't want to pressure him when he'd just gotten done with the hearing. Instead, she turned to her own lunch, just enjoying the relief of knowing Harry was free.

The rest of the summer passed in a busy routine of cleaning, and odd dreams. The archway from the empty room seemed to sneak its way into Elizabeth's dreams, no matter what they had been about. Once, she had dreamed she was having a picnic with her friends—one of the rare, perfectly normal dreams she had—only to see the archway sitting in the distance, the whispers seeming to call to her across the field.

One thing about the constant activity, however, is it allowed her to slowly start dealing with her awkwardness and feelings towards Harry. Being around him all day, every day, helped her grow used to it. She didn't blush nearly as much at his smile—though it did still send her stomach into flips—and she was getting to where she was able to keep from staring at him far too much during meals or when they were cleaning. One thing she did do, however, was try to be sure she was never actually _alone_ with Harry. That was when things tended to get awkward, like one afternoon when the two were cleaning together in a formal sitting room, and they were off in a corner to themselves. Elizabeth knew she spent the whole time avoiding Harry's gaze, and knew her face was warm the entire time. She had no idea what Harry had to be thinking of her after that.

When the last day of term came, so did their letters with the new school lists. Elizabeth had started to worry over it, so it had been a relief when Mr. Weasley came up and gave Elizabeth her letter while she was packing up her trunk for the train the following day.

Elizabeth took her letter, instantly realizing there was a bit of a lump in it. Confused, she realized that instead of the usual two letters, there were three, as well as a small badge. Black and yellow, with the image of a badger on it and the letter 'P' engraved over it.

Prefect? Something had to be wrong. Elizabeth would never be made prefect. Quickly, she dug through her letters. One was a reminder of the time that the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross, the second was a list of her school books, and then there was the third, written in her Head-of-House—Professor Sprout's hand:

 _Miss Elizabeth Martin,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been awarded the position of prefect for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I am sure you are aware, this is a job that requires patience, responsibility, and fairness. I trust that you will make our House proud and uphold the responsibilities with grace and not take advantage of the position._

 _On the Hogwarts Express, you will be required to report to the Prefect Carriage where the Head Boy and Girl will be informing you of your duties. I look forward to seeing you flourish in this new role._

 _Pomona Sprout_

 _Head of Hufflepuff_

Elizabeth read over the letter three times, sure she had to be reading it wrong. Each time, however, the words were the same. She was a prefect. Somehow, despite the trouble she'd gotten into with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Professor Sprout trusted her with being a prefect...Elizabeth grinned a little, feeling a sense of pride at that. This really was great. She was prefect.

She knew Hermione would have made prefect, too, but she wondered if Harry or Ron did. The trouble they got into, she doubted they would, but she had also doubted she would have gotten the badge. Maybe one of them had a surprise waiting, too.

Elizabeth gripped the badge tight in her hand, heading on down the stairs. She passed Hermione—with Hedwig on her shoulder—and was excitedly told that she was prefect—and so was Ron.

That one was surprising. She had thought, if either of them had gotten the badge, it would be Harry. Elizabeth frowned, watching Hermione disappear into her room before she headed on to where Harry and Ron had been staying. Harry was in the room by himself, leaning over his trunk with his eyes closed. Elizabeth frowned, staying in the doorway. She suddenly realized this meant that all his friends were prefects, yet he wasn't...Elizabeth frowned, looking down at the badge in her own hand.

"You too?"

Elizabeth jerked her head up, then shoved her badge into her pocket and gave Harry a weak grin.

"Please don't tell them," she said, "I just...I'll tell them tomorrow, when we're on the train..."

Harry nodded, a sour look on his face as he looked back down to his trunk. Elizabeth moved closer, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be jealous," she said softly. Harry looked at her, a bit startled. Elizabeth grinned softly at him.

"It's okay," she said again, "You've got a lot you're going through, would you really want all this on you, too?"

Harry fell quiet, studying Elizabeth. Slowly, he started to grin a little as he seemed to think over what she said.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, "Thanks, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grinned back at him. They stood there in silence, so close together. Elizabeth suddenly realized that this was the first time they were this close, and fully alone, since the Patronus practice when he'd arrived the month before...

"What about you?" Harry asked, "You've gone through a lot, too."

Elizabeth sighed, letting her hand fall a bit, though after a moment she realized her hand had landed on his. She blushed a little, but couldn't bring herself to move it away.

"I'm hoping I can handle it," she said, glancing back up at Harry to find him staring at her. She felt her cheeks grow warmer. "I really didn't want this, honestly..."

"I think you'll be brilliant."

Elizabeth's blush deepened as she grinned at Harry.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Harry grinned back. Again, Elizabeth was aware of how close they were, of Harry's hand under hers...She just watched Harry, her heart racing more now. For a split second, she could have sworn Harry was leaning towards her—

And the door banged open behind them. Elizabeth squeaked and jumped away from Harry, spinning around to see Ron coming in with a bright grin, apparently oblivious to what he'd just interrupted.

"Just caught her!" he said, "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."

"You're getting a new broom?" Elizabeth managed, her voice a bit higher than it should be. Her face was still very warm. She was aware of Harry behind her, but she didn't dare look at him. This was exactly why she was trying to stay away from being alone with Harry. Things started going in directions that they shouldn't. Harry was her friend, she needed to keep that in check.

"Yeah, Mum said she'd try to get me something for becoming prefect," Ron said, glancing between Harry and Elizabeth, an odd look forming over his face. Elizabeth tensed a little.

"I need to go finish packing," she said quickly, "I'll see you at dinner."

Without waiting for a response, Elizabeth hurried on out of the room. She couldn't help but remember what Hermione had told her. Even Ron was starting to notice...She really needed to get ahold of herself.

When Elizabeth went down to dinner that night, she noticed there was a banner hanging over the table: CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE—NEW PREFECTS. Elizabeth felt a bit of relief that her name wasn't on it. It seemed Harry was keeping quiet about her making prefect. Elizabeth hated attention being on her.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the room, looking more excited and cheerful than Elizabeth had seen her since arriving at Grimmauld Place. Elizabeth noticed that the others had already came in and were eyeing the decorations.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron, I've sent them both owls and they're _thrilled_."

Soon enough, they were all sitting at the table, and they had guests that night. Tonks and Kingsley were staying for dinner. Elizabeth noted Alain wasn't staying tonight, but the fact that his sister was starting Hogwarts tomorrow, Elizabeth wasn't surprised.

Determined not to let any awkwardness get in the way tonight, Elizabeth made a point not to avoid Harry like last time. She went and grabbed a couple of butterbeers, bringing one over to him with a grin. She could feel herself blushing a little, but she couldn't ignore Harry. That would just make things worse.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," Mrs. Weasley said and Elizabeth looked over to see Mad-Eye Moody had come in. Elizabeth realized—as Mrs. Weasley was asking about the locked desk upstairs and Moody replied that it definitely was a boggart—that this was the first time she'd actually really been around the real Mad-Eye Moody. All the last school year, she'd been taught by an imposter. She watched Moody turn his attention to Ron, talking about how people in authority usually were subject to curses. Ron paled, and Elizabeth fidgeted a little herself.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," Mr. Weasley said, off to change the subject, "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Everyone joined in the toast, and Elizabeth could see Harry glance at her from the corner of her eye. She just gave him a small grin.

"I was never a prefect myself," Tonks said—Elizabeth saw her hair was red today, "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like the ability to behave myself."

Elizabeth snorted into her butterbeer as Ginny laughed and Hermione looked offended.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked as she started to pile food on her plate. Elizabeth moved over to fix herself a plate as well.

"No one would have made me a prefect," Sirius said with a laugh, "I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good buy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," Lupin said, smirking a little, "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Elizabeth giggled again, moving away from the table with Harry to talk with him as they ate. Ron was nearby, raving about his new broom. Elizabeth saw Fred and George were talking with Mundungus— _'When did he get here?'_ she asked herself—in a corner. Hermione was chatting with Lupin about house elves, and Mrs. Weasley was fretting over Bill's hair.

"Good way to spend our last night of holiday," Elizabeth said, looking around the room, "I'm looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, though."

"Yeah, I am too," Harry said, though he was looking to Sirius, "I feel a little bad about leaving him alone..."

"Lupin's here," Elizabeth reminded Harry, "And the Order members will be here all the time. He won't be here by himself."

"I guess you're right..."

Elizabeth grinned softly at Harry. This was one of the things she liked most about him. He was so caring about others.

"It'll be fine," she said again, "And it's not like we can't write him, as long as we're careful how we word things. Though I'm not sure 'Snuffles' is a good name...It's a bit obvious we're writing to someone we don't want identified, isn't it?"

"That's a good point," Harry said with a sigh, "We're going to have to come up with something, aren't we?"

"Or just not use names. Hedwig will know who you're sending it to."

Harry nodded again, frowning still. Elizabeth didn't get a chance to say anything else, though, because Mad-Eye Moody had come over to them as Mrs. Weasley left to go deal with the boggart.

"You're Martin, right?" Moody asked, his normal eye on her while his magical one was fixed on Mundungus nearby, "I knew your father. He was a hell of an Auror."

Elizabeth stared at Moody. She knew her father had been an Auror, and had been a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. Yet somehow, she didn't think to make the connection that he and Moody had worked together once.

"Here, I got something that might interest the both of you," Moody said, pulling an old picture from his robe. "Original Order of the Phoenix. Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one...Thought people might like to see it."

Elizabeth, curious, leaned closer to Harry as he took the picture. She stared down at the picture, and here were many people she didn't recognize, but some she did. Hagrid was unmistakable, towering over everyone else. Moody and Dumbledore were standing next to each other, both of them looking no different than they did now—except, maybe, Moody's nose was whole here—there were Neville's parents and Elizabeth's heart leapt to her throat. They looked so much more healthy and normal than the shell of people she saw at St. Mungo's occasionally. She knew they'd been Aurors, that they'd been tortured into insanity, but she didn't realize they had been members of the Order of the Phoenix like her father had been...

Elizabeth moved her gaze past them, finding herself seeking out a familiar face. Her father was in this image somewhere...She looked past the images of a much younger Lupin and Sirius—both looking healthier than they did now—and Harry's parents were there as well—she couldn't help but marvel at how much Harry looked like is father, even to the same way they grinned...

And then there he was. A man Elizabeth knew even though she'd never met him. Tall, with dark hair and the same stormy gray eyes Elizabeth herself had. Outside of that, however, he looked far look like Elizabeth's brother than herself. It was her father, Alexander Martin...Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how long this picture was taken before her father had been killed...

Harry was shifting uncomfortably next to Elizabeth and she glanced at him to see him staring at the picture himself, most likely locked on his own parents. He was frowning, as if seeing his parents staring back at him wasn't something he wanted right now. Elizabeth didn't understand. She thought it was interesting—although sad, in a way—to see her father when he was alive, part of a group that fought against Voldemort...

"Listen," Harry said suddenly, "I've just remembered, I haven't packed my..."

Harry trailed off, glancing to Elizabeth. He wanted to get away, she could see it in his face. He was saved from an excuse, however, as Sirius noticed the picture and called to Moody. Moody turned away, taking the picture back from Harry as he started off across the room. Harry started to move off, but Elizabeth caught his wrist.

"I just want to head on to bed," Harry said, "I'm tired."

Elizabeth nodded a little. She knew it was more likely Harry just wanted time to himself, so she nodded a bit. Braving herself, she leaned up and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek.

"G'night," she said, feeling herself blush. One that deepened at the say Harry stared at her. Elizabeth grinned a little and turned, hurrying off towards Ginny and Tonks—ignoring the look Hermione was giving her—and told herself that it was just a friendly thing. Harry wouldn't read too much into it, right?


	15. New Duties

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

 _ **New Duties**_

Despite a restless night sleep, Elizabeth ended up sleeping in the next morning. She woke up to Grimmauld Place in chaos, everyone rushing to get things done as they had let time slip by on them. Hermione leaned in at one point to make sure Elizabeth was awake and hurriedly told her to get ready before disappearing again. Elizabeth sighed and quickly got dressed and rounded up Cream, getting her into a carrier. She looked around the room, making sure she had everything packed as she brushed through her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

Elizabeth grabbed her trunk, dragging it along behind her with her carrier in her other hand, meeting Harry and Ron just as they were coming out of their room. She could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George downstairs over bewitching their trunks to go down the stairs on their own, only to accidentally knock Ginny down a flight of stairs. And, of course, Mrs. Black was screaming as well, their voices mixing together and drifting up the stairs towards them.

They hurried downstairs, soon joined by Hermione as they reached the entryway. Mrs. Weasley turned to them, shouting over Mrs. Black's screaming.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," she was saying, "Leave your trunk and owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage...Oh for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore says no!"

Elizabeth looked to see a large, black dog had shown up. Elizabeth sighed, though she couldn't blame Sirius for wanting to get some fresh air. Mrs. Weasley finally relented, letting Sirius come, but gave one more warning against him.

They walked to King's Cross, as Grimmauld Place was close enough for it and in barely half an hour, Elizabeth found herself on platform nine and three-quarters. She started looking around instantly, knowing Alain had to be here with his sister. She had promised to let Helene sit with them on the train...Elizabeth left the others to say goodbye and made her way through the crowd. Finally, she spotted the familiar boy with dark auburn hair and his sister, her same-colored hair in a braid down her back.

"Alain! Helene!" she called, both looked up and Helene looked relieved.

"We zought we 'ad missed you!" Alain said.

"We were running late," Elizabeth said, "Everyone's waiting back over there, I can take Helene now if you want."

"Oui," Helene answered for her brother, giving him a long hug, "I will see you at Chreestmas."

"Enjoy yourself at 'Ogwarts," Alain said with a grin, giving a last goodbye before Elizabeth led Helene back to the others, helping her get her trunk onto the train. Harry and Ron gave her a strange look.

"I told you two about Helene," Elizabeth said as the train gave a small jolt, starting down along the track, "Alain's sister? She's starting Hogwarts as a third year." Elizabeth looked to the girl. "You met Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry."

Helene grinned at them, though Elizabeth saw her dark eyes go up towards Harry's forehead. Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Shall we go find a compartment, then?" Harry asked. Both Hermione and Ron looked uncomfortable, and Elizabeth shifted a little.

"Prefects have to report to the Head Boy and Girl to get instructions," Elizabeth said. Hermione and Ron both turned to her.

"You're prefect?" Hermione asked, "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

Elizabeth flushed.

"I didn't want everyone making a big deal about it," she said, then to Helene, "Do you think you'll be okay with Harry until we get done?"

Helene nodded, watching Harry from the corner of her eye. She still looked really nervous. Elizabeth wished she could stay with Harry, but she gave him a grin before following Hermione and Ron on through the train.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you're prefect, Elizabeth," Ron said, "With everything yesterday—"

"I said I didn't want people making a big deal," Elizabeth cut in, "Everyone was going on about you and Hermione, and I didn't want all that attention on me too."

They made it to the right carriage, and when they went in, Elizabeth saw Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw were already there, as well as Ernie MacMillan, whom Elizabeth hadn't seen since Cedric's funeral at the beginning of summer. Also waiting on them were two seventh years—a boy and girl—whom Elizabeth didn't know.

"I somehow knew you'd get the badge, too, Elizabeth," Ernie said as they took seats.

"Not surprised to see you, either, Ernie," Elizabeth replied, grinning at her friend.

"Looks like we're still missing two people," the seventh-year boy said, looking around the group. Elizabeth wasn't surprised that the two not there were whoever the Slytherin prefects would be.

And it seemed they were going to take their sweet time. It was nearly ten minutes into the journey before the doors finally opened again and Elizabeth was completely unsurprised to see Draco Malfoy coming in, Pansy Parkinson right behind. Both looking very smug, as if they thought they should be the ones in charge.

"You two are late," the Head Girl said sharply, "Not a good start to being a prefect."

Malfoy's face faltered just slightly. Elizabeth gave a small smirk at that, but the two Slytherins sat down as the Head Boy and Girl looked them over.

"Right, now I'm Rachel Goldstein," the Head Girl said—and Elizabeth realized that she did, indeed, look quite a bit like Anthony. She must be his sister.

"And I'm Thomas Redell," the Head Boy said, "We're the Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts, and it's our duty to let you know the duties you will have as a prefect."

Ernie straightened himself up, looking proper and proud. Elizabeth grinned a little at that. He was a lot like Hermione, honestly.

"First off, you will make regular patrols along the Hogwarts Express on all journeys," Rachel said, "And help anyone with problems they have. Once we reach Hogwarts, you will help supervise students getting ready to depart the train and make sure things go smoothly. Likewise, once the Welcoming Feast is over, you will escort the first years to your common rooms and explain the entrances."

"There will be occasional duties at the school," Thomas said, "Such as helping with the decorations during holidays, and patrolling corridors during days off from classes. You must all do regular patrols to make sure no one is out after curfew."

"Prefects are allowed to dock points," Rachel added, "But not from other prefects. You cannot hand out detentions, but you can take offences to your Head of House, or Thomas or myself, and we will act accordingly."

"Also, you have access to the prefect bathroom," Thomas went on, "It's located on the fifth floor, four doors to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password to enter is foggy mirror."

"And even though prefects share the bathroom," Rachel said, "There are enchantments to ensure privacy. In the bathroom, if someone is using the tub, the door will lock and will not allow another to enter. Likewise, when more than one person is in the bathroom, the taps to the tub will not come on."

"Really trust us, don't they?" Ron muttered. Hermione and Ernie glared at him, but Elizabeth giggled a little, despite the fact her face flushed slightly.

"Lastly, we have instructions for each of you on your common room passwords," Rachel went on, ignoring Ron's jibe. She pulled out four pieces of parchment, handing one to Ron and Hermione, one to the Ravenclaws, one to the Slytherins, and one to Elizabeth and Ernie. Elizabeth doubted the parchment would tell them any different than how their entrance always worked, and maybe they were just getting these so the other Houses wouldn't know their entrance ways.

They were all dismissed, told to make sure they made their patrols along the train. Elizabeth stopped just outside with Ernie to check the parchment, and it was confirmed that their entrance was still by tapping the correct barrels in a correct rhythm.

"I'm going to catch up with Ron and Hermione," Elizabeth said, "Alain's sister is starting Hogwarts this year, and I promised to stay with her. She's with Harry right now."

"All right, I'll see you at dinner," Ernie said, heading off. Elizabeth bade him goodbye and caught up to Ron and Hermione in the next carriage over. Ron was already complaining about being hungry, and Elizabeth had to admit, she was pretty hungry herself. She'd skipped breakfast.

They soon found Harry in a compartment with Helene and Ginny, but they weren't alone. Neville was with them, as well as a girl with pale blond hair and large eyes who Helene was talking with, both of them looking over a copy of _The Quibbler_.

"I'm starving," Ron said as he threw himself down in a seat as Hermione and Elizabeth sat themselves, Elizabeth between Helene and the window.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House. Boy and girl from each," Hermione said, helping herself to a couple of pumpkin pastries. Elizabeth took the chocolate frogs and pepper imps Harry handed her—her favorite sweets. She grinned at him in thanks.

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" Ron said bitterly.

"Malfoy," Harry said simply. Elizabeth nodded.

"And Pansy Parkinson of all people," Elizabeth said, "The two of them showed up really late, acting like they'd just been elected Minister for Magic or something."

"Who's the other Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie," Elizabeth answered.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil."

Elizabeth looked up. The blond girl had turned from the magazine she was sharing with Helene and was now staring at Ron. Helene looked up as well, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know I did," Ron answered, looking confused.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," the girl said, her voice sounding much like as if she were speaking about a daydream, "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded. I don't like dancing very much."

The girl turned back to the magazine, but Helene was staring at the others with a confused look. Elizabeth felt just as confused, looking around.

"This is Luna Lovegood, everyone," Ginny finally said, an amused smile on her face, "She's in my year, Ravenclaw."

"And she 'as such an interesting magazine," Helen said, "Zere are some fascinating stories in 'ere."

"I doubt that," Hermione said with a snort, "Everyone knows that _The Quibbler_ is rubbish."

Luna's large eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked up at Hermione.

"Excuse me," she said a bit sharply, 'My father's the editor."

"Oh..." Hermione said slowly, fidgeting a little in her seat, "Well...It's got some interesting...I mean, it's quite..."

Luna continued to glare and Helene looked uncomfortable, looking between Luna and Hermione. Elizabeth racked her mind to try and come up with something to change the subject, but the compartment door opened. She looked up, then sighed in annoyance to see Malfoy had shown up with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped, glaring at Malfoy himself.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy said with a smirk—Elizabeth knew it was pointless to say they couldn't actually give the detentions themselves, "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Elizabeth snorted as the others laughed. Malfoy's gaze narrowed.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked. Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk. He always went for a change of subject when he realized one tactic didn't work.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione was the one to speak up this time.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Malfoy said, "Well, just watch yourself Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" Elizabeth snapped this time, rising to her feet. Malfoy just laughed, heading off with Crabbe and Goyle, and Elizabeth slammed the door shut, then turned to Harry. It was clear he'd caught Malfoy's odd emphasis on the word 'dogging'. From Hermione's look, she had noticed, too. Did Malfoy know Sirius was an anamagus?

They couldn't talk about this in front of Neville, Luna, or Helene, however, so it's something that just hung over them. Instead, trying to distract them, Elizabeth turned to Helene.

"I should have warned you," she said, "That's Draco Malfoy, he's someone you should avoid. He loves causing trouble for people."

"I could see zat," Helene said bitterly, "And 'e is a Slythereen? Alain told me about zem. I do not know much about the 'Ouses, I did not want to be biased going in, but Alain told me zat one is one to avoid."

"Well, if you're in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, we'll help you around the common room," Hermione said, "Don't worry."

"Are you going to be heading across the lake with the first years?" Elizabeth asked.

Helene shook her head.

"With my letter waz instructions," she said, "I'm to ride ze carriages, zen ze assistant 'eadmistress is going to pull me aside to be Sorted before ze first years arrive."

"How I'd like to do it," Ron said, "Better than looking like a freakishly tall first year."

Helene snorted at that, grinning a bit. Elizabeth was sure she had to be nervous, but she seemed to be relaxing a bit more, becoming more comfortable now that she was starting to make some friends.

As the train began to slow, they all pulled on their robes and Elizabeth fastened her prefect badge to the front of hers before looking at Harry and the others.

"I'm going to catch up with Ernie," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," Harry said with a bit of a grin as Hermione and Ron headed off as well. Elizabeth started out when Helene caught on up to her.

"I'd like to stick with you," she said, "Eef you don't mind."

"Of course not," Elizabeth said, "Hogwarts is a really great school, don't worry."

Helene nodded as they reached Ernie, and Elizabeth introduced the two of them before Elizabeth and Ernie began patrolling the corridors. Luckily, it seemed Elizabeth's first day as prefect would be uneventful so far. The only thing they had was when they encountered a group of what looked like first years who didn't seem quite sure of what to do. Elizabeth and Ernie helped get them settled and off the train. Elizabeth directed them towards the end of the platform, where she was surprised to see that instead of Hagrid, it was an elderly woman with hair up in a neat bun.

"Where's Hagrid?" Ernie asked, once the first years were off and he, Elizabeth, and Helene made their way towards the horseless carriages nearby.

"I don't know..." Elizabeth said, though where Ernie only sounded curious, Elizabeth was worried. She glanced through the crowd, wondering where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. Had they noticed Hagrid's absence as well?

"'Agrid?" Helene asked, "Iz 'e ze groundskeeper zat Madam Maxime fancied?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, remembering how Hagrid had taken to the headmistress of Beauxbatons the year before. Still, it just reminded her that Hagrid was gone. Where was he? Was he still out working for the Order?

"Oh, zose are so lovely!" Helene said suddenly as they came in sight of the carriage, and she noticed the girl's hand started to go towards her paint-stained bag that she seemed to think she needed to keep with her, "When we get to ze castle, I want to draw zis..."

"Wait until you actually see Hogwarts," Ernie said, "It's a shame you won't get the view from across the lake like first years get."

"But you'll get a great look at the castle as we get closer," Elizabeth said, heling Helene into a carriage and getting in herself. They and Ernie were soon joined by Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones.

"I saw your brother earlier, Elizabeth," Susan said, "He said he hasn't spoken to you since you left for Hermione's for the summer."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head.

"Lewis and I have been having problems," she said, "He believes all the stuff in the _Daily Prophet_ , and considering I'm friends with Harry, it hasn't been good."

"I tried talking to him about it," Susan said and she looked upset, "We nearly got into a fight over it, but I finally said we should just drop it...He's stubborn."

"Yeah, he is," Elizabeth said. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Susan. Everything was hard enough on herself being separated from her family due to this tension. Knowing that tension was also forming between Lewis and Susan...Elizabeth hoped they could make it through. Susan dating her brother had been weird at first, but after a while, they seemed to be good for each other.

Elizabeth sighed as little as she looked out the window when the horseless carriage started to move. They hadn't even gotten to the castle and problems were starting. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had a sinking feeling that this was a sign of how this year was going to go.


	16. New Teacher

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

 _ **New Teacher**_

Once they reached the entrance, Elizabeth saw Professor McGonagall was waiting already. Tall and stern, with dark hair in a tight bun, their Transfiguration teacher was not a woman to cross. From what Helene had said, Professor McGonagall was most likely waiting for Helene. Elizabeth walked with Helene over to the assistant headmistress.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Elizabeth said, "Helene here told me she was supposed to meet you before the Sorting."

"Ah yes, Miss Pelland?" McGonagall said, "Come just this way. You can head on into the Great Hall, Miss Martin."

Elizabeth nodded, giving Helene an encouraging grin before heading on into the Great Hall with Ernie and the others. They sound a place along the Hufflepuff table with other fifth years, where Hannah and Susan were already in a conversation with Justine Finch-Fletchley.

"That woman in the pink is Dolores Umbridge," Susan was saying, "I've seen her when visiting my auntie at work...She's from the Ministry, works for Mr. Fudge."

"What's a Ministry worker doing here?" Justin asked, "And what's with that sweater? She looks like an overgrown kid."

"She must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Wayne Hopkins said.

"Wonder if she'll be any good," Elizabeth said, though as she eyed the toad-like woman, she couldn't help but get an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She glanced around, and noticed Lewis sitting among seventh years, but didn't seem all that interested in the conversation they were having.

Elizabeth looked up as the door to the side chamber opened and Helene came out. Professor McGonagall was with her, but stayed in the doorway and pointed off towards the Ravenclaw table before heading back into the side chamber.

' _She's in Ravenclaw?'_ Elizabeth thought. Helene looked around and Elizabeth gave her a wave. She grinned and waved back before heading to the Ravenclaw table and sitting down next to Luna Lovegood. Elizabeth had hoped that Helene would be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but she wasn't going to stop Helene being a Ravenclaw stop her from looking out for her friend's little sister.

Not too long later, Professor McGonagall came back, this time leading the group of first years as she placed a stool in front of the staff table, setting the Sorting Hat on top of it. Elizabeth saw the woman who had been gathering the first years from the train had gone to the staff table and taken a seat there.

Everyone had gone quiet, looking towards the Sorting Hat. Slowly, its brim opened and it began to sing:

 _In times of old, when I was new,_ _  
_ _And Hogwarts barely started,_ _  
_ _The founders of our noble school_ _  
_ _Thought never to be parted._

 _United by a common goal,_ _  
_ _They had the selfsame yearning_ _  
_ _To make the world's best magic school_ _  
_ _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach"_ _  
_ _The four good friends decided._ _  
_ _And never did they dream that they_ _  
_ _Might some day be divided._

 _For were there such friends anywhere_ _  
_ _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_ _  
_ _Unless it was the second pair_ _  
_ _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_ _  
_ _How could such friendships fail?_ _  
_ _Why, I was there, so I can tell_ _  
_ _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_ _  
_ _Whose ancestry's purest."_ _  
_ _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_ _  
_ _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_ _  
_ _With brave deeds to their name."_ _  
_ _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_ _  
_ _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_ _  
_ _When first they came to light._ _  
_ _For each of the four founders had_ _  
_ _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_ _  
_ _For instance, Slytherin_ _  
_ _Took only pure-blood wizards_ _  
_ _Of great cunning just like him._

 _And only those of sharpest mind_ _  
_ _Were taught by Ravenclaw_ _  
_ _While the bravest and the boldest_ _  
_ _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_ _  
_ _and taught them all she knew,_ _  
_ _Thus, the houses and their founders_ _  
_ _Maintained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_ _  
_ _for several happy years,_ _  
_ _but then discord crept among us_ _  
_ _feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four_ _  
_ _had once held up our school_ _  
_ _now turned upon each other and_ _  
_ _divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_ _  
_ _must meet an early end._ _  
_ _what with dueling and with fighting_ _  
_ _and the clash of friend on friend._

 _And at last there came a morning_ _  
_ _when old Slytherin departed_ _  
_ _and though the fighting then died out_ _  
_ _he left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_ _  
_ _were whittled down to three_ _  
_ _have the Houses been united_ _  
_ _as they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_ _  
_ _and you all know the score:_ _  
_ _I sort you into Houses_ _  
_ _because that is what I'm for._

 _But this year I'll go further,_ _  
_ _listen closely to my song:_ _  
_ _though condemned I am to split you_ _  
_ _still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_ _  
_ _and must quarter every year_ _  
_ _still I wonder whether sorting_ _  
_ _may not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_ _  
_ _the warning history shows,_ _  
_ _for our Hogwarts is in danger_ _  
_ _from external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_ _  
_ _or we'll crumble from within_ _  
_ _I have told you, I have warned you..._ _  
_ _let the Sorting now begin._

Elizabeth stared as a slow applause began. She'd never heard the Hat sing anything like that. She wasn't the only one confused. People were exchanging looks and whispers all around as McGonagall began calling names forward tor first years to be Sorted.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked, "It sounded like he was warning us."

"The Sorting Hat does feel in times of danger, that he must give us a warning such as this."

Elizabeth looked up to see that the Fat Friar—the ghost of Hufflepuff—had come over.

"So he's done this before?" Susan asked.

"Yes, a few times," the Fat Friar said, "I suppose he hears of things going on up in Professor Dumbledore's office. He knows when trouble is brewing and feels he should warn the school."

"And he warns us by telling us we should get along?" Ernie asked.

Elizabeth looked around, again glancing to her brother. She also thought of Percy with the Weasleys. If they couldn't even get along within their own families, how were they going to deal with getting along with the people they hated? Like the Slytherins. Elizabeth glanced over to where Malfoy was talking with Crabbe and Goyle.

The Sorting soon ended, and food began appearing on the table. Elizabeth suddenly realized she hadn't eaten anything aside from a couple of Chocolate Frogs and pepper imps. She immediately began getting food on her plate.

The talk among the students was what it was at the beginning of every year: How everyone's summer had gone.

"I almost didn't get to come back," Megan said, "Mum and Dad didn't want me here with Dumbledore and Potter, and honestly I don't blame them. I can't stand the idea of sitting through Herbology with that nutter."

Elizabeth tensed, glaring at Megan.

"Harry is _not_ a nutter," she said sharply, "He's telling the truth, so is Dumbledore. V-Voldemort is back."

There was a collective flinch at the name, and Megan was glaring at Elizabeth now.

"You know what that 'truth' did?" she snapped, "Sally-Anne didn't come back. She told her parents about what happened to Cedric and what Potter said happened, and they refused to let her come back. Sally-Anne said they had to move to another country for her to be educated, because they refused to let her come back to a school where someone died and to stay in a country that supposedly had a war coming."

Elizabeth stared in surprised. She looked around, suddenly realizing that they were right. Sally-Anne wasn't there. She had thought that maybe Sally-Anne was just sitting with other friends, or Tobias Marsh—Elizabeth's ex-boyfriend whom Sally-Anne had begun dating the year before. Sally-Anne was one of Elizabeth's roommates, and now she was just told that she wasn't even at school this year?

"So don't you tell me anything about Dumbledore and Potter are telling the truth," Megan went on, "You-Know-Who isn't back, and they're just causing trouble for the rest of us."

"That is not true," Ernie spoke up, "They are telling the truth."

"And how are you so sure?" it was Oliver this time, "All we have is their word. We don't know what actually happened in that maze last summer."

"I know because Harry told us," Elizabeth shot back, "I trust him."

"And you're trusting the word of a lunatic?" Megan asked.

"I'm trusting the word of my _best friend_."

" _Enough!_ " Susan snapped, "Merlin's beard, it's the first day back!"

Everyone fell silent at that, though there were glares all around. The rest of dinner passed in awkward silence, with Megan, Wayne, and Oliver exchanged glares with Ernie and Elizabeth. Yeah, they were definitely going to be able to get along with everyone when they couldn't even get along with their own House.

Elizabeth found herself grateful when the last of the food disappeared. After the arguments, she just wanted to get to the dormitories and get some sleep. She turned and watched as Dumbledore got to his feet, his long beard twitching in a grin as he looked over the students.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast," he said, "I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices..."

The notices started the same as they were every year: What places were out-of-bounds, Filch—the caretaker—had a list of objects that were banned from school grounds...

"We have two changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore went on, "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Elizabeth frowned as she clapped. She still didn't like the idea of a Ministry worker here, given everything they were doing towards Harry and Dumbledore.

"Tryouts for House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

" _Hem, hem._ "

Dumbledore cut himself off, looking next to him where Umbridge had gotten to her feet. Elizabeth straightened up, glancing to Ernie and Susan beside her. No one had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Ernie looked outraged, and Susan was staring with wide eyes, as if she'd just seen someone do something disgusting. It was clear most of the staff was thinking the same. McGonagall had the same look on her face she did when she was fighting to show just how angry she was, and Elizabeth saw Professor Sprout, her Head of House, was outright glaring at Umbridge. Elizabeth had never seen the woman get angry before...

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Umbridge said, and despite the fact that she had such a soft, high voice, it carried across the Great Hall easily. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Elizabeth's gaze narrowed, glancing to her friends. She doubted anyone in this room was happy to be talked to as if they were toddlers.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Umbridge paused here, and gave another small 'hem, hem' before she continued, speaking in a way as if she had spent months practicing this speech.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," she said, "The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Umbridge paused to give a polite bow to the staff table. Professor Sprout just continued to glare back at her, and several others were refusing to look at her at all.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school," Umbridge went on, "And that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

"What the bloody hell is she talking about?" Megan muttered nearby. Elizabeth just stared at Umbridge, though she was along the same lines as Megan. What was she talking about? Making changes, but at the same time...not? It didn't make any sense.

Elizabeth noticed Ernie wasn't paying any attention at all. He was watching Umbridge, yes, but he had the same look on his face as he did when Elizabeth was talking with Susan and Hannah about Witch Weekly, or latest fashions. Looking around the Great Hall, Elizabeth saw very few people were paying any attention to Umbridge. She saw Helene over at the Ravenclaw table, leaning close to Luna as she looked over her shoulder at The Quibbler again—well, at least she was making a friend. Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron was playing with his forks over his empty plate, and Harry was looking around the Great Hall himself. He caught Elizabeth's eye and motioned towards Umbridge, rolling his eyes. Elizabeth bit her lip to fight back a giggle, but she did grin back at him.

Elizabeth hadn't been paying any attention to the speech, so she didn't even realize Umbridge had ended her speech until she heard Dumbledore clapping and she looked up to see the woman had sat down again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge," he said, "That was must illuminating. Now—as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"That woman is mental," Susan said, shaking her head, "Auntie Amelia has never liked her, but I thought maybe those stories were exaggerated. Now I'm not so sure."

"Is she going to go on like that during classes?" Hannah asked, shaking her head, "Why couldn't we have a proper teacher?"

They didn't get to answer. Dumbledore was dismissing everyone to bed now, and Elizabeth and Ernie got to their feet. As everyone else left, Elizabeth called for the Hufflepuff first years to make their way over to them. A group of nervous-looking students were making their way over, and Elizabeth couldn't help but note how small they were, and one girl along the end was looking around in almost terror. Had she been like that four years ago?

"Come on, first years, just this way," Ernie said, "Everyone here? Good."

Elizabeth started a bit, realizing she really should be helping. After all, she was prefect, too. She walked along among the boys and girls, making sure none of them got lost while she let Ernie speak up ahead, explaining the directions to the common room and pointing out the correct barrel and rhythm for entering. Twice, Elizabeth had to double back a bit to catch a first year that was starting to wander off from the group. She didn't realize how hard it had to be for the prefects during her first year, trying to wrangle all them together...

They finally made their way into the common room, where Elizabeth saw the first years staring around in wonder. This time, Elizabeth knew that she had to have reacted like that four years before. She remembered her awe at the common room.

"All right, girls, just this way," Elizabeth said, taking over as Ernie pulled the boys towards their dormitories, "Our rooms are right through here, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Elizabeth led the group of first year girls into the circular room that had several doors leading off to bedrooms. Elizabeth led the girls to the ones marked for first years, and led them inside.

"Each of you have a bed, with your trunks at the foot," she explained, "All your things should be here by now, so please, everyone settle in and get some sleep. Classes start in the morning."

Elizabeth watched long enough to make sure the girls were, in fact, getting ready for bed before she left the first years and made her way to her own dormitory room. As she went in, Susan and Hannah were just finishing changing into pajamas, and Elizabeth noticed Megan had disappeared behind the curtains of her bed. Susan kept glaring over at the curtains. She had a feeling there had been more arguments just moments before.

Elizabeth couldn't help but look to the empty bed nearby. Sally-Anne would have been there. Now, she was off in some other country...Things just didn't feel right.

Sighing, Elizabeth got changed and told Susan and Hannah good night before crawling into her own bed. As usual, Cream was curled up on her pillow already. Elizabeth scratched the cat behind the ears before curling up and trying to get some sleep. All in all, things were not looking good for their O.W.L. year.


	17. First Week

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

 _ **First Week**_

Elizabeth was awake early the next morning. Even though she was usually an early riser, it was becoming earlier than usual now. She got dressed, however, pulling on her robes over her top and skirt, and pinning her prefect badge on her robes. It still felt odd wearing it...She just hoped she could live up to it.

The rest of the girls were still asleep, which suited her fine. Better to avoid Megan, at least. Elizabeth made her way on into the common room, expecting it to be empty. Instead, one of the first year girls was awake. A dark-skinned girl, with her long, black hair in a cornrow of braids along her head, then hanging in a ponytail from that. She was already dressed, though the shoulder of her robes kept sliding off.

She was standing in the middle of the room, looking around with an expression of awe. Elizabeth found herself with a feeling of déjà vu, remembering she'd done this exact same thing her first morning at Hogwarts...Awake before everyone else, coming in here to explore the common room in the quiet morning.

The girl turned and noticed Elizabeth, then jumped and looked embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I was just—"

"Don't worry about it," Elizabeth said, coming over, "I did this too, you know, my first year."

The girl's eyes widened.

"You did?" she asked, "Are you Muggle-born too?"

So she was a Muggle-born. Elizabeth knew that this world had to be exceptionally strange and wonderful to them, as they didn't grow up in this.

"No, I'm not," Elizabeth said, sitting in an armchair, "But I'd heard so much about here, and actually being here was amazing. I'm Elizabeth, buy the way. Elizabeth Martin."

"Rose Zeller," the girl said with a small grin, "After I was told about being a witch, I started to think it was all a dream until I got my supply letter the day before yesterday..."

"Usually the letters don't come that late," Elizabeth said. She wondered how overwhelming it had to be for those Muggle-born families, thrown into shopping just days before their child was leaving...

"You're one of the prefects, right?" Rose asked, "You helped us last night."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "If you ever have any problems, you can come ask me, or Ernie. He's the other prefect. We're here to help."

Rose grinned at that, looking a bit relieved. At the same time, a couple more of the first years were coming out of the dormitories nearby.

"Well, I'll leave you to make friends," Elizabeth said, "Again, come to me or Ernie if you need anything."

Elizabeth turned away from the girl at that, starting up out of the common room. It was still a bit too early for breakfast, so Elizabeth spent some time walking around out on the castle grounds. She couldn't help but find herself drawn to Hagrid's darkened hut, coming up to the door and trying to look in the window, but the curtains were drawn. Elizabeth paused and listened, straining her ears for any sound, but there was nothing inside. Not even the noise of Fang moving around. It seemed Hagrid really was gone, and he had Fang with him. Elizabeth frowned. Where could Hagrid be? Was he out doing something for the Order? How long was he going to be gone? He _was_ coming back, wasn't he?

Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't stay out here all day, not with classes starting after breakfast. Slowly, she turned from Hagrid's empty hut and made her way back up the grounds to the castle. People were already starting to file in for breakfast, so Elizabeth made her way into the Great Hall with others. She avoided where Megan was, instead going over to Hannah and Ernie—Susan was over with Lewis. Elizabeth made a note to avoid Lewis as well, unless her brother came to speak to her first. She didn't want another fight.

"Professor Sprout just handed out schedules," Ernie said, handing a sheet of parchment to Elizabeth, "We have Divination first thing."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing down at her schedule. After morning break, they had Double Charms. Then after lunch, Transfiguration and History of Magic...Full schedule.

Elizabeth had once loved Divination, but after the past few months, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know more about it. But she also knew she needed to know. This was no longer a class she was taking for fun, but one she was taking because it was necessary. It was going to be different going into the class this time.

After breakfast, Elizabeth followed her fellow Hufflepuffs up through the castle towards the Divination tower. Susan slowed her pace to walk alongside Elizabeth.

"You okay?" she asked, "You've just seemed distracted today."

Elizabeth sighed, but gave her friend a grin.

"I'm fine," she said, "It's just the year's not starting off that great, is it? Sally-Anne is gone, fights are starting within our own House, I haven't spoken one word to Lewis in months..."

"I'm sure things will get better," Susan said, "You should talk to Lewis."

Elizabeth knew Susan was just trying to patch things up. After all, her boyfriend and one of her friends were siblings. Elizabeth could just imagine that she felt trapped in the middle. Elizabeth remembered how miserable that was the year before, when she was trapped between Hufflepuff and Harry during the Triwizard Tournament.

They'd reached the Divination tower, where the rope ladder was already hanging down from the trap door. Elizabeth followed the other students up into the warm, stuffy room filled with small tables and armchairs. Their Divination teacher—an eccentric woman by the name of Professor Trelawney—was walking among the tables, lying down copies of books. Elizabeth and Susan took a place at one table, and Elizabeth felt her heart leap in her throat when she saw the title of the book.

 _The Dream Oracle_.

"Welcome back to Divination, students," Professor Trelawney said, "It seems that we have lost a member of our class, much like I had the misfortune to know was coming."

Elizabeth frowned, glancing towards Megan, who was sitting with Oliver and Wayne. Sally-Anne had been Megan's best friend, after all.

"But we must continue on," Professor Trelawney spoke softly, as if she were speaking to someone on their deathbed, "And this year, we will begin the complicated art of dream interpretation. It is one of the most valuable and important ways of divining the future, and one that may very probably be tested in your O.W.L. Though if it were up to me, you would not need to subject yourself to such exams to prove you have a gift—"

There was bitterness in Trelawney's tone as she cut herself off, frowning as she straightened herself up.

"Turn to the introduction of _The Dream Oracle_ ," she said simply, "We will start with you reading this portion, then divide into pairs and try to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

Elizabeth's mind was reeling as she slowly opened her book. All she could think about was that archway that kept reappearing in every dream. Of all the things for them to start studying in Divination, it was dreams.

"Can you think of any dreams?" Susan asked half an hour later, "I can never remember mine..."

Elizabeth thought of that whispering arch that wormed its way into every dream. She couldn't talk about that one, however. Racking her brain, she thought back until another reoccurring dream, one that was completely harmless, came to mind.

"I had a dream about a talking badger," Elizabeth said, scanning through the pages of her book, "He was asking me for help finding some crown of his."

Susan snorted. Elizabeth turned to glare, seeing Susan grinning at her.

"You're definitely much more in tune to this than I am," she said, "I mean, a talking badger looking for a crown, and then you become prefect?"

Elizabeth stared. Susan thought a dream about a talking badger was predicting her becoming prefect? She had just thought it was a silly dream. But given other dreams Elizabeth had...So far, she'd only ever paid attention to things that had gone wrong that she predicted. Maybe she shouldn't think that she could only predict danger. Maybe she could predict good things, too.

Elizabeth left Divination in a better mood than when the class started, with a month-long assignment of keeping a dream journal. She'd been worried about Divination, but now...Maybe things would work out with the class. She could use this, learn to control her skills.

Elizabeth made her way down to the courtyard for break, where she found Hermione, Ron, and Harry huddled under a balcony along a walkway, staying dry from the light drizzle, and Elizabeth made her way over towards them.

"Good morning so far?" she asked.

"So far," Harry said, "We just got out of History of Magic."

"I have that at the end of the day," Elizabeth said, "I just came from Divination. We're doing dream interpretations."

"Dreams?" Ron asked with a groan. Harry, however, watched Elizabeth closely, a look that made her face grow warmer. Maybe he was thinking about how she told him of her dreams before Cedric's death?

"It really wasn't that bad, actually," Elizabeth said, focusing more on Harry, hoping he'd get her meaning. She was okay.

At that same moment, a familiar dark-haired girl came around the corner and Elizabeth tensed a little, resisting the urge to glare. It was Cho Chang.

"Oh, hello, Harry!" she said cheerfully. Elizabeth did glare now, glancing to Harry. Oddly, he didn't seem at all interested in Cho. He was still watching Elizabeth, but he turned back to Cho and just gave a short hello.

"So...You got that stuff off, then?" Cho asked, "From the train?"

"Yeah, I did," Harry said. Again, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice he didn't have any of that awkward, nervous tone he used to have when talking about Cho. Didn't he have a crush on her?

Cho just stood there awkwardly, as if she were waiting for something. Harry, however, didn't seem to have much more to say and was looking to Elizabeth again. She tried to ignore the heat rushing to her face.

"Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron suddenly asked, stepping closer, glaring at a blue and gold badge on Cho's robes, "You don't support them, do you?"

"Yeah, I do," Cho said shortly.

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?"

"I've supported them since I was six," Cho said, then looked to Harry, "Anyway...See you, Harry."

Cho hurried off, and again, Elizabeth was surprised that Harry didn't watch her leave. Instead, he was turning back to the others.

"I'm sure the bell will ring soon," he said, "Maybe we should get on to class."

"Yeah, I have Charms," Elizabeth said, "The last thing I need is to be late for my worst class. See you at dinner?"

Harry nodded with a grin and Elizabeth grinned back, heading off. She still couldn't help but think about how Harry had seem so...uninterested in talking with Cho. What happened to his crush on her?

' _Maybe he's gotten over it,'_ Elizabeth thought. Maybe he found someone else. Elizabeth frowned. At least with Cho, Elizabeth knew who she was dealing with. If Harry was attracted to someone else now...Elizabeth had no clue who it could be.

It seemed that, unlike Trelawney, other teachers were very serious about the O.W.L. year. Both Charms and Transfiguration began with a long lecture about how O.W.L. scores could shape their lives and what careers they could follow. Then a lecture on how the assignments this year would reflect what would be coming up on the exams. And both classes ended with a large amount of homework. The only one they didn't have homework in was History of Magic at the end of the day. Sitting through that class was a good break for Elizabeth, letting her mind rest after dealing with Charms and Transfiguration.

Elizabeth was eager for dinner. She was looking forward to spending some more time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And to get away from Megan's glares. Elizabeth had been trying to spend the day just ignoring her, but any time she glanced towards her roommate, Megan had her fixed with a harsh stare. It was becoming annoying.

"I've got proof that so-called friend of yours is unstable," Megan said when they were leaving History of Magic, making their way down to dinner.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked. Megan had been keeping to silent glares all day. Why suddenly chatty?

"Word's going around that Potter got into an argument with Professor Umbridge today," Megan said, "Very disrespectful, countering everything she was saying. Spreading more lies about You-Know-Who. He's got detention now. You going to wake up and see that he's not someone you need to be around?"

Elizabeth glared at Megan, not dignifying her question with an answer and just pushed past, heading on down the stairs ahead of everyone else.

"Eleezabet!"

Elizabeth sighed and turned around, but grinned when she noticed it was Helene. The girl came jogging up to her, braid bouncing against the hood of her robes.

"Hi, Helene," she said, "How was your first day?"

"It was good," Helene said, "I'm making a few friends, zough I don't like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Zat Professor Umbridge doesn't seem to know 'ow to teach. She just made us read zis zeory book ze entire time. And told us to let 'er know if anyone we know is spreading stories about You-Know-Who."

Elizabeth made a face at that. It seemed that Professor Umbridge wasn't just here to teach, but to interfere. Elizabeth was not looking forward to when she had to take Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know why we have to deal with her," Elizabeth shook her head, "Most likely the Ministry is forcing her on us."

Before Helene could say anything, they both heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs. As they turned, Elizabeth saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione come into view.

"What d'you mean you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Harry was asking, "Oh, Elizabeth!"

"Hey," Elizabeth said with an awkward grin, "I was just talking with Helene about her first day here."

"It going good?" Ron asked. Helene nodded.

"Except for Professor Umbridge," she said.

"We were just talking about that as well," Hermione said, "Come on."

They started along, and Elizabeth and Helene followed.

"So what's this about not believing Dumbledore?" Elizabeth asked as they made their way towards the library.

"Harry was asking why people believed him and Dumbledore last summer, but not now," Hermione said, "And as I was saying, I don't think they really did. After everything happened...It was all really confusing."

"I barely remember much of it myself," Elizabeth said, remembering most of all that she'd been sick that day, and when she heard Cedric was dead, she'd fainted. And how quiet the Hufflepuff common room was for the rest of the term...

"And it's just that before the truth could really sink in," Hermione went on, "Everyone went home for the summer, where they spend two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's gone senile."

"And now zey have zis Umbridge woman telling zem ze same thing," Helene seemed quite comfortable just joining in the conversation, and Elizabeth admired that about her, actually. She liked that Helene was working to fit in and make friends, and that she could help look out for the girl, even if they were in different Houses.

"I haven't had a class with her yet," Elizabeth said, "But Helene was telling me about her. You're just reading out of books? How is that supposed to teach us anything about defending ourselves?"

"I don't know _what_ they were thinking, forcing her on us," Hermione said shortly, "And we're in our O.W.L. year!"

"I'm not," Helene said simply.

"Lucky you," Ron muttered. Helene grinned sweetly at him.

"Come on, why don't we just get started on this homework?" Harry asked, "We have a lot to do."

Elizabeth nodded, pulling out her book for Transfiguration. She wouldn't mind getting to work on homework, anything for a bit of a distraction.

 **xxxxx**

Unfortunately, the rest of Elizabeth's week passed by just as difficultly as the first day. O.W.L. year meant homework piling more and more, and Elizabeth was spending every spare moment in the library, working through piles of homework with Hermione. Sometimes, Hannah would join them, or Helene even though her work load was nowhere that of the O.W.L. year students. Harry was rarely there, as he was serving detention with Umbridge. Oddly, however, Ron didn't ever show up for the homework sessions either.

Friday brought the day that Elizabeth had been dreading. Right before dinner, she was going to have her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And it was a double-lesson.

Elizabeth walked into the classroom with her fellow Hufflepuffs, and she found a seat towards the back with Susan and Hannah. She'd heard enough of what to expect from this class, and it turned out to be just as bad as they had expected. They spent the entire class in silence, just reading from a textbook that seemed as if it were made for children. Elizabeth left the class feeling dumber than when she'd gone in. She was not looking forward to a year of lessons like this.

And to top everything off, that night, Elizabeth had patrol duty through the castle. It was her turn to make rounds, making sure classrooms were empty, no one was in the library, and there weren't any students breaking curfew. It was a long process, but at least it gave Elizabeth time alone. It just didn't help her lack of sleep much.

Elizabeth had just finished checking a classroom and turned around to see Harry rounding the corner. He looked worried, and was moving quickly, so she hurried to catch up, grabbing Harry's hand. Instantly, Harry jumped and jerked away, and Elizabeth saw why. Red cuts were along the back of his hand, still bleeding considering Elizabeth now had a few specks on her palm.

"Harry, what _happened_?" Elizabeth asked in horror, snatching Harry's wrist again and holding up his hand. She could see the words 'I must not tell lies' etched there in Harry's own handwriting. She felt sick. "This...Umbridge did this, didn't she? I thought you were only doing lines!"

"It...It's a bit more complicated than that," Harry muttered, "But it doesn't matter, the detention's over now. There's someth—"

"Harry, this is torture! It doesn't matter if it's over, it's still happened!" Elizabeth said, "You need—"

"Listen, Elizabeth, my scar hurt during detention."

Elizabeth stared at Harry, her hand still around his wrist.

"What?" she asked, "But...Maybe it was just a coincidence? I mean, Umbridge is a foul old cow, but...V-Voldemort has his own body now. He doesn't need to possess someone."

Harry frowned, thinking it over. Then he sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe I should write Sirius. He'd know what to do," he said.

"Good idea," Elizabeth said with a nod, "Come on."

"What?"

"We'll send out the letter now," Elizabeth said simply, "Look, I'm a prefect, as long as you're with me, you won't be in trouble for being out after hours. And we can go get that letter sent off now. At night, there won't be as much chance of it being intercepted."

Harry gave Elizabeth a sort of grateful smile and the two made their way quickly to the Owlery. It was dark inside, but just enough light due to a few torches lit. Most of the owls were gone out hunting—including Hedwig. Elizabeth and Harry made their way over to the window, and using it to bury down on, worked together to put down a letter that wouldn't bring suspicion even if it was intercepted. Once they sent it off, the two stood silently side-by-side at the window, Elizabeth's arm pressed against Harry's as they stared out over the darkened grounds.

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Harry said softly, "I'm betting all I would have gotten from Ron or Hermione is to go to Dumbledore."

"Well, Dumbledore's pretty busy," Elizabeth said, looking to Harry, "Sirius always has good advice."

Harry nodded, looking to Elizabeth. They stood there in silence, just watching each other for a moment.

"Still, you didn't have to do this for me," Harry said, "Couldn't you get in trouble, abusing your prefect duties like this?"

"You know what? I don't care," Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "I'm not turning my back on you, Harry. When you need help, I'm here."

"I can always count on you, can't I?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, taken aback by the surprise in Harry's tone. "Harry, you're my best friend. You're the person I trust more than anyone else. I mean, you're the only one who knows about me being a Seer. I haven't even told Ron or Hermione, you know how they would react. I trust you, and I'd hoped that you can trust me. I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Of course I trust you," Harry whispered, "You're the one who came to tell me about the Order. And you're risking trouble again, to help me talk to Sirius..."

Harry gave a small smile at that. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, well, being friends with someone like you does that," she said softly. Harry gave a small laugh.

The two fell quiet again, just watching each other. Elizabeth grinned softly, studying Harry. She couldn't help but think she liked the way he looked here, in the torchlight of the Owlery. How nice it was standing here at the window, listening to the rain outside...

Harry was leaning closer. Elizabeth felt her heart beating faster now, and as if pulled on a string, she moved closer to him as well. They were so close to each other now. Elizabeth had her hand on Harry's arm as she stared up at him, close enough to get a faint sent of apples. The distance between them disappeared completely...

And Elizabeth felt Harry's lips against hers. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned against Harry, enjoying the feel of the kiss. It was a moment Elizabeth had tried to ignore for months, despite how often it had drifted into her mind. Yet now, here in the darkened Owlery with the sound of rain and hooting owls around them, she couldn't help but feel the reality was far better than any dream.

All too soon, the kiss ended, though Elizabeth couldn't seem to pull too far away from Harry. She stayed leaning against him slightly and gave a soft laugh, which Harry replied to with an awkward smile. They just stood there in silence for a moment, neither of them moving until a clock began to chime through the grounds and they both jumped, pulling apart.

"I should get back to my common room," Elizabeth said. Her face was burning from blush, but for once, she didn't really care. "My rounds are over...Want me to walk you to the Gryffindor Tower, make sure you don't get into trouble?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry said, reaching out and taking Elizabeth's hand in his. She grinned softly at him.

She still couldn't quite believe this was happening. She half-expected to wake up tomorrow and find it had all been a dream, but right now...Well, she was going to enjoy the moment. It was real, and she wasn't going to let herself back away now.


	18. Reactions

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

 _ **Reactions**_

Elizabeth woke up feeling giddy the next morning. That moment with Harry the night before was still swimming in her mind, and she still couldn't quite believe it had happened. She had _kissed_ Harry. And Harry hadn't turned her away. They were together now. Actually _together_. Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning as she went up to breakfast, and made her way to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already into their breakfast. Harry looked up and grinned at Elizabeth, and she couldn't help but feel her face flush as she sat next to him.

"What's got you two so cheerful?" Ron asked. Elizabeth felt herself blushing more as she grinned.

"It's a good day," Harry said. Hermione gave the two a studying look.

"Well, it's about time you two stopped dancing around each other," she said, "It's been annoying seeing the looks you're always giving each other, but not doing anything on it."

Elizabeth stared at Hermione. They were that obvious? She glanced at Harry, who'd gone a little red in the face. Ron, however, looked confused.

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Harry and Elizabeth finally got together," Hermione said, "As I said, it's about time."

Ron snorted, looking to Harry and Elizabeth. Elizabeth could feel her face burning deep red by now. The only conciliation was that Harry looked just as uncomfortable as she felt about this.

"You two snog?" he asked.

"That's really none of your business," Elizabeth managed, her voice squeaking. Ron just laughed more. Elizabeth wanted to hit him.

Elizabeth and Harry were spared from further embarrassment. The mail had arrived then, bringing with it a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ for Hermione. Elizabeth didn't see the point of following the paper anymore after all the stories they were spreading about Harry, but Hermione seemed to think it was a good idea to keep up with what the Ministry was saying.

As Hermione disappeared behind her copy of the newspaper, Elizabeth noticed her family owl, Daisy, had landed at the Gryffindor table next to her. She seemed to always know when Elizabeth was eating with the Gryffindors. Elizabeth took the letter, frowning a little when she realized it was from her mother. She had to admit, she hadn't written home except for the first day to tell her mother she'd been made prefect, and she honestly hadn't been expecting much in return considering the fights they'd been having.

"Oh no...Sirius!"

Elizabeth's head shot up as Harry reached across the table, yanking at the paper Hermione was holding hard enough to rip it down the middle. The part with Sirius, however, had to be on Hermione's half because she pulled it closer.

"' _The Ministry of Mahi has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius black, notorious mass murderer...blah blah blah...is currently hiding in London.'_ "

Elizabeth felt sick, staring at the half of a paper in front of Hermione. The fact the Ministry had news on Sirius in London was not a good thing. He'd been way too reckless, coming with them to see them off on the Hogwarts Express...

"Lucius Malfoy, I'll bet anything," Harry said bitterly, "He did recognize Sirius on the platform..."

"What?" Ron looked confused, "You didn't say—"

"This isn't good," Elizabeth cut in, "I hate it, but Dumbledore isn't going to let him go out again after this..."

Harry frowned, staring down at the half of the paper he was still holding. Suddenly, Harry straightened up and pushed down the paper, pointing to an article shoved underneath an ad for an upcoming sale at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Elizabeth leaned closer to read with the others:

 **TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

 _Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on the 31st of August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch-wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban._

"Sturgis Podmore?" Ron asked, "But he's that bloke who looks like his head's been thatched, isn't he? He's one of the Ord—"

"Ron, _shh_!" Hermione hissed, glancing around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Six months in Azkaban!" Harry shook his head, "Just for trying to get through a door!"

"Depends on the door," Elizabeth said, "There are plenty of off-limits areas of the Ministry. The Department of Mysteries, for one. There's a reason the people who work there are called Unspeakables—"

"D'you reckon he was doing something for the Order?" Ron asked.

"Doubt it, considering he was supposed to be art of the Guard taking us to the Hogwarts Express," Elizabeth said, "They wouldn't risk him doing something the night before." Elizabeth sighed. "Well, Uncle Xavier is part of Wizengamot. They'll know about this already..."

They finished their breakfast in silence, then Ron and Harry left to get some flying in before the Gryffindor Quidditch practice that night. Hermione, annoyed with their choice, left to work on homework in the library and Elizabeth said she'd join her after getting her bag from her room.

Elizabeth had just made it to the Hufflepuff common room when she was stopped by Lewis. Elizabeth stood there awkwardly, realizing that she hadn't talked to her brother in months...

"So, you're still hanging out with Potter?" he asked sharply. Elizabeth instantly tensed.

"What's it to you who I spend my time with?" she shot back.

"Because the quickest way for you to lose that—" Lewis pointed to Elizabeth's prefect badge on her robes, "—is to spend time around people like him. Though you obviously don't care too much for it since I Had to find out from _Susan_ that you'd been made prefect."

Elizabeth glared at her brother.

"I didn't want people making a big deal of it," she said, "Now if you'll excuse me, Hermione's waiting for me. We're planning to sort through our homework today, or would you rather I ignore my work in O.W.L. year?"

Lewis glared back, but stepped aside and let Elizabeth pass. She hurried to her dormitory, grabbed her schoolbag and stuffed in everything she needed, and left the common room again. She was still shaking with anger as she made her way up the stairs, passing Helene heading down the opposite way with Luna Lovegood. Both gave Elizabeth a wave, and she waved back, hoping she didn't look as angry as she felt. She didn't need to scare off Alain's sister.

Elizabeth soon made it to the library and found Hermione in their usual nook set against a window in one of the upper levels. Hermione was currently glaring out the window and when Elizabeth took her seat, she could see why. The Quidditch pitch was in view, and Elizabeth could make out two figures flying around. Harry and Ron.

The day was a tense, quiet one. Elizabeth and Hermione didn't talk much as they worked through their schoolwork. Elizabeth was learning that others' comments about O.W.L. year wasn't any sort of exaggeration. The workload was more than any Elizabeth had before, and it was only their first week.

The following day wasn't any better. Again, Elizabeth spent the time in the library. Most of her homework was done, but Harry and Ron now had theirs to do. Despite the fact that Harry and Elizabeth were now together, it almost didn't feel like it with the workload. Elizabeth told herself it was only their first few days together. They weren't going to always have schoolwork weighing down on them. Still, it was nice to just be around Harry.

Curfew came and Elizabeth made her way back to her common room, as she didn't have patrol duty that night. Still, she had her prefect duties within the common room, making sure things didn't get too out of hand.

It was nearly midnight before everyone finally cleared out, and Elizabeth sunk down in one of the overstuffed armchairs with a sigh. She still hadn't been sleeping well, so she knew she should probably head on to bed...But she just wanted to sit for a moment.

"Elizabeth? Are you still awake?"

Elizabeth jumped, then realized it was Harry's voice she heard. Digging into her robes pocket, she pulled out the small two-way mirror and saw Harry staring back at her.

"What's going on?" she asked, leaning forward. Harry turned the mirror towards the Gryffindor common room fire and Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw Sirius' head floating in the flames. What was he doing?

"He wants to talk about my scar hurting," Harry's voice came from out of sight.

"And I'm not sure it's all that much to worry about," Sirius said, "It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," Harry said, putting down the mirror so all Elizabeth could see now was the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room. Elizabeth sighed, standing up and moving around the room, deciding to make sure nothing was left behind by other students.

"So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had detention," Harry went on.

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," Sirius said, "I doubt it had anything to do with Umbridge. I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater—"

"Doesn't mean she's not foul," Elizabeth said.

"I know she's a nasty piece of work. You should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin now her?" Harry asked quickly. Elizabeth looked down to the mirror, but all she could see still was ceiling. Elizabeth sat down again, placing the mirror on the arm of the chair and stared into the Hufflepuff fire. Maybe she could pretend she could see Sirius in these flames...Sometimes it was hard being in a separate House than her closest friends.

"No, he doesn't," Sirius was saying, "But she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

"What's she got against werewolves?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"Scared of them, I expect. Apparently she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose—"

Elizabeth snorted and could hear Ron's laugh on the other side of the mirror.

"Sirius!" Hermione hissed, "Honestly, if you made a bit of an effort with Kreacher I'm sure he'd respond, after all, you are the only member of his family he's got left, and Professor Dumbledore said—"

"So, what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius cut in, "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"Not nearly," Elizabeth said, "She's not teaching us anything at all. We just sit there and read some book all day."

"Ah, well, that figures," Sirius' voice came from the mirror, "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

" _Trained in combat?_ " Harry gave a laugh, "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," Sirius said, "Or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing—forming his own private army, which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

Elizabeth was the one to laugh this time.

"That's mental," she said, "Dumbledore doesn't want to take down the Ministry. I can't believe we're being kept from learning how to defend ourselves because the Minister for Magic has some stupid idea in his head."

"D'you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet tomorrow?" Harry asked suddenly, "Only Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be—"

"What about Percy?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at the mirror. As far as she knew, Percy was not speaking to anyone in the family.

"We'll explain later," Harry's voice came, "So, what do you know, Sirius?"

"Not a thing," Sirius said and there was a strong note of bitterness in his voice, "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here..."

"So you haven't had any news about Hagrid, either?" Harry asked.

"Ah...well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him."

Elizabeth felt sick, staring at the mirror. Apparently, Harry, Ron, and Hermione must have seemed as worried as Elizabeth felt, because Sirius went on quickly.

"But Dumbledore's not worried," he said, "So don't you lot get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now..." Hermione said slowly.

"Madam Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home—but there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or—well, there's nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Elizabeth said weakly.

"Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid," Sirius went on, "It'll just draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back, and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's touch, he'll be okay. Listen, when's your next Hogsmeade weekend? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could—"

There was a loud chorus of "NO!" from the four friends.

"Sirius, didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh, that," Sirius gave a laugh from out of sight of Elizabeth's mirror, "They're always guessing where I am, they haven't really got a clue—"

"Yeah, but we think this time they have," Harry said, "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father was on the platform, Sirius—you know, Lucius Malfoy—so don't come up here, whatever you do, if Malfoy recognizes you again—"

"All right, all right," Sirius said, sounding angry, "I see your point. Just an idea, thought you might like to get together—"

"I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!"

Elizabeth sat there, staring at the mirror. She agreed with Harry. She couldn't stand the idea of Sirius being locked away again...He was free now. He didn't need to risk it.

"You're less like your father than I thought," Sirius said coolly, "The risk would have been what made it fun for James."

There was a popping sound on the other end of the mirror, and Elizabeth knew Sirius was gone. She sat there, shaking as she gripped the mirror, wishing she could see Harry. Sirius shouldn't have brought Harry's father into this. That was just too low of a blow. Maybe Mrs. Weasley was right...Maybe all Sirius could see in Harry was his old friend, not the boy he actually was.


	19. Unwanted News

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

 _ **Unwanted News**_

The next morning, Elizabeth went for breakfast at the Gryffindor table again. She knew there was going to be something in the paper, and she wanted to be with them when they found it. They didn't have to look, however, because the news was right on the front page.

 **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

 **DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

"High Inquisitor?" Harry echoed, glaring at the paper, "What does _that_ mean?"

Hermione spread the paper down on the table and leaned over it, starting to read out loud:

" _In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"' _The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

" _This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

"' _That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success—'_ "

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth hissed at the same time as Harry went "She's been a _what_?"

"Wait, there's more," Hermione said, frowning as she smoothed down the paper.

"'— _an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_ "

"Well, that explains why she's trying to get people to spy for her," Elizabeth said bitterly.

"' _This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley, 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_ "

' _Of course she would,'_ Elizabeth thought, _'Anything for more power.'_

"The Ministry's new move has received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.

"' _I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

" _Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in the newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

" _Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

"' _I think the appointment of Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

" _Wizengamot elders Griselda Machbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

"' _Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks, 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore. (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged lings to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17)._ "

"That's...This isn't right," Elizabeth hissed, "They force Umbridge on us, and now they're demonizing anyone who openly supports Dumbledore..."

"And Fudge has given Umbridge power to inspect teachers!" Hermione looked furious, "I can't believe this. It's _outrageous_."

"I know it is," Harry's tone was bitter as he looked down to his hand. Elizabeth followed his gaze to the words 'I must not tell lies' etched into his skin, and she reached over, taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," Ron suddenly said cheerfully, "Umbridge won't know what hit her."

That made Elizabeth grin a little. She had Divination first thing that morning, so she gave the others a goodbye and headed off for class. Luckily for her, there was no sign of Umbridge during the double-Divination she had that morning.

She did learn, however, during dinner that Harry ended up in detention again for mouthing off to Umbridge. Elizabeth was pretty annoyed at this.

"Can't he keep his mouth shut?" she asked once she returned to the Hufflepuff table after Harry'd left for his detention, "Harry's going to get himself expelled if he keeps this up."

"I'm glad someone's standing up to that cow," Susan said, "But you're right. He can't stand up to her if he gets himself kicked out of school."

Luckily for Elizabeth, she didn't have to deal with Umbridge herself until her last class on Wednesday. As Elizabeth walked into Muggle Studies, she noticed Umbridge sitting on a stool in the back corner of the class. Elizabeth took a seat next to Ernie and Susan, pulling out her textbook.

"As you can see, we have a visitor today," Professor Burbage said, I hope you all welcome Professor Umbridge graciously while we begin our lesson today."

"Like we'd ever welcome her," Susan muttered with a glare to the horrid woman in the corner.

"Now, we've finished reviewing the work of the past two years," Professor Burbage said, "We will be moving on into our lesson. Before we start, I would like to let you know that we will be making a bit of a project out of our lessons this year. We'll have a bit of fun and do our assignments the way Muggles would. With these 'notebooks' and 'pens'."

" _Hem, hem._ "

Elizabeth resisted the urge to groan. She had been hoping they could just pretend Umbridge wasn't there and enjoy their lesson.

"Yes, Dolores?" Professor Burbage asked just as cheerfully as usual, though Elizabeth noticed there was a tense sort of way to her grin that was different than usual.

"I was just wondering what meaningful purpose you see in having these students do their lessons as if they were mere Muggles," Umbridge said in that falsely sweet voice that Elizabeth was growing to hate, "When just telling them of it while continuing to let them use parchment and quill will work just as well."

"Because putting themselves in the shoes of Muggles will give the students a better understanding," Burbage replied, "They can read about the theory of the work all day, but without a practical application, the lessons will be meaningless."

Elizabeth saw Umbridge's face grow red at that and she began to fiercely write something on her clipboard. She glanced to Ernie and Susan on either side of her and noticed Ernie was looking as if he were fighting hard not to smile. Susan, however, didn't bother to hide her smirk. Several other students around the room had mixed expressions. Some seeming stunned at their teacher's jibe, after all, she was one of the friendliest teachers and never had anything bad to say about those she worked with. Others looked as if they weren't sure if they were amused or not.

"Now, as I was saying," Burbage said, "We will be using the sort of paper and writing utensils that Muggles so often use."

As she spoke, their Muggle Studies teacher picked of a stack of odd-looking books and began to pass them out among the students. As Elizabeth took hers, she studied it closely. The binding was strange, made out of some sort of metal spiral, and the cover was flimsy and bent easily. The pages inside were also very different from parchment that Elizabeth was used to. The paper was thinner and white, and had these thin blue lines along it horizontally. Did Muggles not know how to write in a straight line?

Along with the notebooks, their teacher was also handing each student a couple of pens. Elizabeth had seen Hermione use them over the summer and honestly, aside from the fact they felt odd to hold and didn't need dipping in ink, they weren't much different than quills.

Umbridge stayed quiet for the rest of the class, keeping to her corner with her clipboard. Elizabeth kept her concentration on her work, and at the end of class, she noticed Umbridge going to talk with their Muggle Studies teacher. Elizabeth, wanting no excuse for Umbridge to get her into trouble, hurried on out of the classroom to dinner.

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the inspection until that weekend. Harry had detention every night, and Elizabeth was spending her time working on the growing pile of homework. She and Harry had been together for a week, yet aside from their first kiss in the Owlery, they haven't had any time alone. It was a bit annoying.

"I've never seen Professor Burbage be rude towards someone like that," Elizabeth finished. She and her friends were sitting under a tree out on the grounds, trying to enjoy the last bit of warm sunshine of the season before the weather turned colder. Elizabeth was currently leaning against Harry, watching the sunlight through the tree above her.

"Umbridge brings that out in everyone," Ron said bitterly, "I can't believe we have to deal with this for a whole year. We're not going to learn anything."

"We really should do something about it," Hermione said.

"I'm sure we could brew up a good poison from ingredients in the student cupboard," Ron said. Elizabeth glared at him, as did Hermione.

"No, I was meaning maybe we should teach ourselves," Hermione said sharply, "Defense, I mean. Umbridge won't teach us, so we should teach ourselves."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief, sitting up so quickly that Elizabeth jerked away a little, "You're joking, right? I mean, with all the homework we already have—"

"But this is much more important than homework!" Hermione said.

The others just stared at Hermione in shock. Those were words that Elizabeth had never expected to come out of her friend's mouth.

"I...Hermione's right," Elizabeth said after a moment, "Knowing how to defend ourselves...That should be the most important thing. And we're not going to learn that with Umbridge here."

"That...Actually, that's not a bad idea," Ron said slowly, "How could we do it, though?"

"We'd need someone to teach us," Hermione said slowly, glancing towards Harry with a meaningful look. Harry just stared at her.

"Me?" he asked, "You're joking, aren't you?"

"I don't think she is," Elizabeth said, watching Harry, "You did really well over the summer, teaching me to cast a Patronus. You could do it."

"But—"

"Just think about it, okay?" Hermione cut in, "You don't have to decide right now."

"But I do think you'll be good," Elizabeth said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze, "You were brilliant teaching me to cast a Patronus. Even if it's not that good of one."

"But your Patronus isn't bad at all," Harry said blankly. Elizabeth felt her cheeks redden and grinned at Harry, but she didn't quite believe him.

"You never did say what it actually was," Ron said curiously. Elizabeth felt her face redden more.

"And I'd rather not," she said.

"Razer not what?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Helene had come over, settling herself down in their group.

"It's nothing," Elizabeth said, "How have you been settling in? Still doing well?"

"Yeah, some people don't like zat I'm making friends with Luna, but I like 'er," Helene said, "She might be a bit weird, but she's a lot smarter zan you'd zink for a girl with radishes 'anging from 'er ears. And she paints too. It is always nice to find someone to share a 'obby with."

Helene lifted the book in her hand, and Elizabeth realized she'd brought her sketchbook out with her. Probably to draw pictures of the grounds or something.

"And we get some amazing views in ze Ravenclaw tower," Helene said, "A bit of ze grounds, but mostly we can see ze road down to 'ogsmeade, and sometimes at night we can see ze lights from ze village."

"Hopefully we'll have a Hogsmeade visit soon," Ron said, "Then you can see the village up close."

"We usually do have one in October," Hermione added, "There should be a notice going up pretty soon."

The rest of the day was spent just sitting around and chatting, until Hermione insisted that Ron and Harry get started on their homework. With reluctant sighs, they got up and headed off for the library, with Elizabeth and Hermione coming along. Helene, who said she wanted to stay and draw, didn't join them.

Elizabeth, however, was finding herself looking forward to a Hogsmeade notice. Maybe then, she and Harry could have some time alone and get a proper date...


	20. Hogsmeade Activities

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

 _ **Hogsmeade Activities**_

Luckily for Elizabeth, a notice for the first Hogsmeade trip went up the next morning. And to Elizabeth's delight, it would be on October 5th, her birthday. Elizabeth and Harry quickly agreed to the idea of spending the day together, just the two of them, but at the end of September, Hermione came to Elizabeth with something that put a bit of a damper on the idea.

"I was thinking," Hermione said one night when they were doing patrols together through the Hogwarts castle, "Maybe we should spread the word about the idea of Harry teaching us. I mean, it's not fair that only the four of us would be learning. Anyone who wants to should be able to, right?"

"Well, of course," Elizabeth said, "Have you talked to Harry about this? I mean, he's only just agreed today to actually do this."

Elizabeth was, of course, talking about Harry telling her during break that Hermione had finally talked him into teaching them the way he'd taught Elizabeth the Patronus charm over the summer.

"Yes, he said he'd be okay with it," Hermione said, "I figured we could tell students where we could, without anyone overhearing, and anyone who wants to learn can meet us in Hogsmeade this weekend."

Elizabeth frowned a little.

"Harry and I were planning to spend the day together," she said, "You know, finally have a proper date."

"Well, this won't take long at all," Hermione said simply, "We'll just meet up, explain what's going on, and then you and Harry can spend the rest of the day together."

Elizabeth nodded, but she still didn't like it much. Hopefully they could have the meeting done quickly.

"Where will we meet?" Elizabeth asked, "The Three Broomsticks?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "I talked with Professor Flitwick to be sure we're allowed there, but I think we should meet in the Hog's Head."

Elizabeth stopped, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

"Do you realize what type of place that is?" she asked.

"Yes, and that's exactly why we should meet there," Hermione said simply, "There won't be many people, and we won't be overheard."

"But won't it look a little suspicious a bunch of students gathering in a place they usually don't go?"

"We're allowed there, I checked," Hermione said confidently, "We won't be breaking any rules."

Elizabeth still didn't think it was the best idea, but she agreed in the end and said she'd talk with the others of her House about it. She knew for a fact Susan, Hannah, and Ernie would be interested. Helene would definitely want to join up, too. And she was sure a few of her Ravenclaw friends from Muggle Studies would want to know. Lewis, however...Well, Elizabeth wasn't sure she could talk to him without arguing. And he still thought Harry was a madman anyway. Perhaps Susan could talk him into it...

Elizabeth asked her about it the following morning in the common room, when she'd finished explaining to Ernie, Susan, and Hannah about the meeting at the Hog's Head during their Hogsmeade weekend.

"I can try," Susan said with a sigh, "Honestly, things have been really tense with us lately..."

She was frowning, and Elizabeth had noted that Susan seemed to be upset often lately, but she'd been so busy with O.W.L.s that she hadn't thought to ask. She suddenly felt guilty over it.

"I'll talk to Anthony during break," Hannah said—she and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw had been dating since they went to the Yule Ball together the year previously, "And I'm sure he'll pass the message to Terry and Michael. There's no way they'll turn down a chance to actually learn Defense."

"What's this about learning Defense?"

Elizabeth resisted the urge to groan as she looked over her shoulder. Zacharias Smith was behind them. Why did he always turn up at the worst possible moments? Of course, they had been sitting and talking in the middle of the common room...Maybe Hermione had a point about meeting somewhere where students didn't frequent.

Still, the whole point of this was to gather people who wanted to learn. She didn't think it was fair to exclude someone just because she didn't like him.

"We're planning a group who wants to learn how to actually defend ourselves," Elizabeth said quietly, "Instead of just sitting and reading books like Umbridge has us doing."

"And how are we going to teach ourselves?" Zacharias asked, though he looked interested as he leaned on the back of the couch between Hannah and Susan.

"Harry's going to teach us," Ernie said, "He knows this stuff better than any of us."

Zacharias looked doubtful and Elizabeth resisted the urge to glare at him. They couldn't exclude someone just for being a git.

"We're going to meet during the Hogsmeade trip this weekend," Susan said, "At the Hog's Head."

"Okay, I'll be there," Zacharias said, "Better than just sitting around."

Zacharias wandered off with that, and Elizabeth sighed, looking over to the others.

"Well, we'll work on spreading the word over the next week," she said, "Get anyone who's interested. Just don't let anyone overhear. Especially not Umbridge."

 **xxxxx**

Even with the prospect of a date postponed for a meeting, and the fact she had dreams interrupted by the mysterious archway again, Elizabeth woke up on her birthday eager for the day at Hogsmeade. She was greeted by a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed and she pushed her glasses on before going through them. Mostly candy from her friends—including Susan and Ron—though Hannah had gotten Elizabeth a set of fingernail polish enchanted to never chip, but would be easy to remove with a simple spell when wanted. Hermione had gotten her—to no surprise—a book. This one on the various healing properties of common herbs. Her aunt and uncle together had sent her a nice handbag, and her mother gave her a set of headbands. From Lewis, there was simply a box of Pepper Imps. Elizabeth felt a little guilty that she wasn't talking with her brother lately...

And then at the bottom of the pile, there was a small box from Harry. Elizabeth opened it slowly, then her eyes widened at the bracelet inside. It was a braided silver, with a single charm hanging off of it: A small, silver mouse.

Elizabeth grinned softly, hooking the bracelet around her wrist and letting the little mouse rest against her hand. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe having a mouse Patronus wasn't so bad...Or she could at least grow to like it.

She got dressed carefully that day, knowing she'd be on a date with Harry. Because of this, she picked out her favorite dress: a light blue one to her knees with a floral pattern and sleeves to the elbows. She brushed through her hair carefully, but left it down, using one of headbands her mother had sent her and carefully applied just a touch of lip gloss and eye shadow. After their meeting, she was having her first date with Harry. She wanted to look as nice as she could.

As usual, Elizabeth chose to eat breakfast over at the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Harry, kissing him on the cheek, trying to ignore the smirk from Ron.

"Thanks for the bracelet," she whispered. Harry gave her an awkward grin in return. Elizabeth noticed Harry didn't dress much different than normal, and she suddenly felt a little overdressed. Still, she felt heat rush to her face when she noticed the way Harry kept glancing towards her while they ate.

After breakfast, the four reached the entrance hall and a second later, Helene came running up to them, looking quite cute in a pair of jeans and a The Weird Sisters tee that had a few paint stains on it, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Again, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little overdressed—even though her usual style was a skirt and top anyway.

"Will I still get ze tour of 'Ogsmeade?" she asked. Elizabeth, who'd completely forgotten about this, glanced at the others.

"Ron and I will be happy to," Hermione said, "Harry and Elizabeth have a date, though."

"Oh, you two are togezer now?" Helene gave Elizabeth a bright grin, "Good. Alain always said you two were good for each ozer."

Elizabeth and Harry both went red in the face at this, but the five of them made their way past Filch and down the path leading to Hogsmeade, where Ron had begun animatedly telling Helene about all the sights they planned to show her once they were done with the meeting at the Hog's Head. Elizabeth noticed Helene was watching him very closely and grinning, seeming to take in every word.

They made their way along the street, Helene asking Ron constant questions about the shops until they turned off familiar paths and made their way towards a disheveled tavern on the edge of the village, its sign holding a morbid image of a hog's severed head.

"Lovely," Helene said sarcastically, making a face as she stared at the sign.

They slipped inside, and Elizabeth was unsurprised to find in here was just as disheveled at outside. It was dusty and dark, and had a feel of someplace abandoned due to the layer of dust. There was less than a half-dozen people there, one of which was the bartender—a tall man with long gray hair and beard. Elizabeth fidgeted a little as they passed a couple of people chatting, hidden by the cloaks they wore. There was a woman with a long veil covering her face nearby, and another man who was covered in bandages. Elizabeth found herself wondering what had happened to him.

"I don't know about this, Hermione," Harry whispered, nodding to the woman in the veil, "Has it occurred to you Umbridge might be under that?"

"Umbridge is shorter than that woman," Hermione said simply, "And even if Umbridge does come in here there's nothing she can do to stop us, Harry, because I've double-and-triple-checked the school rules. We're not out-of-bounds; I specifically asked whether students were allowed to come into the Hog's Head, and he said yes, but he advised me strongly to bring our own glasses. And I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we _parade_ what we're doing."

"Oui, I'd rather not be expelled due to a technicality," Helene said as they settled down at a table and Hermione went to get them some butterbeers. Unfortunately, the bottles were quite dusty and Elizabeth was a bit wary about drinking it.

"So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked once they'd all settled in.

"Quite a few people," Elizabeth said, knowing Harry wouldn't want it all just dumped on him, "Hannah, Ernie, and Susan definitely, and Hannah said she'd tell Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw, and he'll tell his friends Terry Boot and Michael Corner, though they'd probably hear from Ginny anyway—"

"What's Ginny got to do with them?" Ron cut in sharply.

"Ginny's dating Michael," Elizabeth said.

" _What_? Since when?"

"Since the beginning of the year," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, looking back to Harry, "I don't know how many of the Gryffindors are coming, Hermione and Ron took care of that."

"Luna's coming," Helene said, "And ze Seeker from our team, Cho Chang."

Elizabeth bristled a little at the name and glanced to Harry, who didn't seem to react. At least there was that.

Slowly, other students began coming in. All of who Elizabeth and Helene mentioned, and more. Cho Chang had brought with her one of her friends, and Elizabeth noticed the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had shown up, as well as the Gryffindor fourth year that seemed to hero-worship Harry—Creevey, wasn't that his name? And Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas of Gryffindor as well. Someone Elizabeth wasn't surprised didn't show up—but was still upset about it—was her brother. Susan had come in with Ernie, and her eyes seemed a little red. Elizabeth made a note to talk with her friend that night and find out if things were okay.

Once everyone was settled down with butterbeers, they passed around a cup to collect the coin for the drinks. Harry was still looking around as if he couldn't believe how many people were there. Elizabeth gripped his hand under the table and he glanced to her out of the corner of his eye and gave her a small smile. Elizabeth grinned back and took a deep breath, getting to her feet.

"Um, hello everyone," she said weakly. She didn't like talking in front of others much, but if she was going to be a Healer one day, she was going to have to get used to being authoritative.

"Well, you all know why we're here," Elizabeth said, straightening her back and looking around. She noticed Zacharias Smith to himself, looking as if he had better things to do and she resisted the urge to glare. If he didn't want to come, no one was forcing him.

"We think it's time to take things into our own hands," Elizabeth went on, "We can't defend ourselves against Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort if we aren't actually learning Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone twitched, jumped, or yelped at Voldemort's name and turned towards Harry. He looked uncomfortable, and Elizabeth rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. She noticed Cho's eyes narrow, and felt a small twinge of satisfaction.

"None of you have to do this," Elizabeth said, glancing directly at Zacharias Smith as she said that before looking around the others, "But those of you who want to, well the biggest thing will be figuring out how."

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who is back?" Zacharias asked sharply. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Dumbledore believes it," Hermione spoke up.

"You mean Dumbledore believes _him_."

"Stuff it, Zacharias," Elizabeth snapped and the boy's eyes widened a little. Elizabeth didn't usually get hostile towards anyone.

"I...I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who is back," Zacharias said sharply, straightening up in his chair and looking to Harry.

"We're not here to—"

"It's okay, Elizabeth," Harry said, pushing himself to his feet next to her, "What makes me say Voldemort is back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts," Zacharias said, "He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know—"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone, I can't help you," Harry said coldly. Elizabeth squeezed his shoulder, but he brushed her off. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

No one moved, not even Zacharias, much to Elizabeth's surprise. Harry was still glaring, looking more irritable than before. Elizabeth took a deep breath, staying close to him. They sat down again, and Hermione was the one who cleared her throat and spoke up now.

"So...If you want to learn some defense," she said in a high sort of voice, "Then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to—"

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" Susan asked suddenly, "A corporeal Patronus?"

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Madam Bones is your aunt, right?" he asked. Susan nodded with a grin.

"So—is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"I've seen it," Elizabeth said with a bit of a proud grin at her friend, which resulted in his cheeks going a slight pink.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" a Ravenclaw—Terry Boot, Elizabeth thought—asked, "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

"Er—yeah," Harry said awkwardly, "I did, yeah..."

People glanced at each other with impressed looks. Elizabeth noticed Cho had yet to look away from Harry the entire time, and she really wished the girl would stop.

"And in our first year," Neville spoke up excitedly, "He saved the Philological Stone—"

" _Philosopher's_ ," Hermione corrected sharply.

"Yeah, that, from You-Know-Who."

"And not to mention all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament," Cho spoke up with a grin. Elizabeth resisted the urge to glare. "Getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..."

"Look," Harry said, looking around, "I...I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but...I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," Michael Corner said, "That was a seriously cool bit of flying."

"Yeah, well—"

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," Susan added.

"No, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is—"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias asked.

"Will you keep your mouth shut?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Zacharias shot back.

"That's not what he said," Fred said sharply.

"Would you like us to clear out your ears for you?" George added, pulling out some type of object from one of his Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really," Fred went on, "We're not fussy where we stick this."

Elizabeth couldn't help but think that Zacharias would deserve it.

"We're getting off topic here," she said instead, "We're here to see who is willing to take lessons from Harry. Is that everyone here?"

Everyone glanced around, but eventually nodded. Even Zacharias was staying, though he kept glancing towards Fred and George and their threatening rod.

"Well, then, as Hermione said, we need to figure out where and when," Elizabeth said, "And how often."

"We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice," Angelina said suddenly.

"No, nor with ours," Cho added.

"Nor ours," Zacharias said.

"I'm sure we can find a night that will suit everyone," Hermione said a bit irritably, "But you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters—"

"And the fastest way to let Umbridge know something us up is by ignoring other activities," Helene cut in. She'd been quiet until that point. "So, once a week, as long as it doesn't interfere with anything else. But where will we meet?"

"Library?" asked one of the Gryffindor's Chasers.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry responded.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, McGonagall might let us have hers," Ron said, "She did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard..."

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione said, "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She paused to pull out a quill and a long piece of parchment, "I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think..." Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked around. "That we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to."

Fred and George signed instantly—as did Helene. Others, however, suddenly looked reluctant.

"Er...Well, I'm sure you'll tell me when the meeting is," Zacharias said with a glance to Elizabeth.

"I..." Ernie started, "But we're _prefects_. And if this list was found...Well, I mean to say...You said it yourself, if Umbridge finds out..."

"Then we'll be expelled with knowledge how to defend ourselves," Elizabeth said, "Instead of locked away without a single clue."

"You...you're right," Ernie said, "Okay, I'll sign."

Slowly, one by one, everyone walked up and put their name to parchment and left. Hermione tucked away the parchment in her pocket as she stood up with Ron and Helene, the three wishing Harry and Elizabeth a good date before they left as well. Elizabeth gave Harry a grin and the two left the dusty old pub.

"Well, where first?" Elizabeth asked, taking Harry's hand in hers. Finally, they would get their time alone.


	21. First Date

**A/N:** I am sorry for such the long wait. A lot has been going on, and honestly for a while, I simply lost the want to even write. That and the fact this chapter gave me a lot of trouble to get through, I don't know what it was, but I just had such a block writing this chapter. I finally got back into the groove of it, though, and it started flowing all over again. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One:**_

 _ **First Date**_

Elizabeth had thought once she and Harry were alone, there wouldn't be any nerves anymore over their first date. Yet she felt even more nervous than ever. There was a sort of awkwardness between them as they made their way along the street hand-in-hand. Elizabeth noticed a few Hogwarts students they past would give them odd looks, then lean close together and whisper. Elizabeth felt her face grow warm, and she could see Harry glaring after them.

"It doesn't matter what they think, Harry," Elizabeth whispered, even though her face was still red from embarrassment, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

She knew there wouldn't be any way to hide the fact that she was now dating Harry, but she still didn't like the stares that were coming along with it. She already had a feeling her brother was going to corner her at some point over this. But right now, she didn't really care. She should just enjoy the day.

"The ice cream shop should be right up here," Elizabeth said, "I've heard a lot about it, but never really been there."

"I haven't either," Harry said, pausing for a moment, "Honestly, I don't think I've ever had a day where I can just fully explore. Something's always happened."

"And we had that meeting interrupt this time," Elizabeth gave a small laugh, "But we have the rest of the day."

Harry grinned at that. They made their way to the ice cream shop that Elizabeth had mentioned. The two got a couple of hot-fudge sundaes covered in walnuts, and found a secluded table towards a back corner of the little shop. It'd be nice to get some time alone, hopefully away from some prying eyes.

"Is it just me," Harry said, swirling the fudge into his ice cream, "Or is just sitting here a bit...weird?"

Elizabeth giggled a bit, grinning at Harry.

"We've been through a lot, especially just in the past month," she noted, "O.W.L. year is very stressful, we have a lot of work piling up. Plus, we're in different Houses and you have Quidditch practice. We haven't gotten any time together since the term started. How is Quidditch going, anyway?"

"Good," Harry said simply. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, and he sighed. "Ron's getting better, I'm sure once we have the first game he'll get over his nerves."

"I'm sure he will," Elizabeth spooned a huge bit of ice cream into her mouth.

"What about you?" Harry asked, "You're pretty good on a broom, why haven't you ever tried out for Quidditch?"

"Because I love the game, but I don't really think I want to play. Besides, don't to realize if I ever did, we'd have to face each other in a game?"

"Oh, yeah..." Harry gave an awkward laugh.

It was fun for Elizabeth, sitting in the little ice cream shop and talk about Quidditch while they enjoyed their sundaes. They could just be normal for a while. Forget about Umbridge at Hogwarts, about the war brewing and people so determined to ignore it. They were just a couple of teens enjoying a day out—on Elizabeth's birthday, at that. Somehow, that made the day sweeter.

She kept finding herself playing with the bracelet Harry gave her, with the little silver mouse on it. It was such a sweet, thoughtful thing. She noticed Harry watching her play with the bracelet while they walked along the street and she grinned at him, taking his hand.

"I really do like it," she said, "Maybe you were right. Having a mouse patronus isn't so bad." Elizabeth giggled a bit. "If anything, it'll make a good toy for Cream."

Harry snorted at that. Elizabeth grinned. At least she could still get a smile out of him. He was always so grim lately.

"Why don't we go to the post office?" Harry suggested, "I could get Hedwig some more treats. She's still mad at me."

Elizabeth nodded. The two of them spent the morning enjoying time together, just window shopping, or buying each other sweets at Honeydukes. Never once did they talk about Voldemort or Umbridge, or their O.W.L. years. Instead, they simply talked about Quidditch, or Elizabeth asked Harry about the Muggle world, and how much of it held up to what she was being taught in Muggle Studies. Eventually, as they were exploring a second-hand shop, Elizabeth started to talk about Muggle activities she'd learned about and were interested in trying.

"We've been learning about Muggle hobbies lately," Elizabeth was saying as she picked up a dusty bottle filled with some type of potion that the tag that was barely legible, "There's this one thing that sounds really interesting. Do Muggles really have these things called 'skates', that are these wheels on the bottom of their shoes?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "I've seen people use them in the park."

"Reading about it, it seems like it would be a lot of fun."

"I wouldn't know."

Harry had a bit of a frown on his face, examining an old Sneakoscope. Elizabeth stared at him. She knew the Dursleys kept Harry away from anything normal Muggles would have. Elizabeth had read that hundreds of thousands of Muggles used roller skates around the world, and the fact that Harry, living in a Muggle world, had never even done that...

"We should do it sometime," Elizabeth turned fully to Harry, "Together."

"What?" Harry nearly dropped the Sneakoscope, but he caught himself and put it back on the shelf and looked at Elizabeth.

"Roller skating. Wait, not just that," Elizabeth was suddenly struck with an idea. "How about this? One day, we go out and do Muggle things we'd both like to do. Like roller skating."

Harry was giving Elizabeth a look as if he thought she was joking, but Elizabeth was honestly being serious. Harry had grown up in a home that didn't let him do many things he might have wanted to, and Elizabeth grew up in a wizarding home. Muggle Studies was teaching her a lot of things about Muggles that she found fascinating. She'd like to explore that stuff with Harry.

"Just think about it, okay?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean, it's not something we can do anytime soon, but maybe during the summer sometime."

"Yeah, okay, I'll think about it," Harry replied, giving Elizabeth a bit of a smile. She smiled back and leaded over, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as she tensed, turning to see Lewis had just come into the store. And he was glaring at her, his arms over his chest. Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to be hiding the fact she was with Harry, and she honestly didn't want to. But she at least wanted to try and explain things to Lewis himself—not that he'd ever talked to her.

"What are you doing with _him_?" Lewis asked, a sharp glare directed at Harry. His response was to return the glare with one of his own. Elizabeth, knowing Harry had a short temper lately, had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, I—" Elizabeth started, but Lewis cut her off.

"Actually, I'm sure I can guess what you're doing," he said sharply, "What I should really be asking is what the bloody hell is _wrong_ with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Harry's voice rose, and Elizabeth felt her face flushing as she put a hand on his arm, afraid he'd attack her brother.

"I'm trying to enjoy my _birthday_ with my _boyfriend_ ," Elizabeth told Lewis, emphasizing the words, "I know you suddenly don't like Harry, but he's my best friend, and I care about him a lot, and I'm going to enjoy my date."

Lewis looked furious, stepping forward. So did Harry, putting himself between Elizabeth and her brother. Elizabeth kept her hand gripped on Harry's arm.

"Elizabeth, I've put up with you still staying around this nutcase, but dating him is—"

"Is my choice!" Elizabeth snapped, gripping Harry's arm tighter as he went tense and looked as if he were about to say something, "If you can't accept that, it's your problem! Come on, Harry, I suddenly don't feel like shopping here anymore."

"Same here," Harry headed out of the shop and Elizabeth went to follow, but Lewis caught her arm.

"You really need to watch yourself," he said, "Potter's unstable, and I don't want you hurt—"

"I am completely capable of taking care of myself," Elizabeth snapped, pushing her brother's hand away before heading out of the shop.

She'd been trying to put on a tough face in front of Lewis, but the second she was out of the shop, Elizabeth was shaking. She could feel her insides churning from nerves and the second they came across an alley out of sight from the streets, Elizabeth ducked in and sunk to the ground. She hid her face in her hands, her glasses going askew, her breathing becoming a little short. She could feel the sting of tears at the edge of her eyes.

Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Harry was now squatting next to her, a concerned look on his face. Elizabeth straightened her glasses and forced herself to give Harry a small grin.

"I'm okay," she said, "Just...I wasn't expecting to have to deal with this today, you know?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Why don't we just go back up to the castle?"

"Good idea," Elizabeth said, letting Harry help her to her feet, keeping her hand around his. She was still shaking a bit, and still felt the sting of tears, but she didn't feel as if she were going to break down any second.

And it was nice, just getting to walk along the street with Harry. They still had people staring—and at one point, Elizabeth was keenly aware of Cho Chang suddenly pretending to be very interested in a store sign when she caught Elizabeth's eye. While they were walking, however, Elizabeth could see how tense Harry was, how the way his nose scrunched slightly like it did when he was worrying over something.

"Harry, it's okay, I promise," Elizabeth said, bumping her arm against his, "My brother is just..." Elizabeth paused, sighing, "Honestly, I don't really know...I mean, Cedric was his best friend, and I guess he just doesn't want to believe what happened."

"So he's buying the story that his best friend just dropped dead?"

"I think he finds that easier than accepting You-Know-Who is back."

Elizabeth and Harry turned to see Susan coming up behind them, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she said, falling into step beside Elizabeth, "I know you haven't been able to talk to him much lately, Elizabeth, but Lewis is just as scared as the rest of us. I think he thinks it's easier to believe that Professor Dumbledore is old and neglectful than to believe You-Know-Who came back and killed Cedric himself."

"So he's perfectly fine believing Dumbledore's responsible for Cedric's death?" Harry snapped. Elizabeth squeezed his hand, glancing at him. She didn't want Susan getting angry with her over Harry's temper.

"He's just in denial," Elizabeth said with a sigh, then turned to Susan, "Are you okay, though? I...Well, you and Lewis..."

"We broke up," Susan said quietly, frowning as she stared down at the dirt path while they walked, "He...He got fed up with me always defending Harry..."

Harry suddenly looked sheepish and looked away, and Elizabeth gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, looking to Susan again, "Maybe things will get better? I mean, if this is the only problem..."

"You say that like it's a small thing," Susan snorted, "But don't worry." Susan gave Elizabeth a grin. "I'm not going to let it get me down. Besides, you are right. There could be a miracle and Lewis will get his head on straight soon."

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle a bit, and even Harry cracked a smile. The three turned their conversation towards Quidditch as they made their way on towards Hogwarts. Elizabeth couldn't really tell if she could count the day as good or not. There had been several good spots, yes, but there had been just as many lows, with her encounter with Lewis and Susan's news. All Elizabeth could do was hope that that the days to come would be better.


	22. Late Night Meeting

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:**_

 _ **Late Night Meeting**_

Once back at Hogwarts, the usual task of O.W.L. year set in again. Elizabeth and her friends spent the weekend out by the lake, enjoying the last warm weather they'd have for a while as they did their homework. If Elizabeth was going to be a Healer, she was going to have to buckle down and get her grades up. She was just barely passing several classes, Charms and Potions among them. Two classes she would definitely needed to pass.

And to make matters worse, Elizabeth was still having nearly every dream interrupted by the whispering archway. It was no longer an eerie thing for Elizabeth. Now it was just annoying. Unfortunately, there were nights where her dreams were unpleasant enough to begin with before the archway appeared. That following Monday brought one such dream.

Elizabeth had been lost in some sort of woods, the sound of an owl hooting off in the distance. Elizabeth tried to follow the sound. Something told her following the owl would be important. Though the more she walked, the further the hooting became, until she was climbing over a fallen tree and froze as the sound of a screech filled the air. Birds scattered, and the hooting could no longer be heard.

That's when the whispering started. Elizabeth turned slowly to see that familiar archway nearby, almost as if it were staring at her. Elizabeth's heart was racing as she stayed half-over the log, wrestling with herself whether or not she should go towards it—

"Elizabeth! Wake up!"

Everything disappeared instantly as Elizabeth opened her eyes, finding herself back in her bed in the girls' dormitory. She sat up slowly, pushing her glasses on, and stared in surprise as she noticed Hannah standing over her. She looked worried.

"Hannah? Wh—"

"You need to come see this," Hannah said quickly, grabbing Elizabeth by the arm and pulling her into the common room. Confused, Elizabeth stumbled along as Hannah dragged her to the notice board, where Ernie and Susan were looking just as worried. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to find out why. A large notice was put up over all others, with a familiar curvy signature at the bottom:

 **BY ORDER of**

 **THE HIGH INQUISITOR of HOGWARTS**

 **All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

 **An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

 **Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

 **No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

 **Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

 _The above is in accordance with_

 _Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

 **Signed:**

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 **HIGH INQUISITOR**

Elizabeth stared at the sign in disbelief. How could Umbridge had found out? Did someone from the meeting at Hogsmeade tell her?

"What're we going to do?" Ernie asked quietly, "What does this mean for our Defense lessons?"

"And who could have told that horrible woman?" Susan asked, making a face, "I thought everyone there was eager to actually learn to defend themselves."

"Maybe someone overheard us arranging to meet in Hogsmeade?" Elizabeth theorized, "I mean, we were going all over the school recruiting people. Or any of them could have talked to someone and been overheard..."

"Does this mean we won't go through with it?" Hannah sounded somewhere between disappointed and hopeful—Elizabeth knew her friend was worried about getting into trouble.

"I'm sure we will," Elizabeth said, "I'll talk to Harry at breakfast, okay? And let you know during Divination. Try and get the word to anyone you can, we don't want everyone showing up over at the Gryffindor table asking what's going on. Nothing would make Umbridge more suspicious than that."

"I can get ahold of Anthony," Hannah said, "And he can let the other Ravenclaws know."

"Someone should tell Zacharias," Ernie added with a sigh. It was clear that he disliked talking to the Hufflepuff a year below them nearly as much as Elizabeth herself did.

"I'll take care of it," Susan said, "See you in Divination."

Susan headed on away from the group, and Hannah and Ernie said they were going to head to breakfast. Elizabeth, still in her nightgown, went back to her room and got changed before heading on upstairs to breakfast herself. As she went into the Great Hall, she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already at the Gryffindor table and Elizabeth made her way over there. She was known to frequent the table; there was nothing suspicious about it. Especially since word was already getting around that Elizabeth and Harry were now a couple.

"Did you see the notice this morning?" Elizabeth asked, "I've already talked to Hannah, Ernie, and Susan about it..."

"Yeah, we saw," Ron said, "Hermione is certain that no one from the meeting gave us away. She said she bewitched the parchment with a curse."

"You _what_?" Elizabeth stared at Hermione in surprise, her hand frozen in its reach for a slice of toast.

"I wasn't naive enough to think everyone would be completely up for this," Hermione said, "I wanted to make sure we had a way to tell if someone betrayed us. It doesn't seem like anyone has, though."

"I was talking with the others this morning," Elizabeth said, "That maybe we were simply overheard by a passerby. Anyone could have heard us and told Umbridge."

"If that's the case, we really need to be careful," Harry gave a small snort, "It's bad enough we could be betrayed form within, but because someone just happened to pass by at the right moment?"

Elizabeth glanced around, then leaned closer to the others.

"So we're definitely still going through with this?" she whispered.

"Of course," Harry and Hermione answered at once, and Ron nodded in agreement. Elizabeth grinned and got to her feet.

"Good," she said, "I should get going. I have Divination..."

Elizabeth noticed Harry giving her a side-long look when she frowned, and she made herself give him a grin. They all knew Divination was a class she really enjoyed, but only Harry knew about Elizabeth thinking she might be a Seer. What he didn't know, however, was her reluctance to deal with the class now.

Elizabeth made her way towards the Divination Tower, where the rest of the Hufflepuffs were waiting. Elizabeth immediately went to where Susan, Ernie, and Hannah were a bit away from the others and in a quiet whisper, explained to them what she'd learned from Harry at breakfast—except for Hermione's jinx, anyway.

"Good, so we're not giving up," Ernie whispered with a determined grin.

"No," Elizabeth replied, then noticed the others staring at them, "Come on, we should get into class."

They made their way up the rope ladder and took their usual seats around the room. Their books had already been laid out, but Elizabeth noticed that Trelawney seemed to be in an ill mood as she snappishly ordered them to get to work. There was no mystical, vague predictions. No speech of the importance of the day's lesson. Not even a new lesson. Just an order to read the next chapter of their books. Elizabeth almost felt like this was a Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

As they settled to read, however, they soon got their answer to what their Divination teacher's anger was. As she walked around the class, snapping at people for talking, Elizabeth heard Trelawney muttering unpleasant things about Umbridge, and how unfair it was the way she was being treated. She had been put on probation.

"You know," Susan said as they left class, making their way towards Charms, "I've never been that fond of Professor Trelawney, but you can't help but feel sorry for her."

"I know," Hannah gave a sigh, "I might not like Divination much, but I wouldn't want to see anything happen to her."

Elizabeth frowned as they reached Professor Flitwick's classroom and settled down for Elizabeth's worst subject. It didn't help that she was distracted the entire double-lesson thinking about Professor Trelawney. Most people didn't like the Divination teacher, but Elizabeth was quite fond of her. She thought the woman was a bit of a nutcase, sure, but she was still a decent teacher and had a certain over-dramatic flair that made her endearing. And now Umbridge could easily get Trelawney kicked out of the school...Elizabeth hated it.

She was still stewing over the news through lunch, and when she met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione during their break before afternoon classes. She was just about to explain to them what happened in Divination, but Harry spoke first.

"Snuffles wrote," he said quietly, "Only a short sentence. Same time, same place."

"I don't remember you getting a letter at breakfast," Elizabeth frowned a bit as she thought back.

"Hedwig showed up during History of Magic with a broken wing," Harry replied, then when Elizabeth's eyes widened, "I took her to Professor Grubbly-Plank. She's going to be okay."

"That's good," Elizabeth gave a sigh, finding herself thinking about her dream last night. The owl she was following through the woods, to be stopped by a screech...Elizabeth tried to shake it off, going to Sirius' message. "Same time, same place? Is he going to try and use the fireplace again?"

"That's what we think," Hermione answered, "Will you make sure you're alone with your mirror tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll stay up late working on Charms, I didn't get much work done in class."

Hermione frowned at that, and Elizabeth shook her head, deciding to cut Hermione off before she got a lecture.

"I was distracted," she said, "We found out today that Umbridge has put Professor Trelawney on probation."

"Ha, serves her right!" Ron said. Elizabeth glared at him.

"She's not that bad, you know," she said sharply. Ron just shrugged in response. Elizabeth was about to argue more, but the bell began to ring through the grounds.

"We should get to class," Harry said, "See you after dinner?"

Elizabeth nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek—her own face reddening at Ron's smirk—and she hurried off to Transfiguration.

Like how Trelawney's probation had been on Elizabeth's mind all through Charms class, during Transfiguration and History of Magic, Elizabeth couldn't help but mull over the fact they'd be talking to Sirius again that night. She met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the library after dinner for homework, but they couldn't talk about Sirius. Helene had decided to join them again, even though she spent more time drawing in her notebook than chatting with them. Elizabeth noticed that she was currently working on a drawing of the Hogwarts library. That was probably why she had joined them at their table. She had learned over the past month that Helene preferred drawing scenery to people, though she did have a few sketches of people she knew mixed into the notebook.

When curfew came, they all went towards their respective Houses and Elizabeth settled herself down at a table in the back corner, away from everyone else. Any time someone asked, she simply said she was trying to work on her Charms homework. Slowly, she was left alone, and by midnight, she was the only one left in the common room. Quickly, she pulled out her two-sided mirror, setting it propped up against her books, settling herself in.

"Harry? You there?"

Soon, Harry's face appeared on the glass in front of her and he grinned, moving the mirror and angling it towards the Gryffindor fire. Among the flames was Sirius's head.

"Just in time, he just showed up," Harry said from out of sight. Elizabeth grinned, giving Sirius a quick hello. It was good to see him

"How're things?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Not good," Harry answered, "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams—"

"—or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?"

"How...What?" Elizabeth stumbled over the words.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius said with a proud sort of grin, "The Hog's Head, I ask you..."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione said sharply, "That's always packed with people—"

"—which means you'd have been harder to overhear," Sirius cut in, "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."

"Who overheard us?" Harry asked quickly.

"Mundungus, of course. He was the witch under the veil."

"He was?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. She thought back to the day, trying to come up with anything that might have given the thief away. She might not like him, but she had to admit, he was good at disguises.

"What was he doing in the Hog's Head?" Harry asked.

"What do you think he was doing?" Sirius asked shortly, "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" Harry snapped. Elizabeth tensed, hoping this wasn't going to lead to an argument.

"Yeah, you are," Sirius' voice was somehow both stern and amused, a look of unmistakable pride on his face, "And just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" Ron asked from out of sight, "We'd've like to've seen him."

' _Speak for yourself,'_ Elizabeth thought. She'd never been fond of Mundungus.

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," Sirius said simply, "And that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately...Anyway...First of all, Ron—I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother. And Elizabeth, a very similar message has come in from your aunt."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked from out of sight, sounding as reluctant as Elizabeth felt.

"They have both said that you two are effectively banned from any illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group," Sirius said dully, as if simply reciting something he'd been coached through, "You two could be expelled for sure and your futures ruined. There will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourselves later. You two are too young to be worrying about that right now. Also—" Sirius glanced towards somewhere behind the mirror. "Molly advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight, and Ginger is home with her daughter while Xavier is working late at the Ministry."

"Mum's on duty doing what?" Ron asked quickly.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the order," Sirius said, "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell them I passed it all on, because I don't think Molly at least trusts me to."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Elizabeth shifted a little in her chair.

"I understand, but I'm going to do this," she said softly, "I need to know how to defend myself."

"Good on you!" Sirius said with a bright grin, "I think all this is an excellent idea!"

"You do?" Harry asked, sounding excited.

"Of course I do!" Sirius replied, "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders form an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But—last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks—"

"Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry! This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione spoke up for the first time, her voice quiet. Elizabeth could easily picture the worried look on her friend's face.

"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!" Harry said.

"I know it was," Hermione said, "I just wondered what Sirius thought."

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," Sirius said with a nod.

"Hear, hear!" Ron and Harry said, and Elizabeth agreed. She'd rather know how to fight than be clueless.

"So," Sirius went on, "How are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"We don't know," Elizabeth said, "We haven't really been able to figure that out..."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?"

"No," Elizabeth said instantly, and then noticed Sirius' curious look. She was pretty sure the others had to be watching the mirror in confusion, too. She felt her face grow warm. "Er...I think someone will notice when twenty-something students are sneaking out towards the Whomping Willow at night."

Though the real reason was Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be able to handle going through those tunnels on a regular basis. Her and tight spaces did not get along.

"Fair point," Sirius sighed, "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere...There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there—"

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," Harry said from out of sight, "Caved in or something."

"Oh...Well, I'll have to think and get back to—"

Sirius suddenly cut off, looking over his shoulder. The next second, he vanished. Elizabeth stared at the mirror in confusion.

"Why did he—"

Hermione's gasp came from somewhere out of sight. Elizabeth instantly knew why. A hand had appeared in the flames, a familiar hand with familiar tacky rings. Elizabeth gave a yelp, jerking backwards fast enough that she flipped back the chair she was in and went tumbling to the ground. She groaned, rubbing her head as she hurried to her feet and grabbed the mirror, seeing the image moving quickly and the sound of running. Her friends were rushing off to bed, and Elizabeth knew instantly she needed to do the same. There was no doubting who was trying to reach through the fire, and Elizabeth didn't want any chance of Umbridge catching them doing anything wrong—even if she was in a different House as her friends.


	23. A Meeting Place

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:**_

 _ **A Meeting Place**_

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione again until break the next day. Due to the downpour outside, students were kept inside instead. While most were crowding in classrooms, Elizabeth and her friends grouped together out of sight on a stairway, Elizabeth sitting with Harry a few steps below Hermione and Ron, both looking up towards them.

"We were talking during Charms," Hermione was saying, "Umbridge has to be reading Harry's mail."

"But how could she have worked out what 'same time, same place' meant?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean, there are plenty of places someone could meet up around the school, and she wouldn't put it past Harry to sneak out after curfew, just waiting for a chance to expel him..."

"I don't know..." Hermione said softly, staring towards a window above them, "If she caught Snuffles..."

"Then it would have been all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ ," Elizabeth said, "And there was nothing, so he's okay. He just won't have to try and contact us again."

Harry didn't look at all pleased with that. He frowned as he glanced to Hermione, who was still staring at the window above them.

"What's up with you, Hermione?"

"Just thinking..." Hermione said softly.

"About Siri...Snuffles?"

"No...not exactly...More...wondering...I suppose we're doing the right thing...I think...aren't we?"

Elizabeth exchanged a confused glance with the others.

"Um, what're you talking about?" she asked, turning back to Hermione. The bushy-haired girl turned to them and blinked.

"I was just wondering whether we're doing the right thing," she said, "Starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group."

"Hermione, it was your idea in the first place!" Ron said, straightening up a bit.

"I know," Hermione said defensively, her hands gripped together, "But after talking to Snuffles..."

"But he's all for it!" Harry said.

"Yes. Yes, that's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all..."

"You suddenly want to abandon learning to defend ourselves because Snuffles thinks it's a good idea?" Elizabeth asked irritably. She couldn't imagine what was going through Hermione's head. The girl wouldn't look at them.

"Do you honestly trust his judgement?"

"Yes, I do!" Harry said instantly, "He's always given us great advice!"

"You don't think he has become...sort of...reckless...since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked softly, "You don't think he's...kind of...living through us?"

"What d'you mean, 'living through us'?"

"I mean...well, I think he'd love to be forming secret defense societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry...I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is...so I think he's keen to kind of...egg us on."

The others just stared at her, and Elizabeth shook her head slowly.

"Hermione, this was _your_ idea," she said, "You can't just abandon it because of one person's opinion. Snuffles is right. We have to know how to defend ourselves, and you know that."

Hermione didn't answer as the bell rang. Elizabeth sighed and stood up, looking to Harry and Ron.

"I'll see you later," she said, "Good luck with Quidditch practice tonight, Harry, Ron."

"We'll need it," Ron said, making a face as he stared out at the pouring rain.

Elizabeth gave them a grin and headed off for her Muggle Studies class. Elizabeth quickly took a seat next to Susan, getting her things out as Professor Burbage came in, looking rather put off. Elizabeth and Susan exchanged a worried glance. Their Muggle Studies teacher was rarely ever angry. The only time they'd seen a rise out of her was during Umbridge's inspection.

"Professor Burbage?" Hannah spoke up, a concerned look on her face, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh everything is perfectly fine," Burbage said bitterly, "Just that apparently one of my fellow teachers believes I am not teaching you in an appropriate manner."

"You've been put on probation?" Terry Boot asked in anger. Burbage gave a sharp nod.

"This will not change the way I teach you, however," Burbage said, "So today, let's get to work. We'll pick up where we left off last time..."

Muggle Studies, a class Elizabeth usually enjoyed, was tense this day because of the news of probation hanging over them. That was two classes now that Umbridge didn't approve of. And Elizabeth had the feeling that the only reason Burbage was on probation was because of the subject she taught, and nothing to do with how she taught it.

 **xxxxx**

"I found where we can have our meetings."

"What?" Elizabeth stared at Harry. He'd just pulled her aside after breakfast the following day, and this wasn't what she had expected for a pre-classes greeting.

"Dobby showed up last night, bringing me Hedwig," Harry went on, "And I bright up needing a place for us to practice, and he told me about this place here at Hogwarts. It's called the Room of Requirement, it'll change to whatever you need it to be whenever you need it. Behind the tapestry of the trolls learning ballet."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She'd never heard of something like this. It was really hidden right here at Hogwarts? Though one thing about the news did bother her.

"Dobby told you?" she asked slowly, "I mean, he's not exactly the most _helpful_ house elf..."

"Well, Dumbledore knows about it, too," Harry said, "He mentioned it during the Yule Ball last year."

"Oh," Elizabeth gave Harry a grin, "That's good, then. First meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, can you let the other Hufflepuffs know?"

"Sure. And I'll get ahold of Helene, she can tell the Ravenclaws."

Elizabeth gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off to class. She spent the day between classes getting in contact with who she could of those who had come to Hogsmeade.

It was a task that turned out to be quite easy, and at ten-til-eight that night, she left the Hufflepuff common room and made her way to the seventh floor to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was a bit late, so the door was already set in the wall. Elizabeth moved closer and stepped in, her eyes widening at what was inside.

It was a massive room, definitely big enough for them to train in. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and cushions were scattered around the floor. Elizabeth saw Hermione had perched herself on one and was reading a book—which was no surprise. Ron was scanning the titles on a nearby bookshelf, and Harry was looking over a table covered in various objects. Elizabeth made her way over to him.

"This place is amazing," she said with a grin, "Dobby really pulled through."

"He did," Harry laughed, "Any trouble getting here?"

"Nope, didn't run into anyone. But people should start showing up soon, right?"

"Yeah...We said to meet at eight..."

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Harry looked a bit nervous. She reached over and took his hand.

"Don't worry so much," she said, "You did great teaching me the Patronus Charm." Elizabeth grinned at Harry. "And if you can teach me a charm, when I'm so horrid at them, then you can teach anyone anything."

Harry snorted and gave Elizabeth a grin in return. At the same time, there was a knock on the door and they both looked up to see people were starting to come in. Elizabeth gave Harry a grin and made her way over to one of the cushions, watching as the room slowly filled up. Susan gave Elizabeth a grin before sitting next to her, and Hannah and Anthony came in together—shortly followed by Ginny and Michael. Elizabeth noticed Ron glaring at Michael the whole time and she rolled her eyes.

Harry was still looking nervous, and once the room had filled up, Harry got to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Well...This is the place we've found for practices, and you've—er—obviously found it okay—"

"It's fantastic!" Cho said excitedly. Elizabeth bristled a little, glancing to Harry.

"It's bizarre," Fred said, looking to his twin, "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then..."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean Thomas asked nearby, having gotten up and moved to the table of objects.

"Dark Detectors," Harry answered, moving over himself, "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled..."

Harry studied the table for a moment, then turned back to the group.

"Well, I've been thinking about the stuff we ought to do first and—er—What, Hermione?"

Elizabeth turned and saw Hermione was sitting up straight on her cushion, hand in the air as if they were in a classroom.

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said simply.

"Harry's leader," Cho said instantly, a tone in her voice as if she thought Hermione was an idiot. Elizabeth glared at her.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione shot back, "It makes it formal and gives him authority. So—everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Not a single person kept their hand down. Elizabeth beamed at Harry, whose face was going read.

"I also think we ought to have a name," Hermione went on, "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked brightly.

"Or the Ministry of Magi Are Morons Group?" Fred added.

"I think that'd make things a bit obvious what we're up to," Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes, "Hermione's right, we need a name. But it should be something simple and inconspicuous."

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggested, "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny spoke up, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione rose to her feet and counted as nearly every hand went up again, "That's a majority—motion passed!"

Elizabeth fought back a bit of a giggle. Hermione was acting like this was some big, corporate organization or something. Though Elizabeth had to admit, seeing the words "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY" over the list of members in their group was an amazing feeling.

"Right," Harry said once Hermione took a seat again, "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"

"Oh, _please_ ," Zacharias cut in, rolling his eyes, "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

Elizabeth glared at the boy. She found herself wishing she could actually manage the Silencing Charm they'd been practicing in Charms class—it'd be very useful against this git.

"I've used it against him," Harry said matter-of-factly, "It saved my life last June."

Elizabeth had a guilty feeling of satisfaction at the look on Zacharias' face at that.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry went on.

Zacharias stayed on his cushion, looking down at his lap. Elizabeth couldn't help but think it was about time he shut up.

"Okay," Harry said, looking around the room, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Elizabeth ended up pairing with Susan, and she looked around the room to see who all was working with whom. Hermione and Ron had paired together, and Elizabeth saw Helene and Luna had paired up. Of course, Fred and George were working together, and Hannah and Ernie were working together. And Elizabeth saw Harry working with Neville. Elizabeth grinned at that. Neville was nearly as bad at spellwork as she was. He needed the work that Harry could provide.

And Elizabeth couldn't help but have fun. Susan was far better than her, but after over an hour, Elizabeth had finally managed to disarm her friend. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel proud of herself as Harry blew a whistle nearby and stated that it was getting late.

"Same time, same place next week?" he called over the room.

"Sooner!" Dean said excitedly, and there was a round of agreement.

"The Quidditch season's about to start!" Angelina countered, "We need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," Harry said, "And we can decide on additional meetings then...Come on, we'd better get going..."

Harry let people out a couple at a time, and Elizabeth hung back until everyone was gone so she could help Harry clean up, and she grinned brightly at him.

"I think this was a pretty successful first meeting, don't you?" she asked, helping Harry collect the cushions before they left the Room of Requirement and started towards the Gryffindor common room—Elizabeth would split off along the way for the Hufflepuff basement.

"Yeah, it went a lot better than I expected," Harry said, "It seemed everyone was enjoying themselves—and you started getting better towards the end."

Elizabeth grinned, feeling her face grow warm.

"Practice helps," she said, "So does having a good teacher."

This time, Harry's face was the one that went red. Elizabeth grinned at him and bade him goodnight, giving him a light kiss before heading down the next stairway. Their first meeting had gone smoothly. Hopefully further ones would be the same.


	24. Seeking Advice

_**Chapter Twenty-Four:**_

 _ **Seeking Advice**_

Elizabeth was really enjoying the D.A. meetings. Especially because she was slowly becoming better at her spells. She'd finally managed to maintain a good Disarming Charm, and her Reductor Curse—which was already 'terrifyingly good' according to Ron—was only getting better. She was even beginning to manage a halfway-decent Impediment Jinx.

They never met regularly, but that was a good thing. Scheduled meetings would just draw attention to themselves. The one thing that made random meetings hard, however, was getting the word out to the nearly-thirty members without drawing too much attention. Thankfully, Hermione had an answer for that at the end of one of their meetings when she produced a basket of fake galleons and passed them out among the members.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione asked as Elizabeth studied her coin. "On real galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on _his_ coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

Elizabeth stared at Hermione in disbelief. When had she had a chance to do all this between all the homework they had?

"Well—I thought it was a good idea," Hermione said slowly as everyone else was just staring at her as well, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a galleon, is there? But...well...If you don't want to use them..."

"You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry Book asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied simply.

"But...That's N.E.W.T. standard, that is."

"Oh...Oh...well...yes," Hermione's cheeks went a light pink, "I suppose it is..."

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Terry leaned forward a bit. "With brains like yours?"

Hermione's cheeks darkened and she grinned brightly.

"Well, the Sorting Had did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting, but it decided on Gryffindor in the end," she said, "So, does that mean we're using the galleons?"

Everyone agreed, and Elizabeth thought it was a great way to keep everyone up-to-date. Especially since as the first Quidditch match of the season—Gryffindor vs. Slytherin—was approaching, D.A. meetings were put on hold. Elizabeth was also seeing even less of Harry now, as he was either in classes they didn't share or out on the Quidditch pitch. Elizabeth instead spent most of her time in the library with Hermione, or Susan and Hannah working on homework.

"Oh, I'm never going to pass my O.W.L.s!" Hannah exclaimed one cold afternoon a week before the first match, while they were working on a Potions essay, "Why should I even bother? I'll just make a fool of myself! Maybe I should just go home now and save myself the trouble."

"Hannah, don't let this get to you," Susan reached over, patting her friend on the shoulder, "We'll help you through it, okay?"

"Besides, if I'm figuring this out, you can do it, too," Elizabeth said, "We all know I'm not the best student."

"You're better than I am," Hannah muttered. Elizabeth doubted that. Hannah was a brilliant student. She just panicked often and never gave herself enough credit.

They were still trying to calm Hannah down when Helene came hurrying over to them, grinning brightly.

"Eleezabet!" she leaned forward on the table, "Do you know a good charm for eemitating animal sounds?"

"Wh-what?" Elizabeth stared at the girl, sure she had to have just heard her wrong. But looking to Hannah and Susan, they both looked as confused as she did. "Why in Merlin's name do you need that?"

"I'm 'elping Luna wiz a project," Helene said.

That both explained everything and nothing at the same time. With Luna Lovegood, needing something to imitate animals was normal. But whatever she was planning to do with it, Elizabeth couldn't imagine.

"Try _Sonitus Imitari_ ," Susan said, "And whatever sound you're wanting."

"Merci!" Helene gave them a bright grin and turned, bounding off again. Elizabeth just stared after her, then turned back to the others.

"Well, that was...interesting," she said.

Instead of getting back to their homework, the girls spent the next hour theorizing why Luna Lovegood wanted a spell to imitate animal sounds. They were still sharing theories when they made their way back to their common room at curfew. If anything, it was a nice diversion for Hannah. She was a lot calmer by the end of the day.

Though as they reached the basement corridor leading to the Hufflepuff common room, they were met with the strong smell of vinegar. Hannah made a noise of disgust, covering her face, and Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"Looks like someone messed up the password," Susan sighed, shaking her head. Elizabeth gave a sigh, trying not to breathe in too much of the vinegar.

"Which means I have work to do," she said, "I'll take care of them if one of you can let the house elves in the kitchen know? The last thing we need is Filch complaining."

"I will," Susan said.

"And I can help with the students if you want," Hannah added. Elizabeth gave her a thankful grin and the two made their way on down the corridor, where they found a group of soaked first years—little Rose Zeller among them. They weren't alone, however. The Fat Friar was floating next to them, trying to calm them down—one of the girls was crying.

"Oh, Elizabeth, Hannah!" the Friar said, and the first years looked up, "There was just a little accident here, and I told them someone should come along shortly..."

"Yeah, we can take it from here, thanks," Elizabeth told the ghost, and she and Hannah pulled out their wands, "Okay, stand still. This'll just take a second..."

In unison, the two girls used a quick cleaning spell to clean up most of the vinegar as well as the children's robes. The smell still hung in the air, but it wasn't nearly as bad anymore.

"Come on," Elizabeth went on, going to the barrels and showing them the correct sequence, "Why don't you all go get a change of clothes and get yourselves some showers? You'll feel a lot better once you're clean."

"Thank you," Rose gave an embarrassed grin before following her friends on into the common room just as Susan returned from the kitchens.

"They said they'd send someone out in a minute," she said, heading on into the common room herself, Hannah and Elizabeth following.

"We got the girls cleaned up," Hannah said, "They're about to head to the showers."

"Those poor girls," Susan shook her head, "But it's been two months, you'd think they'd have learned the rhythm by now."

"Sometimes you just forget," Elizabeth replied, "They're okay now. Come on, we've still got a lot of homework to get through."

 **xxxxx**

When Elizabeth woke on the morning of the match—having yet another dream interrupted by that mysterious archway—she was feeling sick. It was a very familiar feeling and Elizabeth groaned, covering her head with her pillow. This could not be happening. Not today. This was supposed to be a good day, a time to enjoy Quidditch and hopefully watch Gryffindor cream Slytherin. Now she was getting a very familiar sickening dread building already. Something was going to happen.

' _Why can't I get more than just a feeling?'_ Elizabeth thought bitterly. How could she do anything to change things if all she could do is be warned 'something will happen'? Divination class was absolutely no help. Everything they'd learned did nothing to explain how to interpret gut feelings.

Elizabeth really hated her little talent.

With effort, Elizabeth got herself out of bed and dressed warmly for the day. Her eagerness to watch the first match was gone completely now. Maybe she could talk to Harry about this...

Though as soon as Elizabeth made it to the Great Hall, she realized talking to Harry would be a very bad idea. She saw the Slytherins were all wearing silver crowns with the words "WEASLEY IS OUR KING" on them. Elizabeth glared at them, making her way on over to the Gryffindor table to wish Harry and Ron luck. Ron was sitting very still, almost looking as if he'd been Petrified. Harry was—unsuccessfully—trying to get him to eat. Hermione and Ginny were both with them, and the four were talking as Elizabeth reached the table.

"He's just nervous," Harry was saying.

"Well, that's a good sign," Hermione said cheerfully, "I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous."

"Hello."

Elizabeth turned, then had to do a double-take. Luna had come over with Helene, but Luna was wearing the strangest had Elizabeth had ever seen. She was wearing a hat formed into a lion's head, and hanging from its mouth was a limp snake. The mouth of the lion was moving, actively chewing the snake. It was a bit disturbing.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," Luna said, quite unnecessarily, "Look at what it does..."

She tapped the hat with her wand and it opened its mouth around the snake, giving a roar loud enough that several people jumped and spun around to stare. Elizabeth was still trying to wrap her mind around this as she glanced to Helene, who was grinning. This was what she needed the sound imitation spell for?

"Luna was 'aving trouble getting eet done in time, so I offered to 'elp," Helene said proudly, "I did ze snake for 'er."

"I wish we had had time to make two of them," Luna said with a regretful sigh, "Anyway, good luck!"

Luna headed off and Helene grinned at them before following. Elizabeth just stared after them before looking to the others. Hermione looked almost horrified. Harry seemed confused and Ginny looked as if she were trying not to laugh. Ron, however, was still sitting frozen and Elizabeth wondered if he'd even noticed anything.

"Anyway, good luck today," Elizabeth leaned down and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. The feeling of dread was still worming in her stomach, but looking at Ron, Elizabeth knew better than to bring it up now. "See you after the match."

Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be able to eat, with the feeling in her stomach. Instead, she headed on out of the Great Hall, deciding to just wander the castle until the match started.

What was she supposed to do with just 'she had a bad feeling'? It was a thought that shifted through her mind as she climbed up a stairway, moving through the castle aimlessly. She got them all the time. She lost count of how many times she'd gotten a sickening feeling over the years that turned into something going wrong—and every time, Elizabeth didn't have any idea what was coming. Just that something _was_. Why couldn't they be clearer? At least her dreams she could at least try to make something out of them—except that arch. She didn't have a single clue what was up with that.

She wished she could talk to Harry about it, but she'd seen how Ron looked at breakfast. She couldn't bring herself to mention that something might go wrong. Not when Ron was nearly petrified with nerves. Harry wouldn't be able to help much, anyway. She'd just be worrying him as well as herself.

Why did it have to be her, anyway? Once again, Elizabeth wished she could just be _normal_. She wished she could have woken up that morning, happy for the start of Quidditch season. She could head down to the Quidditch pitch, blissfully unaware that anything was coming.

She never would have had those haunting dreams leading up to Cedric's death, either. And Elizabeth would be very happy for that. She still wondered if she could have stopped it from happening if she'd only warned Harry before that third task...Of course, if Harry had gone through what he did alone, would he have survived it? Elizabeth was sick—for a very different reason—thinking about if she had to go back and choose between staying quiet and losing Cedric, or speaking up and losing Harry...

Elizabeth stopped in her walk, trying to push away those thoughts. She didn't need to let her mind go through that. Frowning, she turned to head back down the stairway, but stopped again. Without realizing, she'd found herself at the Divination tower, the rope ladder hanging down, as if beaconing Elizabeth on up...Elizabeth hesitated.

Trelawney was a flamboyant woman, very theatrical with her ways of Divination. But she was still her teacher. She was still helping her learn what she could. Maybe Trelawney would know how to handle these feelings she often got, how to interpret them...

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth gripped the rope ladder and began to climb. The classroom was a warm reprieve from the chill in the rest of the castle, though Elizabeth wished that her Divination teacher would open the curtains now and then and let some light into the room. Elizabeth looked around and spotted Trelawney sitting in an armchair by one of the tables, muttering to herself as she went through a stack of cards.

"Professor Trelawney?"

Trelawney looked up quickly, her eyes seeming much larger than normal behind her oversized glasses. Once she saw Elizabeth, she grinned and rose to her feet.

"Ahh, Miss Martin!" she said in that voice that was a mix of cheerfulness and mystic. Elizabeth had always been one of her favorite students, and she tried to drop by now and then. "What brings you here? An urge to have a reading?"

Elizabeth glanced at the tarot cards, but shook her head and looked back to her teacher.

"Actually, I wanted your advice," she said. And somehow, it was seeming less ridiculous now that she was here. In fact, she was wondering why she'd never come to Trelawney before.

"Of course! Of course!" Trelawney ushered Elizabeth over, and soon the two were sitting at a table across from each other, "What do you need, my dear?"

"Well...I was just wondering..." Elizabeth glanced down at her hands. "You've been teaching us a lot over the years. Crystal gazing, reading tea leaves, and interpreting dreams...But is there a way to interpret feelings?"

"Feelings?"

Elizabeth glanced up at her teacher.

"Yeah, like if you just have this...feeling something is going to happen. A gut feeling that something is going to go wrong. Is there any way of channeling that, to figure out what exactly it is you're being warned about?"

"Of course there is!" Trelawney said, "You're so lucky to have me here to guide you, Miss Martin. I've always told you that you had the makings of a true Seer! Miss Martin, getting a sense of dread is a common thing," Trelawney's voice lowered, becoming more mystical again, "Everyone gets them, but very few know that it's a calling for something deeper. It's telling you to come, to close your external eyes and open your Inner Eye. Let yourself fall into a trance, letting the feeling wash over you and guide you where you need."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. That wasn't exactly what she was looking for. Just close her eyes and think about her feeling? She'd had these feelings for years. If it was that easy, she would have figured it out on her own.

"Er...Thank you," Elizabeth slowly got to her feet, then knowing Trelawney was going to ask her about it, she thought up an excuse fast, "I just read about it in a book and was wondering if it was something you knew more about."

Trelawney stared at her, looking disappointed, but Elizabeth grinned at her and excused herself. She made her way back down the rope ladder and started off again, and it wasn't until she was at the bottom of the stairs that she realized the sickening feeling in her stomach was gone. Elizabeth frowned, shaking her head and stopping at a window. Staring out, she realized she'd completely missed the Quidditch match.

"Just great..." Elizabeth muttered, making her way on down towards the Great Hall. Lunch would be soon. She could ask Harry how the match went then...

But Harry wasn't at lunch, neither was Ron. Elizabeth noticed Hermione sitting with Ginny and made her way over to them.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" she asked, sitting down, "How'd the match go?"

"You weren't there?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Elizabeth felt her face grow warm.

"Something came up," she said, then on Ginny's look, "What's wrong?"

"Harry and George are in Professor McGonagall's office," Hermione said slowly, "They got into a fight with Malfoy after the match."

"What?" Elizabeth stared at them, "What happened?"

"We don't know," Ginny said, "We had won the match—Harry caught the Snitch—but by the time we got down to the field to congratulated them, Harry and George were going at Malfoy."

"Professor McGonagall broke it up," Hermione went on, "And last we saw, they were heading up to the castle together."

Elizabeth groaned. Was that what her feeling had been about? Harry was going to get himself into a fight? She knew his temper was so short lately, but Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch match. Why would he let himself fall for Malfoy's taunting then?

"What about Ron?" Elizabeth asked, "Was he in the fight too?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "We haven't seen him since the match. He...Well..."

"He didn't do that well," Ginny said, "Missed every goal that came at him."

"Oh..." Elizabeth said slowly, looking up at the ceiling. The sky was cloudy, and there was the threat of snow in the air. "Should someone go talk to him?"

"I think he just wants to be left alone right now," Hermione said, "He'll come back when he's ready."

Elizabeth nodded, still watching the ceiling. Unfortunately, the day wasn't going to get better. She found out shortly after that Harry and George had been banned from Quidditch thanks to Umbridge. Even worse, she had also banned Fred simply for being George's twin. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She tried to talk to Harry, but he seemed to be like Ron and would rather be left alone.

She didn't hear from Harry until that night, after most everyone had gone on to bed. Elizabeth was just about to go to bed herself when Harry's voice came over the mirror.

"Elizabeth, get a coat and meet us in the entrance hall," Harry said excitedly when she pulled the mirror out. "Hagrid's back."


	25. Returned Friend

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:**_

 _ **Returned Friend**_

Elizabeth had gotten her coat and hat within moments, wrapping her scarf around her neck as she hurried out of the common room and up the stairs to the entrance hall. Luckily, no one was in sight so she slipped into the closet she usually waited in, keeping it cracked open so she could stare out.

Hagrid was back. Elizabeth felt lighter than she had in weeks. Hogwarts hadn't seemed quite right without their groundskeeper around, and Elizabeth couldn't wait to see him again. She was also really curious what he'd been up to. She and her friends had the theory that he'd gone to visit giants. Now as their time to find out.

"Elizabeth, we're right outside the door," Harry's voice came in a whisper not long later. Elizabeth edged open the closet door, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared under a lifted cloak. Elizabeth quickly ducked under with them. It was a tight fit, as they were all growing, and they had to squash together. Elizabeth was very aware of how much she was pressing against Harry, and how red her face was getting.

It was snowing now, and they had to be careful making their way across the grounds. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel happy, though. The lights were on in Hagrid's cabin. He really was back.

Harry was knocking on the door before they even fully came to a stop, and Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning. They could see Hagrid again. Finally.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out, "It's us!"

"Shoulda known! Bin home three seconds...Out the way, Fang... _Out the way_ , yeh dozy dog..."

Elizabeth's relief turned to worry, however, when Hagrid opened his door. Hermione gave a scream, and Elizabeth gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Hagrid looked as if he'd been through a fight. He was covered in cuts—some still bleeding slightly—and had a massive black eye. He moved slowly, as if there were more injuries they couldn't see. Elizabeth ducked out of the cloak as they entered Hagrid's hut and she moved over towards him. A hard task when Hagrid was bouncing around their feet.

"Oh, Hagrid, what happened to you?" she asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's nuthin'," Hagrid said, "Want a cuppa?"

"Come off it, you're in a right state!" Ron protested.

"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," Hagrid said, though it was clear he wasn't with the way he winced when he grinned at them, "Blimey, it's good ter see you four again—had good summers, did yeh?"

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!"

"You need to sit down!" Elizabeth moved forward, pointing to an armchair nearby, but Hagrid waved her off.

"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'!"

"It is not!" Elizabeth snapped, "Sit down, Hagrid! Or I'll go straight to Madam Pomfrey in the morning!"

Hagrid stayed standing, but Elizabeth wasn't going to back down. She stood where she was, glaring at the man and still pointing to the armchair. Finally, Hagrid walked over and snatched up what looked like a massive green, raw steak—Elizabeth realized it was dragon meat—and sat down in an armchair, putting the steak over his eye. Elizabeth frowned, but didn't say anything until she was well aware of the odd looks Harry, Ron, and Hermione were giving her.

"What?" she asked, but instead of responding, Harry turned to Hagrid.

"So are you going to tell us what happened to you?" he asked.

"Can', Harry," Hagrid replied, "Top secret. More'n me job's worth ter tell yeh that."

"Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?"

Hagrid dropped the slab of dragon meat, staring at them in surprise.

"Giants? Who said anythin' abou' giants?" he asked, returning the meat to his black eye, "Who yeh bin talkin' to? Who's told yeh what I've—who's said I've bin—eh?"

"It was a bit obvious," Elizabeth said slowly.

Hagrid just glared through his one good eye, then put the steak down as the tea kettle nearby whistled and started to stand.

"I'll get it, Hagrid," Elizabeth cut in, "Sit back down."

Without letting Hagrid respond, Elizabeth hurried over to the kettle to take it up and pour out the cups of tea. She could hear Hagrid grumbling behind her, but he was badly injured. He shouldn't be moving around so much.

"Never known kids like you four fer knowin' more'n yeh oughta," Hagrid muttered as Elizabeth handed everyone large mugs of tea, "An' I'm not complimentin' yeh, neither. Nosey, some'd call it. Interferin'."

Though it was hard to take it as an insult when Hagrid was grinning behind that bushy beard of his.

So you have been to look for the giants?" Harry asked once everyone was settled down.

"Yeah, all righ', I have."

"And you found them?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well, they're not that difficult ter find, ter be honest. Pretty big, see."

"Where are they?" Ron leaned forward in his chair.

"Mountains."

"So why don't Muggles—"

"They do," Hagrid cut in, "O'ny their deaths are always put down ter mountaineerin' accidents, aren' they?"

Elizabeth frowned a bit, glancing at the others as Hagrid adjusted the steak over his bruised eye.

"Come on, Hagrid," Ron said, "Tell us what you've been up to! Tell us about being attacked by the giants and Harry can tell you about being attacked by dementors—"

Hagrid dropped his mug, choking on his tea and letting the steak hit the floor as he stared at Harry.

"Whadda yeh mean, attacked by dementors?" he asked.

"Didn't you know?" Harry replied.

"I don' know anything that's been happenin' since I left," Hagrid said, "I was on a secret mission, wasn' I, didn' wan' owls followin' me all over the place—ruddy dementors! Yeh're not serious?"

"Yeah, I am, they turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, and then the Ministry of Magic expelled me—"

"WHAT?"

"—and I had to go to a hearing and everything, but tell us about the giants first."

"You were _expelled_?"

"Tell us about your summer and I'll tell you about mine."

Elizabeth sat still as Harry and Hagrid studied each other for a moment, then Hagrid sighed and picked up the steak off the ground.

"Oh, all righ'," he said, slapping the meat back over his eye. Elizabeth winced and made a face, but before she could argue with him, he was beginning to tell his story.

And it turned out that Hagrid had had quite an adventure. He told them about how he and Madam Maxime knew they were being followed by the Ministry, so they pretended to be heading down to France until the Ministry finally gave up. Then, he and Madam Maxime headed back into the mountains to speak with a group of giants that Dumbledore had told them would be there. They eventually did find the giants, hoping to win them over with gifts and kind words. They had thought they were doing okay until the third day. Apparently, there had been a giant uprising and the first Grug—the chief of the giants—had been killed and replaced. The new Grug had been had been making deals with a Death Eater and wasn't going to hear much more from Hagrid and Maxime.

Hagrid said they weren't going to give up easily. They continued to try, though they didn't get far. They had found some giants hiding in caves and had been on the verge of convincing them to help when the giants had been attacked, most of them were killed. Those who were left were too frightened to agree to help.

"So all of that for nothing?" Elizabeth asked once Hagrid was done. "The giants aren't coming?"

"Nope," Hagrid gave a sigh, "But we did wha' we meant ter do, we gave 'em Dumbledore's message an' some o' them heard it an' I 'spect some o' them'll remember it. Jus' maybe, them that don' want ter stay around Golgomath'll move outta the mountains, an' there's gotta be a chance they'll remember Dumbledore's friendly to 'em...Could be they'll come..."

They sat in silence for a bit. Elizabeth had finished her tea, and she was absentmindedly petting Fang, who was sitting between her and Harry. She was trying to take in everything Hagrid had told her. And something didn't really make sense...Hagrid said this happened months ago. So where had he been since then? And why were his injuries so fresh?

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked gently, "Did you...was there any sign of...did you hear anything about you...your...mother while you were there?"

Hagrid glanced at her from other the steak over his face.

"Dead," he said simply, "Died years ago. They told me."

"Oh Hagrid..." Elizabeth whispered, a hand over her mouth. He simply shrugged in response.

"Can' remember her much. Wasn' a great mother."

Elizabeth glanced at the others, then back to Hagrid.

"How'd you get hurt, Hagrid?" she asked, "These injuries are fresh. Is it related to why you came back so late?"

Hagrid didn't get to respond. Someone was knocking on the door. Elizabeth gave her friends a panicked look before they all rushed together and got under the Invisibility Cloak, backing up into a corner. Fang was barking now as Hagrid put down the steak and hurried to his feet, throwing the extra mugs under Fang's dog bed before heading to the door.

Elizabeth glared when she saw it was Professor Umbridge. Why did she have to come ambush Hagrid right as he got home?

"So...You're Hagrid, are you?" Umbridge let herself into the hut, swatting her bag at Fang when he came up to her.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. The way Umbridge was speaking to him, as if he were a slow sort of child...

"Er—I don' want ter be rude, but who the ruddy hell are you?"

Elizabeth winced, and Harry was frowning net to her. That wasn't how you handled someone like Umbridge.

"My name is Dolores Umbridge," the short woman said, looking around the hut. Elizabeth held her breath every time the woman looked in their direction.

"Dolores Umbridge? I thought you were one o' them Ministry—don' you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," Umbridge replied with an air of pride, "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—"

"Tha's brave of yeh," Hagrid cut in, "There's not many'd take tha' job anymore—"

"—and Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"Wha's that?"

"Precisely what I was going to ask," Umbridge said, pointing to a broken mug on the floor. Elizabeth tensed a little.

"Oh..." Hagrid fidgeted a little, still holding the steak to his eye. "Oh, tha' was...was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had ter use this one instead."

Hagrid pointed to the mug on the table he'd been using. Umbridge, apparently done studying the hut, was now facing Hagrid directly.

"I heard voices."

Elizabeth held her breath, her entire body very tense.

"I was talkin' ter Fang," Hagrid said.

"And was he talking back to you?"

"Well...in a manner o' speakin'. I sometimes say Fang's near enough human—"

"There are four sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin," Umbridge cut in.

Hermione gasped, and Harry put a hand over her mouth. Elizabeth had her hands over her own mouth, staring out in front of her. This couldn't be happening.

"Well, I on'y jus' got back," Hagrid said, "Maybe someone came ter call earlier an' I missed 'em."

"There are no footprints leading away from your cabin."

"Well...I don' know why that'd be..." Hagrid glanced towards Elizabeth and the others and Elizabeth shook her head, even though she knew Hagrid couldn't see her.

Umbridge started walking the cabin again. Elizabeth and the others had to flatten themselves against a wall to keep Umbridge from getting too close and hitting the Invisibility Cloak. Slowly, the woman took in everything from the cabinets to Hagrid's cauldron sitting on the fire.

"What has happened to you?" Umbridge turned back to Hagrid, "How did you sustain those injuries?"

"Oh, I..." Hagrid said slowly, putting down the steak, giving Umbridge a full look at his massively bruised face, "I had a bit of an accident."

"What sort of accident?"

"I-I tripped."

"You tried," it was clear Umbridge didn't believe him. Elizabeth herself thought the excuse was pretty lame.

"Yeah, tha's right," Hagrid said, sticking to the story anyway, "Over a friend's broomstick. I don' fly, meself. Well, look at the size o' me, I don' reckon there's a broomstick that'd hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I dunno if you've seen 'em, big beasts, winged, yeh know, I've had a bit of a ride on one o' them an' it was—"

"Where have you been?" Umbridge cut in, glaring at Hagrid.

"Where've I..."

"Been, yes. Term started more than two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"

Elizabeth fidgeted a little, messing with a strand of her hair. This wasn't going to turn out good, was it?

"I—I've been away for me health," Hagrid said rather unconvincingly with his injuries.

"For your health," Umbridge repeated, "I see."

"Yeah...Bit o' fresh air, yeh know—"

"Yes, as gamekeeper, fresh air must be so difficult to come by."

Elizabeth glared at Umbridge. She wanted so desperately to smack this woman.

"Well—change o' scene, yeh know—" Hagrid fumbled a bit.

"Mountain scenery?"

Harry tensed next to Elizabeth and she glanced at him. He had to be thinking the same she did. Umbridge suspected Hagrid had gone to visit the giants.

"Mountains?" Hagrid asked, "Nope. South of France fer me. Bit o' sun an'...an' sea."

"Really? You don't have much of a tan," Umbridge said simply.

"Yeah...well...sensitive skin," Hagrid gave a shrug, grinning slightly. Though it didn't really seem that friendly with the injuries on his face.

"I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return," Umbridge said, making no comment on Hagrid's excuses.

"Righ'..."

"You ought to know too that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers," Umbridge went on, "So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough."

Umbridge left and Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"Unfortunate duty, yeah right," she muttered as they ducked out from under the cloak.

"Inspectin' people, is she?" Hagrid asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Trelawney's on probation already."

"So is Professor Burbage," Elizabeth said, "She has it out for anyone she doesn't agree with."

"Um...what sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don' you worry abou' that," Hagrid replied brightly, "I've got a great load o' lessons planned. I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer yer O.W.L. year, you wait, they're somthin' really special."

Again, Elizabeth felt guiltily relieved that she didn't take Care of Magical Creatures.

"Look, Hagrid," Hermione said, stepping forward, "Professor Umbridge won't be at all happy if you bring anything to class that's too dangerous—"

"Dangerous?" Hagrid cut in, "Don' be silly, I wouldn' give yeh anythin' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can look after themselves—"

"Hagrid, you've got to pass Umbridge's inspection," Hermione said desperately, "And to do that it would really be better if she saw you teaching us how to look after porlocks, how to tell the difference between knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!"

"That cow of a woman wants to get rid of anyone she doesn't like," Elizabeth said, "And she's got something against half-breeds. Hagrid, you have to tone down your lessons."

Hagrid didn't seem to want to listen, however. Instead, he waved them off.

"Lis'en, it's bin a long day an' it's late," he said, "Look, don' go worryin' abou' me, I promise yeh I've got really good stuff planned fer yer lessons now I'm back...Now you lot had better get back up to the castle, an' don' forget ter wipe yer footprints behind yeh!"

Reluctantly, they were forced to leave. Though Hermione swore as they made their way to the castle that she would head back in the morning. She wasn't going to let Umbridge take Hagrid, and Elizabeth agreed. Not when Hagrid had finally come back.


	26. Term Ending

_**Chapter Twenty-Six:**_

 _ **Term Ending**_

Unfortunately, when Elizabeth got to Herbology that Tuesday afternoon, she learned that Hagrid's class didn't go well at all. Despite Hermione's attempts, Hagrid had decided to teach what he wanted rather than something that would be a safe bet around Umbridge. And just as unfortunately, Umbridge showed up for inspection.

"Honestly, though, thestrals are not a bad lesson at all," Hermione was saying while they were pruning fanged geraniums, "It was all on Umbridge. She turned everything Hagrid said into something negative, either about him or the way he was teaching."

"I wish that cow had never set foot in this castle," Elizabeth grumbled, trying to trim the leaves of her plant while simultaneously keeping the plant from biting her. She honestly only new very little of thestrals—mainly that they were a bad omen to some wizards due to their connection to death—but she had to admit, she didn't see how they'd be a dangerous lesson.

"She was looking for any excuse," Harry said bitterly, "I bet she would have turned a lesson on flobberworms into something about Hagrid risking our lives..."

Elizabeth glared at her fanged geranium, accidentally cutting off too much of the vine in the process. She really wished the Ministry hadn't have forced that horrible woman on them.

Elizabeth found herself becoming busier and busier during December. Prefects were meant to help with decorating the hallways and Great Hall as the holidays approached. Elizabeth couldn't help but find it fun.

"I never realized how much work had to go into decorating the castle," Ernie said one weekend afternoon when they were working on hanging mistletoe in one corridor.

"It's pretty fun, though," Elizabeth said. Though no sooner had she said that, Peeves came through the wall with a loud shout. Elizabeth yelped and jerked backwards, falling off the stepladder she was on. Luckily, Sprout was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Thanks, Professor," Elizabeth said as Peeves zoomed down the hall with a loud cackle.

When they weren't decorating, they were keeping an eye on first and second years that were spending breaks inside due to the colder weather. This one was a task that didn't take as much effort, so Hermione often spent the time knitting elf hats while they just made sure the younger students didn't get out of hand.

"You're really determined to free every elf in the castle, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked with a sigh.

"It would go much faster if you offered to help," Hermione said irritably, "Or to even put out the hats in your own common room."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. She really couldn't bring herself to tell Hermione that she was going about things the wrong way. Forcing freedom on the house elves wasn't going to get anything to move forward. Elizabeth especially learned that one last year after meeting Winky.

Though the closer holidays got, the less Elizabeth looked forward to it. Hermione was going to go do some Muggle activity called 'skiing' with her parents—Elizabeth had read a little about it during their Muggle hobbies lesson and thought it was odd. And Harry would be spending the holidays with the Weasleys. Elizabeth, however, would be going home. For the first time, she found herself not wanting to go home for Christmas. There wasn't any way she could get out of it, however.

Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to the final D.A. meeting—two days before holidays began. She went early, however, and let herself into the Room of Requirement where she found Harry trying to take down an insane amount of tacky Christmas decorations—mainly baubles featuring his face and a large banner reading HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. Harry spun around, his cheeks going a bit red.

"Dobby," he said, "I'm trying to get rid of it before everyone shows up."

"It'd be nice to leave the mistletoe up though," Elizabeth said, coming over with her wand and helping Harry start to take down the tacky ornaments.

"Looking forward to being home for the holidays?" Harry asked. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"I've got a feeling my Christmas isn't going to be that merry," she said as they worked, "Mum and Lewis believe the _Daily Prophet_. Aunt Ginger and Uncle Xavier are on our side, but most likely I'll just be arguing with them over the next couple of weeks. I even wrote Mum saying I was thinking about staying here, tell her I wanted to study for my O.W.L.s, but Mum said no. I spent the last three Christmas holidays here, and it was time for me to spend one at home."

"Too bad. I'm sure the Weasleys would have welcomed you instantly."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow warm and she grinned at Harry. She knew it was his way of saying he'd miss her, and she appreciated it. She was going to miss him, too.

"I'm going to be visiting Alain and Helene at some point," she said, "Maybe I'll talk them into coming by the Burrow one day. Just don't need to let my mum know..."

"I don't want you getting into trouble again," Harry said, "Especially after what happened when you visited me at the Dursleys—"

"And I still don't regret doing that," Elizabeth cut in, "I just thought it'd be nice to see each other over the holidays. But there's always when we get back to Hogwarts, I know."

They'd just finished getting down the last of the decorations and Elizabeth helped Harry push the box behind a table, only for them to both realize they were underneath a fresh bunch of mistletoe. Both stared up, cheeks going red, but before they could do anything the door opened and they jumped away from each other. Luna Lovegood was the first to arrive, with Helene right behind, looking even more cheerful than usual—and Elizabeth might have been imagining it, but the girl's cheeks seemed pink and her smile seemed more than just a normal one. Elizabeth wondered what had happened to cause that.

"It's good you left the mistletoe," Luna said, pointing to where Elizabeth and Harry had been standing, "It's often infested with nargles."

Elizabeth and Harry exchanged a confused look and when Elizabeth looked to Helene, she just shrugged, making her way over. At the same time, Angelina, Kate, and Alicia of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came in and Harry went over to talk to them.

"So, what's got you so happy?" Elizabeth asked Helene once she was over. Helene giggled again, the pink of her cheeks deepening.

"I was talking wiz zis boy," Helene said, "Cyrus, 'e ees in Ravenclaw too."

Elizabeth grinned at Helene. So she had a crush.

"I was zinking of maybe inviting 'im to join ze D.A. after ze 'olidays," Helene went on, "'E eesn't too 'appy wiz 'ow Umbridge ees controlling ze school eizer."

"We'll welcome anyone who wants to join," Elizabeth said, "Bring him to the next meeting."

Harry started calling for everyone's attention at that moment, so Elizabeth and Helene quickly sat down on a couple cushions. As the holidays were starting soon, Harry decided that this practice would just be a review over what they'd done so far.

Something Elizabeth was grateful for since, halfway through the hour, Elizabeth started to get a familiar, sickening feeling forming in her stomach. It caused her to be distracted during the practice, causing her spellwork to be off. Harry noticed and asked her about it as people began leaving the room.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said softly, realizing Cho Chang was staring at them as she left with her friend. Elizabeth bristled a little, but turned back to Harry. "Just been...I've been getting one of those weird feelings."

"Really?" Harry asked, frowning. Elizabeth sighed.

"It might not even be anything," she said, "I'm probably just worked up because of the holidays. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really," Elizabeth shook her head, "But even if it is, there's nothing we can do about it. I get these feelings, but they never change anything." Elizabeth pursed her lips. "We should get to our common rooms. The last thing we need is for Umbridge to catch us out after curfew, especially when I don't have patrol rounds."

"Be careful, okay?" Harry asked.

"You too," Elizabeth leaned up and gave Harry a quick kiss before heading out of the room, making her way off towards the Hufflepuff common room. The sickening feeling was still worming in her stomach as she walked through the dark castle, and she tried to figure out what it was about. What was the point of these feelings if nothing came from them?

The feeling was still twisting Elizabeth's stomach into knots when she returned to the common room and went to change into pajamas. The others were already crawling into bed to get to sleep, but the more Elizabeth lay still on her own bed—Cream curled up next to her as usual—the sicker she felt.

Then, just as quickly as the feeling came, it was suddenly gone. Only it didn't make Elizabeth feel any better. She still couldn't seem to get to sleep, lying in her bed, tossing and turning through the night. When sunlight started to filter through the small windows along the top of the walls, Elizabeth sighed and realized sleep was never going to come. Frowning and feeling exhausted, she got up and got dressed, already not looking forward to the day of classes ahead. History of Magic was hard enough to stay awake during, especially with her nightmares making sleep rough. Now going on no sleep at all? It was not going to be a good day.

It was still too early for breakfast, so Elizabeth was left to walk through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was late enough that she wouldn't get in trouble, there just weren't many others still awake.

Elizabeth hated seeing Hogwarts quiet and empty. It reminded her far too much of that reoccurring nightmare that came before Cedric's death. It turned a peaceful environment where she could think into a constant reminder of a very dark time. It didn't make anything better after the night she'd just had.

And then she reached a stairway, about to head up, but stopped as she found herself face-to-face with Professor McGonagall and, of all people, Hermione, who was still in her pajamas. Elizabeth noticed she looked confused.

"Ah, Miss Martin," McGonagall said, "Good, I was just about to get Pomona to go and get you. I need to speak with both you and Miss Granger."

A completely different type of sickening feeling wormed into Elizabeth's stomach as she glanced at Hermione.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's better I tell you both somewhere in private," McGonagall said, "Follow me."

Elizabeth looked to Hermione again, who still looked confused, then followed her Transfiguration teacher through the castle towards McGonagall's office. McGonagall motioned for both girls to sit, which they did, Elizabeth still worried about what was about to come.

"There has been an incident," McGonagall began, "Arthur Weasley is now in St. Mungo's—and before either of you ask, he is fine and expected to make a recovery."

Elizabeth felt sick, staring at her teacher in disbelief. Hermione had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and her face pale. Elizabeth thought back to her sickening feeling the day before. Had this been what it was about?

"Mr. Potter and the Weasley children have left early for the holidays," McGonagall went on, "Something that Dolores is not happy about. I would offer to send you two on, but we've already aroused enough suspicion. I'm afraid you will have to finish the term before you're allowed to leave."

"But we'll be able to go to the Burrow, right?" Hermione asked weakly.

"You'll be able to join them for the holidays, yes," McGonagall replied with a nod, "I assure you, Arthur will be fine. Now, you two should be off before others begin to wake up and come for breakfast. I stress that you act as if you do not know what's going on, especially with Dolores Umbridge."

Elizabeth started to get up, then as Hermione headed out, Elizabeth remembered the letter from her mother and turned back around.

"I...I want to spend the holidays with the Weasleys and Harry," she said, "But I doubt Mum will let me. I had already asked about staying here for the holidays to study, and Mum wrote back that I wasn't allowed to. She wants me home."

McGonagall's face was neutral, and Elizabeth felt a bit nervous. Finally, the woman gave a sigh.

"I will write to your mother," she said, "Obviously I cannot explain what's happened, but maybe I will tell her we need a few prefects to stay over the holidays."

Elizabeth stared at McGonagall in disbelief and surprise. She'd really do that?

"Th-thank you, ma'am," Elizabeth managed, still in disbelief as she turned and left the office where Hermione was waiting for her. Was she actually going to get to spend the holidays with Harry? She hoped so. She knew he needed as many around as possible.


	27. Tense Situation

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**_

 _ **Tense Situation**_

Glaring out the window of the Hogwarts Express, Elizabeth was not happy at all. She had received a letter that morning from her mother, who told her she didn't care what was needed at Hogwarts. There were eleven other prefects at Hogwarts and any of them could stay instead of her. So Elizabeth was going to have to be home for Christmas.

She should be happy going home. But sitting in the compartment, listening to Helene and Luna share stories of what their home Christmases were like, Elizabeth just wished she could have taken the Knight Bus with Hermione and be on her way to Grimmauld Place instead. She wanted to make sure Harry was okay, and know how Mr. Weasley was doing...At least she'd be able to figure out the last one on the first day her mother had to work.

"Eleezabet? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth glanced over to Helene sitting next to her, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elizabeth replied.

"You've been so quiet," Helene said, frowning.

"It's probably wrackspurts," Luna said simply.

"What?" Elizabeth stared as Helene was grinning.

"Zey're zese invisible zings zat get into you 'ead and distract you," she explained, "You can't zink much and you always feel dazed."

Elizabeth just stared at the two girls as they went back to chatting with each other. She shook her head, going back to looking out the window. There wasn't really much to see, however. It was growing dark outside and they were going to be pulling into King's Cross soon.

And Elizabeth was still reluctant to be heading home an hour later when she got Cream back into the carrier and got her trunk, heading out onto the platform. Luna and Helene both left to find their families and Elizabeth soon caught up to Lewis, neither speaking a word. Elizabeth hadn't spoken a word to her brother since their run-in at Hogsmeade on her birthday, and now heading home together was an awkward experience.

"There you two are!" Grace was grinning as Elizabeth and her brother got closer, and she pulled both of them into a hug, "It's so good to have you home..."

Elizabeth squirmed a little, guilt worming through her. Her mother seemed so happy to see her, yet all she did was complain about not being with the Weasleys. Even though she knew they needed support around them right now.

When they reached home, Elizabeth let Cream out of the carrier before taking her trunk to her room and pulling off her winter cloak. She couldn't help but wonder how the Weasleys and Harry were doing, and if Hermione had made it to Grimmauld Place yet...Elizabeth sighed as she sat on her bed, staring at her cloak. The little mirror connected to the one Harry had was in a pocket, even though it wouldn't be able to reach him. She wished the thing wasn't so old. She could talk with Harry even though she wasn't with him check on how everyone was doing.

Elizabeth made a face, flopping down on her bed. At least she'd been able to send a message to Harry with Hermione. She just hoped he understood. Maybe she could get away at some point in the holidays and get Alain to take her to Grimmauld Place to visit Harry...

"Elizabeth, dinner!" Grace called.

Now for the part Elizabeth really wasn't looking forward to. She planned to spend as much of the holidays she could in her room to avoid her mother and brother, but she couldn't come up with an excuse to avoid dinner her first night home. After all, the Hogwarts Express didn't serve any sort of lunch—candy didn't count—so she couldn't feign not being hungry.

She got up and made her way into the kitchen, where Lewis and Grace were already sitting at the table. Elizabeth sat next to her mother, accepting the plate of food handed to her and avoiding looking at her brother.

"How's your lessons been going?" Grace asked, "I've heard that your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been improving a lot at the school."

"Umbridge isn't a teacher at all, she's not improving anything," Elizabeth said bitterly, "Really all we do is sit around and read from the text book."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that—"

"We don't practice spells at all," Elizabeth cut in, "She treats us like we're five and is doing her best to try and control the school."

"I'm sure you're just overreacting," Grace said, her tone hardening a little as she did when Elizabeth was in trouble, "I'm sure Professor Umbridge is—"

"She's an annoying old cow."

Elizabeth froze, fork halfway to her mouth as she looked at Lewis. She had to be imagining things. She never expected to hear him say anything she agreed with anytime soon.

"Lewis!" Grace said harshly, "What has gotten into you?"

Lewis just shrugged, pushing around the food on his plate. Elizabeth just kept staring at him, completely taken aback. They always fought over everything now, and instead Lewis was taking her side?

If there was one thing about Lewis' comment, it left the table silent around them. Grace looked put out and kept glancing between Elizabeth and Lewis with a sour look on his face, and Lewis simply kept his head propped in one hand, and in the other had his fork, poking at his food. Elizabeth stayed at the table for a few more minutes, trying to put on a show of eating, but finally the silence was too much and she pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm tired," she said, "I think I'll go to bed early."

Elizabeth headed for her room, closing the door behind her and collapsing onto her bed again with a sigh. Already, the first day home wasn't going well. Her mother didn't seem to want to listen to what was going on.

But Lewis...For the first time, he was agreeing on something with Elizabeth. It seemed he was against Umbridge as much as she was. How could he be on her side, but at the same time be against her?

Elizabeth sighed, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head, still fully dressed and with her glasses on. She wasn't going to be able to get to sleep tonight, but at least she could be away from her family.

 **xxxxx**

By the next morning, Elizabeth gave up hope of any sleep that night. She finally got out of her bed and changed clothes, brushing through her hair before heading into the living room. Her mother and brother were still asleep, so she had the room to herself. Cream was curled up on the couch, while Daisy hooted happily when she saw Elizabeth. She made her way over to the owl, reaching up and petting her softly.

And that's when the idea hit her. It had worked over the summer, why not now? Elizabeth hurried back to her room, grabbing parchment and a quill, writing quickly:

 _Alain,_

 _Hope your holidays are going well. Helene was excited to be going home. However, things already are going bad here. We nearly got into an argument over dinner last night, and I know these next few weeks will be just as bad. Mum won't let me spend holidays away from home but I'm sure she'd let me at least spend a day visiting you when she's at work. I'd like to see you again anyway. We haven't gotten to talk since summer._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth hurried back into the living room and took her letter to Daisy, tying it to her leg.

"Take this to Alain, okay?" she whispered, "And come straight back, without a letter. I don't want Mum to know I wrote anyone."

Daisy gave a soft hoot, then flew out the window. Elizabeth watched her leave, sighing and heading to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. A quick bowl of cereal to start off the day.

Elizabeth had just finished eating when Grace came into the room, dressed in her healer's robes.

"I have to work today," she said a bit stiffly, probably remembering the night before, "So you and Lewis will be staying in the tea room for the day."

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth answered, getting to her feet and putting her bowl in the sink. Honestly, she was glad for a chance to go to St. Mungo's. Maybe she could visit Mr. Weasley...As long as her mother wasn't around the ward Mr. Weasley was on.

Elizabeth stayed in her room for the next half hour until Grace called her and said it was time to go. Elizabeth headed on, where Lewis was already waiting. He didn't seem willing to make eye contact with Elizabeth. It seemed they were still on no-speaking terms, despite the night before.

Arriving at St. Mungo's was a familiar task for Elizabeth, and her mother was soon off towards work while Lewis headed off towards the tea room without a word. Elizabeth took this chance to wander on her own, maybe find Mr. Weasley. Something that would be much easier if Elizabeth had even known what happened to him. Then she'd know what ward he was in...It looked like she was going to have to check randomly. He was most likely in the spell damage ward...

Elizabeth always liked it at St. Mungo's. It was very much a second home for her. She knew her way around just as well as most of the healers did. She loved the idea that, in a few short years, she could be training to work here...She just needed to work on her grades. Potions and Charms especially. And Defense Against the Dark Arts. Elizabeth sighed. She wasn't a very good student...

"Oh, Elizabeth! Hello!"

Elizabeth turned quickly and grinned a little as a familiar young man was coming out of one room with a grin. Tall, with blond hair that made him seem far too pale when mixed with the pale green robes he wore for work, Augustus Pye was in his second year as a trainee healer. Elizabeth had met him over the summer the year before, and he was always helpful with her questions about working there.

"Hey Pye," Elizabeth said, "Just wandering around today. A friend of mine has a father who came in, Arthur Weasley? Do you know where he is? I'd like to stop in and visit."

"Mr. Weasley?" Pye asked with a grin, "Actually, I was just about to check in on him myself! He's here in Creature-Induced Injuries."

"He is?" Elizabeth asked, following the trainee healer along the corridor, "What happened?"

"He was attacked by something, we don't know what," Pye said, "But for some reason, the wounds aren't healing. We've been trying everything we can think of. I was just about to go talk with Mr. Weasley and suggest something a bit...Different."

"Like what?"

"Oh, it's this wonderful Muggle treatment I was reading about!" Pye said excitedly. Elizabeth grinned. He was almost as interested in Muggles as Mr. Weasley himself was. "It's this thing where they let wounds heal slowly by doing this technique of sewing the skin together with these things called 'stitches'. It is a long term healing process, but it works for them so I was just wondering if it could work for Mr. Weasley since we haven't found a magical way to heal his wounds."

If she knew Mr. Weasley as well as she thought she did, Elizabeth was pretty sure that Mr. Weasley would definitely be eager to try some Muggle remedy.

They'd reached the room that Mr. Weasley was apparently in and they stepped in, where Elizabeth saw a man who looked pretty normal was reading a book in a nearby bed and a woman who was currently asleep. Though towards the back was Mr. Weasley, and Elizabeth was relieved to see he was sitting up and looked rather healthy—if a bit pale and had bandages wrapped along his arm and neck.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Elizabeth said with a grin as she came over, "Mum's working today, and I thought I'd come visit."

"Oh, this is a wonderful surprise!" Mr. Weasley gave Elizabeth a bright grin. "You just missed Molly, she went back...er..." Arthur glanced at Pye, " _Home_. To take care of the kids."

Elizabeth was pretty sure Mr. Weasley really meant Grimmauld Place. She told herself that at least Sirius had company for the holidays. Maybe she could get Alain to take her by one day...

"That's fine," Elizabeth said, sitting down in the nearby chair, "I ran into Pye on the way here and he was just telling me about this idea he had."

"Yes, yes!" Pye said excitedly, stepping forward, "It's a Muggle treatment, and it works wonders for them..."

To no surprise to Elizabeth, Mr. Weasley was completely fascinated by the treatment Pye suggested. But since Pye had to get to work, Elizabeth needed to leave. She told Mr. Weasley goodbye, and he assured her he'd let the others know she had stopped by. Elizabeth gave him a thankful grin before heading on out of the room.

At least Mr. Weasley was okay. She could go home, feeling better about spending the holidays with her family knowing that Mr. Weasley was doing so well. She'd still like to see the others, however. Hopefully she could work it out.


	28. Small Revelations

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**_

 _ **Small Revelations**_

Elizabeth was glad for the fact her mother worked the next couple of days. She made time to go talk with Mr. Weasley, and it was nice to see him and know he was doing okay. Otherwise, Elizabeth spent most of her time in her room, studying because it was a good excuse to avoid her mother and brother. In fact, she was studying so much that she was beginning to dream about it. Even though it was a nice break from the dreams about the whispering archway, she still wasn't sure how Hermione could do this all the time.

At least two days before Christmas, Elizabeth was able to get a break. She'd received a letter from Alain, inviting her over for lunch and Grace had, surprisingly, allowed Elizabeth to go. Elizabeth eagerly waited for Alain to arrive about an hour before noon, and was quick to meet him at the door when he finally appeared.

"'Appy Chreestmas," Alain said cheerfully, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek in greeting, "Ready to go?"

"Very," Elizabeth said, hugging her winter robes tighter around her, eager to get out of the snow.

A quick Apparation trip later, Elizabeth found herself in front of a small, cozy-looking two story cottage overlooking a pond. Alain led Elizabeth into a warm hallway, and on into a sitting room with a roaring fireplace. An owl hooted happily in a cage in the corner, and Elizabeth saw Helene laying across a couch.

"Eleezabet!" Helene said cheerfully, hopping up to her feet and hurrying over.

"Happy Christmas, Helene," Elizabeth said with a grin, pulling off her cloak and hanging it on a coat hanger, "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Pelland?"

"Mum's working," Alain said, sitting down on the couch Helene had been previously laying on, "And Dad's in the kitchen."

"Alain told me your 'olidays aren't going too well," Helene said.

"Not really," Elizabeth replied, telling the two about the fight she'd nearly gotten into the first night home. Helene let out an irritated sigh.

"What is wrong wiz everyone?" she asked, "Don't zey know zere is more going on zan keeping zere 'eads in ze sand?"

"A lot of people are just scared," Alain said, "But you said Lewis agreed wiz you about Umbridge?"

"Surprisingly, yeah," Elizabeth answered with a nod, adjusting herself in her chair, "But since then he's been staying locked in his room, and won't talk to me when we're at St. Mungo's."

Of course, she spent most of her time in her room as well, and her St. Mungo's trips were spent visiting Mr. Weasley, but that was despite the point. Lewis still seemed determined not to speak to her, no matter the circumstance.

"Still, it's a good sign," Helene stretched her arms over her head, "Maybe he'll be willing to join ze D.A. now zat he's coming around."

"Ze what?" Alain looked between Elizabeth and his sister.

"School zing," Helene waved him off.

Elizabeth shook her head, though she thought it was a good thing that Helene hadn't told her brother about the D.A. She trusted Alain, but there was no telling what would happen if the wrong person overheard them.

"Well, you get a break today," Alain said, "'Opefully zings will get better, zough."

"I hope so," Elizabeth gave a sigh, "At least he isn't denying how horrible Umbridge is. My mum, though? She believes the paper."

"She'll come around," Alain said, but he didn't sound too hopeful. Elizabeth frowned. If Cedric's death couldn't even convince people of Voldemort's return, she doubted anything would. At least for now, she could just keep herself in her room. Best to avoid fights where she could.

 **xxxxx**

Unfortunately, Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be able to avoid her family on Christmas day. At least Ginger and Xavier would be over with Ursula—maybe there wouldn't be as much arguing in front of the toddler. Elizabeth would take awkward silent over arguing any day.

Elizabeth stalled as long as she could Christmas morning after going through her gifts—which included a rather annoying talking planner from Hermione. Elizabeth decided then she wasn't going to tell her friend how much she'd been studying over the holidays.

When Elizabeth finally made it to the sitting room of her home, Aunt Ginger already there with little Ursula. Elizabeth ginned and gave her aunt a hug as she came over.

"Good morning," Ginger said, putting Ursula down on the rug with a couple of toys. Being nearly two years old, a couple of toys wouldn't occupy her for long and Ursula would soon be getting into things she shouldn't.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said, coming over and sitting with her aunt, "Is Mum up yet?"

"She's making breakfast right now," Aunt Ginger replied, "Xavier is helping her."

Elizabeth nodded, watching as Ursula playing with the plush phoenix Elizabeth had gotten for her the Christmas right before she was born. At least she knew the toy was getting good use.

"I haven't talked to her much," Elizabeth admitted. Her aunt was always someone in the family she could confide in. Plus, she knew Aunt Ginger believed that Voldemort was back. She was a member of the Order of Phoenix, after all.

"Grace told me you've been closed off since you got home, always studying in your room."

Ginger was smirking at Elizabeth. It was clear she knew the idea of Elizabeth willingly studying meant that something else was going on.

"I actually have been studying," Elizabeth said with a sigh, "Though it's been an excuse to stay away from her. Just the first dinner home, and trying to explain about Umbridge..."

"You have to understand she's in denial," Aunt Ginger's voice was soft, "She doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who is back, especially after losing her husband in the last war..."

Elizabeth frowned, picking at the edge of her sweater. She knew all too well that her father had been killed when Voldemort had risen to power last time. Yet she didn't think it was a very good excuse for ignoring what was going on now.

"Being in denial about Voldemort doesn't excuse ignoring what a cow Umbridge is," Elizabeth muttered, noticing her aunt flinched at Voldemort's name.

"Except the _Daily Prophet_ sings her praises all the time," Aunt Ginger said, "It's easier for her to believe the Ministry than the word of a fifteen-year-old."

"Or her own daughter?" Elizabeth asked bitterly.

Aunt Ginger grinned sympathetically as she picked up Ursula, who was heading off after Cream on the couch.

"She'll come around, don't worry," she said, "Her and Lewis both."

Elizabeth doubted it, but didn't say so. There was too many times she'd tried to talk to them that didn't go well that made her think either of them were changing their minds anytime soon.

"Have you tried talking to her?" she asked.

"No, after the first couple of times, I've dropped it as well," Aunt Ginger said, "You know how stubborn she is in her beliefs." Aunt Ginger grinned. "Something this entire family shares."

Elizabeth had to admit, she had a point there. The entire family was incredibly stubborn in their beliefs. And she knew full well people in denial tended to be very determined to stay in their denial. She just had to look at her classmates and the Ministry of Magic for proof of that.

"It'll be okay, you know," Aunt Ginger went on, "Once the Ministry can no longer ignore what's going on. Even if this does lead to war, it'll be okay in the end. We've beaten You-Know-Who once, and we'll do it again."

Elizabeth wasn't that reassured. After all, the only reason Voldemort had been defeated before had been through a fluke that still had people scratching their heads. No one knew how Harry had managed to survive a curse that was unsurvivable. But they didn't actually defeat him, did they? Voldemort was back.

At least as the day grew on, the cheerfulness of Christmas pushed away thoughts of Voldemort and the war. Elizabeth had expected things to be tense and silent, but was pleasantly surprised to find Christmas just as enjoyable as it always was. There was no visit from her grandparents, as they were out of the country on holiday, but everything else was great. Christmas tunes played over the radio in the corner, while Aunt Ginger danced around with Ursula and Xavier. And to Elizabeth's complete surprise, even Lewis was being civil and talkative.

"It's great to get a break from school, isn't it?" Lewis asked as he sat next to Elizabeth on the couch, handing her one of the two mugs of hot chocolate he'd been carrying. Elizabeth took it with a look of surprise. Lewis had been ignoring her since October. Why was he suddenly being friendly?

"Yeah, it's nice," Elizabeth said, deciding to go along with it. If Lewis was finally going to be civil, Elizabeth was going to take it where she could.

"I feel like I'm drowning in work," Lewis shook his head, "I thought O.W.L.s were bad. Wait until you get to N.E.W.T. year."

"Have you figured out what you're going to do yet?" Elizabeth asked, "After you're done at Hogwarts?"

"Not yet," Lewis didn't look too happy, "I'm not even sure I'll be able to get a job in Magical Maintenance with my scores."

"I'm sure you'll get a great job, don't worry," Elizabeth said. Slowly, she was starting to think about just how hard things had to be on Lewis. She knew he was dealing with losing his best friend, and Susan often told her how strained things were. But it had never clicked with Elizabeth that he was also dealing with the fact that he was in his last year at Hogwarts, looking towards a dead-end future with poor N.E.W.T. scores—especially since his O.W.L.s had kept him from continuing Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. Three classes many jobs looked for.

"I guess I could work in Muggle Liaison," Lewis muttered, taking a long sip of his hot chocolate, "It's probably the only job I'll be able to get with any sort of reasonable pay."

Elizabeth just sat there, watching her brother. She had a feeling there was more to what he was saying. He definitely had a tone to his voice that was far more than just despair. There was a sort of begging to his tone, and kept looking at Elizabeth as if he were trying to tell her something and hoped she would understand. Elizabeth had no clue what to think.

"Just...be careful, will you, Liz?" Lewis asked, and Elizabeth nearly dropped her mug. She hadn't heard Lewis call her 'Liz' in months.

"Be careful?" Elizabeth echoed, looking to her brother.

"With who you cross," Lewis said seriously, "Make enemies with the wrong person and your whole future can crumble. You could forget ever getting at job at St. Mungo's."

Lewis got up at that and headed across the room, leaving Elizabeth sitting alone, feeling even more confused than before. He ignored her for months, then came over and did this?


	29. Back to Hogwarts

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**_

 _ **Back to Hogwarts**_

After Christmas, Lewis went back to avoiding Elizabeth, which left his actions that night even more confusing. The words swam around in Elizabeth's head for days, distracting her from her work. She was eager to get back to Hogwarts. It would give her a distraction from her brother's odd actions.

When the day came, the first thing Elizabeth did when she was back at Hogwarts was to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. Luckily, that didn't take long. Elizabeth had just finished putting away her trunk in her room and headed up into the entrance hall when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming down the stairs for dinner. Elizabeth grinned brightly and hurried forward, instantly hugging Harry before turning to Ron.

"I'm really glad Mr. Weasley's doing well," she said, "I've talked to him a few times when I was at the hospital."

"Yeah, he told us," Ron said.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Harry asked as Elizabeth stepped back.

"Better than I expected, yeah," Elizabeth said, "You?"

"It was great until I learned I have to take Occlumency lessons with Snape."

"What?"

Elizabeth followed her friends into the Great Hall, and instead of heading to the Hufflepuff table, she made her way to the Gryffindor one and sat there. Harry leaned forward to whisper so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I didn't get to tell you before the holidays," Harry said softly, "The reason we left early? After that D.A. meeting, I...had this dream. I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked—"

" _What_?" Elizabeth asked in horror. She couldn't imagine what that had to be like for Harry. But at the same time, if he hadn't had the dream...

"We think he might have been seeing into Voldemort's mind," Hermione whispered, then on Ron's flinch, looked like she was about to scold him, but Harry spoke up first.

"Snape came by Grimmauld Place last night to tell me," he said softly, "Dumbledore wants me to stop having these dreams, you know, about the corridor?"

Elizabeth nodded a little.

"Sounds like it's a good idea," she said, "But why Snape?"

"Dumbledore's apparently too busy," Harry answered bitterly.

Elizabeth studied Harry closely. She knew he was having issues over how distant Dumbledore was, but she couldn't exactly remind him that Dumbledore was headmaster and running the Order of the Phoenix. He had a lot going on.

"I'm supposed to tell people I'm taking remedial Potions," Harry said, the bitterness in his voice growing. Elizabeth understood that one a lot more. Last thing Harry would want was people thinking he was such a poor student on top of everything else.

"I'm sure people will be asking about the D.A.," Elizabeth said, "I'll run interference with the Hufflepuffs, and get Helene to talk to the Ravenclaws. We'll tell them you don't know when the next meeting is, but we'll get word out."

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

After dinner, Elizabeth bid the three goodbye, saying she'd see them tomorrow, and headed back for the Hufflepuff common room. Susan was sitting on a couch with Hannah, Ernie and Justin in armchairs. Elizabeth made her way over to them, taking the empty seat next to Hannah.

"Good Christmas?" she asked with a grin. It really was nice to be back at school, around her friends.

"Good enough," Justin said, "My parents don't know about what's going on, so it was a nice break."

"Do you know if there will be a D.A. meeting soon?" Susan asked softly after looking around, "We saw you over at the Gryffindor table."

"Not yet," Elizabeth said, "But I'll make sure to tell you as soon as Harry has a date set."

"I hope there's one soon," Ernie leaned back in the armchair, "I don't want to get rusty."

As the common room was beginning to fill up, they dropped the conversation of the D.A. and went back to the popular conversation of the night: How everyone's holidays had gone. They talked late into the night and as the fire started to die, they finally went off to bed. And, warm in her bed, Elizabeth hoped she'd be able to get a good night sleep for once.

Unfortunately, that didn't come. Once again, her sleep was interrupted with odd dreams and whispering archways. This time, however, things were different. Usually it was average dreams that were interrupted with the archway, but this time, Elizabeth was running down a dark corridor, only to end up in a massive room, tumbling down a slanted floor that sunk down towards the center, where the archway was waiting, dark cloth dangling over it. The voices were louder now, and even though Elizabeth couldn't make them out, it felt like they were urging her forward. They sounded like people she knew, pleading for help...

"Elizabeth, get up! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth groaned, jerked from her sleep and blinking slowly as she looked up at Susan leaning over her, frowning.

"Breakfast is nearly over, Elizabeth," she said, sounding worried, "Are you okay? You never sleep in."

Elizabeth bolted up, grabbing her glasses and pushing them on. She'd really overslept? Maybe the sleepless nights were finally catching up with her...

"I brought you some toast," Susan said, "I figured you'd need something before we faced Divination."

"Thanks," Elizabeth muttered, grinning at Susan, "I'm fine, don't worry. Everyone sleeps in now and then, right?"

Susan studied Elizabeth for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay," she said, "I'll see you in Divination."

Elizabeth watched Susan leave before quickly eating the toast and getting dressed, pulling her hair sloppily back—something she hated to do, but she was in a hurry—and headed off for class. She'd hoped to talk to Harry before classes, but that was out of the question now.

In fact, Elizabeth didn't get to speak to Harry at all through the day. There wasn't a chance during the meals, and directly after dinner, he had to leave for Snape's office. Elizabeth went to the library with Hermione and Ron, deciding to work on their homework.

"First day back and already loads of homework," Ron grumbled.

"It is O.W.L. year," Hermione said sternly, "Of course we're going to have a lot of work. That's why we have our planners!"

Right. The ones that talked. Elizabeth decided not to say hers was in the bottom of her trunk right now. Instead, she pulled out her Transfiguration work and got started. She was halfway through a particularly difficult question when Harry came hurrying over, looking sickly pale. Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as she dropped her quill.

"Merlin's beard, what happened?" Elizabeth asked in shock, "You look sick!"

"I'm fine," Harry said shortly, though the way his eye twitched under his scar said differently, "Listen...I've just realized something...My dreams about that corridor, and the door at the end of it? During my lesson with Snape, I went through a memory from my hearing. I've been in that corridor before, it leads to the Department of Mysteries."

Elizabeth stared at Harry in silence, then glanced to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked confused and Hermione's eyes were wide.

"So..." Ron finally spoke, glancing towards Madam Pince walking by, making sure she was out of earshot before he continued, "So, are you saying that the weapon—the thing You-Know-Who's after—is in the Ministry of Magic?"

"In the Department of Mysteries, it's got to be," Harry whispered, "I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtrooms for my hearing and it's definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him."

"Of course!" Hermione whispered with a sigh, "Think about it...Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic...It must have been that one, it's too much a coincidence!"

"How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he's on our side?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he was Imperiused," Elizabeth said darkly, "The Death Eaters might know he's on our side and thought they could use him to get in."

The four of them were silent and Elizabeth watched Harry closely. He rubbed his scar, and Elizabeth was about to ask about it, but Harry spoke first.

"So what's in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked, glancing between Elizabeth and Ron, "Have your families ever mentioned anything about it?"

"The workers are called Unspeakables," Elizabeth said, "They're sworn to secrecy about what they do there. My grandfather used to work there, but even now he never talks about the work he did."

"Weird place to have a weapon," Ron commented.

"It's not weird at all," Hermione said, leaning forward, "It makes perfect sense. It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect...Harry, are you sure you're all right?"

Elizabeth glanced over at Harry, who was rubbing his forehead again. Elizabeth frowned at him.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered. Elizabeth could see his hands were trembling and her chest tightened again. "I just feel a bit...I don't like Occlumency much..."

"I expect anyone would feel shaky if they'd had their mind attacked over and over again," Hermione said softly.

"Why don't you head to bed early?" Elizabeth asked, starting to get up and put away her things, "Come on, I'll walk you to the Gryffindor common room."

For a moment, Harry looked like he'd protest, but in the end he agreed and followed Elizabeth from the library. In any other state, Elizabeth would have thought it was nice walking alone with Harry through the castle, but with how sick he was looking...

"Occlumency must be rough," Elizabeth said softly.

"It is."

"Do you think it'll help?"

The fact Harry didn't answer was enough for Elizabeth. She wondered how badly the lesson had to be. Snape digging into his head constantly...She wondered if he was even trying to help Harry, but right now wasn't a good time to bring that up.

They were halfway up a curved stairway when Harry suddenly doubled over. Elizabeth yelled out to him, grabbing his arm and just barely keeping him from tumbling back down the stairs.

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry hadn't answered. Instead, he was leaning against the wall of the stairs and...laughing. But it wasn't Harry's laugh. It wasn't the cheerful sound Elizabeth knew so well. Instead, it was this disturbing, crazed sort of laugh that made Elizabeth's stomach tie into knots. She was shaking as she reached over, patting Harry on the cheeks.

"H-Harry! Harry!"

Harry's eyes shot open and—to Elizabeth's relief—the laughter died away. Elizabeth was still shaking, however, staring at Harry as he seemed to slowly come back to himself.

"Harry?" Elizabeth managed slowly, "What was that? Did...Did you see something?"

"I...dunno..." Harry muttered, "He's really happy...really happy..."

Elizabeth tensed a little, feeling even sicker.

"Voldemort?"

Harry nodded slowly. Elizabeth adjusted herself some, noticing Harry was shaking even worse than she was. Elizabeth reached over, gripping Harry's hand in hers.

"Something good's happened," Harry said softly, "Something he's been hoping for."

"Do...Do you know what?" Elizabeth asked weakly. Harry glanced up at her.

"No," he shook his head slowly, "Maybe...Maybe it has to do with the weapon?"

Harry was quiet for a bit, then shook his head.

"No, not that," he said with a confidence that made Elizabeth's stomach churn.

"Maybe the lesson made you more vulnerable," Elizabeth said softly, "You were able to get a flash of Voldemort easier this time...Hopefully it's just a case of it gets worse before it gets better. Hopefully Occlumency will help."

Though as Elizabeth got to her feet, she saw Harry didn't look so sure. Elizabeth thought again about maybe Snape was doing this on purpose, but she couldn't bring that up to Harry now.

"You should feel better in the morning," Elizabeth said hopefully, "Come on, let's go before someone thinks we're causing trouble."

Harry nodded and slowly started back up the stairs, Elizabeth following and watching him closely, hoping he didn't have another fit. The sound of Harry's crazed laugh was still echoing in Elizabeth's mind, churning her stomach more and more. She hoped it was a sound she'd never hear again.


	30. Dark News

_**Chapter Thirty:**_

 _ **Dark News**_

Elizabeth had a restless night, barely sleeping at all. The next morning, she felt even more exhausted than the night before. She got dressed in a daze, heading upstairs with her friends to breakfast. At least the sausage and eggs managed to give her enough energy to wake up fully, listening to Susan and Hannah chatting eagerly about their Charms lesson the day before. As Elizabeth finished her food, she noticed Hermione hurrying from the Great Hall. She frowned, wondering what was going on, and got up, meeting Ron and Harry at the door.

"What's with Hermione?" she asked, but didn't get an answer right away. Hagrid had appeared in the entrance hall as they entered.

"All righ', you three?" Hagrid asked and Elizabeth swore he looked worse than he had before the holidays. Half of his bruises had to be fresh.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" Harry asked, clearly worried about the bruises as well.

"Fine, fine," Hagrid waved them off, "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff—lessons to prepare—couple o' salamanders got scale rot—an' I'm on probation."

" _Probation_?" Elizabeth echoed, staring at Hagrid.

"Yeah...S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yeh the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, bu' that inspection didn' go too well, you know...anyway," Hagrid straightened some, giving a sigh, "Bes' go and rub a bit more chili powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh..."

Elizabeth watched Hagrid leave and turned to Harry and Ron, frowning.

"Hagrid's on probation," she said weakly, "Today's starting off badly, isn't it?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, and Elizabeth noticed Ron gripping a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you read the paper this morning?" Harry asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Susan's the only one who gets it, and she canceled her subscription," she said.

Ron simply held out the paper and Elizabeth took it, shaking it open. In thick letters above a group of pictures were the words "MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS."

Elizabeth's blood ran cold, looking down to the pictures under the headline. Nine men, one woman, each with a name and description of crime underneath them. Elizabeth scanned the names, but stopped on one in particular: Augustus Rookwood.

Elizabeth's breath caught, staring at the image of a bored-looking man with dark, greasy hair. The crime under him was about leaking Ministry secrets, but Elizabeth knew his name for another reason. This was the man who had killed her father. She'd never actually seen what this man looked like. Now, his picture in front of her, she was frozen. She couldn't seem to look away from the image of the man leaning against the edge of his picture, picking at his fingernails.

"Elizabeth?" Harry asked, stepping forward. Elizabeth jerked her head upward, staring at him. She could feel her eyes stinging and only then realized she was on the verge of tears. She straightened up, wiping her eyes under her glasses.

"A breakout from Azkaban," she said softly, her voice shaking slightly, "And they're blaming Sirius?"

Elizabeth shook her head, still staring at the paper. This was definitely the worst way possible to start off the day.

Over the next few days, it seemed the break-out from Azkaban was the only thing students would talk about. The teachers were a lot quieter as well, cutting off conversations when anyone came around. Elizabeth wondered if part of that was due to the latest Educational Decree forbidding teachers from talking about anything that didn't relate to their subject.

Elizabeth and Susan both found themselves subjects of a morbid fascination over the passing weeks, as both of them had relatives who had died at the hands of one of the escaped Death Eaters. Elizabeth honestly wished people would just leave her alone, keeping her head down and trying to spend time with Harry. People tended to avoid him, so when Elizabeth was around him she was left alone as well.

Some days, however, Harry had Quidditch practice. Days like then, Elizabeth spent her time in the Hufflepuff common room, hiding in a corner. One of those days, she was working on a Muggle Studies essay when someone blocked her light and she looked up to see it was her brother, his face pale.

"Lewis?" Elizabeth asked slowly, "Is something wrong?"

Lewis sighed, sinking down into the chair in front of Elizabeth. He was frowning, his gaze down on his hands folded over the table.

"He really is back, isn't he?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth paused, lowering her quill. She stared at her brother, finding herself thinking back to Christmas. How awkward Lewis had gone about trying to tell her something about not making enemies. And now, he was suddenly ready to talk? Elizabeth found herself tempted to make a smart remark about it being about time.

"What changed your mind?" she asked instead. Lewis was coming around. She wasn't going to antagonize him.

"The Azkaban breakout," Lewis said, still not looking up, "Something this big..." he shook his head slowly. "That can't be the work of just one man. Especially a single madman on the run. Someone had to get to the dementors...And, well, I can only think of one person with that kind of sway over creatures that dark."

Elizabeth didn't move. She had to resist the urge to counter that Sirius Black was no madman. Lewis seemed to have thought about this far more than he was letting on. After all, no one else was making the jump from 'mass breakout' to 'Voldemort is back'.

"So you believe Harry now?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Lewis was pale, but he nodded.

"It...doesn't change anything, though," he managed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, "You're admitting Volde—You-Know-Who," she corrected herself when her brother winced, "is back, but you're not going to do anything?"

"I can't," Lewis said, sighing, "Elizabeth, the only way I'll get any job with even remotely decent pay is to work for the Ministry. And if I make enemies of them..."

"So you're putting your career above your beliefs?"

Elizabeth shook slightly. Lewis coming to her like this should have been a good thing. Not...this.

"No, I'm staying out of something that I can't help," Lewis finally looked up, looking pleadingly at Elizabeth. "Liz, I'm not good with magic. Not like Cedric was. I can't fight in a war, and I have to help Mum. I want to bring in more money to make things easier on her. I can't do that sweeping shops. If I can get a job at the Ministry, I can do something good..."

Elizabeth was shaking more now, her gaze narrowing into a glare.

"Well, I'm not a coward," she spat at her brother, feeling a slight twinge of guilt at the look on his face, "I'm not going to roll over and hide. I'm standing up for what I believe in."

She pushed herself to her feet and, leaving her homework behind, stormed off to her dormitory where she knew Lewis couldn't follow.

It seemed the only good thing coming from the article in the _Daily Prophet_ was the progress of the D.A. members. Everyone had a renewed determination and even Zacharias Smith had stopped making snide comments during the lessons. Elizabeth found herself imagining each target as Augustus Rookwood and it was a good motivation. Her spells here finally starting to approve, even if she was still struggling with her Shield Charm. She just had to put in more focus. She'd get it eventually...

 **xxxxx**

January melted into February and the weather was slowly warming, though it was often rainy. Another Hogsmeade visit was coming up—on Valentine's Day, in fact—and everyone was beginning to look forward to a day away from Hogwarts. Elizabeth thought it would be nice to have a day just her and Harry again, enjoying some time alone together, but instead they decided that they'd spend the day with Hermione. After all, Ron and Ginny would not be going to Hogsmeade due to a Quidditch practice, and Elizabeth didn't feel quite right just leaving Hermione alone for the day—despite Hermione's protests that she was fine.

When Valentine's Day finally came, Elizabeth decided to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. The sky was dark and gray, threatening rain, and as Elizabeth sat down, she gave a sigh at the weather.

"Honestly, I'd be happier staying here at the castle," she said, looking up to the ceiling, "I don't really fancy walking through the rain."

"It hasn't started raining yet," Harry pointed out, "It'll be nice to visit Honeydukes at least, wouldn't it? You can get some more Pepper Imps."

Elizabeth grinned a little.

"I have been out of them for a while," she said.

Ron grumbled next to them and Elizabeth felt a little guilty. It wasn't quite right talking about their Hogsmeade visit when Ron would be stuck here at the castle. They had a distraction as hundreds of owls swooped in with the morning mail. Elizabeth didn't get any mail that day, but a large barn owl landed in front of Hermione, dropping a letter.

"And about time!" Hermione said, quickly snatching up the letter, "If it hadn't come today..." she ripped it open, read it quickly, and looked up to Elizabeth and Harry, "Listen, there's something I have to take care of real quick. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

Hermione didn't wait for a reply. She leapt to her feet and hurried off from the Great Hall, leaving the three to stare behind in confusion.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who knows?" Ron rolled his eyes, "It's Hermione."

Harry and Elizabeth finished up their breakfast, then bade Ron goodbye before heading out of the Great Hall. They fell into line of students waiting to be screened before heading down to Hogsmeade, and were soon out in the cool air.

Elizabeth hadn't fully realized how much she needed to get away from the school, and her family, for a bit until she was walking down the path to Hogsmeade with Harry. Every step, she somehow felt lighter and freer. However, that mood was quickly ruined when they reached the village and Elizabeth saw each store had a warning poster showing ten familiar faces.

"Looks like we can't get away from that anywhere," Elizabeth said bitterly, her gaze locked on the image of Augustus Rookwood, as if memorizing his appearance would change what had happened to her father.

"At least Hogsmeade admits it's happened," Harry said, "Come on, we should meet up with Hermione."

Elizabeth nodded and the two walked along the Hogsmeade street. They passed Helene at one point, chatting merrily with a blond boy Elizabeth recognized as Cyrus, the Ravenclaw boy Helene brought to the D.A. the month before.

Rain was beginning to fall as they reached Three Broomsticks and Elizabeth and Harry rushed in quickly with others. The place was closed in and crowded, and Elizabeth tensed a little. She just needed to ignore it. Once she was at a table and had some space, she'd be fine.

It looked like Hermione wasn't there yet, but they did recognize someone else. Hagrid was sitting by himself in a corner, taking a table to himself. Elizabeth made their way over and Elizabeth saw Hagrid looked miserable, covered in even more bruises.

"Hagrid?" Elizabeth asked as she and Harry sat down, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Hagrid looked up, seeming surprised to see them, "Oh yeah, I'm grand, grand..."

Elizabeth exchanged a look with Harry. It was clear Hagrid wasn't fine, but he didn't seem all that willing to talk. Hagrid kept staring down at his mug, but eventually spoke again.

"In the same boat, you an' me," he said, looking to Harry, "Aren' we, Harry?"

"Er—" Hagrid glanced at Elizabeth again and she simply gave him a bewildered look.

"Yeah...I've said it before..." Hagrid said, "Both outsiders...An' both orphans. Yeah...both orphans."

"Er, how about I get us some butterbeers, Harry?" Elizabeth asked, feeling as if she were intruding on a very private conversation.

She got up quickly and made her way through the crowd towards the bar where Rosmerta was pouring up drinks for a group of wizards arguing at a nearby table. When she saw Elizabeth waiting, she came over towards her and asked her pleasantly what she wanted.

"Two butterbeers, please," Elizabeth said, "Some mint in one of them."

"Right away, three sickles," Rosmerta said, hurrying off again. Elizabeth pulled out the coins, paying for the drinks as the owner put the mugs down. When Elizabeth took the mugs and turned, she saw Hagrid had left. Elizabeth made her way back over to Harry, sitting down and giving him the butterbeer without mint.

"What was that about?" she asked as she sat down.

"I don't know," Harry replied, shaking his head, "Something's up with Hagrid."

"I'm worried about him," Elizabeth said softly, "All those bruises...He's not getting them just from being gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

"Harry, there you are!"

Elizabeth looked up to see Hermione coming over towards them, drink in hand, and followed by the two most unexpected people Elizabeth ever thought to see her willingly be with: Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked slowly as the three sat down, Skeeter looking as if she wanted to be anywhere else. She was glaring at Hermione, and Elizabeth noticed the reporter didn't look nearly as well-kept as she did the year before. Though once she saw Harry and Elizabeth sitting rather close together, her face brightened and she started digging in her bag.

"Oh, is this a date?" Skeeter asked excitedly, pulling out a battered green quill and a piece of parchment. Elizabeth felt her face flush.

"That is none of _your_ business," Hermione said sharply, "So you can put that away right now."

Skeeter shot Hermione a glare, looking incredibly put out as she put away her quill and closed her bag.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, looking as confused as Elizabeth felt.

"Little Miss Perfect hasn't even told me yet," Skeeter said bitterly, glancing at Hermione, "I suppose I'm allowed to _talk_ to him, am I?"

"Yes, I suppose you are," Hermione replied simply, a hard tone to her voice.

Skeeter took a long swig of her drink, her usually curly hair flat around her face, falling over her eyes some. She looked between Harry and Elizabeth with an expression that made Elizabeth feel as if she were being studied for an exhibit.

"How long have you two—"

"One more word about their love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," Hermione cut Skeeter off shortly.

"What deal?" Skeeter turned on Hermione, "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days..."

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll right more horrible stories about Harry and me," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"

"They've run plenty of horrible stories about Harry this year without my help," Skeeter muttered, looking back to Harry and leaning forward, "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

Elizabeth tensed, glaring at the woman. She had no idea what Hermione was up to, but she hoped they'd get to the point soon.

"How would you feel if the entire wizarding world is turning against you?" she said bitterly. Hermione shot her a scolding look that said 'don't provoke'.

"He's told the Minister for Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him," Hermione said simply, "So of course, Harry's angry."

"So you stick to it, do you?" Skeeter seemed to ignore Elizabeth's outburst, focusing on Harry instead, "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back? You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness—?"

"I wasn't the sole witness," Harry cut in, "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them!" Skeeter said, digging out parchment and quill, "A great bold headline. _'Potter Accuses...'_ A subheading: _'Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us.' And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you: 'Disturbed teenage survivor of You-Know-Who's attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the Wizarding community of being Death Eaters...'_ "

Elizabeth was a little tense now, gripping her hands tightly around her mug of butterbeer. She noticed Harry glance to her from the corner of her eye and she made sure Skeeter was fully engaged in her writing before she gave him a strained grin. She honestly wasn't too happy with this, listening to Skeeter turn the death of a friend into some twisted story about Harry. But if it got the word about Voldemort out there, Elizabeth could brace through it.

Skeeter had stopped writing suddenly, glancing towards Hermione with a sharp glare.

"But of course Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?" she asked bitterly.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect _does_ want," Hermione said with a grin on her face that Elizabeth had only seen a few times before. It was one she'd had when a plan was coming together.

"You _want_ me to report what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Skeeter asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied, "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now—oh, get a grip on yourself," she added as Skeeter nearly knocked over her glass at the sound of Voldemort's name. Luna, who had been conspicuously quiet the whole time so far, blinked but otherwise didn't seem to react to the name.

"The _Prophet_ wouldn't print it," Skeeter pointed out, putting her glass down, "In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle—"

"Harry is not crazy!" Elizabeth snapped, "He's been telling the truth from the start!"

"And that's exactly what this is about!" Hermione added, "We're going to give him a chance to tell that truth to everyone!"

"There's no market for a story like that," Skeeter said sharply.

"You mean the _Prophet_ won't print it because Fudge won't let them," Hermione shot back.

"You both have a point," Elizabeth said bitterly, "There's no way the _Daily Prophet_ will publish this story. They care more about profit and selling what people want to hear."

"My dad always thought it was an awful paper," Luna spoke up for the first time, "He publishes important stories that he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."

"I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" Skeeter asked, eyeing Luna closely, "Twenty-five Ways to Mingle with Muggles' and the dates of the next Bring-and-Fly Sale?"

"No. He's the editor of _The Quibbler_."

Skeeter snorted loudly and Elizabeth had the strong urge to kick her under the table, but held back, glaring at her instead.

" _Important stories he thinks the public needs to know_?" she mocked, "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" Hermione said, a cheerful tone back to her voice, "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Elizabeth stared at Hermione as Skeeter tried to argue against it. Had she lost her mind? No one took _The Quibbler_ seriously. It would only add to the story that Harry was mental.

"All right," Skeeter said finally, glaring around her, "Let's say for a moment I'll do it. What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," Luna said simply, "hey do it because it's an honor, and, of course, to see their name in print."

Skeeter look disgusted, rounding on Hermione. Elizabeth found herself cheered up over Skeeter's discomfort.

"I'm supposed to do this _for free_?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, stirring her drink with a straw, "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban..."

Skeeter was still glaring at them. She was silent for a long time, and Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy seeing the woman squirm, despite how much she knew she shouldn't be.

"I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" Skeeter finally said, shaking in anger.

Elizabeth grinned, looking to Harry again. She took his hand in hers, ignoring the raised eyebrow Skeeter gave them. She still thought publishing in _The Quibbler_ was insane, but maybe that's exactly the type of idea they needed to get people to start listening to the truth.


	31. Ups and Downs

_**Chapter Thirty-One:**_

 _ **Ups and Downs**_

One Monday, a week after the Hogsmeade visit, Elizabeth was comparing Charms homework with Susan as they came into the Great Hall, shortly after the mail had been delivered. Immediately, they noticed there was something going on at the Gryffindor table. Dozens of owls were grouped around one specific spot, and Elizabeth could see Harry right in the middle of it.

"I'll go see what's going on," Elizabeth said, pushing her homework into her bag and heading over towards the Gryffindor table. She could see Luna was there, as was Fred and George, and they were all going through letters.

"This one's in two minds," Fred was saying, scanning through a letter, "Say you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now...Blimey, what a waste of parchment..."

" _The Quibbler_ released?" Elizabeth asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry was grinning brightly, "And it looks like we've convinced a lot of people."

"That's amazing!" Elizabeth said, starting to reach for a letter.

"What is going on here?" came a very familiar voice that always made Elizabeth feel sick. She looked over her shoulder, unsurprised to see Umbridge behind her.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked with her sickening grin, though her voice was tense.

"Is that a crime now? Getting mail?" Fred asked sharply.

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," Umbridge shot back, then turned back to Harry, "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced to the others. It was clear he was wondering what to say. Elizabeth gave him a small nod. After all, Umbridge would find out about the interview sooner or later. Harry seemed to agree because he picked up the magazine lying on the table and held it up to Umbridge.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview about what happened to me last June," he said simply.

"An interview?" Umbridge asked slowly, taking the magazine, her eyes narrowed as her voice rose in pitch, "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," Harry said simply.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow at Harry, looking down at the magazine.

"When did you do this?" she asked sharply.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend."

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," Umbridge's voice lowered now and Elizabeth felt quite satisfied to see the woman's falsely sweet mood was gone, "How dare you...how you could..." Umbridge's voice was shaking and she took a deep breath, holding herself straight. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

Umbridge made her move to squash the article quickly. As Elizabeth, Susan, and Ernie were leaving Divination and making their way to Charms, there were new signs hanging in practically every corridor in the castle. A new educational decree banning _The Quibbler_. Elizabeth laughed. She knew from experience with her friends the best way to make sure someone did something was to tell them not to.

"What's so bad about _The Quibbler_?" Ernie asked, "The stories are mental, but they aren't harming anything."

"Harry did an interview about Voldemort's return," Elizabeth said. Susan went pale and Ernie flinched at the name.

"He did what?" Ernie asked, "What was he thinking?"

"That no one was listening and he needed to get the truth out somewhere."

"Wow," Susan shook her head. They'd reached Charms class and took their seats, "That was really brave of him."

"And hard," Elizabeth replied softly, "I was with him."

Because of the ban of _The Quibbler_ , the entire school seemed to know of Harry's interview. People were quoting it to each other in whispers, and many cornered Elizabeth to ask her questions simply because she was close to Harry. In fact, she was cornered pretty much as soon as she entered the common room that night. Several first years—Rose Zeller among them—came running towards her, all talking at once.

"Did he really see You-Know-Who come back?"

"I always knew the Goyles were a bad lot!"

"Were you there when he gave the interview?"

"What did Umbridge say when she found out?"

"All right, all right, break it up!"

Elizabeth was relieved to be rescued by Ernie, making his way over towards the first years. He shooed them all away, grinning at Elizabeth.

"This is great," he said, "I feel like we're fighting back, even though it was Harry doing the interview. And Roger came to me earlier and said he believes us now! I'm thinking about inviting him to the D.A."

"That's amazing!" Elizabeth said, "More people who join, the better!"

She found herself looking around and spotted Lewis by himself. Though when he saw Elizabeth, he got up and disappeared into the boys' dormitories and Elizabeth frowned. Seemed even if the truth was out and people were starting to support Harry, Lewis was still going to keep his head in the sand.

Elizabeth made her way to the couch, sitting down among the other fifth years—Megan among them. She seemed uncomfortable and wouldn't look at Elizabeth directly.

"I read the article," Megan said quietly, "And, well...I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting...What Potter did was brave. And...It was good to know what exactly happened."

"Don't worry about it," Elizabeth said. She was still pretty bitter over how Megan had been, but she wasn't the type to rub it in when someone was admitting they were wrong. "The important thing is you came around."

Megan gave a weak grin, looking relieved. Elizabeth had to admit, she might be bitter towards Megan, but it was nice to have more people believe Harry. And be willing to admit it. Unlike her brother. Elizabeth just hoped he'd come around before it was too late.

 **xxxxx**

The following day at break, the good mood Elizabeth had from The Quibbler article was ruined. She met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a secluded corner of the courtyard, where she saw Harry looking quite serious.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked at once.

"I had another dream last night," Harry whispered, "Another seeing through Voldemort's eyes...He was talking with a Death Eater, Rookwood. There's something in the Ministry Voldemort can't get. Another Death Eater had tried to force Bode to get it, using the Imperius Curse. It didn't work and Rookwood said it never would have been able to. Rookwood knows how to get it, though. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort gets his hands on what he's after. It has to be the weapon."

The four of them stood in silence and Elizabeth stared at Harry. Any mention of Rookwood made her tense. Now, thanks to him, Voldemort was one step closer to what he wanted.

"So that's why they killed him," Hermione said softly, leaving Elizabeth confused, "When Bode tried to steal this weapon, something funny happened to him. I think there must be defensive spells on it, or around it, to stop people from touching it. That's why he was in St. Mungo's, his brain had gone all funny and he couldn't talk—"

"Bode?" Elizabeth asked slowly, remembering a man she saw when visiting Mr. Weasley, "Was he that quiet man in Mr. Weasley's room?"

"Yeah, there was a little article on how he'd been killed by a potted Devil's Snare," Hermione replied, looking to Harry and Ron, "And remember what the Healer told us? He was recovering. And they couldn't risk him getting better, could they? I mean, the shock of whatever happened when he touched that weapon probably made the Imperius Curse lift. Once he'd got this voice back, he'd explain what he'd been doing, wouldn't he? They would have known he'd been sent to steal the weapon. Of course, it would have been easy for Lucius Malfoy to put the curse on him. Never out of the Ministry, is he?"

"He was even hanging around that day I had my hearing," Harry said suddenly, "In the—hang on..." Harry squinted his eyes a little, like he often did when he was trying to remember something, "He was in the Department of Mysteries corridor that day!" Harry glanced to Ron. "You dad said he was probably trying to sneak down and find out what happened in my hearing, but what if—"

"Sturgis," Hermione cut in, her eyes widening.

"Sorry?" Ron asked.

"Sturgis Podmore," Hermione straightened herself up some, "Arrested for trying to get through a door. Lucius Malfoy got him too. I bet he did it the day you saw him there, Harry. Sturgis had Moody's Invisibility Cloak, right? So what if he was standing guard by the door, invisible, and Malfoy heard him move, or guessed he was there, or just did the Imperius Curse on the off chance a guard was there?"

"Then..." Elizabeth said slowly, catching on to what Hermione was getting to, "Then when he was at the Ministry again he tried to get through the door, and he was caught?"

"Exactly," Hermione said, turning back to Harry, "And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?"

"I didn't hear all the conversation," Harry said slowly, "Rookwood used to work there...Maybe Voldemort'll send Rookwood to do it?"

"Maybe he can't actually get it either," Elizabeth said quietly, "You said that he told Voldemort he knew _how_ to, not that he himself could..."

"Still, the fact You-Know-Who knows that how isn't good," Ron added, frowning and looking pale.

"And you shouldn't have seen this at all, Harry," Hermione said suddenly.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be learning how to close your mind to this sort of thing."

"I know I am," Harry sounded a bit irritated, "But—"

"Well, I think we should just try and forget what you saw," Hermione cut in, "And you ought to put in a bit more effort on your Occlumency from now on."

Harry glared at Hermione, and Elizabeth knew he was reaching a boiling point again.

"He's doing what he can," Elizabeth said simply, stepping in before an argument started, though they were saved by the Hogwarts bell signaling them to go back to class, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

Harry shot Elizabeth a grateful look as they headed off to their different classes. It was late that afternoon when Elizabeth met up with Harry again. Ron was off at Quidditch practice and Hermione was in charge of watching over first years in the study hall. Elizabeth, free from prefect duties for the moment, met up with Harry in their favorite back corner of the library, by a window overlooking the dark Hogwarts grounds.

"I know Hermione said I should forget it," Harry muttered when they were halfway through an essay for Umbridge, "But I can't stop thinking about what Voldemort has to be up to."

Elizabeth frowned, staring down at her own parchment.

"She is right that you shouldn't be having these dreams," Elizabeth started, then continued quickly when Harry started to glare, "But she most definitely shouldn't expect you to just ignore them. What does she expect? If you have a dream like one of Mr. Weasley, you're supposed to sit there and go 'oh, I shouldn't be having these dreams. Let's pretend it didn't happen!'"

Harry gave a bitter sort of snort.

"And knowing what Voldemort is up to could help us," he said, "We know he's after the weapon. We know he knows how to get it. Maybe we could get word to the Order?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, any mail we send will be monitored and we'd give it away. Maybe this time we really should tell Du—"

"No," Harry said shortly, "He'll probably tell me the same thing Hermione is. I shouldn't be having the dream in the first place. Besides, how poor I am at Occlumency I'm sure Snape will know soon enough anyway."

"If he bothers to tell Dumbledore," Elizabeth added. Harry frowned, but it was clear he was thinking the same thing. She went on quickly. "Well, I'll be glad when your dreams stop. They're starting to rub off on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember me telling you about that archway that keeps showing up?" Elizabeth asked, then when Harry nodded, "Well, they're not really just _interrupting_ dreams anymore. I keep finding myself in this dark room with the archway in the center. Your talk of dark corridors is getting to me."

"Do you think all this means something?" Harry asked slowly, "I mean, you keep having that same thing show up in dreams. Like how I'm having these dreams about that corridor."

"I don't know..." Elizabeth shook her head, "And Divination hasn't been any help sorting this all out, even with the dream interpretations."

Harry made a face. Divination was definitely not his favorite subject and Elizabeth knew he didn't like her talking about it.

"Well, we'll find out what it's all about eventually, right?" Elizabeth went on, "No point stressing over it."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Harry said, turning back to his own essay.

 **xxxxx**

It was a long week. Elizabeth was still struggling in nearly every class, made worse from her sleepless nights. She and Harry didn't get a chance to talk about their dreams again as they were often with Ron and Hermione. Ron, Elizabeth was sure wouldn't think much of it, but she knew Hermione would scold either of them. Harry for the fact he was having those dreams, and Elizabeth for the fact Hermione thought Seers weren't anything real anyway.

Elizabeth had been halfway through her dinner Monday night, listening to Megan talk excitedly about how she was looking forward to her first D.A. meeting, when a loud scream came from the entrance hall.

"What the..." Megan looked up, eyes wide. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall had stopped eating, all of them turning towards the door nearby. Elizabeth got to her feet—as did everyone else—and started towards the doors. Elizabeth managed to get towards it first, able to squeeze through the tight crowd to see what was going on.

Professor Trelawney was in the middle of the entrance hall next to a battered trunk, looking frightened and crazed. She was trembling, wand raised while her other hand gripped an empty bottle. Elizabeth's chest tightened. She had been well aware from the smells in Divination that Trelawney had been drinking often lately, but it was still hard to see her Divination teacher standing there with proof in hand. Glancing towards the stairs, Elizabeth's gaze narrowed as she noticed Trelawney had been facing Umbridge. This would not be good.

"You c-can't!" Trelawney cried, still shaking as she stared wide-eyed at Umbridge, "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was_ your home until an hour ago," Umbridge said sweetly and Elizabeth felt sick, especially at the look of delight on Umbridge's face, "When the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

Elizabeth's hands went over her mouth, staring at her Divination teacher. While not her favorite person, she was still very fond of Professor Trelawney. Seeing her treated like this, and knowing she was being thrown from Hogwarts, was heart wrenching. She started to move forward, but McGonagall moved past her first and went straight for Trelawney, kneeling down next to her and patting her on the back.

"There, there, Sibyll..." she said softly—Elizabeth had never seen her so comforting towards the Divination teacher, handing her a handkerchief, "Calm down...Blow your nose on this...It's not as bad as you think, now...You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge's voice grew lower as she moved forward, "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine."

Elizabeth, as well as many others, turned towards the front doors of the castle. Dumbledore had come in and Elizabeth felt her spirits lift some. There was no way he would let Umbridge get away with something like this. Trelawney would be okay. Elizabeth glanced to the teacher, who was getting up with the support of McGonagall.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked, her voice dark as she gave a laugh and pulled a piece of parchment from her robes, "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she—that is to say, I—feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said with a smile, causing a few whispers through the crowds. Elizabeth's hands were still over her mouth, staring at the headmaster in confusion. "As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

"No—no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore!" Trelawney shrieked, waving her empty bottle, "I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere—"

"No. It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll," Dumbledore cut in, turning to McGonagall, "Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," McGonagall said at once, "Up you get, Sibyll."

She, along with Professors Sprout and Flitwick, hurried Professor Trelawney upstairs, taking her trunk with them. Umbridge didn't give them a single glance, her gaze locked on Dumbledore. She was standing so still that, for a moment, Elizabeth wondered if she had been Petrified somehow.

"And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" Umbridge asked finally, her voice low and fierce.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "You see, I already have found a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found— _You've_ found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two—"

"—that the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if—and only if—the headmaster is unable to find one," Dumbledore cut in, "And I'm happy to say that on this occasion, I have succeeded. May I introduce you? This is Firenze. I think you'll find him suitable."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She recognized that name. Harry had told her of Firenze the centaur, who had saved his life during a detention his first year at Hogwarts. Sure enough, through the front doors came a large, blond creature with the body of a horse, but instead of a neck was the torso, head, and arms of a muscular, blond man.

' _What are you thinking, Dumbledore?'_ Elizabeth asked herself. Was he just trying to push Umbridge over the edge? From the look of fury on Umbridge's face, he was succeeding. This was not going to end well.


	32. Warnings

_**Chapter Thirty-Two:**_

 _ **Warnings**_

Learning Divination from a centaur was a very different experience than what Trelawney had been teaching them. To start with, the class was down on the ground floor, just off the entrance hall. The classroom itself was like nothing Elizabeth had seen before either. For a moment, she thought she'd taken a wrong turn and gone outside, but she reminded herself that there was nothing like this on the Hogwarts grounds that she'd seen. They'd walked into a forest clearing, trees all around and a starry sky above. Elizabeth exchanged a look with her friends before taking places sitting on the floor.

The lesson itself wasn't anything like Trelawney's either. Firenze had stressed respectively that fortune telling was not exact. Every sign could be misread, no matter what they saw within the smoke they were studying. Elizabeth honestly wasn't sure what to think as they left the classroom after a lesson a month into Firenze's employment.

Though this particular day was different. She'd had that sickening feeling worming in her stomach again, the feeling that meant something bad was about to happen. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all during any of her classes.

And this day was even worse for it. They had a D.A. meeting, one everyone else was looking forward to. Harry was going to start teaching them to cast a patronus. It should be a day of excitement and joy, but all Elizabeth could do was worry what had to be coming.

Elizabeth was sitting on a table in the Room of Requirement, watching the silvery creatures danced around the room. Harry was walking around, giving advice and helping those who were struggling. Elizabeth, having already created hers in the summer, was going to help but couldn't keep focus. The sickening feeling was churning her stomach. She was becoming more and more frustrated with it. What was the point if she couldn't do anything?

She thought about what Trelawney had told her once. About closing her eyes and focusing on the feeling. Elizabeth had thought it was a solution so simple that there was no way it could work, but now? She was willing to try anything. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to tune out the excited chatter around her. Instantly, the feelings of dread grew stronger. Her throat tightened and she leaned forward, determined not to back down now that she was trying. Though no matter how hard she focused, no sudden insight came. Just the feeling of fear and betrayal, and an odd sound she couldn't quite figure out...

"Eleezabet? Are you okay?"

The feelings vanished as Elizabeth opened her eyes. She looked up to see Helene in front of her, a little silver hummingbird was fluttering around her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elizabeth said with a small grin, "Just thinking something over."

Helene nodded, though she looked a bit doubtful. At the same time, the door to the Room of Requirement opened and the two girls looked up. Not seeing anyone, Elizabeth frowned and got off the table, making her way towards Harry. The second she reached him, she noticed Dobby the house elf was there at Harry's knee.

"Dobby? What's wrong?" Harry was asking, staring at the elf's wide eyes. Elizabeth saw he was trembling, and she couldn't help but think back to her feelings of dread.

"Harry Potter, sir..." Dobby managed, "Dobby has come to warn you...but the house elves have been warned not to tell..."

Dobby took off at a run towards the wall, but Harry grabbed him quickly. Nearly everyone in the room had grown quiet now, patronuses disappearing as they all turned to Dobby.

"What happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, kneeling down to be more eye level with the elf.

"Harry Potter...She...she..." Dobby managed, then punched himself in the face. Elizabeth hurried over and grabbed his hand to keep him from doing it again.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked, though Elizabeth thought she'd know.

"Is it Umbridge?" she asked. Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knee, but Harry stopped him.

"What about her?" Harry asked quickly, "Dobby—she hasn't found out about this—about us—about the D.A.?"

"She's coming, isn't she?" Elizabeth asked weakly.

Dobby gave a small nod, then tried to bang his head into the floor. Harry stopped him, then turned to the crowd staring at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

The reaction was instantaneous. Everyone darted for the doors. Elizabeth grabbed Harry by the arm as he ordered Dobby to get back to the kitchens and was forbidden to injure himself.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Elizabeth said quickly, tugging Harry towards the doors, "There's a classroom nearby, we can duck in..."

They started off down the corridor at a run, most everyone out of sight now. Elizabeth hoped they'd be okay, that they wouldn't get caught. She was just about to round the corner when she heard Harry cry out. Elizabeth spun around to see Harry sprawled on the ground and she ran back towards him, kneeling down and starting to pull him up by the arm.

"PROFESSOR! I GOT TWO OF THEM!"

Elizabeth and Harry looked up to see Malfoy smirking at them, leaning against a statue nearby. A moment later, Umbridge came running towards them, out of breath. The second she saw Harry and Elizabeth kneeling there, she gave a triumphant laugh.

"Oh, it's you!" she said brightly, "Excellent, Draco, oh, very good—fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take these two from here...Stand up, Potter, Martin!"

Elizabeth was shaking as she got up, helping Harry to his feet. She was thinking back to the dread she had, and of the feeling of betrayal...This had to be it. Someone had betrayed the D.A. She glared at Umbridge as the woman turned to Malfoy.

You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco," she said, "Tell the others to look in the library—anybody out of breath—check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones—off you go—and you two," she turned quickly to Elizabeth and Harry, "You can come with me to the headmaster's office."

Elizabeth and Harry exchanged worried glances before following Umbridge towards the headmaster's office. Elizabeth had never been in this room before. She followed Harry and Umbridge up a spiral staircase hidden behind a statue of a gargoyle and into a room full of dozens of odd artifacts, and walls lined with moving portraits that Elizabeth guessed were those of previous headmasters.

Several people were waiting for them. Elizabeth saw that Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing by a desk, and nearby was Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley—Elizabeth narrowed her gaze at Ron's older brother, who seemed determined not to look at her or Harry—and next to them was Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Order and a man Elizabeth didn't recognize.

"Well, well, well..." Fudge looked delighted, though at the same time he was glaring at Harry. It was an odd combination.

"They were trying to escape, but the Malfoy boy cornered them," Umbridge said almost gleefully. Elizabeth turned her glare to her.

"Did he?" Fudge asked, "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter...I expect you and your friend know why you're here?"

Harry was glaring. Elizabeth expected him to say yes, but noticed he glanced at Dumbledore for a fraction of a second before turning back to Fudge.

"No."

"You _don't_ know why you're here?"

"No, I don't," Harry said simply, and Fudge turned to Elizabeth.

"I haven't any idea," she managed, trying to keep her voice steady though there was a slight shakiness to it.

"So you two have no idea why Professor Umbridge brought you to this office?" Fudge asked sarcastically, "You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"It wasn't curfew," Elizabeth spoke up, "There's nothing wrong with walking around the castle."

"There is if you're breaking Ministry decrees."

"I don't think we were," Harry said defiantly.

"So it's news to you, is it, that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?" Fudge's face was growing purple.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, and Elizabeth tried to mimic his look of false surprise when Fudge eyed her. Umbridge cleared her throat and stepped forward, a sickening grin on her face.

"I think, Minister, we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," Fudge said simply, "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," Dumbledore said with a small nod.

Elizabeth watched as Umbridge left the room. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. She thought of her mother, of what she'd think when Elizabeth showed up at home just before Easter holidays with the news she'd been expelled for being part of an illegal study group.

A few minutes later, Umbridge returned with a curly-haired Ravenclaw girl that Elizabeth remembered was usually around Cho Chang. The girl was pulling part of her robes over her face, looking around with tear-filled eyes. Elizabeth glared at her. So this was their traitor.

"Don't be scared, dear," Umbridge said sweetly, gently patting the girl on the shoulder, "Don't be frightened, it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been." Umbridge looked over to Fudge, "Marietta's mother, Minister, is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office—she's been heling us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

' _So that's how she knew about Sirius visiting,'_ Elizabeth thought bitterly.

"Jolly good!" Fudge said happily, stepping towards Marietta, "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to—galloping gargoyles!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Marietta had removed her robes from her face and it was instantly clear why she'd been hiding herself. Across her face in purple-colored pimples was the word SNEAK. It seemed Hermione's protective curse was indeed very nasty.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," Umbridge snapped, "Just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister—"

Marietta shook her head quickly and hid her face in her robes as she cried. Elizabeth couldn't blame her for wanting to hide.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, _I'll_ tell them," Umbridge turned back to the others, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well, now," Fudge stepped towards the traitorous Marietta, "It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

Marietta wouldn't answer, shaking her head quickly, glancing around the room with wide eyes.

"Haven't we got a counterjinx for this?" Fudge asked, turning to Umbridge, "So she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge said bitterly. Elizabeth and Harry exchanged a small grin. Hermione really was brilliant when it came to jinxes.

"But it doesn't matter if she won't speak," Umbridge went on, "I can take up the story from here. You remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade—"

"And what is your evidence of that?" McGonagall cut in sharply.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was unimpaired. He heard every word Potter and hastened straight to the school to report to me—"

"Oh, so _that's_ why he wasn't prosecuted for setting all those regurgitating toilets!" McGonagall cut in again, "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" cried one of the portraits and Elizabeth jumped a bit, as it was directly behind her, "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," Dumbledore said.

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students was to persuade them to join an illegal society," Umbridge went on as if there had been no interruption, "Whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age—"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," Dumbledore was the one to cut in this time, his voice calm, as if there were nothing unordinary going on. Elizabeth had no idea what he was getting at. They were caught. There was no escape.

"Oho!" Fudge said quickly, a wild grin on his face, "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on—Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible dementors?"

"Oh, very good, Minister, very good!" Percy said with a laugh. Elizabeth glared at him. Was this going to be what her own brother would be like if he kept it up?

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said with a smile, much to Elizabeth's confusion, "I do not deny—and nor, I'm sure, do Harry and Elizabeth—that they were in the Hog's Head that day, nor that Harry was trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at the time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," Umbridge replied, "But we are now six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well, they certainly _would_ be, if they _had_ continued after the decree came into effect," Dumbledore said calmly, smiling slightly, "Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"

Elizabeth felt something rustling against her robes. She glanced down, and noticed Harry was looking down as well. Apparently he had felt it too.

"Evidence?" Umbridge was smiling in a way as if she'd been given a wonderful gift, "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings? I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

Elizabeth tensed as Umbridge turned back to Marietta and asking her if there had been regular meetings over the past six months. There was no getting out of it now. Nothing Dumbledore could do was going to save them. They were going to be expelled.

Then, much to Elizabeth's shock, Marietta shook her head in a definite 'no'. Elizabeth glanced to Harry, who looked as surprised as she did. She turned back to Marietta. The girl was standing there, robes still over her face up to the nose. Oddly, though, she was no longer crying and shaking. She was just standing there, only her eyes visible, and they seemed strangely blank.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" Umbridge asked irritably.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," McGonagall said, "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta, her face still blank, nodded slowly.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" Umbridge's voice rose as she advanced on the girl, "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organized it, Potter— _why are you shaking your head, girl?_ "

"Well," McGonagall said sharply, "Usually when a person shakes their head, they mean 'no'. So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans—"

McGonagall cut off in disgust as Umbridge grabbed Marietta by the arm and started to shake her. Elizabeth gripped her hands into fists, shaking with rage. At the same moment, Dumbledore and Kingsley both moved forward—Dumbledore with his wand raised—and Umbridge leapt backwards.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," Dumbledore said coldly. Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes. She'd rarely seen the headmaster angry and it was always a frightening sight.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," Kingsley said slowly, "You don't want to get yourself in trouble now."

"No," Umbridge replied, watching Kingsley closely, "I mean, yes—you're right, Shacklebolt—I—I forgot myself."

"Dolores," Fudge spoke up, turning towards her, "The meeting tonight—the one we know definitely happened—"

"Yes, yes..." Umbridge brushed herself off and straightened up again, "Well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain _trustworthy_ students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however, I have all their named here. Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind...We needed evidence and the room provided..."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as Umbridge pulled out a long piece of parchment. She could just make out the words 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY' across the top, and the line of signatures underneath it.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list," Umbridge said, handing the list to Fudge, "I knew what we were dealing with."

Fudge stared at the parchment, then his eyes widened as he looked up to Dumbledore, who had moved away from his desk now.

"See what they've named themselves?" Fudge demanded, " _Dumbledore's Army_."

Dumbledore took the parchment from Fudge, reading over it. To Elizabeth's surprise, the headmaster was still smiling cheerfully.

"Well, the game is up," he said, "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius—or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Elizabeth stared in confusion. She glanced around, noticing Harry seemed as confused as her. McGonagall and Kingsley looked a bit frightened. This couldn't be good.

"Statement?" Fudge asked slowly.

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore pointed out, "Not Potter's Army. _Dumbledore's Army_."

"But—but—" Fudge stared at Dumbledore, then he took a step back, looking terrified, "You?"

"That's right."

Elizabeth felt her chest tighten. She could see where Dumbledore was going with this now. Her eyes widened and she looked to Harry, whose mouth had opened slightly.

"You organized this?" Fudge asked.

"I did," Dumbledore replied.

"You recruited these students for—for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," Dumbledore said, "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Elizabeth stared as Marietta nodded slowly. Fudge's eyes were even wider now and he looked as if he'd just achieved a massive victory.

"Then you _have_ been plotting against me!"

"That's right."

"NO!"

Elizabeth jumped slightly, staring at Harry. He'd taken a step forward, his face paled slightly.

"Be quiet, Harry," Dumbledore said, "Or I am afraid you will have to leave my office."

"Yes, shut up, Potter!" Fudge said sharply, then turned to Dumbledore with a wild sort of grin, "Well, well, well—I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead—"

"Instead you get to arrest me," Dumbledore said with a smile, "It's like losing a knut and finding a galleon, isn't it?"

Elizabeth was tense. She glanced at Harry, who looked ready to speak out again and she squeezed his elbow. He looked at her sharply and she shook her head just slightly. She hoped he understood. They couldn't interfere this time.

"Weasley!" Fudge was turning to Percy now, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes sir, I've got it, yes!"

"Very well, then," Fudge said triumphantly, "Duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!" Fudge turned back to Dumbledore as Percy left the room, "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

Elizabeth squeezed Harry's arm tighter, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, "Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag? I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well, I'm afraid I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Well—it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to—what is the phrase?" Dumbledore was smiling at Fudge, "Oh. 'Come quietly' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course—but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

Elizabeth looked around. Fudge and Umbridge were both red in the face. Fudge looked towards Kingsley and the man Elizabeth didn't know. The latter nodded and reached for his pocket.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," Dumbledore said, noticing the movement, "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror, I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your N.E.W.T.s, but if you attempt to—er—'bring me in' by force, I will have to hurt you."

"So, you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked sharply.

"Merlin's beard, no," Dumbledore replied, "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"He will not be single-handed!" McGonagall hissed, stepping forward.

"Oh yes he will, Minerva!" Dumbledore shot back, "Hogwarts needs you!"

"Enough of this rubbish!" Fudge pulled out his wand, "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! _Take him_!"

Elizabeth felt herself yanked to the ground as there was a loud bang, accompanied by a blinding silver light. Dust was filling the room and Elizabeth started coughing. She could see the faint outline of Harry kneeling next to her, McGonagall and Marietta on his other side. Elizabeth pushed herself to her knees just as Dumbledore hurried towards them, helping McGonagall and Harry to their feet.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," McGonagall replied. Elizabeth coughed again, looking around. The room looked like a storm had blown through and someone left the windows open. The desk was toppled over, books and parchment scattered around the floor. The odd objects that filled the office were also spread across the floor, most of them now broken. Umbridge, Dawlish, Fudge, and Kingsley were all unconscious on the ground nearby.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too," Dumbledore said softly, "Or it would have looked very suspicious. He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way—thank him for me, won't you, Minerva?"

McGonagall nodded, and Elizabeth glanced to Marietta, who was still on the ground near them.

"Now, they will awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate," Dumbledore went on, "You must act as though no time as passed, as though you were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember—"

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked, "Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh no," Dumbledore shook his head, "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you..."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, stepping forward, but Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet him.

"Listen to me, Harry," he said quickly, "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams—you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me. Remember, close your mind. You will understand."

The others were starting to stir. Elizabeth stared as Dumbledore stepped back, and noticed Harry didn't look at all pleased. Fawkes swooped forward and, in a blazing red light, he and Dumbledore were gone.

Elizabeth stared around her as the others woke up, hurrying to their feet.

"Where is he?" Fudge demanded, " _Where is he?_ "

"I don't know!" Kingsley replied, looking around with his wand raised. Elizabeth had to admit, he was a pretty good actor.

"Well, he can't have Disapperated!" Umbridge said sharply, "You can't inside the school—"

"The stairs!" Dawlish said, rushing for the door. Kingsley, Fudge, and Umbridge followed, seeming to forget McGonagall and three students were there in the office still.

Elizabeth stood there in silence, then McGonagall turned to the others.

"Well, you three should get on to your common rooms," McGonagall said simply, "Come on, let's move on you three."

Elizabeth glanced at Harry again, following the others down the stairs. She couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was gone. Elizabeth found herself thinking that expulsion would have been preferable to a Hogwarts without Dumbledore.


	33. Aftermath

_**Chapter Thirty-Three:**_

 _ **Aftermath**_

Somehow, the entire school seemed to know about Dumbledore's escape by morning. Elizabeth found herself cornered by students often, asking her to tell the story over and over so they could learn what was true and what was rumors. Elizabeth found herself enjoying telling the story, having a chance to say what had actually happened. It was an oddly satisfying feeling setting the facts straight, getting the real story out there.

"And then there was this flash of light, and we were all knocked to the ground, and Professor Dumbledore was just...gone," Elizabeth finished telling a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs over breakfast—she was respecting Dumbledore's request to not let anyone he spoke with McGonagall and Harry before leaving.

"Where do you think he went?" Megan asked, her eyes wide. She'd been very still during Elizabeth's entire retelling, her fork in hand and the eggs that were once on it long since fallen back to her plate.

"He'll obviously have gone into hiding," Susan said, "But he'll be back, I bet."

"Exactly!" Ernie added, "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time."

"Right you are, Ernie. Even the castle knows who the rightful headmaster is."

Elizabeth looked up to see the Fat Friar had joined them, grinning at the group of Hufflepuffs.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Well, last night after the castle had been searched," the Fat Friar said, "Professor Umbridge tried to return to the headmaster's office, but the gargoyle wouldn't move. The office has sealed itself. Professor Umbridge didn't like it at all. She caused such a racket that I had thought she'd been attacked or something."

Susan gave a bitter laugh.

"Serves her right," she said.

A new Ministry decree had gone up around the school overnight, declaring Umbridge headmistress of Hogwarts. The fact that Umbridge couldn't even get into the headmaster's office was an amazing thought. Elizabeth could just imagine Umbridge thinking very highly of herself, being in the headmaster's office. And when Elizabeth told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about it after Herbology, Hermione seemed to agree.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione said sharply as they entered the entrance hall, "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old—"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Elizabeth bristled, turning to see Malfoy smirking at them, Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"You can't dock points from us," Elizabeth hissed, "We're prefects, too."

"I know _prefects_ can't dock points from each other," Malfoy said smugly, "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad—"

"The _what_?" Hermione snapped.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," Malfoy was smirking as he pointed to a small silver pin on his robes next to his prefect badge, "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points from _anyone_...So, Granger, I'll have five points from you for being rude about our new headmistress...Martin, five for contradicting me...Five because I don't like you, Potter...Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that...Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that..."

Elizabeth tensed, glaring at Malfoy, wanting nothing more than to walk over and slap him. Ron, next to her, had plunged his hand into the pocket of his robes for his wand, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Don't!" she hissed.

"Wise move, Granger," Malfoy said, "New Head, new times...Be good now, Potty...Weasley King..."

"I hate that boy," Elizabeth hissed, "And of course he'd love Umbridge...All new ways to abuse power..."

Elizabeth glanced to the four hourglasses that marked the House points. Where Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had once been in the lead, there were now far less rubies and sapphires in their hourglasses. Even Hufflepuff's yellow diamonds had begun disappearing. Slytherin's emeralds, however, remained untouched. Elizabeth gripped her hands into fists, glaring at the hourglasses. She hated that they could just get away with this. And she could do nothing about it.

"Noticed, have you?" Fred asked behind them. Elizabeth looked up to see he and George had just come down the marble staircase.

"Malfoy just docked us about fifty points," Harry said bitterly.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during the break," George said simply.

"What do you mean 'tried'?"

"He never managed to get all the words out," Fred said, "Due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

Elizabeth snorted, but Hermione looked horrified.

"But you'll get into terrible trouble!" she said.

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks," Fred gave a shrug, "I dunno where we sent him. Anyway...we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"And that's different, how?" Elizabeth asked, rolling her eyes. George smirked at her.

"Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," Fred added.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally."

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem."

"But now?" Ron asked slowly.

"Well, now—"

"—with Dumbledore gone—"

"—we reckon a bit of mayhem—"

"—is exactly what our dear new Head deserves."

"You mustn't!" Hermione said quietly, her eyes wide and hands over her mouth, "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" Fred asked, "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So anyway, phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" Hermione asked slowly.

"You'll see," George said in an almost singing tone, "Run along, now."

Fred and George left and Elizabeth glanced at the others, halfway between being curious and worried.

"I think we _should_ get out of here, you know," Hermione said slowly, "Just in case..."

"Yeah, all right," Ron said, sounding a bit nervous himself. Before they could move, however, Filch was blocking their path.

"The headmistress would like to see you, Potter," he said simply.

"I didn't do it," Harry said simply. Elizabeth elbowed him in the side.

"Guilty conscience, eh? Follow me."

Harry glanced to the others, then told them to go on before heading off with Filch. Elizabeth frowned before following Hermione and Ron towards the Great Hall. They had just reached the door when Elizabeth felt someone grab her by the arm. She spun around, going for her wand, but stopped when she saw Lewis.

"What do you want?" she asked a bit shortly. She was still angry over his lack of willingness to, well, do anything.

"We need to talk," Lewis said simply.

Elizabeth glared, then glanced to Hermione and Ron.

"Head on, I was going to eat at my table anyway."

Ron and Hermione nodded, Ron giving Lewis a wary look, before they headed into the Great Hall. Elizabeth moved towards the stairs with her brother.

"What the hell were you thinking, Elizabeth?" Lewis asked instantly.

"What?" Elizabeth stared at her brother.

"Last night," Lewis said, "I heard all about what happened. An illegal meeting? You're lucky you're not expelled, or at least not losing your prefect status! What's gotten into you?"

Elizabeth tensed, glaring at her brother. That's what all this was about? Her doing what was right?

"Are you even thinking?" Lewis went on, his voice a hissing whisper, "Have you forgotten it's your O.W.L. year? You should be focusing on your lessons! You keep this up and you'll never be a Healer—"

"I don't care!" Elizabeth snapped, and she surprised even herself when she realized she really _didn't_ care. The idea of being a Healer, something she'd dreamed about all her life, was just not appealing to her anymore. What did that mean?

Elizabeth didn't get a moment to dwell on this. There was the sound of something exploding overhead, the floor shaking underneath them. Elizabeth and Lewis both looked up, then hurried away from the stairs as something blue and sparkling shot past them from above and out the castle doors. People were coming from the Great Hall now. Elizabeth hurried up the stairs, ignoring her brother's shouts behind her.

Fred and George had promised mayhem and that's exactly what they had delivered. Elizabeth, as she reached the second floor, just barely managed to dodge another sparkling rocket of light coming down the corridor. It took only a moment for her to realize what the rockets were. Fireworks. Dozens of amazing, beautiful, chaotic fireworks. They were bouncing off walls and windows, flying out open windows, and rounding around corners. And in the middle of it all was Umbridge and Filch, both looking worse for wear, hair singed and robes with burn marks. Filch kept waving a broom at the fireworks, but that seemed to only cause more damage.

It was an amazingly wonderful day after that. Nearly every class was interrupted by fireworks coming in through open doors, and each teacher didn't seem to mind—after all, Elizabeth was sure they could not only handle the fireworks, but they'd have been able to simply shut their doors to keep them out. Every time, instead of doing something themselves, they always called for a student to fetch Umbridge. By dinner, the woman looked exhausted, miserable, and furious, and Elizabeth couldn't help but take a bit of joy out of that.

The common room was very noisy that night and there was no chance of getting any work done. Elizabeth didn't care, enjoying the afternoon with Susan, Hannah, Megan, and Ernie. Every now and then, they could see a flash of light from the small round windows overhead when a firework would hit the grounds outside.

"I thought with Dumbledore gone, today was going to go horribly," Susan said, watching the lights flashing from the window overhead, "But I think this is the best day we've had all year!"

"And knowing those two did this, I'm sure it's just the start," Elizabeth said, "Though it wouldn't hurt to...give them a hand."

Ernie's eyes widened as he stared at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we're _prefects_!" he hissed.

"You didn't have a problem with the D. A."

"That was different," Ernie's face flushed, "We were doing something important then. This? It's entertaining, but if Umbridge catches us..."

"I happen to agree with Elizabeth," Susan said determinedly, "Umbridge has gone way too far. We need to show her she can't take control of the school."

Hannah frowned, biting on her lower lip, and Ernie looked unsure. Megan, however, had a bright look to her eye.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said, "But Easter holidays are starting soon. A lot of students go home, so it wouldn't be worth it to start now."

"Good point," Susan said, "After the holidays, though?"

"I'm in!" Megan said cheerfully. Elizabeth agreed.

"I don't know about this..." Hannah said slowly.

"Elizabeth, you're lucky you didn't lose your prefect status last night," Ernie said quietly, "Why would you risk this?"

"Because there are some things a lot more important than grades and school, Ernie," Elizabeth said seriously. "I'm not letting Umbridge take over without a fight."


	34. Choices

_**Chapter Thirty-Four:**_

 _ **Choices**_

Easter holidays weren't the welcome break they usually were. With O.W.L. exams fast approaching, studying was becoming the main focus. Elizabeth hadn't forgotten her promise to make things hell for Umbridge, but with a friend like Hermione Granger, Elizabeth knew better than to say she didn't care too much about her grades anymore—especially when Hermione was making a study schedule for her.

Harry had more important news for them, however. While they were in the library studying—Hermione making study schedules—Harry told them that Snape wasn't going to teach him Occlumency anymore.

"He reckons I can carry on by myself now I've got the basics," Harry finished.

"So you've stopped having funny dreams?" Hermione asked, watching Harry closely. Elizabeth noticed that Harry didn't meet Hermione's eye when he said the dreams were done with.

"Well, I don't think Snape should stop until you're absolutely sure you can control them," Hermione went on, apparently noticing the same reluctance Elizabeth did, "Harry, I think you should go back to him and ask—"

"No," Harry cut in, "Just drop it, Hermione, okay?"

Hermione gave Harry a stern look, looking back down to where she was working on Ron's study schedule.

"It's hard to believe exams are six weeks away," Elizabeth said slowly. Their fifth year felt as if it'd been dragging on forever, and now and ending was in sight. Elizabeth wanted this year done and over with.

"Six weeks?" Ron asked in shock, his mouth dropping open, " _Six weeks_? You're joking!"

"How can that come as a shock?" Hermione shot Ron a glare.

Elizabeth began to tune the others out at this. She knew it would most likely just be Ron and Hermione bickering again and she didn't want to listen to it now. There was more on her mind to worry about right now. Ever since her argument with her brother, that same thought had been worming through her mind.

Did she really want to be a Healer? Any time she stopped to think about why she always dreamed of being one growing up, it was always the same thought. It's because that's what her mother did. She could help people like her mother did.

But there were other ways to help people, weren't there? And the more Elizabeth thought, the more she realized helping people recover from the aftermath of something wasn't the way she wanted to help. She wanted to be able to warn people to keep it from happening in the first place...

"What's wrong with you two?"

Elizabeth jerked slightly and looked to see Hermione was glancing between her and Harry. It seemed Elizabeth wasn't the only one zoning out apparently.

"Nothing," Harry said, grabbing a textbook at random. Elizabeth had a feeling that he, like her, had something going on that he wasn't willing to talk about.

"I'm just...Missing the D.A.," Elizabeth lied, glancing down. "I hear Cho's so-called 'friend' is still in the hospital wing."

"Serves her right!" Ron said, quickly launching into a rant about the girl that was good enough to distract Hermione from Harry and Elizabeth's silence.

Her entire life, she wanted to be a Healer. But now that it was coming up, Elizabeth was starting to realize that wasn't actually what she wanted. She'd wanted to be a Healer simply because it was her mother's career. What she really wanted was to help prevent problems, not correct them. Help warn people of the dangers before they happened. But how could she do that?

It was a thought that floated in her head over the next several days, distracting her from her work, which often left to distasteful noises from Hermione. It got to the point when Elizabeth stopped studying with them, staying with the Hufflepuffs instead. It meant less time with Harry, but at the moment, romance wasn't something Elizabeth was concerned with anyway.

It didn't make things any better that on the last day of holidays, notices were going up about talking with their Heads of House about their interests for the future. That was all anyone could talk about for the rest of the day, as they sat in the Hufflepuff common room, going over pamphlets advertising careers.

"Who in their right mind would want to train _trolls_?" Megan asked, wrinkling her nose as she tossed aside a pamphlet.

"Nutters," Susan said, who was deeply immersed in a pamphlet on Curse-Breakers for Gringotts.

"There's got to be something here, though," Megan muttered, "I mean, we kind of have to decide now, don't we? We have to decide what classes we want to continue so we can work towards the career we want."

"As long as I don't work at the Ministry," Ernie said, "Not after everything they've done."

"There's always the chance of fixing that," Hannah said. She was flipping through a small pamphlet on working at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Maybe that was something Elizabeth could do...Get a job at the Ministry, fix all that was wrong...But that wouldn't really do much to warn people, to get word out what was going on and what was really important. It didn't do much to make sure people heard the truth.

Elizabeth mindlessly flicked through a random pamphlet, glancing at the others, then noticed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was lying on a table nearby. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at it. That was where the real problem was. False stories posted in black-and-white, leaving people feeling secure when they should be preparing themselves. The paper should be about printing the truth, no matter what. Not whatever would sell the most papers. It was also the best way to warn people. Everyone read the papers, or at least heard the stories from others.

' _Maybe that's what I could do,'_ Elizabeth realized. She could work to change that...Elizabeth grinned. Reforming the _Daily Prophet_. That was something that she could do, she knew it. Making sure people knew the truth.

Elizabeth felt rejuvenated with the thought. She eagerly met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione the next morning to tell them, but she got news from Hermione that pushed it from her mind.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into Harry," Hermione said sharply during their break, "He's planning to break into Umbridge's office today."

"You're _what_?" Elizabeth stared at Harry in disbelief. She understood trying to make Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts as tough as possible, but breaking into Umbridge's office was possibly the worse idea Elizabeth could think of.

"I want to talk to Sirius," Harry said determinedly.

"And what's so important it can't wait until school's done?" Hermione demanded. Harry didn't answer, frowning at the floor. Elizabeth had a feeling something happened, then suddenly remembered how quiet he'd been lately. She hadn't noticed much because she had been focusing on her own problems, and she suddenly felt guilty about it. She really should have paid more attention...

"You're not going to change my mind," Harry went on, glancing back up at Elizabeth, "I just...I have something I need to talk to him about."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew there would be no talking Harry out of things. She wouldn't have a chance to, anyway. The bell was ringing, signaling time to head back to class—and time for Elizabeth to talk with Professor Sprout about her future.

Elizabeth bade her friends goodbye, worried about Harry's plans, but made her way to an office on the first floor that she knew well. Professor Spout's office was bright and cozy, a few potted plants scattered around, and even on the desk. A bookshelf nearby was lined with dozens of books on Herbology.

"Ah, right on time, Miss Martin," Professor Sprout said with a cheerful grin, motioning to a plush armchair nearby. Elizabeth grinned, coming over and sitting down.

"Now, being a Healer is something I've known you've been interested for a while," Professor Sprout said, going through a few pamphlets, "Is that still your wish?"

"Well, not really..." Elizabeth said slowly, "I've been thinking a lot about it, especially the past week. And I'm just not sure a Healer is for me. It's a great profession, just not what I want to go into anymore."

"Everyone has the right to change their minds," Professor Sprout said, looking up, "Do you have any idea what you'd like to do instead?"

Elizabeth gave a bit of an embarrassed grin. She knew what she wanted to do, but given their reputation lately, she wasn't sure how it'd be taken.

"Actually, I've been thinking about becoming a reporter."

Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, but didn't say anything. She felt her face redden some.

"I just feel like people should know the truth more often," Elizabeth went on quickly, "To know what's really going on behind current events. Not this 'whatever sells papers' articles that are in the _Prophet_ today."

Professor Sprout remained silent, watching Elizabeth closely. Though after a moment, she smiled. Elizabeth felt a wave of relief and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"That's quite the noble goal, Miss Martin," she said, "You won't hear me say this anywhere outside my office, but I agree that the _Daily Prophet_ needs reforming. If that's what you plan to do, I will stand behind you."

"You will?" Elizabeth straightened some, "Er, are there any O.W.L.s I need to worry about?"

"It depends on the field of reporting you'd like to go into," Professor Sprout shuffled through the pamphlets on her desk again before finding a dark orange pamphlet and held it out. Elizabeth took it, noticing the words 'MAKING IT IN THE WORLD OF PRINT' across the top, with the logo of the _Daily Prophet_ underneath.

"From what it sounds like, you're wanting to go into investigative reporting," Professor Sprout went on and Elizabeth looked up. "The _Daily Prophet_ usually isn't picky about O.W.L.s, but there are some I can recommend that will help you along the way. Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a good choice. Everyone should know how to defend themselves. You're managing an average of Acceptable, so just keep focusing and dig into your studies more and bring that grade up and you'll do fine. Charms would be a good choice. Right now, you're averaging a barely Acceptable. You might want to put more work into your studies to continue. And, of course, you know I would love to see you continue Herbology." Professor Sprout gave Elizabeth a friendly grin at that. "Right now, you're managing Exceeds Expectations, so you're doing wonderful there."

Elizabeth nodded, looking through the pamphlet.

"Um, how am I in Transfiguration?" she asked, "It's been one of my favorite classes, and I'd like to continue it..."

"You're managing a solid Exceeds Expectations," Professor Sprout said, "You're doing fine there. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would love to see you continue."

"Thank you, Professor," Elizabeth said with a small grin. "Is this all?"

"Yes, you should get going," Professor Sprout said, "You can get yourself an early lunch and read over the pamphlet more. And if you change your mind, just stop by anytime and we can talk."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said again, getting up and heading out of the office, reading over the pamphlet as she went.

The more she read it, the more sure Elizabeth was becoming with the idea of going into journalism. It was something she could do. She had spent the last nearly five years helping Harry discover the truth behind several incidents, and she always hated having to hide the truth. Especially when it came to Sirius, and now what was happening with Voldemort. She wanted to get the truth out. People tended to let the papers sway their beliefs. The best choice was to make sure that the papers were reporting the _truth_.

Elizabeth was relieved to find out her fellow Hufflepuffs thought it was a brilliant idea as well.

"Maybe I'll go into journalism, too," Megan said, "I still haven't figured out what I want to do, but I'd be happy to help you out reform the Daily Prophet, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grinned at her. Having someone on her side would be very helpful. They spent all lunch chatting about their future plans before finally heading to Transfiguration. Though as soon as Elizabeth was in a classroom, away from the distractions of what she would do with her life, the thought of what Harry was going to do came back.

How was he planning to break into Umbridge's office? He was bound to get caught. After all, even if he had his Invisibility Cloak, how was he going to know that Umbridge wouldn't be in her office at the time?

That was a question that got answered as Elizabeth was packing her books away after History of Magic. There was a loud bang several floors above, followed by the sounds of screams. Everyone looked up, grabbing the last of their things and hurrying from the room, making their way towards the stairs.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked, glancing towards Elizabeth, "Did you plan something?"

"This one isn't me," Elizabeth said, "My money's on Fred and George Weasley."

"No one is going upstairs!" a seventh year Ravenclaw stopped the group on the second floor, "Someone has turned a corridor into a swamp up on the fifth floor. It's too dangerous to let students go further up—"

A loud bang echoed downstairs in the entrance hall. Elizabeth spun around again, and she and her friends hurried back down, laughing among themselves.

"A swamp?" Susan asked, "Oh, I can't wait to see what that looks like!"

"As long as it's not blocking the prefect's bathroom," Ernie said simply. Elizabeth snorted.

Elizabeth and her fellow Hufflepuffs were one of the first back down into the entrance hall, though she noticed Fred and George standing there in the middle, grinning brightly. More and more people were beginning to arrive, and Elizabeth noticed for the first time Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad were advancing towards the Weasley twins. Elizabeth tensed. She thought it was good fun at first, but this was not going to end well.

"So! You think it was amusing to turn the school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge demanded, her voice high and her face twisted into the ugly toad-like smile Elizabeth hated.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred relied with a casual shrug.

"I've got the form, Headmistress!" Filch came pushing his way through the crowd, waving a piece of parchment in his hand and looking out of breath, "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting...Oh, let me do it now..."

Elizabeth glared at Filch. It was disturbing how longing he sounded over the idea of torturing students.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said simply, turning back to Fred and George, "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what? I don't think we are," Fred said, turning to his twin, "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George added.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely."

The two raised their wands together and shouted " _Accio brooms_!"

Moments later, two brooms came zooming from somewhere upstairs, long chains hanging from the tails. Fred and George caught them instantly and began to mount the brooms.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swam, as demonstrated upstairs," Fred called to the crowd, "Come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes! Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!" George added, motioning to Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shot forward, but neither she nor the Inquisitorial Squad got so much as three steps before Fred and George took to the air.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" Fred called as he and George shot out the door. Elizabeth was too stunned to think, partly from the fact that Fred and George had just left Hogwarts in a very memorable way. And partly because Peeves had given Fred and George a farewell salute.


	35. Little' Brother

_**Chapter Thirty-Five:**_

' _ **Little' Brother**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Elizabeth glanced to Hannah, Megan, and Susan next to her. They were grouped together in a bathroom on the third floor, Susan holding a few bottles of potions they'd brewed up in their common room.

"You're the one who came up with it, Megan!" Elizabeth said. Though she was admittedly wary herself. She wasn't the one who pulled pranks. Flooding toilets with secretly brewed expanding-bubble potions wasn't exactly something she saw herself doing normally. Especially as a prefect.

"I know, but..."

"Oh, give them here," Susan said determinedly, snatching the bottles from Megan. "I'll do it."

"I...I'll keep look-out," Hannah said shakily, hurrying out of the room. Megan followed behind and Elizabeth looked back to Susan.

"Here, give me half," she said, "We'll split up the work."

Elizabeth just kept hoping they wouldn't be caught. She and Susan took a few stalls each, dumping potions into the toilet bowls. The effect was almost instantaneous, the toilets beginning to bubble as if boiling. Elizabeth hurried from the last stall as the same time Susan backed out of another.

"We'd better get out of here before they start overflowing," Elizabeth said, "We don't want to get caught."

"Right," Susan hurried for the door, Elizabeth right behind. Megan and Hannah weren't waiting in the hallway, though Elizabeth hadn't expected to see them. Susan was laughing as they made their way down towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You know, that was kind of fun," Susan went on as they sat at the table, "Don't want to do it again anytime soon, though, but it was fun."

Elizabeth giggled.

"I know what you mean," she said, "Who knew it was so terrifying to cause trouble?"

Bubbling up the bathroom wasn't the only trouble happening around Hogwarts. It seemed practically the entire school was trying to follow in Fred and George's footsteps—short of leaving school, anyway. There was barely any part of the school where there wasn't something going on. Most corridors were beginning to smell worse than the bathrooms thanks to countless Dungbombs. It was impossible to avoid those corridors, so it became common to see people using bubble-head charms. Often, older students were helping first or second years who hadn't learned the spell yet.

Teachers, Elizabeth noticed, were doing very little to control the chaos. The furthest they went was to scold Peeves for interrupting classes, but outside a classroom, Elizabeth was very sure the teachers were even assisting the poltergeist in his determination to take Fred and George's leaving message to heart. In fact, Elizabeth had a few bright pink stains on a couple of her robes from Peeves dumping ink on them heading between classes.

As she spent so much time with the Hufflepuffs over the past couple of weeks—both before and after Easter holidays—Elizabeth decided that she would sit with Harry and Hermione during the final Quidditch match of the season—Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. The match to decide who won the Quidditch Cup.

"You know," Hermione was saying as they walked down towards the Quidditch pitch on a clear, warm morning, "I think Ron might do better without Fred and George around. They never exactly gave him a lot of confidence..."

"Fred and George never give anyone any confidence," Elizabeth said as Luna and Helene went past. Helene caught Elizabeth's eye and grinned brightly, mouthing 'thanks!' before hurrying on.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I caught Helene out after curfew last night," Elizabeth said. She decided, with Hermione present, not to mention that she had caught the girl painting something rather inappropriate about Umbridge on one of the corridor walls. "I took her back to the Ravenclaw common room and told her I'd let her off just this once."

"You really shouldn't have even done that," Hermione scolded.

"And how many times have we sneaked out?" Harry countered with a smirk. Hermione didn't answer, but did give a little grin.

They found some seats and settled themselves down as Lee Jordan announced the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams. However, the match had barely started—Ravenclaw scoring within five minutes—when Elizabeth heard someone trying to get her attention behind her.

She, Harry, and Hermione all turned to see Hagrid leaned towards them, his face as cut and bruised as ever.

"Listen...Can yeh come with me?" he asked quietly, "Now? While ev'ryone's watchin' the match?"

Elizabeth didn't want to leave, but she could see the worry on Hagrid's face. Harry and Hermione could see it as well, as they all quickly agreed. Hagrid led them back down towards the grounds and started away from the Quidditch pitch.

"I 'ppreciate this, you three, I really do," Hagrid said, "I jus' hope she doesn' notice us goin'..."

"You mean Umbridge?" Harry asked, "You won't, she's got her whole Inquisitorial Squad sitting with her, didn't you see? She must be expecting trouble at the match."

"Yeah, well, a bit o' trouble wouldn' hurt," Hagrid said seriously, "Give us more time..."

Elizabeth didn't like the sound of that. She frowned at Harry and Hermione as they followed Hagrid across the grounds towards his cabin.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yeh—yeh'll see in a mo'," Hagrid said, then glanced up as there was a roar of cheers from the stands, "Hey, did someone jus' score?"

"It'll be Ravenclaw," Harry muttered.

They'd reached Hagrid's hut, but Hagrid walked right past it towards the forest. It was just then that Elizabeth realized Hagrid was carrying his crossbow with him. Elizabeth was tense. She'd only been in the forest twice before, one of those times ending up deep into the forest and among giant spiders intent on eating her, Harry, and Ron.

"Hagrid, why are you armed?" Harry asked.

"Jus' a precaution," Hagrid replied.

"You didn't bring your crossbow the day you showed us the thestrals," Hermione said. She and Harry had told Elizabeth of their Care of Magical Creatures lesson where they learned about thestrals—invisible winged horses that apparently pulled the Hogwarts carriages.

"Nah, well, we weren' goin' in so far then," Hagrid said, "An' anyway, tha' was before Firenze left the forest, wasn' it?"

"That makes a difference?" Elizabeth asked slowly, tripping over an unearthed root. Harry caught her by the arm and she gave him a grateful smile.

"'Course it does," Hagrid said, "The other centaurs are good an' riled at me." Hagrid paused, glancing at the others before turning back to watch where they were going. "They used ter be—well, yeh couldn' call 'em friendly—but we got on all righ'. Kept 'emselves to 'emselves, bu' always turned up if I wanted a word. Not anymore..."

Elizabeth bit her lip, glancing at the others. Her heart was pounding again. She didn't like where this was going.

"Firenze said that they're angry because he went to work for Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, angry doesn' cover it. Ruddy livid. If I hadn't stepped in, I reckon they'd've kicked Firenze ter death—"

"They what?" Elizabeth gasped, staring at Hagrid with wide eyes.

"He had half the herd onto him—"

"And you stopped it?" Harry asked quickly, "By yourself?"

"'Course I did, couldn't stand by an' watch 'em kill him, could I?" Hagrid replied shortly, "Lucky I was passin', really...an' I'd've thought Firenze mighta remembered tha' before he started sendin' me stupid warnin's!

"Anyway, since then the other centaurs've bin livid with me an' the trouble is, they've got a lot of influence in the forest...Cleverest creatures in here..."

"Is that why we're here, Hagrid?" Hermione's voice was low and cautious, "The centaurs?"

"Ah, no," Hagrid said slowly, shaking his head, "No, it's not them...Well, o' course, they could complicate the problem, yeah...But yeh'll see what I mean in a bit..."

Hagrid trailed off and Elizabeth glanced to Harry and Hermione. Hagrid was moving quickly, which meant that the three of them were practically jogging to keep up. This was hard to do when the path was becoming more and more overgrown. Not as much light was making it through the trees now, which was making Elizabeth feel more and more nervous.

' _Get a grip on yourself,'_ Elizabeth thought. If she was going to be a reporter, digging into problems, she couldn't let herself get worked up about walking through a forest.

By the third time Elizabeth and Harry got caught in a patch of brambles—Hermione having to rescue them—Harry finally spoke up again.

"Hagrid? Where are we going?"

"Bit further," Hagrid called back, "C'mon, we need ter keep together now..."

Elizabeth sighed. She was covered in cuts and scrapes now, and there were several rips in her robes and skirt. She was pretty sure she had cobwebs and twigs tangled into her hair as well. She was just relieved she hadn't had her glasses broken yet.

"Hagrid, would it be all right if we lit our wands?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Er...all right. In fact..."

Hagrid turned so suddenly that Hermione walked into him and nearly fell backwards.

"Maybe we bes' jus' stop fer a momen', so I can...fill yeh in," Hagrid said slowly, "Before we ge' there, like."

Harry, Elizabeth, and Hermione all lit their wands quickly, looking around. Hagrid looked even more miserable in the dim light of the wands. The shadows seemed to make his cuts and bruises look worse, to the point that he looked almost deathly ill.

"Righ', well...see...the thing is..." Hagrid started, then took a deep breath, "Well, there's a good chance I'm goin' ter be getting' the sack any day now."

"But why?" Elizabeth asked blankly, "I mean, there's so little time left before the end of term—"

"Umbridge reckons it was me that put tha' niffler in her office."

Elizabeth frowned, remembering earlier that week when Umbridge's office had been invaded by a destructive magical creature attracted to shiny objects.

"Anythin' ter do with magical creatures an' she thinks it's got somethin' ter do with me. Yeh know she's bin lookin' fer a chance ter get rid of me ever since I got back. I don' wan' ter go, o' course, but if it wasn' fer...well...The special circumstances I'm abou' ter explain to yeh, I'd leave right now, before she's go' the chance ter do it in front o' the whole school, like she did with Trelawney."

Elizabeth, Harry, and Hermione all tried to protest, but Hagrid wouldn't let them, waving them off. Elizabeth frowned. Hogwarts without Hagrid was as wrong as Hogwarts without Dumbledore.

"It's not the end o' the world," Hagrid went on, "I'll be able ter help Dumbledore once I'm outta here, I can be useful ter the Order. An' you lot'll have Grubbly-Plank, yeh'll—yeh'll get through yer exams fine..."

Elizabeth and Hermione both moved forward and Hagrid pulled out a large handkerchief, beginning to wipe his eyes.

"Don' worry abou' me," he said as Elizabeth patted him on the arm, "Look, I wouldn' be tellin' yer this at all if I didn' have ter. See, if I go...well, I can' leave withou'...Withou' tellin' someone...because I'll—I'll need you three ter help me. An' Ron, if he's willin'."

"Of course we'll help you," Harry said, coming forward, 'What do you want us to do?"

Hagrid patted Harry on the shoulder hard enough to knock him over. Elizabeth hurried over to help him to his feet, silently wondering if they should have found out what they're agreeing to before telling Hagrid they would help him. After all, he was leading them deep into the forest, into a place where he needed a weapon. And he was expecting them to do whatever this was on their own?

"Well...c'mon..." Hagrid said, getting up again, "Jus' a little bit further through here...Watch yerselves, now, there's nettles..."

Hagrid moved on, the other three following close behind. Elizabeth wasn't at all sure where they were going, and was glad Hagrid was there to keep them from getting lost. The further they went, the more nervous she was getting. Finally, Hagrid came to a stop in a clearing, in the center of which was a large mound that Elizabeth could swear was moving.

Then, Elizabeth realized the mound actually _was_ moving. Her eyes widened and she slowly put her hands over her mouth, staring at Hagrid. She couldn't believe this. Hagrid had brought a _giant_ back with him? One that was now curled up asleep, but bound by large, thick ropes.

"Hagrid, you told us none of them wanted to come!" Hermione said in a high voice, her own eyes wide.

"Well—no—he didn' want ter come," Hagrid said, an air of desperation to him, "But I had ter bring him, Hermione, I had ter!"

"But why?" Elizabeth's voice was high and squeaky, "Hagrid, why did you bring him back? Look at what he's doing to you! You should have left him with the other giants!"

"They were all bullyin' him, Elizabeth, 'cause he's so small!"

"Small?" Hermione's voice went even higher, " _Small_?"

"I couldn' leave him!" Hagrid said, "See—he's my brother!"

Elizabeth's mind went blank. Hagrid's...brother. She stared at the sleeping giant, trying to get her brain to clear. She had to have misunderstood. She had to have.

"Well—half-brother," Hagrid said slowly, "Turns out me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' she went an' had Grawp here—"

"Grawp?" Harry and Elizabeth echoed—Harry curiously, Elizabeth weakly.

"Yeah...well, tha's what it sounds like when he says his name," Hagrid replied, wringing his large hands together, "He don' speak a lot of English...I've bin tryin' ter teach him...Anyway, she don' seem ter have liked him much more'n she liked me...See, with giantesses, what counts is producin' good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant—on'y sixteen foot..."

"Oh, yes, tiny!" Hermione said in a high voice, throwing up her hands in exasperation, "Absolutely minuscule!"

"He was bein' kicked around by all o' them—I jus' couldn' leave him—"

"Did Madame Maxime want to bring him back?" Harry asked.

"She—well, she could see it was right importan' ter me," Hagrid said slowly, "Bu'—bu' she got a bit tired of him after a while, I must admit...So we split up on the journey home...She promised not ter tell anyone though."

"How on earth did you get him back without anyone noticing?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, tha's why it took so long, see," Hagrid said, "Could on'y travel by nigh' an' through wild ountry an' stuff. 'Course, he covers the gorund pretty well when he wants ter, but he kep' wantin' ter go back..."

"And you should have let him, Hagrid!" Elizabeth squeaked.

"Exactly!" Hermione added, plopping down on an upturned tree, "What do you think you're going to do with a violent giant who doesn't even want to be here?"

"Well, now—violent—that was a bit harsh," Hagrid muttered, "I'll admit he mighta taken a couple o' swings at me when he's bin in a bad mood, but he's gettin' better, loads better, settlin' down well..."

"What are those ropes for, then?" Harry asked, pointing to where Grawp was tied to several large trees.

"It's like I say—he doesn' really know his strength—"

"So what is it you want us to do?" Hermione asked slowly. Elizabeth had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"Look after him. After I'm gone."

Elizabeth sunk down onto an overturned tree herself, feeling faint. Everything faded out around her as she rested her hands over her face. Hagrid wanted them to babysit a giant. He had wanted them to do some insane things over the years. Help raise a dragon. Head into the Forbidden Forest to talk with giant spiders that wanted to eat them. Everything Elizabeth had heard from Care of Magical Creatures class—most noticeably the blast-ended skrewts. And now this? Elizabeth had no idea what had gotten into him.

A loud roar jerked Elizabeth from her daze and she looked up in horror to realize while she was zoned out, Hagrid had woken up Grawp. Elizabeth's eyes widened, watching as Grawp sat up on his knees and looked around.

"All righ', Grawpy?" Hagrid called, as if talking to a small child, "Had a nice sleep, eh?"

Elizabeth hurried to her feet, stumbling over towards Harry and Hermione, gripping Harry's arm. Both her friends looked as frightened as she felt. Elizabeth thought she would live her entire life without ever seeing a giant in person, yet now here she was, staring up at one. And Hagrid wanted her to take care of him. Hagrid wanted them to take care of someone who could literally squash them underfoot.

"Anyway, Grawpy," Hagrid called up towards his half-brother, "I've brought some friends ter meet yeh. Remember, I told yeh I might? Remember, when I said I might have ter go on a little trip an' leave them to look after yeh for a bit? Remember that, Grawpy?"

Grawp's response was to grab a nearby tree and pull it back, nearly uprooting it. Elizabeth moved behind Harry, still gripping his arm tightly.

"Hagrid's lost it," she said weakly, as Hagrid poked Grawp hard with a large stick that looked more like a full tree branch.

Grawp turned towards them. Elizabeth tensed, staring out over Harry's shoulder.

"This is Harry, Grawp!" Hagrid called, pointing towards Harry and the others, "Harry Potter! He migh' be comin' ter visit yeh if I have ter go away, understand?"

Grawp was lowering his head, now on his hands and knees so he could stare at them. Elizabeth had to fight hard not to duck her head behind Harry's back.

"That's Elizabeth with him!" Hagrid called, frowning then looking to them, "Mind if he calls you Ellie? Be easier for him."

"G-go ahead," Elizabeth squeaked.

"An' this is Hermione, see? Her—" Hagrid cut off again. "And would you mind if he called yeh Hermy, Hermione?"

"No, not at all," Hermione managed weakly, not taking her eyes off the giant.

"And this is Hermy!" Hagrid said, turning back towards Grawp, "They'll be comin an' all! Is'n tha' nice? Eh? Three friends fer yeh ter—GRAWPY, NO!"

Elizabeth screamed, stumbling backwards at the same time as Harry grabbed Hermione by the back of her robes and pulled her behind a tree just as Grawp tried to grab her.

"BAD BOY, GRAWPY!" Hagrid yelled from the other side of the tree, "VERY BAD BOY! YEH DON' GRAB—"

Hagrid let out a yell and there was the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Slowly, Harry, Hermione, and Elizabeth poked their heads around the edge of the tree to see Hagrid getting to his feet, his hand over a bloody nose as Grawp was now back to his attempt in uprooting a tree.

"Righ'," Hagrid said, coming back over to the others, "Well...there yeh are...Yeh've met him an'—an' now he'll know yeh when yeh come back."

Elizabeth found herself thinking that it would be very unlikely she would come back. She wanted to help Hagrid, but she wasn't insane.

"Well, I reckon tha's enough fer one day," Hagrid said, "We'll—er—we'll go back now, shall we?"

Hagrid was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding as he started off. Elizabeth, very eager to get away, followed behind, though she kept close to Harry still. She was still trembling slightly, something Harry seemed to notice because he kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. Elizabeth tried to give him a small smile.

"Hold it," Hagrid said suddenly, holding out an arm just as Harry, Elizabeth, and Hermione had worked themselves free of a particularly stubborn bush. Elizabeth tensed as Hagrid loaded a bolt into his crossbow. She'd never seen him use his weapon before, and she really hoped she'd never have to. Slowly, she raised her own wand, hand trembling slightly.

"I thought we told you, Hagrid, that you are no longer welcome here?"

"Oh blimey," Hagrid muttered.

Elizabeth gripped her wand tighter as a creature appeared. He seemed like a horse, but instead of a neck was a human torso, arms, and head. A centaur.

"How are yeh, Magorian?" Hagrid asked.

More centaurs were coming, some of them armed with bows and arrows. Elizabeth moved closer to Harry again. A black-bodied one moved towards the first and spoke.

"We agreed, I think, what we would do if this human showed his face in the forest again?"

"'This human' now, am I?" Hagrid asked sharply, "Jus' fer stoppin' all of yeh commitin' murder?"

"You out not to have meddled, Hagrid," Magorian said, "Our ways are not yours, nor are our laws. Firenze has betrayed and dishonored us."

"I dunno how yeh worked that out. He's done nothin' except help Albus Dumbledore—"

"Firenze has entered into servitude to humans."

" _Servitude_! He's doin' Dumbledore a favor is all—"

"This isn't good," Elizabeth muttered, squeezing Harry's arm.

"He's peddling our knowledge and secrets among humans," Magorian said coldly, "There can be no return from such disgrace."

"If yeh say so," Hagrid shot back, "But personally I think yeh're makin' a big mistake—"

"As are you, human, coming back into our forest when we warned you—"

"Now, you listen to me," Hagrid cut in, taking a step forward, "I'll have less of the 'our' forest, if it's all the same ter you. It's not up ter you who comes an' goes in here—"

"No more is it up to you, Hagrid," Magorian shot back, "I shall let you pass today because you are accompanied by your young—"

"They're not his!" the dark centaur said loudly, "Students, Magorian, from up at the school! They have probably already profited from the traitor Firenze's teachings..."

Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to keep from saying that she happened to like Firenze, even though she didn't think much of his form of Divination.

"Nevertheless, the slaughter of foals is a terrible crime," Magorian went on, "We do not touch the innocent. Today, Hagrid, you pass. Henceforth, stay away from this place. You forfeited the friendship of centaurs when you helped the traitor Firenze escape us."

"I won' be kept outta the fores' but a bunch of mules like you!" Hagrid shouted. Elizabeth winced.

"Hagrid," Hermione said, stepping forward, her voice high, "Let's go, please, let's go!"

Hagrid was glaring at the centaurs, his crossbow still raised, but he started off. Elizabeth, Hermione, and Harry quickly followed behind as the centaurs shouted warnings about their patience with Grawp.

"Hagrid, if the centaurs don't want humans in the forest," Hermione said once they were back on a clear path, "It doesn't really look as though we'll be able–"

"Ah, you heard what they said," Hagrid waved Hermione off, "They wouldn't hurt foals—I mean, kids. Anyway, we can' let ourselves be pushed around by that lot..."

"I doubt they'll be forgiving when we go in there alone," Elizabeth muttered. Hermione's face was white.

It seemed that they made it out of the forest just in time for the end of the match. Elizabeth could hear cheering and the sound of students making their way across the grounds.

"I reckon it's over, yeh know," Hagrid said, "Look—there's people comin' out already—if you three hurry, yeh'll be able ter blend in with the crowd an' no one'll know you weren't there!"

"Good idea," Harry said, "Well...see you later, then, Hagrid."

They hurried off towards the crowd coming closer towards the castle. Elizabeth was still shaking.

"I can't believe this," she said slowly, "He's done some crazy things, but this? Keeping a giant in the forest?"

"And expecting us to give him English lessons!" Hermione said hotly, "Always assuming, of course, we can get past the herd of murderous centaurs on the way in and out!"

"We haven't got to do anything yet!" Harry said, "He's not asking us to do anything unless he gets chucked out and that might not even happen—"

Though Elizabeth had a very sure feeling that it would. Elizabeth tensed and glanced towards the crowd moving closer. They could hear a round of Weasley is Our King coming towards them. Elizabeth sighed. Seems like Ravenclaw won.

"And I wish they'd stop singing that stupid song!" Hermione said, "Haven't they gloated enough? Oh, let's get up to the castle before we have to meet the Slytherins."

Elizabeth stopped, however. Something wasn't right. The lyrics sounded off from normal...

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King_

 _He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King!_

"No!" Hermione's eyes widened.

"YES!" Harry laughed, grinning brighter than Elizabeth had seen him do in a while.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! WE DID IT! WE WON!"

Ron was grinning brightly from on top of the shoulders of several Gryffindors, waving the Silver Quidditch Cup in the air, the setting sun reflecting off its surface. Elizabeth laughed, watching a Ron was carried into the castle by the singing crowd. Well, at least one thing good game of today.

"We'll save our news till tomorrow, shall we?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all right," Hermione said slowly, "I'm not in any hurry..."

"Congratulations," Elizabeth said, hugging Harry as they went on in, "Tell Ron I said it, I should get to the Hufflepuff table."

With a last grin to her friends, Elizabeth turned and headed off towards her own House table, grateful to be out of the dark forest. Despite promises, she doubted she or her friends would ever set foot that far into the forest again.


	36. Dreams

_**Chapter Thirty Six:**_

 _ **Dreams**_

Elizabeth yet again found herself in that sloping room with the veiled archway. It wasn't empty this time, however. Shadowy figures were moving quickly around the room, shouts and screams echoing around them. People were dueling. Elizabeth was frozen, watching the shadows move. Two of them, Elizabeth noticed, were fighting fiercer than the others—

Elizabeth snapped awake in an instant. She was still shaking, as if she were back in that room. Her dreams had been getting worse lately, but this one had been more vivid than any before. Elizabeth took a deep breath, too shaken to go back to sleep. She pushed herself up and got dressed, heading into the common room.

Ernie was there, leaning closely over a text book. Today was the day their O.W.L.s started, and it was clear Ernie was trying to get in as much last-minute studying as he could. It was a good excuse for Elizabeth, because it would seem as if she were just the same way. She grabbed her notes on Charms and began to review.

It seemed most of the fifth years were awake early that day, and none of them were talking. As Elizabeth's dream grew further away, it was replaced with nerves over the exams. Breakfast was a silent affair, the Hufflepuffs pouring over notes, reciting spells, and reading text books between bites of food.

Breakfast ended far too soon. Elizabeth moved to the entrance hall with the other fifth years as the rest of Hogwarts students left for classes. Hannah was next to Elizabeth, her eyes squeezed shut and muttering spells under her breath, as well as what they did. Elizabeth was becoming very antsy over it. Charms was never her best subject...

When the time came, Elizabeth made her way back into the Great Hall. The four tables were replaced by rows of desks, each with parchment and quill lying on them. Everyone were assigned seats and they were soon told to turn their parchment over and begin.

It was a long, stressful, quiet day for fifth years. After the Charms written test, they had a quiet lunch before proceeding to the practical portion. Elizabeth felt she'd at least managed to pass, but was sure the fact she couldn't remember the incantation for color-changing would count against her.

The rest of the week wasn't much better. Every night, Elizabeth was having the nightmare of dueling shadows in the room with the whispering arch. It was effecting her concentration in exams. She was even doubting her work in Transfiguration the next day, even though it was her best class. It was becoming harder to concentrate during the written exams when the only sound was quill scratching parchment. The silence was very lulling. At least during the Herbology exam Wednesday, the work was active enough to keep Elizabeth's mind focused. However, she lost that concentration during the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam the following day. Muggle Studies came along Friday, and the weekend was spent studying for the last week of exams.

The quiet of written exams became too much, however. Elizabeth was positive that she had dozed off at some point during the Potions written exam the following Monday, and was relieved she had no exam Tuesday. It gave her time to study for the last few, and try to catch up on some actual sleep. This was more on Susan's insistence because she kept commenting that Elizabeth looked like a walking corpse.

The sleep helped. Elizabeth didn't have a dream of shadowy duels for once—maybe because she was just so exhausted from exams—and she woke up Wednesday feeling more refreshed. She had two exams that day, Divination in the morning and Astronomy that night.

Elizabeth didn't even bother to try during her Divination exam. She'd learned over the past year that there was more to Divination than seeing smoky images in crystals and looking at shapes in tea leaves, and she was quite sure she could learn more on her own than in the class. It gave her more time to rest, at least.

And Elizabeth needed that rest for that night. She followed the rest of the fifth years up onto the Astronomy tower for their exam. It was a beautiful, clear night. Perfect to work. Elizabeth settled down next to her telescope with her parchment and started to get to work. The only sound around them was quill on parchment, breezes blowing through the forest, and occasional owls flying in and out of the Owlery.

Over an hour into the exam, a loud roar echoed through the grounds, startling several of the students. Elizabeth jumped and spun around towards the parapet nearby and saw the lights on in Hagrid's cabin, but couldn't really see anything out of the ordinary. She knew something was wrong, however.

"Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," their examiner called, and Elizabeth forced herself to turn back to her work.

No sooner had she marked another planet on her chart, however, when another loud bang came from below. Suddenly, no one was paying any attention to their star charts. Everyone was starting to stare down towards Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was out on the grounds in front of his hut, six shadows surrounding him and shooting Stunning spells at him. None seemed to faze him at all, however, and he was fighting back. Elizabeth was frozen, thinking of her reoccurring dreams of dueling shadows. Elizabeth's breath caught, transfixed as she watched the shadows below.

Elizabeth had never seen Hagrid so angry. Fang had ran out of the cabin, trying to protect the half-giant, and had been hit with a stray Stunning spell. Elizabeth's eyes were wide, her hands over her mouth as Hagrid charged towards the wizards attacking him.

The front doors opened again and another tall shadow came running out of the castle.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall!" Hermione cried weakly, hands over her face and peering through her fingers.

"Leave him _alone_!" McGonagall raced forward, wand out, "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such—"

McGonagall didn't finish. Four of the men with Umbridge shot Stunners at her, all hitting her at the same time. Elizabeth shrieked, several others around her screamed, as they watched McGonagall thrown backwards towards the ground.

"COWARDS!" Hagrid shouted, "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT—AN' THAT—"

Elizabeth leaned over the parapet, watching as Hagrid charged the shadowed men and Umbridge again. He almost instantly knocked out four of the attackers and soon had Fang over his shoulders. Before anyone could do anything else, Hagrid had raced off through the castle gates, Umbridge's shrill voice yelling behind him.

"Um...Five minutes to go, everybody..." one of the examiners said nearby.

Elizabeth couldn't concentrate, however. She barely did any work, and when the exam was over, she was quick to shove her telescope away and hurry down the stairs with the rest of the fifth years.

"That evil woman!" Hermione was ranting as Elizabeth made it to the bottom of the stairs, "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"

"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," Ernie said.

"Hagrid did well, didn't he?" Ron spoke up, his face pale, "How come all the spells bounced off him?"

"Probably because he's half-giant," Elizabeth said softly, "I'm more worried about Professor McGonagall..."

"At least they didn't get to take Hagrid off to Azkaban," Ron said as people started drifting away, including Ernie. "'spect he's gone to join Dumbledore, hasn't he?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said slowly, her eyes watery, "Oh, this is awful, I really thought Dumbledore would be back before long, but now we've lost Hagrid too..."

"They'll both be back," Elizabeth said, "The year's almost over, don't worry. I'll see you all tomorrow, only one exam left."

Elizabeth turned and headed off towards the Hufflepuff basement. None of the fifth years had gone to bed and several other students had woken up from the noises as well. As Elizabeth went across the room, Susan and Megan were telling a group of third years about what they saw.

Elizabeth felt wired. She sat in an armchair, watching the others talk. Her mind kept going over what she saw, and thinking back to her dream of shadowy figures dueling. Had this been what her dreams had been about? Hagrid leaving, McGonagall being attacked? If so, what did any of it have to do with the whispering archway she often saw? Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about it, staring out towards the fire nearby...

And, without warning, she was back in the room with the archway. The shadowy figures were dueling around her again. The curtain hanging over the archway was fluttering wildly now as the figures moved in circles around it, curses shooting back and forth. One pair started to stand out more than others—a man and a woman. There was a shout, and one of the figures started to fall backwards, fading away—

"No!" Elizabeth jerked awake in the armchair, a sickening feeling leaving her body shaky and cold. There were a few fifth years around her, all staring at her now. She felt the heat rise to her face as Susan got up and came over.

"I was about to come wake you anyway," she said, "It's nearly time for lunch, and I figured you'd want to eat something before the History of Magic exam."

"Wh-what?" Elizabeth's mind was a fog. She was shaking, feeling sick and cold. She could barely take in what Susan was saying, but slowly, it all began to sink in...

"It's nearly time for our exam?" she asked weakly. She needed to shake off her dream. Focus more on the fact that she'd just slept through the entire morning...

"Yeah," Susan said, "Sorry, you've just been so restless the past couple of weeks, I figured you could do with some sleep."

Elizabeth frowned. She still felt sick, it was taking all she had not to run for a bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked, "You look so pale."

"M'fine," Elizabeth managed, "Just...It's hard to believe we only have one exam left. And I don't have time to study..."

"We can study during lunch, come on," Susan said.

Elizabeth nodded. Study during lunch. That sounded like a good idea, even though she didn't think she could eat. Not with how she was feeling. But studying could help get her mind off her dream. At least until after her final exam...

It was easier said than done. The shadowy images kept floating through her mind all through lunch. Words on Elizabeth's notes blurred together. The next hour disappeared too quickly, and soon Elizabeth found herself sitting at a desk, her final exam sitting in front of her. She couldn't concentrate. Elizabeth forced herself to fill out questions she knew, but every question she answered, her mind kept going back to that dream and the sickening feeling still worming in her stomach.

Then, Elizabeth decided she should just stop trying. She wasn't going to continue History of Magic anyway. Elizabeth put down her quill and closed her eyes. She remembered back to the day Umbridge ended the D.A. She thought about how she closed her eyes and concentrated and was able to get a bit clearer feel of what was going to happen. She could do that again now.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and concentrated. She had had that dream with the shadowy figures dueling so many times, it was easy to picture it in her head again. She tried to focus on it, focus more on what was going on around her in the dream...Fear gripped around her, fear and determination—

Someone screamed. Elizabeth jerked out of her thoughts and turned, her eyes widening as she noticed Harry toppling sideways out of his chair several rows back. Elizabeth felt her sickening dread worsen as she watched one of the examiners come to help Harry from the room.

Elizabeth just barely managed to wait for the exam to officially end before hurrying out of the Great Hall to try and find Harry. She'd just gotten to the marble staircase when she spotted Harry at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth ran up them quickly, her heart racing.

"What did you see?" she asked instantly. Harry stared at her, then seemed to realize exactly why she knew something was wrong.

"You—"

"Harry! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned to see Hermione and Ron hurrying towards them now.

"What happened, Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked, "Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?" Ron asked quickly.

"Come with me," Harry said, "Come on, I've got to tell you something."

Harry hurried into an empty classroom nearby, the other three coming right behind him. The second the door was shut, Harry spun around to them.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

Elizabeth went tense, thinking of her dreams, of the sickening feelings she'd had all day...It was a warning about this, it had to be. And for once, she had a chance to do something about it.

"I don't know how," Harry went on, "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven...He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there...He's torturing him...Says he'll end by killing him..."

Harry sank down on a desk, and Elizabeth went to him instantly, taking his hands in hers and leaning to look him in the eye.

"I'm coming with you," she said. She knew there was no way Harry was going to just sit by and let this happen. Harry looked up at her, blinking in surprise, then his look turned to a grateful one.

"What do you mean, going with him?" Ron asked slowly.

"To go rescue Sirius, of course!" Elizabeth spun around on the others.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a cautious look.

"But..."

"But _what_?" Harry snapped.

"But...Think about this," Hermione said, looking between Harry and Elizabeth, "It's five o'clock in the afternoon...The Ministry of Magic must be full of workers...How would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? They're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world...You think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry was shouting now, "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been—"

"You've never been there, Harry. You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry pushed himself to his feet and Elizabeth stumbled back as he marched towards Hermione, "How d'you explain Ron's dad, then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"He's got a point," Ron said quickly. Elizabeth nodded sharply in agreement.

"But, this is just—just so unlikely!" Hermione said, "Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," Ron said slowly, "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages—"

"And Harry's not the only one who's had a dream," Elizabeth spoke up. Ron and Hermione both stared at her. Elizabeth flushed slightly. She'd never actually told Ron and Hermione about her visions.

"What're you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I've been having this reoccurring dream for weeks now," Elizabeth said, "These people dueling in some room, it has to be about Voldemort and Sirius."

Though she didn't mention that the room was empty save for an archway, unlike Harry's dreams of a room of glittering glass orbs.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Hermione said, "Are we just supposed to take your word that your two dreams are real? Honestly, Harry talking about his just influenced yours, Elizabeth, that's all!"

"They are not—"

"And besides! Harry shouldn't be having these dreams!" Hermione went on, rounding on Harry now, "Dumbledore wanted to you learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this—"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN—"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST—"

Harry cut off suddenly. The classroom door had opened behind them. All four turned suddenly to see Ginny coming in, followed by Luna and Helene. Helene was frowning at them from the doorway.

"We recognized Harry's voice," Ginny said, "What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," Harry snapped.

"Zat is a wonderful way to treat your friends," Helene said bitterly.

"Especially when we were wondering if we could help," Ginny added.

"Well, you can't," Harry shot back.

"You're being rather rude, you know," Luna said simply.

"Harry," Elizabeth turned towards him as he turned away, and she moved forward grabbing his hand. Before she could say anything else, though, Hermione spoke up.

"Wait, Harry, they can help," she said straightening up, "Listen, we need to establish whether Sirius really left headquarters—"

"He has!" Elizabeth said at the same time Harry went "I told you, I saw—"

"I'm begging you, please!" Hermione said, "Please, let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London—if we find out he's not there then I swear I won't try and stop you, I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him—"

"Sirius is being tortured now! We haven't got time to waste—"

"But if this is a trick of V-Voldemort's—Harry, we've got to check, we've got to—"

"It's not a trick!" Elizabeth snapped, trembling. The sickening feeling in her stomach was worsening. The longer they stayed here arguing, the longer Voldemort had to do whatever it was he was trying to do.

"But we should check!" Hermione said, her voice high, "We can use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him. We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny, Helene, and Luna."

Helene and Ginny were both looking confused, but Luna just cocked her head slightly.

"Yeah, we'll do it," she said, "When you say 'Sirius', are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

Helene looked like she was fighting a grin at that.

"Well...One of us has to go and find Umbridge and—and send her off in the wrong direction," Hermione said slowly as she started to pace, "They could tell her—I don't know—that Peeves is up to something awful as usual..."

"I'll do it," Ron said, "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way..."

"Let me do it," Helene said, "Umbridge might suspect somezing if one of you tell 'er, you're all close to 'Arry."

"Okay, now we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry," Hermione said—Elizabeth was surprised that Hermione was fine with trashing part of the school, "Or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off..."

"We can put people at either end of the corridor and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garroting Gas," Ginny said instantly, then on the looks the others gave her, "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod, finally stopping her pacing and looking around, "Well, then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak, and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius—"

"He's not there, Hermione!"

"I mean, you can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the window's a weak spot, sending those nifflers through it."

"I...Okay," Harry's anger seemed to be deflating, "Okay. Thanks."

"Right, well, even if we do all that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," Hermione said, her face flushing with relief, "Not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes'll be enough," Harry said, "C'mon, let's go—"

" _Now_?"

"Of course now! What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured _right now_!"

"I—Oh, all right," Hermione said, "You go get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?"

Harry nodded, hurrying from the room and Elizabeth turned towards Hermione.

"I know he's right," she said, "I can feel it. Something's wrong."

"Elizabeth, that Divination stuff is nonsense," Hermione said, "You're just making yourself believe it because you want to help Harry—"

"It's not nonsense," Elizabeth said sharply, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Elizabeth pushed past Hermione, hurrying off towards the corridor that held Umbridge's office.


	37. Taking Action

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**_

 _ **Taking Action**_

Keeping people from heading down along the corridor turned out to be pretty easy. Ginny and Elizabeth stood on one end while Ron and Luna were at the other, and they only had to warn a few people before others stopped showing up. Elizabeth soon kept glancing at her watch, knowing they couldn't keep this up for long. There was no telling when Umbridge would be back.

"I think I'm going to go warn them to hurry up," Elizabeth said, starting towards Umbridge's office.

She'd barely made it halfway down the corridor when she heard something behind her. She turned around just in time to see Malfoy, Umbridge, and Millicent Bulstrode coming down the corridor. Elizabeth swore and turned, starting to run off to warn Harry, but she barely got a few steps when she felt something snag around her ankle and yank her down. Elizabeth hit the floor hard, her glasses nearly bouncing off her face. As Elizabeth started to push herself up, she felt someone grab her arms and pin them behind her back and shove something in her mouth as a gag.

"Good work, Mr. Malfoy," Umbridge said behind her as Elizabeth was forced to her feet. Elizabeth glared over her shoulder.

"Why don't we go see why they wanted to keep me away from my office," Umbridge said simply and Malfoy pushed Elizabeth forward. Elizabeth's heart was pounding. She kept thinking about Sirius, wondering what was going on and how they were going to be able to help him now.

Umbridge went into her office and Malfoy shoved Elizabeth in behind her. She saw Hermione spin around from where she was at the window and her eyes widened. Before she could do anything, though, Umbridge marched towards Harry and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back.

Elizabeth went tense, struggling against Malfoy to try and get loose. Seeing Umbridge treat Harry like that was horrible. Elizabeth was rare to anger, but something like this definitely set her over the edge. Especially since it was Harry.

"Did you really think that after two nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge?" Umbridge asked in a hiss, pulling Harry back so that he was nearly bent double. Elizabeth jerked against Malfoy's grip again and could swear she heard him chuckle behind her.

"I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy," Umbridge went on, then turned to Bulstrode. "Take his wand. Hers too."

She gave a sharp nod to Hermione at the window, who still had her wand raised. Bulstrode snatched Harry's wand from his hand then went to Hermione and pinned her to the wall. Elizabeth glared at the girl.

"I want to know why you are in my office," Umbridge said with a shake of her hand, jerking Harry's head slightly. Elizabeth was shaking in anger now.

"I was—trying to get my Firebolt," Harry managed.

"Liar! Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter! You had your head in my fire. Which whom have you been communicating?"

"No one—"

Liar!" Umbridge snapped, shoving Harry hard enough to slam him into the desk where he hit the floor.

"Toh hoo oh how!" Elizabeth's protests came out as nothing more than a group of mumbles. Umbridge spun on her, but before she could say anything, the office door opened again and several Slytherins—which included Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson—came in and they were holding tight grips on Ron, Ginny, Luna, Helene, and Neville of all people. Elizabeth saw all of them had been gagged as well.

"Got 'em all," one of the Slytherins said, then nodded towards Nevil, "That one tried to stop me from taking her." He motioned to Ginny, struggling against her captor, "So I brought him along too."

"Good, good," Umbridge was grinning brightly and studying Ginny closely, "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Ginny glared at Umbridge as Malfoy laughed behind Elizabeth. She stomped him on the foot, which gained her a sharp jab in the back. Elizabeth saw Harry tense and his gaze narrow at Malfoy.

Umbridge settled herself down at her desk, looking around at the group. She was grinning the same way she did when she had discovered the D.A. It made Elizabeth's stomach churn in a completely different way than her feelings of dread. They were losing time here. Sirius was in trouble.

"So, Potter, you stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this one," Umbridge nodded towards Helene, who was struggling hard against Parkinson, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody," Umbridge went on, leaning forward on her desk, "Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone..."

The Slytherins were laughing. Elizabeth, still shaking, resisted the urge to stomp on Malfoys foot again.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry hissed. Umbridge glared at him.

"Very well," she said softly, "Very well, Mr. Potter...I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco—fetch Professor Snape. You can bind Miss. Martin's hands behind her back before you leave."

Elizabeth glared at Umbridge and heard Malfoy mutter something behind her, then felt ropes snake around her wrists and tighten together before Malfoy left the office. Harry, surprisingly, looked suddenly hopeful. Elizabeth stared at him, and he quickly mouthed 'Snape!' and Elizabeth understood. Snape, no matter how much they hated him, was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Her heart was racing. Maybe they had a chance to save Sirius after all.

Malfoy returned with Snape not too long afterwards, and Elizabeth watched as he took in the group of captured students as if there were nothing unusual going on.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape asked simply.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge rose to her feet and came around the desk with a grin, "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," Snape said simply, "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

"You can make some more, can't you?" Umbridge asked, which was enough of an answer to Snape's question.

"Certainly. It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" Umbridge's high voice rose even higher, "A _month_? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Snape's voice changed slightly as he glanced towards Harry, "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge shouted, slamming a hand down on her desk, "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum," Snape said coolly, "Unless you wish to poison Potter—and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did—I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling..."

"You're on probation!" Umbridge screamed, "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Elizabeth struggled against the ropes around her hands. Snape was their last chance and he was about to walk out the door...

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry called out, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Umbridge's face brightened at that and she moved forward.

"Padfoot?" she asked quickly, "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

"I have no idea," Snape said, glancing towards Harry, "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job."

Elizabeth glanced over to see Neville was very purple in the face, struggling against where Crabbe had him pinned with his thick arm against his neck. Crabbe loosed just slightly and Neville gave a gasp, shaking.

Snape left and Umbridge was shaking herself, looking furious as she took several deep breaths.

"Very well," she said, grabbing her wand from her pocket, "Very well...I am left with no alternative...This is more than a matter of school discipline...This is an issue of Ministry security...Yes...Yes..."

Umbridge moved around towards Harry, aiming her wand at his face.

"You are forcing me, Potter...I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use...I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice...The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"NO!" Elizabeth shrieked against her gag. She started forward—hands still bound—but Malfoy grabbed her by the back of her robes and yanked her backwards. Elizabeth nearly fell over, then began to struggle against Malfoy. She couldn't believe Umbridge was going this far. The woman was foul, yes, but this was an illegal curse.

"The Ministry wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" Hermione cried out, struggling against Bulstrode.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said, moving her wand slowly from one part of Harry's body to another, "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same..."

"It was _you_?" Harry asked, his eyes widening, " _You_ sent the dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act. They were all bleating about silencing you somehow—discrediting you—but I was the only one who actually did something about it...Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter?" Umbridge aimed her wand directly at the scar on Harry's forehead and Elizabeth felt as if her heart stopped, "Not today, though, not now... _Cruc_ —"

"NO!" Hermione screamed, "No—Harry—Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"Fuah?" Elizabeth managed against her gag, staring at Hermione in shock. Her friend had her hands over her face now and was trembling behind Bulstrode.

"We'll have to, Harry," Hermione managed, "She'll force it out of you anyway, what's the point...?"

Hermione started crying against Bulstrode, who leapt away from her in disgust. Elizabeth was still staring at Hermione, wondering what she had to be up to. There was no way Hermione could be actually selling them out. Hermione had to have some type of plan up her sleeve.

"Well, well, well!" Umbridge was grinning brightly again as she turned to Hermione, "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"I'm—I'm sorry, everyone," Hermione sobbed, "But—I can't stand it—"

"Er—my—nee—no!" Ron managed through his gag. Ginny, Helene, and Neville had all stopped struggling and were staring at Hermione now in shock.

"That's right, that's right, girl!" Umbridge said, pulling Hermione over and pushing her down in the chair at the desk. "Now then...with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well, he was _trying_ to speak to Professor Dumbledore..."

The room grew very silent. Helene and Ginny had both stopped struggling completely and Ron's eyes widened. Elizabeth grew still as well, trying to figure out what Hermione was up to. Saying Harry was in contact with Dumbledore would be even worse than Sirius. She was digging them deeper.

"Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked quickly, leaning closer to Hermione, whose face was still hidden in her hands, "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well...no! We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head—"

"Idiot girl!" Umbridge snapped, "Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!"

"But—but we needed to tell him something important!" Hermione said weakly, and Elizabeth started to realize Hermione was hiding her face to hide a lack of tears.

"Yes?" Umbridge leaned forward again eagerly, "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We...We wanted to tell him it's r-ready!"

"What's ready? What's ready, girl?"

"The...The weapon."

Malfoy was staring intently at Hermione now. Elizabeth noticed nearly all of the Slytherins were watching Hermione. The idea of a weapon was obviously very tempting to them.

"You have been developing some method of resistance?" Umbridge demanded, "A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Y-y-yes," Hermione sobbed, "But he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge demanded, gripping Hermione by the shoulders now.

"We don't r-r-really understand it...We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do..."

"Then lead me to the weapon," Umbridge said, straightening back up.

"I'm not showing _them_ ," Hermione glanced around the room through her fingers, looking at each Slytherin in turn.

"It's not for you to set conditions."

"Fine! Let them see it, I hope they use it on you!" Hermione hid her face completely again, "In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right—oh, I'd love it if the wh-whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s-sort you out!"

Umbridge paused, glancing around the room. Elizabeth saw the Slytherins were all looking far too eager. Umbridge studied them before turning back to Hermione.

"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me...and we'll take Potter too, shall we? Get up, now—"

"Professor," Malfoy moved forward, letting go of Elizabeth's robes, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after—"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone? In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see." Umbridge said, the greed clear in her voice as she studied Malfoy, "You will remain here and make sure none of these students escape."

Malfoy didn't look at all happy, but didn't protest as Umbridge left with Hermione and Harry, the door closing behind them. Almost immediately, Malfoy and the others started theorizing on what the weapon could be. Elizabeth noticed that they were all starting to talk so eagerly, they were losing their grips on Ginny, Helene, Ron, and Neville—Luna wasn't being held at all.

They all seemed to notice it, too. Ron was reaching for his wand, as was Ginny. Neville, rubbing his neck, already had his wand in his hand, and Helene was moving closer towards Elizabeth, starting to undo the ropes around her wrists.

Elizabeth's heart raced. As soon as she felt the ropes loosen around her hands, she went for her wand as well. The others seemed to realize what was happening just a moment too late—Elizabeth yanked her gag from her mouth and aimed her wand at Bulstrode and shot off a Leg-Locker Jinx.

Hers wasn't the only spell. Five other curses and jinxes shot around the room, and in moments several Slytherins were unconscious, some were stumbled over unable to move, and Malfoy—to Elizabeth's endless amusement—suddenly had a face full of bat wings.

"Let's get out of here," Ron said quickly.

"Wait," Elizabeth hurried over and snatched Hermione's and Harry's wands from the ground before slipping out with the others. They slammed the door shut and Helene turned, casting off a spell to melt the door handle.

"Zat should keep zem occupied for a while," she said, turning to the others, "Who 'it Malfoy wiz zat Bat Boogie 'ex?"

"Me," Ginny said, "Come on, we need to find out where Hermione and Harry went."

"I saw them heading for the forest," Neville said.

"Good, thanks Neville," Ron said, "Listen, you—"

"Don't you dare start, we're coming," Ginny hissed and Helene nodded in agreement.

"Look, we don't have time to argue," Elizabeth said, her mind going to Sirius at the Ministry of Magic, "Let's just go find Harry and Hermione."

Ron grudgingly agreed. They hurried on down the stairs and out the front door of the castle. The grounds were starting to flush with the red of the setting sun, and as they raced towards the forest, Elizabeth couldn't help but think about how confusing this had to be for Neville, Helene, and Luna. They had no idea why all this was so important, yet they were coming anyway. That's where true friends were found.

And Elizabeth's sense of dread was growing stronger as well. Her sickening feeling was churning more and more, but there was so much going on, she couldn't stop to focus on it. Not now.

Once they were in the forest, however, they had another problem to worry about.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Neville asked, looking around.

"Why would Hermione come out to the forest?" Ron asked, making a face.

Elizabeth frowned, looking around, then heard shouting from further in.

"That sounded like Umbridge," Ginny said, "Do you think Harry and Hermione are okay?"

Elizabeth didn't respond. She hurried off through the trees. All she could think of was Harry and Hermione further in, with the centaurs and who knew what else. Or even Grawp, if he got loose...

It wasn't long, however, before they heard Harry and Hermione up ahead of them, and Elizabeth felt a wave of relief.

"We need to get back up to the castle," Hermione was saying.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" Harry shouted.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands. Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that," Ron said as they reached the clearing. Elizabeth saw Harry and rushed forward, throwing her arms around him in relief.

"What happened?" she asked, "Where's Umbridge?"

"The centaurs got her," Harry said, looking surprised, staring around them, "How did you get away?"

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impendiment Jinx," Ron said with a shrug, "But Ginny was the best—"

"Harry, you're covered in blood!" Elizabeth said suddenly when she finally pulled away from the hug, looking over his robes, "What _happened_?"

"It's not mine, don't worry," Harry said, "It's Grawp's, it got on me when he chased off the centaurs."

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked curiously.

"Hagrid's little brother," Ron said, then turned to Harry, "Anyway, Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or—"

"Yes," Harry said instantly, "And I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"There has to be some way," Elizabeth said, her stomach churning. They had a chance. It wasn't like Cedric, where Elizabeth tried to ignore it. She had a chance to actually stop it this time. She couldn't let it slip away.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" Luna commented as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, first of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that," Harry replied sharply, "And second of all, Ron and Elizabeth are the only ones with broomsticks not being guarded by a security troll—"

"I've got a broom!" Ginny cut in.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," Ron shot back.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!"

"You're too—"

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosopher's Stone," Ginny cut in, "And it's because of me Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogeys attacking him—"

"Yeah, but—"

"We were all in the D.A. together," Neville spoke up, "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to something real—or was that all just a game or something?"

"No—of course it wasn't—" Harry started.

"Zen we will all go," Helene said determinedly.

"No!" Elizabeth spoke up now, "Helene, you're barely fourteen, Alain would kill me if I let you—"

"'E isn't 'ere," Helene cut in, "We're all members of ze D.A. We want to 'elp."

"Exactly," Luna said simply.

Harry was still frowning. Elizabeth didn't like the idea of bringing Helene along, even if she did have to remind herself Helene was the same age she was when she helped save Sirius from a fate worse than death.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Harry said finally, "Because we still don't know how to get there—"

"I thought we'd settled that?" Luna cut in, "We're flying!"

"And we've pointed out that two brooms aren't going to take all of us," Elizabeth replied. They were wasting time here. The longer they argued, the more risk Sirius was in. Glancing to Harry, she could see he was becoming more and more frustrated for that very reason.

" _They_ can fly," Luna said, pointing past Harry, "And Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Elizabeth turned to look past Harry, but saw nothing. Glancing around, she noticed Helene and Ginny looked just as confused, but Neville and Harry were both staring at the same spot. Ron raised an eyebrow at them and Hermione's eyes widened in understanding.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asked after a moment as Harry started patting at a spot in midair, "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"You mean the thestrals?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just two, though," Harry said.

"Well, we need four," Hermione said weakly, looking around.

"Five, Hermione," Ginny cut in.

"I think there are eight of us, actually," Luna added.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry shouted, turning to Neville, Luna, Helene, and Ginny, "Look, you four, you're not involved in this, you're not—"

They started to argue, and Elizabeth turned to Harry.

"We can't sit here and argue," she said, "Not with Sirius in trouble."

Harry glared, but it was clear he had already been thinking the same thing.

"Okay, fine, it's their choice," he snapped, "But unless we can find more thestrals you're not going to be able—"

"Oh, more of them will come," Ginny said, staring off between trees. Elizabeth was looking around, too, trying to see if she could see some sign of the invisible horses.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," Ginny shot back, "And we know Hagrid lures thestrals with raw meat, that's probably why these two turned up in the first place."

"Okay then," Harry said suddenly, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione and Elizabeth can stay here with the rest of you, Hermione'll attract more thestrals—"

"Don't you dare leave us behind!" Elizabeth spoke up, stepping forward.

"There's no need," Luna said, "Look, here come more now. You two must really smell..."

Harry looked towards the trees again and sighed.

"All right," he snapped, "Pick one and get on, then."

"Er, Harry? Most of us can't see them," Elizabeth said slowly.

"Don't worry, we'll help," Luna said.

It was an awkward process, having to have someone guide Elizabeth to an empty spot, then feel something solid in front of her. Elizabeth didn't like being on the thestral. She knew it was there—she could feel it under her. But any time she looked down, she was just floating in midair.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Harry called, looking down at his own invisible thestrals, "Er, can you lot take us to the Ministry of Magic?"

For a moment, there was nothing. Then, Elizabeth felt herself jerked upwards and she let out a scream, clinging around the invisible neck of her thestral. This was not going to be a fun experience.


	38. Rescue Mission

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**_

 _ **Rescue Mission**_

Elizabeth kept her eyes squeezed shut during the flight. As long as her eyes were closed, she could pretend that the thestral she was on was visible. Not being able to see the creature she was riding was very disorientating. The longer she sat there, her eyes closed, the stronger those feelings of dread were growing. Elizabeth tried to tune them out. She couldn't let herself focus on it while she was trying to stay on an invisible flying horse.

But it was hard not to think of Sirius. She couldn't help but worry about him, if he was still alive. Everything was rushing in on her. For once, she could finally do something with the warnings she got. She could stop it from happening. She could help save Sirius. Harry had lost so much in his life already. She wasn't going to let him lose Sirius, too.

The thestral suddenly took a dive and Elizabeth screamed as she lurched downwards. Elizabeth, for the first time, dared to open her eyes and saw twinkling lights of a Muggle city below her. Had they reached London already?

They went downwards quickly and Elizabeth tensed for the landing, but she came to a stop without fully realizing it. She didn't move for a moment, trying to regain her senses. Flying on a thestral was something she never wanted to do again.

Slowly, she finally slid off the thestral, smoothing down her robes. She was trembling slightly and her legs didn't seem to want to work right as she moved towards Harry nearby.

"Never again," Ron muttered as he landed behind Elizabeth, "Never, ever again...That was the worst."

Elizabeth turned, watching as everyone came to a landing and got off the invisible thestrals. Helene's face was very pale against her dark red hair, which had come loose of its ponytail and was tangled around her face now.

"Where do we go from here?" Luna asked calmly, brushing back her own hair as if she'd just finished a pleasant boat ride and was eager for a meal.

"Over here," Harry said, patting at something in midair—a thestral, probably—and then moved towards an old Muggle telephone box. "Come on."

The others crowded into the small box and Elizabeth hesitated, there was so little space. She stared at them, biting her lip.

' _Sirius. This is for Sirius,'_ she thought, then took a deep breath and pushed herself forward, squeezing her eyes shut again as the door closed behind her. She couldn't move, and already her chest felt tight. She wanted out. She wanted out of this spot right now. She could barely hear Harry ordering someone to dial some number on the phone, and the reply of a soft, female voice. After a moment, the box gave a small jolt and started to lower. Elizabeth's heart started racing more and she felt someone press something into her hand. Looking down, she saw a badge with her name on it, followed by the words 'Rescue Mission'. She'd worn similar badges on several visits to the Ministry to see her aunt. Seeing one now was oddly calming.

Though the second the door opened, Elizabeth rushed out into the atrium, taking a deep breath. After the cramped box, the wide, empty atrium was a welcome sight.

"Come on," Harry said suddenly, already starting off down a hallway. Elizabeth and the others glanced at each other, then followed. Though as they reached an elevator—which was, thankfully, far more spacious—and all gathered in, Elizabeth couldn't help but think something was wrong.

' _Where is everyone?'_ she thought. Shouldn't there be security patrolling the place? Cleaning crews cleaning up the messes of the day's work? Why was the Ministry so empty?

The elevator doors opened again and everyone headed out, following Harry quickly down a dark hallway, lit with only a few candles. Elizabeth had never been to this area of the Ministry of Magic. They all stopped just outside a door at the end of the hallway, and Harry turned towards the others.

"Okay, listen," he said slowly, "Maybe...Maybe a couple of people should stay here as a—as I lookout, and—"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" Ginny interrupted, "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," Neville said.

"Harry, we don't have time to argue about it," Elizabeth pointed out, "Where here for Sirius."

Harry frowned, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned towards the door and headed in. The room beyond was a large, circular one, completely empty and the walls lined with identical black doors. Elizabeth went in slowly, glancing around. The floor was so smooth and reflective, it was like walking on a darkened mirror. It unnerved Elizabeth.

"Someone shut the door," Harry said quietly, but it was an instant mistake. No sooner had the door clicked shut, the walls began spinning around them. Elizabeth moved closer to Harry, staring at the blue line blurring along the wall where the torches were moving so quickly. An instant later, the walls came to a stop again.

"What was that about?" Ron asked slowly, his voice shaking slightly.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in from," Ginny said softly.

"How're we going to get back out?" Neville asked. Elizabeth was wondering the same thing, her wand trembling in her hand as she looked around.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now," Harry said, "We won't need to get out until we've found Sirius—"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said suddenly. Elizabeth could have sworn she saw Harry roll his eyes in the dark room.

"Maybe we should just try doors?" Elizabeth asked slowly, "You know what we're looking for, right, Harry?"

"Yeah, in my dreams I went into a room that sort of...glitters," he said, "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

Harry made his way to the closest door, pushing it open slowly. Elizabeth moved forward, glancing over Harry's shoulder into the brightly lit room on the other side. There wasn't anything glittering in this room, just a group of desks and a large tank full of odd, white objects floating around in a green liquid.

"What are those things?" Ron asked, making a face as he moved into the room a little.

"Are they fish?" Ginny asked.

"Aquavirius maggots!" Luna was moving forward almost excitedly, "Dad said the Ministry were breeding—"

"No. They're brains."

Elizabeth turned to Hermione, who was staring at the tank in shock, her face slightly pale.

" _Brains_?" she echoed in disbelief.

"Yes..." Hermione said slowly, "I wonder what they're doing with them?"

Elizabeth stared at the tank, feeling a cold shiver run down her back. Why did the Ministry of Magic have a tank full of brains? How did they even get them? Whom had those brains once belonged to?

"Let's get out of here," Harry said, his voice echoing in the room, "This isn't right, we need to try another door—"

"There are doors here too," Ron said, looking towards a far wall.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," Harry replied, "I think we should go back and try from there."

Elizabeth was relieved to leave the room, preferring the disorientating room with the reflective floor. As they started to close the door, Hermione cast a fiery X onto the door, so once it clicked shut there was red mixed with the blue of the flames. Once the doors settled, however, the red X was now glowing towards their left instead of in front of them.

"Good thinking," Harry said, moving towards a new door, "Okay, let's try this one."

They moved into this new room, and Elizabeth immediately stumbled to a stop, her body turning cold and she felt as if she might faint. They were standing in a large, rectangular room with a sunken floor in the center—and down on that floor was a very familiar sight. It was the whispering arch from Elizabeth's dreams. Even now, Elizabeth could hear the whispering again and she shuddered, unable to bring herself to move down towards the archway. Her mind was going blank, and she almost felt as if she could see the dueling shadows around her now, hiding in the darkness of the room around her.

"L-let's go," Hermione said from Elizabeth's left, "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go..."

Harry didn't seem to be listening. He was moving down towards the archway, and Elizabeth seemed to jerk from her shock. She hurried down after him.

"What are you saying?" Harry called towards the veil. Elizabeth's heart seemed to stop for a beat. Harry heard the whispering as well.

"Someone's whispering behind there," Harry went on, staring intently at the veil moving slightly in the archway, "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," Ron said from behind Harry. Like Hermione, he was looking worried, giving the archway wary looks.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry asked, stepping closer to the archway. Elizabeth moved forward, grabbing his arm, but he shook her off.

"Harry!" Elizabeth said, grabbing his arm again before he could move closer to the archway again, "Come on! We have to save Sirius!"

"Sirius...Yeah..." Harry said slowly, then seemed to jolt back to reality and turned back to the others, "Let's go."

Elizabeth sighed in relief. She hated this room. Seeing this room and that archway from her dream were in fact real was terrifying. Elizabeth wanted away from here before those dueling shadows became a reality, too.

They made their way back out of the room where the others were waiting, Ginny, Neville, and Luna still giving the veil glances as well. Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath as the door closed behind them and Hermione marked the door with a fiery X.

"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry asked as the walls began to spin again.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous," Hermione said.

"I don't like it," Elizabeth said, unsurprised to find her voice shaking. She hated it, though, wishing she'd been able to keep it steady. Harry looked over at her and she couldn't quite meet his eye. He knew about her dreams of the whispering archway, after all. He had to know how unnerving it was to find out it truly was real. Still, Elizabeth was grateful that Harry didn't say anything. She didn't want to have to explain her dreams to everyone else—especially someone as skeptical as Hermione.

The wall of doors came to a stop again and Harry moved forward, then frowned as he tried to turn the knob.

"It's locked," Harry said slowly, pushing his shoulder against the door but it didn't budge.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" Ron hurried over to help Harry, "Bound to be!"

"Oh, get out of the way," Hermione snapped, pointing her wand at the door. Harry and Ron both jumped back as Hermione said " _Alohomora_!"

The door didn't move. Elizabeth frowned, moving forward and putting her ear to it. She thought she could hear something like a bubbling fountain, but it was too faint to be sure.

"Sirius's knife," Harry whispered suddenly, pulling out a small knife from his pocket and pressing it to the crack between the door and its frame. As he worked the door, Elizabeth noticed that the knife began to steam.

"Harry!" Elizabeth whispered, pulling his hand back. Harry stared down at the hilt in his hand—and the melting blade on the end of it. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry..."

"Right, we're leaving that room," Hermione said.

"But what if that's the one?" Ron asked. He hadn't looked away from the locked door. Elizabeth saw Helene roll her eyes behind him.

"It can't be," Hermione said, "Harry could get through all the doors in his dream."

"You know what could be in there?" Luna asked eagerly, stepping forward but the wall began spinning again.

"Maybe eet ez where ze Minister creates ze poisons 'e uses on 'is enemies," Helene said. Hermione tutted irritably nearby as the walls stopped again, though Elizabeth noticed there was more teasing than seriousness in Helene's voice, and in the smirk on her face. At least she didn't believe everything _The Quibbler_ published.

"This is it!" Harry said excitedly as he pushed open the next door. Elizabeth moved closer and had to shade her eyes. Compared to the dark, circular room, the one they entered now was as if they'd gone from a dark winter night straight into a blazing summer day.

Once her eyes adjusted, however, Elizabeth couldn't help but think the room was gorgeous. Clocks of every kind were all over the room, the ticking echoing around them. Elizabeth looked around slowly, taking in the bookshelves nearby—all without titles. They seemed more journals than books—and how each desk had at least two or three clocks sitting on it as well. Towards the back of the room was a large bell jar giving a glowing light.

"Oh _look_!" Ginny said in awe, pointing at the bell jar. Elizabeth knew instantly what had drawn Ginny's attention. Inside the jar was a small egg. Even as they watched, the egg rose into the air and began to hatch, the bird that emerged growing to maturity as it rose higher, only to reach the top and lose its feathers. Elizabeth gasped as it plunged to the bottom, though it didn't crash. It simply morphed back into an egg and the process started all over.

"Keep going!" Harry hissed nearby. Elizabeth jumped, feeling herself blush as she turned away from the jar.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" Ginny snapped. Harry seemed to ignore her as he went into the next room.

"This is it!" he said, "It's through here!"

Elizabeth pulled out her wand—as did everyone else—and looked around. The room was much darker, shelves lined with glittering orbs that reminded Elizabeth of the crystal balls they used in Divination, though these were much smaller.

Elizabeth shivered. She didn't have a good feeling about this place. Or maybe it was that sickening feeling of dread that was growing stronger and stronger. Every step they made along the aisles of glittering orbs felt like a step closer to some terrible act being unveiled...

"We need to go right, I think," Harry whispered, studying the numbers they passed, "Yes, that's fifty-four..."

Elizabeth swallowed, gripping her wand so hard in her hand that it hurt. Her breath was shaky, and one look at her wand told her that her hands were shaking too. It was getting hard to concentrate. The only thought in her head was that twisting feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen. Sirius had to be alive, didn't he? If something had happened to him, the feeling would have disappeared. That was how it seemed to work in the past. The feeling would last until whatever happened...happened.

"Here, ninety-seven!" Hermione whispered as they all came to a stop at the end of the row. Elizabeth stared down, trying to see if there were any shapes in the dark.

"He's right down at the end," Harry whispered, his voice trembling slightly, "You can't see properly from here..."

Elizabeth started to reach for him, but Harry had hurried off already. She glanced at the others, then followed behind. Though the more they walked, the more Elizabeth wondered if Sirius was even here.

' _But...my dreams...'_ Elizabeth thought. They had to mean something, didn't they?

"He should be near here," Harry said quickly, "Anywhere here...really close..."

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Somewhere about...here..."

Yet there was nothing there. Elizabeth was trembling more. Sirius wasn't here. Her dreams had been wrong...Why was she having these dreams and feelings and they led nowhere?

Maybe they never meant anything. The thought made Elizabeth feel cold. She knew there was truth to the dreams. There were too many that came true for them to not have something to them. What made her cold was the realization that her dream most likely hadn't been about Sirius. Harry had had a dream about Sirius being here and Elizabeth had been so sure that her dreams were about the same thing. She'd rushed to fit her dreams into what was happening, ignoring the fact that this wasn't an exact thing she was dealing with. In being so determined to make her dreams fit to Sirius, they'd all walked into a trap. The dreams weren't about him, they'd been about her. Elizabeth and her friends...

"Harry...Have you seen this?"

Elizabeth was jerked from her thoughts. She turned to see Ron near the shelves, staring at one of the orbs. Harry rushed over and Elizabeth was feeling sick all over again.

"It's got your name on," Ron said slowly.

"My name?" Harry echoed. Elizabeth couldn't move, but she was close enough to see the tag in the dim blue lighting of the flames. It was old and yellow with a date marked sixteen years before, followed by a set of letters and two names:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter

"What is it?" Ron asked, looking around, "What's your name doing down here? None of the rest of us are here..."

Harry started to reach for the orb and Elizabeth's stomach tightened. She tried to stop Harry, but her voice only came out as a squeak. Hermione, however, had grabbed Harry's wrist.

"I don't think you should touch it," she said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

Don't, Harry," Neville said, his voice high and his face pale. He looked nearly as sick as Elizabeth felt.

"It's got my name on," Harry said, pulling his hand from Hermione and reaching for the orb.

Elizabeth tensed, holding her breath. Though as Harry's hand closed around the small object, nothing happened. Elizabeth frowned, moving closer. Her stomach was still in knots, but she'd expected _something_ to happen when the orb was touched. Instead, it just sat there in Harry's hand, looking still and cold.

"Very good, Potter," come a low voice from the shadows, "Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."


	39. Living Nightmare

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

 **Living Nightmare**

Elizabeth moved closer to Harry, trembling as she gripped her wand tighter. Shadows were moving around them, reminding her of the dueling shadows of her nightmares. The nightmares were coming true. Elizabeth's stomach churned more and more, the tight grip of dread holding firm. Elizabeth stared around, trying to count how many men in cloaks and masks were aiming wands at them. There had to be at least a dozen. They were outnumbered.

"To me, Potter," one said, holding his hand out. Elizabeth recognized the voice. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, sounding far braver than Elizabeth herself felt. Laughter echoed around them from the Death Eaters. Elizabeth shivered slightly.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" came a chilling female voice from nearby.

"Always," Malfoy said, taking a step forward, "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

" _I want to know where Sirius is!_ " the woman mocked. Elizabeth glared towards her. It was easier to spot her among the others since the Death Eaters had moved closer now, closing in on them.

"You've got him," Harry said sharply, "He's here. I know he is."

" _The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,_ " the woman's voice was high and mocking and Elizabeth suddenly got an all new sickening feeling. Sirius really wasn't here. They'd walked into a trap. Elizabeth had suspected, but it was so much worse to hear it confirmed.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered next to Elizabeth as Ron was starting to raise his wand, "Not yet."

"You hear him?" it was the mocking woman again, " _You hear him?_ Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," Mr. Malfoy said—Elizabeth felt Neville tense behind her, "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understand this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter_."

"I know Sirius is here!" Harry said and Elizabeth could hear the panic in his voice, " _I know you've got him!_ "

' _But they don't,'_ Elizabeth thought. Sirius hadn't been here at all.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Mr. Malfoy said coldly, "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," Harry said, raising his wand. Elizabeth did the same. She noticed Helene was trembling visibly next to her and Elizabeth felt her stomach tighten. Helene was barely fourteen, just finishing her third year. She'd never faced the dangers the rest of them have. Even Neville had dealt with a few dangerous encounters. Helene was a perfectly normal girl who never had trouble come her way. Yet she was standing strong next to them, her face in a tight determination, despite being pale.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Mr. Malfoy said after a moment. Elizabeth noticed none of them were moving closer. They were afraid to attack...

"Yeah, right!" Harry said with a laugh, "I give you this—prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

" _Accio Proph_ —"

" _Protego_!"

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix laughed, her expression hidden by the mask, "Very well, then—"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Mr. Malfoy hissed, grabbing the woman's wrist as she started to raise her wand again, "If you smash it—"

Elizabeth glanced towards the small sphere in Harry's hand. That was why the Death Eaters weren't attacking. They wanted this little object. It was odd how something so small could be so important to them...Was this the weapon they had been after?

Bellatrix was moving closer, pushing back her hood and throwing off her mask. Her hair was as wild as her picture, her face gaunt and twisted into a sickening smile. Neville stirred behind Elizabeth. She couldn't blame him. Coming face-to-face with the woman who had destroyed his family had to be a blow. Elizabeth was sure she'd be the same way if she knew if the man who killed her father was among these Death Eaters.

"You need more persuasion?" Bellatrix asked sharply, "Very well—take the smallest one. Let them watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Helene made a small noise next to Elizabeth and shrank back. Elizabeth, tense, moved in front of her as the others moved in as well to protect the youngest among them.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry said, gripping the prophecy close to him, "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

Bellatrix didn't move. That was enough for Elizabeth to know Harry was right. They weren't going to be attacked for fear of destroying this little orb.

"So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?" Harry asked.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix stared at them in disbelief, "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting. How come Voldemort wants it?"

Helene twitched slightly next to Elizabeth as several Death Eaters made harsh noises at the name.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Yeah," Harry straightened himself some, "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth! You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare—"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry asked sharply. Elizabeth winced, knowing this was a bad idea. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle—or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

" _STUPIF_ —"

" _NO_!"

Mr. Malfoy shot a spell to block Bellatrix's, causing it to veer and smash into a shelf nearby, knocking several orbs down. They crashed to the ground and Elizabeth noticed smoky figures rise from them, all speaking at once and as if in a trance, but they weren't all saying the same thing so their words blended together. Not to mention Malfoy had begun yelling at Bellatrix, his voice drowning out the ghostly figures.

"DO NOT ATTACK!" Mr. Malfoy shouted, "WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared—he dares—He stands there—filthy half-blood—"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!"

The figures had faded now, leaving the area darker now that their soft glow was gone. Shattered glass was spread across the floor around them and Harry was looking towards them, that small frown that always formed when he was lost in thought. He was coming up with a plan.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," Harry said, taking a slow step back, and Elizabeth heard Hermione give a small gasp. Harry apparently stepped on her foot.

"Don't play games with me, Potter," Mr. Malfoy said sharply.

"I'm not playing games," Harry replied.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?"

"I—what? What about my scar?"

"Can this be Dumbledore never told you?" Mr. Malfoy asked as several Death Eaters laughed. Elizabeth could easily imagine him smirking behind the mask, in the same way his son always did when he was gloating.

"Smash shelves when I say go," Harry muttered. Elizabeth glanced to the broken shards and instantly knew what Harry's idea was.

"Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter," Mr. Malfoy went on as Elizabeth leaned towards Helene and Neville to spread the message, "The Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you to the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."

"Did he?" Harry asked as Elizabeth felt everyone growing tense and saw Helene's hand was white from gripping her wand so tightly, "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

" _Why_? Because the only people who're permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

Elizabeth was tense, trembling as she prepared for what they were going to do. She kept looking around slowly, trying to figure out which shelf would make the best target.

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you," Mr. Malfoy went on, "Haven't you wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Elizabeth's heart was hammering as she glanced at Harry. She had wondered why Voldemort had targeted—out of all of the wizarding word—an infant. Harry had been able to pick up the prophecy it had been about him, made before he was born. Harry had been targeted because of a prophecy?

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" Harry asked, his hand still gripping the small sphere in his hand, "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" Bellatrix let out a shrill laugh, "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he? Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it—and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good..." Mr. Malfoy said, "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell—"

"NOW!"

Elizabeth acted instantly. She pointed her wand at the closest shelf, yelling " _Reducto_!" at the same time as five other voices behind her acted at the same time. Poor Helene had hesitated, however, and managed nothing more than a squeak.

Several shelves began to rock as hundreds of small orbs fell, shattering on the ground and releasing hundreds of ghostly figures who all began to speak at once. Harry yelled for them to run and they all scattered. Helene seemed to hesitate, so Elizabeth grabbed the girl by the arm and started pulling her down along the aisles as orbs shattered around them, ghostly Seers all speaking at once.

The others were further ahead and Elizabeth kept her grip on Helene's arm as they ran. Ginny, Ron, and Luna had gotten far enough ahead that Elizabeth couldn't see them in the dark aside from flashes of lights from fired off spells. Harry, Neville, and Hermione were closer. Hermione had her hand on Neville's arm—much like Elizabeth with Helene—urging him on.

Elizabeth's foot hit one of the small orbs and she felt her legs go out from under her as she fell forward, dragging Helene down with her. Helene cursed loudly, helping Elizabeth to her feet. One of the Death Eaters shot off a curse that barely missed Elizabeth's head by an inch. Helene and Elizabeth both shrieked, ducking their heads. When Elizabeth looked up again, she couldn't see any of the others.

"Ze door iz over 'ere," Helene said weakly, pulling Elizabeth along.

The two rushed for the door, stumbling through and Elizabeth slammed the door shut just as she saw two masked Death Eaters rushing for them. She immediately pointed at the doorknob and shouted a spell to melt it, sealing the door closed.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, then turned around and stared. She had expected to be back in the bright room with all the clocks, but instead, she and Helene were in a dimly lit room, almost more-so than the one they just left. A dozen desks were scattered around and a line of trunks and wardrobes were along the walls. There was an odd chill in the air and the room seemed unnaturally still. Elizabeth could hear the Death Eaters on the other side of the door, banging against it and trying to get in.

"Where are ze ozers?" Helene asked. As soon as the question was out, several of the wardrobes and trunks shook. Elizabeth jumped and Helene gave a small shriek.

"Wh-what is that?" Elizabeth asked and the wardrobes shook again. Helene and Elizabeth moved closer together. There was a bang on the door behind them and the cursing of a Death Eater.

"W-we need to get moving," Elizabeth said, "Find the others. They'll come through that door any minute."

Helene nodded. The two moved forward and the wardrobes and trunks shook again. It was unnerving. With each bang it was like what was in the locked storages was trying to escape. Elizabeth didn't want to know what was in them.

The two girls kept to the center of the room, trying to move quickly and quietly. They were halfway to the door on the other end, however, when the door behind them was blast off its hinges. Helene cursed.

"We should 'ave done more zan melt the doorknob," she said as she and Elizabeth took off at a run. One of the Death Eaters shouted a spell and a desk swung in front of them, causing both girls to stumble to a stop and turn around.

Two masked Death Eaters were making their way coming towards them. Helene was trembling next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was terrified as well, but she needed to hold herself together for her friend.

" _Stupify_!" Elizabeth shouted, her spell hitting the Death Eater on the right, though the one on the left rushed forward.

" _Avad_ —"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Helene shouted, her spell missing but it was enough to distract the Death Eater from his curse. Elizabeth and Helene scrambled around the desks and raced for the door again, but a white light shot at them, hitting Helene between the shoulders. The girl screamed and crumpled to the ground.

"Helene!" Elizabeth cried, ducking down as another spell shot their way and she pulled her friend behind another desk. Her heart was racing, her hand shaking as she pressed her fingers to the side of Helene's neck and breathed a sigh of relief. There was a pulse. Helene was alive.

"That desk isn't going to hide you!" the Death Eater called, laughing loudly and Elizabeth could hear him moving closer, " _Reducto_!"

The desk exploded, sending Elizabeth tumbling forward and pain rushing through her body as she was hit with the wooden shrapnel. She was shaking, now covered in cuts and her left arm was painful to move, a large piece of desk embedded deep into the skin near her elbow. Elizabeth felt sick and glanced up, then nearly collapsed.

In front of her, spilling out of one of the trunks that had been busted open and a body had fallen out. The body of Helene.

Wait, Helene was over near the desk. Elizabeth glanced over where Helene was still unconscious, covered in cuts and scrapes from the desk. Elizabeth looked back and the body half-in the fallen-over trunk.

' _A boggart,'_ Elizabeth realized, trembling and backing away. The Death Eater was coming closer, laughing. Elizabeth had the feeling he'd thought the boggart was really Helene.

Trembling and sick with pain, Elizabeth dropped herself down and closed her eyes, willing herself to be still. If she could just play dead...If the Death Eater didn't notice there were two Helenes quick enough, maybe the boggart...

Elizabeth heard an unhuman shriek, followed by the Death Eater cursing and stumbling. Elizabeth risked looking up just enough, feeling herself go cold at the sight of a haggard-looking woman in ragged robes and long, tangled hair. She gave the unhuman shriek again, moving closer to the Death Eater.

Elizabeth knew she didn't have long to act. She pushed herself to her knees—her vision instantly swarming around her as her left arm buckled under the weight and her stomach churned, nearly causing her to throw up from the pain.

She had to get to through it, however. She had to save Helene. Elizabeth moved slowly, trying to push back the pain and made her way to Helene. The Death Eater was, luckily, still preoccupied with the boggart, giving Elizabeth enough time to pull Helene up, bracing her friend around her shoulders. Again, Elizabeth nearly threw up from the pain, but it was slowly becoming more manageable as she pushed through it. There was a door close by, and Elizabeth knew she needed to get there. She needed to find the others.

Elizabeth made it to the door, stumbling through with Helene and pushing the door shut, pointing her shaky wand at the knob and muttering a spell to seal the door. She coughed, sinking back against the door and wiping her mouth moving down her hand and noticing she had coughed up blood. She was in really bad shape. Elizabeth groaned, glancing around and realizing she was back in the Brain Room.

Elizabeth heard noises and tensed, pushing herself shakily to her feet and gripping her wand tightly. The door flung open, and Elizabeth stared in surprise as Luna came in, supporting Ginny. Right behind them Ron came stumbling through, falling forward, then Neville and Harry, carrying an unconscious Hermione between them. Harry sealed the door, then called to Luna and Neville to help close off the others.

"Harry?" Elizabeth called, "What happened?"

Harry spun to her, then looked sick and hurried over towards her.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his voice sounding weak. Elizabeth braced herself on a desk, glancing down at herself. Her clothes and robes were covered in cuts and rips, and she herself was bleeding from several gashes. She looked really bad.

"Desk blew up," she said, about to ask what had happened with the others when Luna cried out and Elizabeth looked up to see the girl thrown backwards, hitting a desk and landing unconscious next to Hermione. Several Death Eaters were pushing through the door, Bellatrix in the lead.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix screamed. Harry immediately took off for a far door and Elizabeth moved to follow, but the room seemed to spin around her and she had to grab a desk to support herself. Neville came towards her, his nose swelling and bleeding. Elizabeth waved him off, looking to where Ron was stumbling across the room and laughing. Elizabeth stared at him in shock. What had happened to him?

"Hey, Harry!" he called, "There are brains in here, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Ron, get out of the way, get down—"

"Honest, Harry, they're brains!" Ron was saying, pointing his wand to the tank in the center of the room, " _Accio Brain_!"

It was like the spell had a side-effect of a strong draw on everyone in the room. Even the Death Eaters turned to stare as the top of the tank exploded and several of the brains came flying out, landing around them. Elizabeth stared, wondering if she was hallucinating from pain. What was going on? What had happened to Ron to make him act like this?

"Harry, look at it!" Ron said, squatting down next to one of the brains, "Harry, come and touch it, bet it's weird!"

"Ron, no!" Harry shouted, running towards him but Ron had already grabbed one of the tentacles on a brain and it began to wrap around his arm.

"I don't like it," Ron muttered, trying to push the tentacles away, only to have them wrap around his other arm, "Stop— _stop_!"

" _Diffindo_!" Harry yelled, though it wasn't doing any good. The brain's tentacles were starting to wrap around his body and try to strangle him. Ginny cried out, but was hit by a Stunning Spell by one of the Death Eaters. Neville immediately ran for him, retaliating.

The Death Eaters were starting to break from watching Ron and had turned back to Harry, who was running off towards a far door. Elizabeth, shaking in fear and pain, the nightmares floating through her head again. It might have been because she was becoming delirious, but the Death Eaters chasing Harry, shooting off spells, were starting to become more shadowy as well. Neville rushed by to help Harry, and Elizabeth tried to make it to Ron, but her vision was swimming around her more. She sunk to the floor, her breathing shaky. She hated feeling so helpless. Shaking, she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Ron, crying out " _Stupify_!"

The brain seemed to ignore the spell. Elizabeth groaned, pushing herself up and moving forward. She had to help him. She had to do _something_.

She heard screaming coming from the nearby room, the one Elizabeth knew held that whispering archway. She looked up, her heart racing, her mind going to the dreams she'd had. She wanted to go help, but she needed to help Ron...

She tried again and again, and the most she could do was get the tentacles to loosen around Ron's neck. He was still bound and struggling, but at least he wasn't suffocating. Elizabeth tried to think of anything to do, but her mind was a haze of pain and floating images of dueling shadows. She kept glancing towards the room with the archway. She needed to help Harry and Neville. The shouting was getting louder now. Elizabeth stumbled to her feet, breathing short and feeling even more light-headed as she made her way towards the door. She had a feeling she was going to pass out at any moment and she fought the feeling as much as she could.

When she got to the doors, Elizabeth stared in shock. Members of the Order had arrived without her even noticing—maybe they'd gone through different paths than through the Brain Room. Several people were unconscious—both Order members and Death Eaters alike—and there were just a few battlers left. Sirius and Uncle Xavier were tag-teaming against Bellatrix near the top of the stairs, Aunt Ginger was taking on two Death Eaters at once, Lupin and Kingsley were battling their own group, Mr. Malfoy among them...

"Elizabeth?" Harry and Neville were close to the door, Neville's legs kicking out uncontrollably. Elizabeth slumped down at the door, feeling her energy completely draining now. There was no denying it. She'd had flashes before, but here, now, seeing these people duel around the whispering archway...

Her nightmare was coming true.

"Elizabeth, we need to get out of here," Harry said, squatting in front of her, "Come on, we need to help the others—"

"DUBBLEDORE!" Neville cried, his eyes wide.

Elizabeth could see the tall, imposing figure of the Hogwarts Headmaster from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't look fully at him. Her gaze was locked on her aunt. At Neville's shout, Aunt Ginger had made the mistake of looking up from her duel. One of the masked Death Eaters cried out a curse and a green light hit the woman in the chest and Aunt Ginger went falling backwards, just like the figure from Elizabeth's dream.

Uncle Xavier let out a wild yell, rushing forward. In the process, he had shoved Bellatrix aside, knocking her wand from her hand and sending it skipping down the stairs across the dark floor. Uncle Xavier barely noticed, charging for the Death Eaters, yelling out spells.

The reality hit Elizabeth hard. The nightmares hadn't been about Sirius. They hadn't been about her friends. They'd been about her Aunt Ginger.

Elizabeth gave a choking sob, trying to rush forward, but the world spun around her and went black. The pain faded away as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, the choice was made. I planned from very early on that Sirius would live in Elizabeth's stories because I wanted more than a 'tag-along character'. Elizabeth's Seer abilities blend in and give her more character and a different take on the story's events. But I wanted to explore more of an A.U. plot, and Sirius being alive will be a big one for me.

At the same time, I couldn't just have Sirius live without some sort of trade off. I struggled with the choice for a long time. I thought for a while of going with Rowling's original plans of Mr. Weasley dying, and even considered Lupin or Kingsley during the Department of Mysteries battle instead of Sirius. When it came down to it, though, the one I felt would be the most impactful to Elizabeth's story, with the story being told through Elizabeth's point of view, would be her aunt. I hated making this choice, and I hated writing this conclusion, but I felt I needed to make a trade for Sirius to live.

I'm looking forward to the changes that will come in the future with Sirius alive and I hope all you loyal followers who have stuck with me so far will continue to stick around.


	40. Recovery Begins

_**Chapter Forty:**_

 _ **Recovery Begins**_

Elizabeth was warm when she woke, which she felt shouldn't have been possible. Even before she opened her eyes, the memories of what happened at the Department of Mysteries were flooding back. Falling into the trap. The desk exploding on her and Helene. The pain from the wood imbedded into her skin. Ron attacked by the brain. Ginny, Helene, Luna, and Hermione all unconscious. Neville with his bloody nose. Harry in the middle of a duel between Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters. Dumbledore arriving.

Aunt Ginger dying.

A small sob choked Elizabeth. She heard something move near her, but she didn't open her eyes. Not even when she heard Helene's soft voice towards her left.

"Eleezabet? Are you all right?"

Elizabeth wanted to fake still being asleep, just lay there in silence. Helene, however, didn't seem to believe Elizabeth was asleep. She heard her friend sigh.

"Ze ozers are fine, you know," she said softly, "We're back at 'Ogwarts. Neville and 'Arry told ze rest of us what 'appened when we woke up earlier, but zey're in ze Gryffindor Tower now. It's after midnight...'Arry was really worried about you."

That just made Elizabeth feel worse. She frowned, tightening her hands into fists. She just wanted to disappear. She wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again.

"Will you please talk to me?" Helene's voice was so soft, Elizabeth barely heard it.

There was a pleading to it that made Elizabeth's chest tighten. That, above everything else, was what finally made her give in. Slowly, she pushed herself up, noticing her left arm was stiff but not hurting. She found herself in a bed, her glasses on the nightstand next to her. When she pushed them on and saw things come into focus, she realized she was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. To her left, Ron was asleep in the next bed over, Hermione asleep in a bed on his other side. And to her right, Helene was sitting up in her bed, her knees drawn to her chest and her dark red hair in a messy braid over her shoulder, her usually cheerful face pale in the dark. Glancing at a nearby clock, Elizabeth saw it was two in the morning.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked softly, looking back to Helene. The girl moved, wincing slightly and hunching her shoulders, but left her bed to sit next to Elizabeth on hers. Up close, in the pale moonlight coming from the window, Elizabeth could see a faint, healing cut along the girl's right eye. Probably from the exploding desk.

"We were brought back last night," Helene explained, "You were asleep all day, Madame Pomfrey said you lost a lot of blood, zat you 'ad a bad shock to your system, and ze wood in your arm..."

Helene glanced towards Elizabeth's left arm and Elizabeth looked down as well. Nearly half of her forearm, starting just below the elbow, was incased in bandages. It was the only area, however. Elizabeth noticed a few scars along her arms, but no other bandages and she didn't feel any along her chest or legs.

"Some of ze wood 'ad gone deep," Helene's voice shook, "Madam Pomfrey said you must 'ave been close to ze explosion..."

"I was," Elizabeth whispered, "You were next to me, but I guess I blocked most of it from you..."

Helene frowned, glancing down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Elizabeth sighed.

"It's not—"

"Eef I'd just been more alert!" Helene cut in, looking up again, "I froze in ze battle. We trained in ze D.A. for months for moments like zis, and I couldn't..."

Elizabeth moved closer to the girl, taking her friend's hands.

"You were afraid, that's nothing to be sorry for," Elizabeth said softly, "Nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to everyone."

Helene looked back down, still frowning.

"Can you tell me more about what happened when Dumbledore arrived?" Elizabeth asked, trying to help distract Helene. Though as she brought up the subject herself, her mind went back to watching that curse hit her aunt, watching a beloved family member fall in the same way she'd seen a shadow do in nightmares, knowing her determination to save Sirius had led to her aunt's death...

She listened, however, to Helene telling her what had happened, what Neville and Harry had told them. Dumbledore arriving had changed everything. He had quickly subdued the Death Eaters with a single spell, but one of them—Bellatrix Lestrange—had avoided the spell and escaped back towards the auditorium. Harry ran after her. Elizabeth hadn't been at all surprised. Harry always had a habit of being stubborn-headed and not wanting anyone to escape punishment.

"And when 'e caught up to 'er in ze auditorium," Helene had said, "You-Know-'Oo appeared."

Elizabeth choked a bit, staring at Helene. She'd been listening in silence so far, but that one was something that took her aback.

" _Voldemort_ showed up?" she asked in disbelief. Helene winced at the name, but she nodded.

"'Arry said 'e and Dumbledore got into zis duel," she said, "And people began arriving for work at ze Ministry during it. Minister Fudge was wiz zem. Zey know 'e's back now. Zey can't deny it anymore."

"Then it wasn't for nothing," Elizabeth muttered, staring out the window nearby. Maybe if the world woke up to what was going on, it wasn't for nothing. Still, did it have to come at such a high cost? Why did her aunt have to...

"I'm sorry, Eleezabet," Helene said softly, "I liked your aunt."

Elizabeth was crying now, she knew that. She sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes and looking back to Helene.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked softly, not wanting to talk about her aunt right now.

"Oui," Helene said, "'Arry, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were 'ealed and released quickly. Ron, 'Ermione, and I 'ave been 'ere wiz you."

"What exactly happened to them?" Elizabeth asked slowly, glancing towards her friends. Helene followed her gaze.

"'Arry and Neville explained zat too," she said, "'Ermione was 'it wiz a curse by one of ze Death Eaters, it knocked 'er out. It was a different curse zat 'it me, zough. She's 'aving to take a lot more potions zan I do."

Helene paused, making a face. Elizabeth had a feeling the potions her friends were taking weren't exactly cherry-flavored.

"Zose brain zings did a lot of damage to Ron, too," Helene's voice quieted as she stared at Ron's sleeping figure nearby, "I didn't see all zat happen, but 'Arry said zat Ginny told zem 'e 'ad been 'it by some curse zat made 'im act all strange. A really strong version of Confundus Charm or somezing. Madam Pomfrey said we are all lucky to be alive."

Alive. Elizabeth stared down at her lap. They had made it through alive, but her aunt was dead. Dead because they had foolishly walked into a trap to save Sirius...What was she going to tell her family? And Uncle Xavier had been there, Elizabeth had seen that grief hit him...Poor Ursula didn't have her mother anymore now...And things were already tense with her mother and Lewis...

"Has anyone visited besides Harry, Neville, Luna, and Ginny?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"Several of ze 'Ufflepuffs from your year," Helene said, "Zat Susan argued wiz Madam Pomfrey because she wouldn't let zem in."

Elizabeth felt the corner of her mouth twitch a little at that. She could always rely on Susan.

"What about Lewis?" she asked. She noticed Helene suddenly seemed far more interested in the blanket.

"'E never came by," she said. Elizabeth felt her heart sink. She and Lewis had their hard times all year, but she would have at least liked to know he had worried about her...Were things getting that bad between them?

"I _thought_ I was hearing voices."

Helene gave a little squeak and scrambled to her own bed, wincing as she did so. Elizabeth looked up to see Madam Pomfrey—wearing a nightgown and sleeping cap—glaring at them from a door nearby. Though when she saw Elizabeth was one of the two awake, her expression softened a little.

"I understand things must be very confusing for you, Miss Martin," she said, "But it can wait until morning. You should be resting right now. And you—" Madam Pomfrey shot Helene a stern look, "—will do good to remain in your own bed. That curse did a lot of damage and you should not be moving around so much."

Helene did a good job of looking embarrassed. Elizabeth would have believed it if she didn't know the girl better.

Madam Pomfrey came over, adjusting the girls blankets and forcing Elizabeth to lie on down, taking off her glasses.

"Now, both of you get some sleep," she said, "You can talk in the morning."

They didn't have much of a choice. Elizabeth knew that Madam Pomfrey would be staying awake for a while now, just to make sure the girls would be going to sleep. Elizabeth sighed as the woman left, then glanced over at Helene, who gave her a weak smile.

Elizabeth couldn't sleep, however. Even when she heard Helene's breathing grow slower and deeper, Elizabeth lay awake, staring at the ceiling above her. Her nightmares were floating through her head, as well as how they had come to life.

When Harry had said that he had a dream about Sirius being tortured, Elizabeth had been so ready to believe him because of her own visions. She had believed so strongly that she'd been able to interpret them and knew that they'd been about Sirius. Because of this, they had foolishly rushed into a trap. Elizabeth didn't know how the Order of the Phoenix knew that a group of teenagers were in the Department of Mysteries, but they'd come to rescue the group of foolish kids. And that act had cost Aunt Ginger her life. Her visions hadn't been about Sirius. They hadn't been about something that would happen, no matter what, and she had a chance to stop it.

They'd been a vision she made come true. If they'd only stayed at Hogwarts, if they'd only stopped to think things through, Aunt Ginger would be alive.

Elizabeth choked back a small sob, rolling over on her side and burying her face in her pillow. She didn't get any sleep that night, but she cried for a long, long time.

 **xxxxx**

Morning came, bringing the _Sunday Prophet_ and an official announcement from the Minister for Magic that Voldemort had, indeed, returned. Elizabeth sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest and her arms around them, as Hermione read the article. Helene had moved from her bed again, once again sitting at the foot of Elizabeth's instead—even though, technically, Elizabeth had been released from the Hospital Wing now. Ginny, who had come in for a visit with Luna, Neville, and Harry, was sitting on Hermione's bed while Luna was in a nearby chair, her face hidden by her copy of _The Quibbler_ —which was upside down and Neville was in a chair by Ron's bed.

Harry was over on Ron's bed. Elizabeth glanced at him now and then, but for some reason, he wouldn't meet her eye. Any time he caught her looking towards him, he'd look away quickly, his face twisted in guilt. He wasn't seriously blaming himself for Aunt Ginger's death, was he? Elizabeth was the one at fault, not him.

"There you are, Harry," Hermione said once the article started to drift towards him as a topic, "I knew they'd drag you into it somehow."

"He's 'the Boy Who Lived' again now, though, isn't he?" Ron asked as he passed around some Chocolate Frogs—Elizabeth didn't touch hers and she noticed Harry watching her from the corner of her eye, but when she looked up, he looked away again. "Not such a show-off maniac anymore, eh?"

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," Hermione said, looking through the article, " _'A lone voice of truth...perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story...forced to bear ridicule and slander...'_ I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering, though..."

Hermione frowned, scanning over the article more as Ron munched on his Chocolate Frog. Hermione was pale, still recovering from the curse that struck her, but Elizabeth knew she was recovering fast.

"It's certainly given them lots to write about," Hermione said, "And their 'exclusive interview' with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in _The Quibbler_ months ago..."

"Daddy sold it to them," Luna said from her chair, not looking up from her magazine, "He got a very good price for it too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer and see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"You're going to 'ave to tell me all about it when you're back!" Helene said excitedly, perking up a little on Elizabeth's bed. She saw Ginny smirking nearby.

"So anyway," Hermione said, seeming to be forcibly restraining herself from making a comment on the existence of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, "What's going on in school?"

"Well, Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," Ginny said, "He did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off—"

"He did?" Elizabeth asked as the same time Hermione, looking taken aback, went "Why?"

"Oh, he just says that it was a really good bit of magic."

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," Ron said, "They sent me all these, you know." Ron paused to motion to the pile of Chocolate Frogs on his nightstand that had arrived that morning, "Must be doing all right out of that joke shop, eh?"

Hermione didn't look at all pleased, but Elizabeth thought it was a good thing for them.

"So," Hermione asked after a moment, "Has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore's back?"

"Yes," Neville leaned forward a bit, "Everything's settled right back down again."

"I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" Ron asked.

"Not at all," Ginny gave a small laugh, "He's really, really miserable, actually..." she leaned forward, lowering her voice to a whisper, "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts..."

Elizabeth glanced to the far side of the Hospital Wing. She had seemed completely unharmed when Dumbledore saved her from the clutches of the centaurs, but she refused to speak and simply lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling as if she were Petrified. Madam Pomfrey said it was shock, and insisted that everyone leave her be. Elizabeth was fine with that.

"Speaking of centaurs," Hermione had said, "Who's the Divination teacher now? Is Firenze staying?"

"He's got to," Harry said, "The other centaurs won't take him back, will they?"

"It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach," Ginny said.

"Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good," Ron said as he leaned back in his pillows. Elizabeth was losing count of how many Chocolate Frogs he'd eaten. "Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze isn't a lot better..."

"How can you say that?" Hermione snapped, "After we've just found out that there are real prophecies?"

Elizabeth fidgeted a little. She could see Harry watching her, and for once when she looked up, he didn't look away. She could tell he knew something, but he couldn't say it now. She just sat there, watching him, wishing she could go over and take his hand. Wishing they were alone so she could talk to him, find out why he was avoiding her...Not having his comfort was almost as bad as the fact that Lewis still hadn't come by for a visit. Elizabeth had even gotten a letter from her mother by now—albeit, a short one, stating she had a lot to talk about and it would be better to do so in person.

"It's a pity it broke," Hermione said, referring to the prophecy. Neville had told them he broke it by accident when his legs had been cursed at the Department of Mysteries.

"Yeah, it is," Ron added, "Still, at least You-Know-Who never found out what was in it either—where are you going?"

Harry had gotten up, starting for the door. Elizabeth stared after him, wishing he would stay. She desperately wanted to talk to him.

"Er—Hagrid's," Harry had said, "He just got back and I promised I'd go down and see him and tell him how you lot are..."

"Oh all right then," Ron grumbled, staring out the window, "Wish we could come..."

"Say hello to him for us!" Hermione called after Harry, "Ash him what's happening about...about his little friend!"

Helene gave Hermione a strange look at that and Ron rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth, on instinct, pushed herself up and left her bed. Ignoring the calls from the others, she hurried out of the Hospital Wing after Harry. She just needed to talk to him. She caught up with him and took his arm. Harry spun around in surprise.

"Can we talk?" Elizabeth asked softly, "I just...I need to talk to someone, and you understand best..."

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," Harry muttered, looking out the window nearby.

"Harry..." Elizabeth said slowly, stepping closer to him. It was fully dawning on her why he was avoiding her. He always had that annoying habit of putting all blame on himself.

"It's not your fault," Elizabeth went on softly, taking Harry's hand in hers, "What happened...We all chose to go. It's not your fault. And, as for what happened with..." Elizabeth trailed off, glancing down, feeling her eyes sting with tears. "It's not your fault about that, either. I just...I don't want you to avoid me, Harry. My family has ignored me for a year. Lewis has never even stopped by to check on me—" Elizabeth felt Harry tense at that and she continued quickly. "—I don't want to lose you too, okay? Please don't push me away..."

Harry was quiet for a moment, but at least he didn't pull his hand away from Elizabeth's. Finally, he gave a sigh.

"It's not just what happened," he said, "But...I can't talk about it right now. Just know it's important."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yeah," Harry gave a nod, "I talked with Dumbledore when we got back and he told me a few things. I need to think about it for a while before I share it with you and the others."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing out the window were several students were milling around.

"How about we go for a walk around the lake?" she asked, "We don't have to talk about anything, we can just walk in silence. I think we could both use the company, and also the quiet."

Harry gave a small grin at that, squeezing Elizabeth's hand tightly.

"That sounds great," he said, "Come on."


	41. Changes at Home

_**Chapter Forty-One:**_

 _ **Changes at Home**_

Three days later, the others had been released from the Hospital Wing as well. Elizabeth and Harry waited on Ron and Hermione before the four of them went down to the lake to enjoy some time in the shade of a tree. Helene, who had gotten into an argument with her boyfriend the day before, was staying close to Elizabeth as well, which Elizabeth didn't mind. Once they sat down, Helene immediately pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing.

"What do you think Sirius is going to do now?" Elizabeth asked after a moment. There had been an article in the Daily Prophet that morning, clearing him of all charges based on 'new evidence brought forth by the attack on the Ministry of Magic'.

"He's hoping to find a place to live," Harry said with a small smile, "He's going to let Dumbledore keep using, er..." he trailed off, glancing to Helene.

"I know about ze 'Eadquarters," Helene looked up, "Alain iz my brozer, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said slowly, clearing his throat as Ron chuckled, "He's letting Dumbledore still use it, but he doesn't want to live there anymore."

"Can't blame him," Ron said. Elizabeth privately agreed. She really didn't like Grimmauld Place much.

"He's living with Lupin right now," Harry went on, "Until he can find a place."

"That's good," Hermione said, "It's nice to have him free, isn't it? He doesn't have to worry about Aurors anymore."

"And we don't have to keep calling him Snuffles when we talk about him," Ron said as if that had been the hardest part. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you'll go stay with him when he gets a place, Harry?" Hermione asked and Elizabeth—who had been leaning against Harry's side—felt her friend fidget a bit. She squeezed his hand, glancing up a bit at him. She had a feeling something had happened that she didn't know about. Did it have to do with what he had talked to Dumbledore about?

"I'm going back to the Durseys first," Harry said, glancing towards Helene, "It's...Important for me to go back."

Helene raised an eyebrow over the top of her sketchbook, but didn't say anything. She just went back to her drawing.

"Bet it would be nice to spend the summer with Sirius, though," Ron said, "Though I think Mum will try and argue against it. She wants you to come to the Burrow."

"Well, 'Arry is a celebrity," Helene said, "Of course people will want to fight over 'im."

Harry actually chuckled at that and Ron laughed as well, but Hermione rolled her eyes. Elizabeth couldn't help but grin a little herself. Afternoons like this were nice. It almost let her forget about the problems she was facing and what would happen when she got home.

 **xxxxx**

That moment came far too soon, however. In just a few short days, Elizabeth bade her friends goodbye on platform nine and three-quarters, parting from Harry with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and promises to be in contact soon. Then, she grabbed her cat carrier and trunk, heading off towards where Lewis was waiting by the entrance. He hadn't spoken a single word to her, not even in the past week or when her friends in Hufflepuff had all welcomed her back cheerfully that Sunday afternoon. The only acknowledgement he'd given Elizabeth was a simple nod in the Hufflepuff common room. Even now, he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply held out his arm for Elizabeth to take. Their mother had told them that morning to come on home when they arrived at King's Cross and she would explain then why she hadn't come to greet them.

Elizabeth sighed, taking her brother's arm and allowing him to Apparate them to the familiar little house out in the country that Elizabeth had grown up in. It was dark and Elizabeth's stomach was growling, which surprised her. She hadn't had much of an appetite over the past week.

Walking into the house was another surprise. Their mother was there, walking in circles in the sitting room, Ursula in her arms. She was singing a soft lullaby, trying to get the child to go to sleep. She looked up and smiled at Lewis and Elizabeth.

"Go put your things in your room," she said, "And come back in here so we can talk. I'll try and get Ursula to go on to sleep. Don't worry about unpacking, you can do that in the morning."

Lewis gave a stiff nod and headed off. Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask why Ursula was here, but her mother spoke up first.

"I'll explain in a minute," she said, "Go put your trunk away."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, heading to her room and dropping her trunk off by her bed, letting Cream out of her carrier. She pulled off her cloak, hanging it on a hook before heading back to the main room. Grace no longer had Ursula in her arms and was in the kitchen, pouring cups of tea. Lewis was already sitting there, staring down at his own cup. Elizabeth came over slowly and sat down, where her mother immediately gave her a cup of tea before taking the seat between her children at the small round table.

"I thought Uncle Xavier was given a month off after what happened," Lewis said—Elizabeth noticed he gave her a harsh look from the corner of her eye and she stared at him in confusion. "Why's Ursula here?"

Grace sighed, staring down at her cup of tea in her hands.

"Xavier is gone," she said. Elizabeth nearly dropped her own cup.

"He's...gone?" she echoed weakly, "Gone where?"

"I don't know," Grace shook her head slowly, "A few days ago, he dropped Ursula off here, asking if I could watch her while he went to Diagon Alley. And he just...never came back."

"Did something happen to him?" Lewis asked. Grace shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," she said, "I found the key to their home in the bag he left for Ursula, and a note to take whatever I needed for her."

"What?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, "He abandoned Ursula! How could he do that?"

"Elizabeth—"

"Well, he wouldn't have had to if it weren't for you!" Lewis snapped.

Elizabeth stared at her brother, feeling as if she'd just been slapped. Lewis was glaring at her and Elizabeth felt sick. The cup, that a moment ago was warm in her hands, suddenly felt cold and seemed to seep through Elizabeth's arms and through her entire body.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"You heard me," Lewis said, "You're the one that caused this. You and your little group of friends. What the bloody hell had you been thinking, running off to the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the night? What right did you have to go there?"

"Lewis! Now is not the time!" Grace said, "Your sister went through a lot, and considering who showed up there, she's lucky to be alive."

"She shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Lewis hissed.

"We thought we were saving a friend!" Elizabeth shot back, trembling now.

"Well, was it worth it? Was your friend's life worth Aunt Ginger's?"

"Lewis!" Grace had pushed herself to her feet, "Enough! You can't blame Elizabeth for what happened, it's not her fault—"

"Of course it is!" Lewis shot back, "If she hadn't followed her friends in their hair-brained scheme, Aunt Ginger wouldn't have gone after them!"

Elizabeth felt as if she couldn't breathe. She sat at the table, unable to move, staring at her brother standing across from her. This was not how things were supposed to go. She hadn't thought much on it, but she had expected her family to stand by her. They had been against her when it came to Harry, but this was different. This was a death in their family. She had hoped that they'd be able to forget about the past problems and stand together now. Instead, Uncle Xavier had ran away, they now had to raise Ursula, and Lewis was blaming Elizabeth for Aunt Ginger's death.

And the sad part was he was right.

"That doesn't make it her fault!" Grace said, "You should blame the Death Eaters who killed her! Or the _Daily Prophet_ for hiding the truth from us about You-Know-Who!"

"From what I recall, you believed Harry Potter was as much a nutter as the rest of us," Lewis said darkly. Grace looked as if Lewis had just smacked her.

"That...That's not the point," she said, "If the _Daily Prophet_ hadn't been feeding us those lives, there would have been more security at the Ministry—"

Elizabeth was staring at her mother. She couldn't believe it. Her mother wasn't blaming her. She believed Harry now. Any other time, Elizabeth would have been overjoyed. Now, however, all she could think about was Lewis' accusations ringing in her ears.

"Your sister has been through a lot, Lewis," Grace went on, "And acting like this isn't going to ch—Where are you going?"

Lewis didn't answer. He marched across the house to his room and slammed the door behind him. Ursula started screaming in Grace's room as the noise woke her up. Grace stood still, her eyes very watery, then finally went off towards her room to get Ursula.

Elizabeth didn't move. She sat at the kitchen table, her hands still around her now-cold tea, staring down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Daisy the owl hooted in the sitting room, obviously unpleased about her sleep being interrupted, but she flew on out the window for a nightly hunt.

Elizabeth was crying herself. She'd been hoping coming home would do her good, despite dreading it at the same time. Now she knew where the dread was from. It was more of her foreboding instincts that warned her when something was coming. Elizabeth shook, burying her face in her hands and resting her elbows on the table.

Why couldn't this ability do her any good? All she ever seemed to get warnings of were things going wrong and she was never able to do anything about it. What was the point of being forewarned if she couldn't change it? If she'd never had any of the nightmares, if she never had been so determined to fit her dreams to Harry's vision...

"It isn't your fault, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth jumped, looking up to see her mother had come back to the table, Ursula bouncing sleepily in her lap. Had she been thinking out loud?

"Ginger was always a stubborn girl," Grace said. The fact that she wasn't asking what Elizabeth had meant about dreams told her that her secret was still safe from her mother. "That night...Ginger game by with Ursula, asking me to watch her. She said that something had come up and Xavier had been arguing with her, trying to get her to stay behind but she wouldn't. She was going to go help no matter what, and given what had happened..." Grace sighed, smoothing down some of Ursula's hair.

"Even if she knew what was going to happen, Ginger wouldn't have done anything different. Giving herself to save another is the type of woman she was," Grace went on, looking to Elizabeth again, "I don't know why you were there and I'm not going to ask. Considering what happened, I'm just going to guess it had something to do with Harry and You-Know-Who."

Elizabeth tensed, but gave a little nod. Everyone was going to think that and Elizabeth felt it wouldn't be a betrayal to Harry for her mother to at least know that much.

"Then I'm sure You-Know-Who would have found a way to get Harry there no matter what," Grace said as Ursula started to fall asleep in her arms, "Sooner or later, something would have happened there. And your aunt Ginger would have gone, no matter what. Xavier told me about the Order of the Phoenix. I should have known. I mean, your father had been a part of it..."

"You knew that?" Elizabeth looked up in surprise, "You knew about the Order?"

"Last time," Grace said, "I was offered a place, but I had Lewis and then I was pregnant with you. I knew Alexander was a part of it, though. I should have known that it was back when these rumors started..."

Grace shook her head, looking down to Ursula.

"Something like this was bound to happen eventually, Elizabeth," she said softly, "The fact you were in the middle of it and what happened to Ginger...Well, there's nothing you could have done. It's not your fault."

Elizabeth stared at her mother, taking a shaky breath as she reached up to wipe her tears from her face. She wanted to believe Grace badly. She wanted to be able to push the blame to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She wanted desperately for it to be their fault her aunt was dead. She wasn't sure she believed it yet but there was one part she did believe: Voldemort would have found a way to get Harry to that room full of prophecies no matter what. That was something that would have been unavoidable. So, maybe...

A door in the hallway opened and Lewis came out again, a travel cloak pulled around him and he was dragging his trunk behind him.

"Lewis?" Grace asked quietly, trying not to wake Ursula as she got to her feet, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Lewis said, "You can use my room for Ursula, I'm not going to need it anymore."

"What?" Elizabeth got to her feet as well, stepping forward, "What're you talking about?"

"I just think it's about time I took care of myself," Lewis said, "I'm moving out."

"But...But you just got back from Hogwarts!" Grace said weakly.

"So I'm already packed," Lewis said, stepping out into the cool night air, "I'll let you know when I've found a place and settled in. I'll stay with friends for now."

"Lewis!" Grace cried, hurrying forward, but Lewis had shut the door in his mother's face.

Elizabeth stood there by the kitchen table, completely at loss for words. Her mind had gone blank. All she could focus on was her mother standing at the front door, Ursula gripped in her arms and unable to look away as a loud cracking sound of someone Disapparating echoed through the air.

* * *

 **A/N:** And thus ends _Year of Rebellions_ , the fifth year of the Elizabeth Martin series. This one was a hard one to get through, but I've finally made it. I have a lot in store for the next book, so stay tuned! It won't be up for a while but _Elizabeth Martin: Year of Decisions_ will be coming once I get up enough of a buffer in chapters!


End file.
